Jedi Traditions
by Raven Ki-Lin
Summary: Summary: Ten years after the Emperor's death, Luke turns his attention to his domestic situation. Warnings: Adult Content. Smut. Disclaimer: Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace. Pairings: Luke plus women from a galaxy far, far away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story fits into the Star Wars timeline sometime after the book _DarkSaber_. It was written before _Phantom Menace_ was released. Therefore, this has become my own little Star Wars universe, but at the time I originally wrote it I thought it fit in nicely with the movies and books that were available. I've tried to update it slightly with the movies but have not attempted to blend with any of the newer books. I'm posting the first few chapters. Should any of you enjoy this, let me know and I'll continue posting. The main characters I owe to the creative geniuses of Timothy Zahn, Barbara Hambly, Kevin Anderson and, of course, George Lucas.

I'm not doing this for money. I just thought that after saving the galaxy that Luke deserved to enjoy himself a little.

**JEDI TRADITIONS**

**PREFACE**

The slim, elegant man crossed the living area of the vacation home in which he was staying with his wife and new born child. His hair was swept back off his face, hanging to just below his collar, displaying a slight touch of gray at his temples. Even though he did not wear a cape, one could almost imagine a floor-length mantle swaying gently behind him as Emil Quintilian hurried to the entrance of the miniature castle

"Welcome, my old friend!" he exclaimed as he saw who stood in the doorway of the small retreat. "I was hoping the Force would touch you. I can think of no one I would rather have as a godfather for my daughter."

"Daughter! Your wife has given birth to a girl?" the visitor questioned.

"Yes, why are you surprised?"

"The birth has caused a turbulence in the Force – and a link with Skywalker's son. For two years, I have waited since his birth for another ... but I had assumed it would be another boy ... a future Jedi. Instead ..."

"No! I do not care what tradition demands. I will not saddle my daughter with that monster's son."

"Emil, she cannot escape her destiny anymore than the rest of us can. Yoda sent me because he felt the connection of the children's souls. You know what this means."

Quintilian turned away and began to pace the room. "There is no mistake?"

The visitor shrugged. "You know as well as I do that it is never possible to know exactly what will come about – the future is always in motion. We will just have to watch as they grow and try to guide them in the ways of the Force."

Quintilian quit pacing and his visitor laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure that the children are bound together. Yoda has sent a gift. I've not seen it, but perhaps it is something that will add to our knowledge." The visitor opened a small leather pouch and poured the contents into his hand. He smiled at Quintilian. "He must have known that instead of a companion, your child would be a mate for the son of Skywalker."

Quintilian chuckled at the sight of the crystal necklace in his friend's hand. "I see Yoda has not lost his sense of humor."

"What do you mean?"

"Come meet your new goddaughter. I felt the Force would provide a guardian for her so I have not yet named her. As her godfather, that is your right."

The two men went into the nursery. The proud father picked up the one day old baby.

"Isn't she beautiful!"

The visitor laughed. "Spoken like a true father. Let me hold her."

The baby was passed from one man to the other. She laughed up at the new face in her world.

"I see what you mean about Yoda's sense of humor. Her eyes are the exact shade of the crystal." The visitor looked at Quintilian. "I would say that Yoda has named her. Amethyst is the only name possible for someone with eyes that shade of violet."

Quintilian reached out and lightly stroked the baby's head. "I guess if I give her to the boy, if he doesn't become a Jedi, it will not be binding anyway."

"That is true. Only a true Knight will recognize the ceremony. If we're wrong – if he does not become a Jedi – he will not honor our traditions. She will be free to follow her altered destiny."

Her father nodded. "It is a rare honor. There has been no Bride of the Force for almost 500 years. Come – bring her into the other room. I want her mother to know."

The two men entered the sleeping quarters where the baby's mother was resting. The beautiful woman smiled at the visitor. They explained to her their plans for the baby.

"As you know, I was raised on a distant world," she spoke to the visitor with a heavily accented voice, "and was raised knowing nothing of the Jedi. But I felt my soul reach out to Emil's the first time we met. On my world, we did not call it the Force, but what I have learned living with Emil has made me believe that we revere the same power. I am honored to have given birth to a child that may help the Jedi avoid the destruction that seems to hang over them."

Quintilian took the baby in his arms again.

"Guided by the Force, I am lead that my child, Amethyst, is the true soul mate of your godson. I feel, through the Force, that it is her destiny to be his consort. I pledge to see her raised in the ways of the Jedi so she will be a proper wife for a Knight. I name you as her godfather. Should I be prevented from fulfilling my promise, it is your obligation to consummate this pledge. I betroth my daughter's body and mind to your godson, and entrust her to his care and protection. May they grow in love and knowledge of each other. May they grow in understanding and devotion to the Force."

Quintilian handed the baby to his visitor.

"I accept your daughter for my godson. In doing so, I accept my responsibilities as her godfather as well. I, too, feel that they are destined as soul mates. I pledge to see he is trained as a proper Jedi to be worthy of this Bride of the Force, such as is given to so few. I betroth my godson to the protection of your daughter. May the Force be in the union of Amethyst and Luke."

As if on cue, the baby began to fuss. She was handed to her mother to be nursed.

"Here, let this be the token of their espousal." The visitor handed the young mother the amethyst pendant Yoda had sent.

"Thank you," the woman said softly. "With my daughter promised to a future Knight and with you as her godfather, I will not fear for what lies in her future. When we return to the palace I will know she will be safe. You have brought me much peace and happiness this day, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

More than three decades passed.

An empire rose and fell.

The guardians of the galaxy disappeared from sight.

A rebellion successfully established a New Republic.

Twins who had been separated at birth and raised without knowledge of each other were reunited.

New friends were met and lifelong companions were made.

Heroes were revealed.

A princess married an adventurer.

A rebel base became the primary military base for the new government.

The adventurer and a con man became generals and co-commanders of the largest military base in the galaxy.

The last Jedi grew to full manhood. He served the New Republic as the old Jedi had served the Old Republic.

But finally he began to feel an emptiness in his soul.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**LUKE**

The man stood in the doorway of the palace suite hugging a woman. They were both good looking with light brown – almost blond – hair. They were of a similar height – he was only a few inches taller than she. Both were well built and both had the physical appearance of healthy, sleek young animals. Both the man and the woman had bright, clear eyes – hers a golden brown – his grey-blue. Both were in their early thirties – in fact, one was only minutes older than the other – and no one living knew which twin had been born first.

Luke Skywalker bent over and kissed Leia's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you all right? I sense an ... unrest."

He smiled slightly. "I'll be all right."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again then turned and walked away.

Instead of going down the hall to his own suite he turned and went down the stairs. Leia stood and watched in silence as his dark figure disappeared.

He was dressed all in black: pants, tunic, vest, knee-high boots, utility belt, even the leather glove on his right hand – his mechanical hand. As he walked away, his left hand, dark blond hair and the silver handle of his lightsaber were all that broke the solid black appearance. But more than his physical appearance, the aura that surrounded him was the reason most people used the adjective "dark" to describe him.

People who knew him seemed to like him – his warmth, his easily offered friendship. People who had only heard of him seemed to respect him – his courage, his cunning. But people also avoided direct contact with his powerful personality – almost too strong of a personality for a normal human being. This personality was like a badge of honor to the man. It had been earned through intense training in the Jedi skills, difficult physical conditioning, loss of illusions, and acceptance of responsibility for the knowledge he carried. The weight of this personality had aged him early in life. His looks and his actions made his age something that could only be guessed – sometimes close to his real age – sometimes off by many years.

So he entered the moonlit garden that lay behind the palace and walked in solitude. He was use to being alone. Even when the Jedi were powerful and numerous, a Jedi Knight spent a great deal of time alone communing with the Force. He became one with the energy that was created and sustained by all life. The Force flowed through the universe, binding it together. When a Jedi was in tune with the Force, he could use it to reach across time and space. His physical prowess, agility and knowledge increased to unbelievable capacity.

This was the way of the Jedi.

As the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker had never had the camaraderie that the previous generations of Jedi had enjoyed.

His first master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had been killed after only teaching Luke the basics of the Force. For the next three years, Luke had worked on his own to improve his skills. So strong was he in the Force that he made considerable progress. Then his impatience and anger had prevented his further growth without the aid of another master. That was when he had been led to Yoda. Yoda had trained Jedi for over 800 years. Before his death, he had completed Luke's training – all but the final step.

Luke had gone on from Yoda's death to meet his final challenge before Knighthood. He had chosen to face Darth Vader, knowing that Vader had once been Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father. Luke's dual with Darth Vader had been the end of his training as a Knight. It had marked the beginning of his quest to become a Jedi Master.

Even after the founding of his Jedi Academy, Luke still did not have the companionship of other Jedi he had always missed. The students of the Academy held Luke in awe and he could not be with them as a friend – only as their Master.

Tonight, as he walked through the garden, a heavy air of melancholy hung around him as he reflected on the last ten years of his life. Most people would consider them successful years. He had found his twin sister, Princess Leia Organa. He had met the pirate that had become his best friend, General Han Solo. The three of them and their companions had been instrumental in the final downfall of the evil Emperor and his Empire. He had seen Leia and Han happily married. His Jedi skills had continued to increase and expand. His Jedi Academy held the nucleus of the New Jedi. His military career had thrived and he was about to be promoted to the highest rank of the New Republic. His personal fortune, modest though it might be, had been secured.

Anyone looking at this medium tall man with his dark blond shaggy hair, his well-formed face, and his piercing grey eyes, would have no idea how he was experiencing as night settled. And he probably could not have described what he was feeling – but he knew he had been feeling it quite often lately. He was a man that appeared to have everything a man could want from life and yet he felt an emptiness – one that even the Force did not satisfy. And after having had his needs met by the Force for almost ten years, he found that disquieting.

Luke felt a presence as he walked in the dark garden. He smiled knowing that he should have expected her to follow him. He turned to greet his sister.

"Why did you come out here?" she asked.

"Just to walk," he told her with a small shrug.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she pressed him. "The last time you were this pensive, you disappeared into your hermitage."

He smiled gently at her. "It's nothing like that. I promise you."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing – really."

She smiled at him. "You've trained me better than that. The Force is in such turmoil around you, it's like walking into a whirlpool."

Luke sighed. "Leia, just leave me alone tonight."

She took his left hand between her two hands. "I will ... if you can make me believe that's what you really want."

He smiled at her. His free hand stroked her cheek. "It may not be what I want, but you can't give that to me either."

"How do you know?" she questioned.

He laughed softly. "Believe me, one doesn't solve this with one's sister."

"Luke! You can't be lonely!" she exclaimed

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "I can't?"

"Well ... you shouldn't be. In fact, you should be very happy. You have a position you enjoy. And after the next meeting of the New Republic Senate ..."

He waved her to silence. "Let's not be counting our lightsabers before they're ignited."

She gave a comic wince at his bad cliché. "Anyway, you enjoy your work, you have your Academy, you have an attractive home, you have a lovely girlfriend, you have a family who loves you ..."

"Do I?"

"Luke!" She was unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

"I'm sorry, Leia. I don't mean you and Han and the kids."

"Then tell me what you do mean?"

He smiled at her again. "It's nothing." He gave her a quick hug. "It's just a bad mood. I'm distracted ... I just want ... a change."

"What kind of change."

He chuckled as he put an arm around her shoulders and began leading her back to the palace. "That's just it – I don't know."

They reached the patio and Luke let go of her.

"Please ... just go in to Han and the kids. Leave me to my dark mood. I'll work it out. I always have. Now go on – I'll be in later."

Luke turned and walked back into the dark garden. Leia stood and watched him until he disappeared into the shadows. She could still feel his turmoil – and his determination to keep her out of it. With a soft sigh, she went into her family and left her brother to his own inner searching.

Luke wished he had been able to talk to Leia when she had asked, but he didn't know how to describe the emptiness he was feeling. It was as if he had developed a hole in the centre of his soul that had opened into a gaping chasm – one that had become a vacuum that consumed the essence of his being.

But more than the emptiness inside himself, he was sure he was feeling an emptiness, matching his own, from another being. And he was convinced that it was paramount that he seek whomever this person might be. Somehow, deep inside, he was sure that if he could find this other vacant soul, the two of them would each be able to make the other complete. And somehow he knew if he did not do it soon, it would be too late.

* * *

The former rebel base had been turned into the primary site for the elite attack forces of the New Republic. Han Solo and Lando Calrissian were the co-commanders. Leia had donated the grounds and all but the top floor of the main section of her palace to the new government. It was located on one of the last planets liberated from Imperial forces and the only property remaining to her after her home world of Alderaan had been destroyed.

After the birth of her children and with the last Grand Admiral defeated, Leia had retired from active governmental work a few years earlier. She, Han, Luke and their companions were stationed on the base, which they had named Fort Kenobi. They lived on the third floor in Leia's private section. The New Republic Senate had given Luke the use of all base personnel. His special assignment was to destroy any remaining Imperial bases. The still young government wanted no further insurrection such as they had faced with Grand Admiral Thrawn and the clone of the Jedi Master C'Baoth.

The primary building of the base was the palace itself. The palace was shaped like a square cornered U. The two sides were used as offices and barracks for the base operations. Between them lay a courtyard complete with fountain and decorative flower beds. At the open end of the U was a large landing tarmac. The bottom of the U was the main section of the palace.

The ground level was a formal entrance hall flanked on either side by large reception rooms. In the centre of the hall stood an elegant staircase that went to the two top floors of the palace. A landing on the second floor opened onto a mezzanine that ran around the back, along both sides of the entrance hall, continuing into the two sides of the U through the offices. Opening off of the mezzanine in the main section were the offices of the commanders, conference rooms and the command centre. A matching mezzanine on the third floor was blocked off from the sides of the U. The mezzanine had doorways that opened onto the private suites used by Leia's friends and family. On the back corners of the top floor of the palace were two identical suites: one was Leia's, the other Luke's.

But now, the normally peaceful palace was in a total uproar. Word had just been received that the New Republic Senate had met in special session and had created a new military rank and confirmed it on Luke. Many of the delegates of the government were on their way to Fort Kenobi for a ceremonial public meeting and installation. Leia was giving a grand ball in Luke's honor following the ceremony. Everyone was expecting it to be the most prestigious gala since the end of the rebellion.

* * *

Luke and Han stood in a small room at the back of the hanger that had been turned into a temporary chamber where the Senate was meeting to go through the public session that would formally create Luke's new rank. Han looked into the mirror trying to get the top button of his uniform fastened.

"You know," Han grumbled, "there was a time when just showing up in one piece was enough. Now they want you there in dress uniform. I'll tell you, as soon as this shin-dig is over, I'm getting rid of this uniform. It gets tighter every time I put it on."

Luke chuckled. "Maybe you're just getting fatter."

Their eyes met in the mirror and Han made a face at Luke.

Luke paced the room and then stopped again to look through the small window that looked out onto the chamber. He was wearing his normal all black uniform except there were dress touches. His normal smooth black boots had been replaced with boots of tooled leather. His tunic sported black braid. While he usually wore no insignia, this afternoon he displayed a silver sunburst crossed with a sword – the insignia of his new rank.

"Well," Han said coming to stand behind him, laying a hand on one of Luke's shoulders, "it's a long way from Mos Isley."

He was referring to the spaceport on Luke's home planet where they had met. Luke had been a raw youngster just out of his teens, straight off his uncle's vaborator farm, totally inexperienced at life. Han had been on his own most of his life. Obi-Wan had brought them together sensing that they could find Leia and then form the backbone of the Alliance forces that would overthrow the Empire. Obi-Wan's vision through the Force had been accurate.

"I'm proud of you, Kid," Han continued with the nickname that had become his term of endearment for Luke.

Although only a few short years older than Luke when they had met, Han had been fully mature.

"And Obi-Wan would've been proud of you, too," he added softly.

"Thank you, Han. That means a lot."

The two good friends looked at each other a moment and then embraced briefly.

Luke turned to look out the observation window again. The vote was taken creating the rank. Luke's name was submitted as a candidate. Leia read an outline of Luke's military career, followed by the resolution, and then called the vote. It passed unanimously.

Han turned to Luke and smiled. "It looks like the Senate's about ready for the first official address by the first official Star Marshall."

Looking out the observation window, Luke sighed. "Yeah, I'd better go."

Luke turned toward the door. He stopped and stared in surprise. Han stood by the door at attention, saluting him. Luke's throat constricted and he blinked to clear his eyes. After a brief pause, Luke returned the salute.

"General," he responded, a catch in his voice.

Then he hurried out the door Han held open.

* * *

The ground floor of the palace was setting for the reception Leia gave that evening. Both reception rooms had been opened into the palace entrance hall. One room held a huge buffet. The other was set up for dancing.

Luke and Han stood in the entrance hall at the foot of the main staircase and surveyed the crowd.

"I've never seen so much matchmaking. Tonight I've seen you paired with three senators' daughters, two senators' nieces and ... a cousin?" Han joked.

Luke nodded. "Even your wife tried."

"Really? Who?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know. She's been after me all day. So far I've managed ... speak of the devil ..."

Han looked in the direction Luke indicated. Leia was coming across the ballroom floor, a determined look on her face, an unattractive and almost masculine-looking woman in tow.

"I'm out of here," Luke said quickly.

"I can't believe Leia would wish that on Chewy, much less her own brother. Go – quick. I'll cover your retreat."

With a chuckle, Luke slipped away into the crowd, out onto the patio and then down into the garden that lay behind the palace.

As he walked through the darkness, he knew that tonight should have been one of the happiest nights of his life. He felt the depression that had plagued him over the last few weeks settle on him again. At first he had thought it was because Callista had contracted a virus and was unable to attend his installation. Then he realized that he was almost glad she had not been here.

He walked deeper into the garden that lay behind the palace. In the centre of the formal gardens was a hedge maze. Slowly he made his way between the towering hedge walls as they wound and twisted in a complicated pattern, finally ending in a small clearing. In the centre of the clearing was a reflecting pool. There was a paving stone walkway around the edge of the pool and a stone bench on each side of the pool.

As Luke stepped out of the shadows of the maze he felt the mood of the night change suddenly. Ground fog swirled around him. It was so dense that he could not even see his feet. The moonlight seemed defused – almost artificial.

He took another step and stopped suddenly as he heard a small cry. His hand flew to his lightsaber. From the bench on his side of the pool, just a few feet from where he stood, he saw a pale figure rise to stand in front of him. The shimmering moonlight reflected off her white, smooth skin and showed her classic features. Lights glistened off the dark hair that hung in heavy waves to her waist. Luke thought he could detect a hint of red in the long tresses. She was slightly smaller than Leia. Luke guessed that the top of her head would just touch his chin if she were to cross the distance between them.

They stared at each other in surprise and silence for a long moment. Luke dropped his hand from his lightsaber.

He spoke first, "Forgive me, Lady."

She smiled. "I had thought I was alone." Her voice had a soft cultured accent and a gentle melodious cadence to it.

"I'll withdraw if you wish," he offered. Luke could sense her hesitation and took a step toward her. "But I'd like to stay."

"I don't know you, sir."

Luke stared to introduce himself, but something told him that it was not necessary. He took another step until he stood directly in front of her.

"Please, trust me. I swear you are safer with me than with anyone else on this base."

She cocked her head. "Considering that this base is famous for the number of heroes of the rebellion stationed here, you must be a very great man."

He smiled at her gentle jibe. "No, Lady ... simply a poor warrior who would give his life to protect a vision as lovely as the one that stands before me."

She returned his smile. "I think you will find, sir, that I am no insubstantial vision."

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I'm very glad for that."

They continued to stand inches from each other, Luke holding her hand between them as they stared into each others face in the semi-bright moonlight.

"Why are you out here on this mysterious night?" she questioned.

"Why do you call it mysterious?"

"Don't you feel that something strange and inexplicable is happening?"

Tenderly he cupped her face in his hands. Slowly he leaned over and kissed her lips. She brought her hands up and held his wrists lightly. The kiss ended and they looked at each other in silence. Then, her hands slid up his arms and went around his neck. His arms went around her and pulled her tightly against him. This time the kiss was full of a passion that took both of them by surprise. Even after the kiss ended, she continued to cling to him and he continued to hold her close.

"You're trembling," he commented. "Are you cold?"

"No. I think I'm frightened."

His only answer was to caress her hair.

"I'm not use," she said finally, "to having my fantasies walk out of the shadows and kiss me."

"I'm not use to finding a vision in the moonlight that needs to be kissed," he assured her. "Come, we have to go back."

"No!"

To his surprise, she pulled away from him.

"I don't understand," he told her. "You have to come back with me."

"Why?"

"Surely you felt it," he said. "We belong together. Relax, allow the Force to touch you. You'll feel it, too."

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" she questioned.

"A Jedi gets his strength through the Force. As a Jedi Master, I must trust the Force."

She took a step back from him, her breathing coming faster. "But there is only one Jedi Master left."

He crossed the distance she had put between them. "Yes," he agreed.

Her breath was coming in jagged gasps. The movement of her breathing caused the moonlight to reflect off a dark crystal she wore around her neck. It was 3 inches long, a hexagon approximately 3/4 inch in diameter, held in a gold cage. He reached out to touch the pendant. As his fingers closed around the crystal, he felt an electric jolt run from the crystal through his body causing his fingers to tighten involuntarily around the pendant. He felt the metal cage cut into his hand. She took another step back. The chain snapped and he was left holding the piece of jewelry. He looked at her.

"What does this mean?" he demanded holding up the necklace. "What does it have to do with us?"

She shook her head no and took yet another step away from him.

"You do know," he insisted. "Why does this mean so much to me? Why do I feel bonded to you?" He again closed the distance between them and stood staring down at her. "Who are you?"

"That is for you to say," she replied softly as the fog deepened and rose higher around her, covering her, it seemed to pull her away from him.

"Wait!" he ordered. "Who are you?"

"Luke!" The fog completely covered her and Luke could only make out a dim outline in the mist. "Help me!"

* * *

Luke set up suddenly in the darkness, her plea for help still ringing in his ears. His breathing was faster than normal. He must have been dreaming.

He didn't remember the end of the evening's festivities or coming up to his suite. But he must have been dreaming. That was the only possible answer. Even as that thought brought him comfort, he remembered the touch of her lips on his, the feel of her slender body as he had held her in his arms and the terror of her cry as it echoed in his mind.

Surely, he must have been dreaming. But turning the palm of his hand so the moonlight reflected onto it. Luke stared at a small cut and a trickle of blood.

Troubled, he lay down and tried to drift off to sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**AMETHYST**

The castle was bustling with activity. Lights blazed night and day. Her father was leaving. He was going on a diplomatic mission. Amethyst was just six years old and too young to understand what diplomatic meant. She just understood that her father was leaving and her mother was unhappy because he was going to be gone for so long.

But before he left, there was to be a grand ball. It was her parents' tenth wedding anniversary. This ball was to be a celebration of the great love they shared. Even Amethyst was to be allowed to stay up for the start of the ball.

She was so excited she had been unable to sleep when Nurse had tried to get her to take a nap. But because of her excitement, she wasn't a bit tired when Nurse had dressed her in a beautiful long dress that evening. Amethyst had danced in front of the mirror as Nurse had tried to tie the long sash.

"It looks just like my eyes!" she had giggled at the purple color of the sash against the white lace gown.

"It will if you hold still," Nurse had scolded.

Nurse quickly finished getting the little girl ready just as one of her mother's ladies-in-waiting came into the nursery suite.

"Come, Princess Amethyst," Lady Jolston said taking the little girl's hand. "Your father is waiting for us."

The little girl let the Lady lead her down the main staircase. At the bottom of the stairs stood her father. With a big grin, her father took hold of her hand and bowed to her just as she had seen him do to adult ladies. She smiled back at him as he led her across the room to where her parents' thrones sat. For tonight, a little throne had been set beside theirs. Her father took her to the little throne and bowed to her again as he helped her sit down.

The lady-in-waiting came to stand beside the little girl as her father went back to the staircase. As the little girl watched, her father nodded to the orchestra and they began to play a beautiful song.

Lady Jolston bent down and whispered to Amethyst. "That is the song your father wrote for your mother when they were married. Isn't it pretty?"

The little girl smiled and nodded. She watched as her mother, looking like a goddess, slowly descended the staircase. With a big smile, her father bowed to his beautiful wife. Hand-in-hand, they went to the centre of the dance floor and began to waltz.

They danced until the tune came to an end. With a regal nod from her mother, a second song began. Now other couples joined them. To the little girl, it seemed like a dream full of beautiful colors that swirled around and around the room.

And later, she had felt like the little princess she was when her father took her in his arms and danced her around the ballroom, her feet never coming near the floor. When she could no longer keep her eyes open her father had carried her up to her bed. Amethyst dreamed that night of the pretty music and bright colors.

The next day, her father left early. He had only been gone three days when her world had come to a devastating end.

Suddenly her castle was filled with Imperial troops. Nurse took her into hiding. After a long time, Amethyst managed to sneak out to look for her mother. She had stood in a passageway looking through a tiny hole into the room where the ball had been held. Her mother was tied to her throne. Before her was a large man, dressed all in black from head to foot.

"You will tell me where the histories are hidden or you will die."

There was something about the man's voice that bothered Amethyst even more than the words. It did not sound like a human's voice. It was almost like a droid's voice but not quite.

"I will never tell you where the histories are. They are not for you and you will never see them," her mother answered defiantly.

The man grabbed her hair and pulled her face close to his. "I will see them ... I will have them ... or I will wipe out your entire family."

A strange smiled touched the woman's lips. "If you make good that threat, you will also cause the death of your own name."

With a resounding thud, the man backhanded the woman. Her head snapped back against the throne and her eyes rolled back in their sockets as she lost consciousness.

It was some time later that one of her father's soldiers found the small child still in the hidden passage, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, terrified by the horrors she had witnessed since the black clad man had first struck her mother. Clasping a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, the soldier took her deeper into the maze of the palace until her father could return with help.

Several days later, Amethyst and her father had buried her mother's broken and abused body behind the castle, and then had gone into hiding. Her father had contacted Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master had helped Emil find a place where he could hide with his daughter and his work.

Since the day she had seen Darth Vader kill her mother, Amethyst had hated the Dark Lord and had wanted to avenge the death of her mother and, evidently, her father. It was only after his death that Amethyst had read the histories that her parents had thought important enough to die for.

When it was her time to decide, that had been her decision also.

* * *

Her father had loved Amethyst dearly and had wanted her in hiding with him. Most of her life had been spent hidden away in the company of her father, brightened occasionally by a trip to distant friends or a visit from her godfather.

She had loved the old man and he had adored his beautiful goddaughter. On his visits, he had told her tales of the great Jedi Knights, their daring deeds and their beautiful ladies. He had told her how one day a Jedi Knight would come for her. This Knight would be the greatest Jedi of them all. She had been promised to him as a bride when she was only one day old. The amethyst pendant she wore was her engagement token.

All the long years with her father and, after his death, all her time with the rebel forces, she would often find herself gazing up at the stars above the world she inhabited at the moment. She would wonder which one of the points of light held her godfather. All her life she had known that when he wasn't with her, he was out there – somewhere – watching over her. Just as he instructed her when they were together, she knew that his absence was spent with her Jedi, preparing him.

Then she had fallen into the snare of the Empire. In its final days, she had been taken by the very man responsible for the death of both of her parents, Darth Vader. But like both of her parents before her, she had never revealed the whereabouts of the treasury of knowledge Vader and his Emperor sought. The price she had paid was steep – imprisonment, abuse, despair ... and more.

On the core planets of the galaxy, former Imperial troops still maintained a few out-of-the-way bases where they were still trying to recapture the glory of their lost empire. Even now, she remained their captive. Even now, there was a dark power who wanted her secrets.

* * *

"What does this mean?" he demanded holding up the necklace. "What does it have to do with us?"

She shook her head no and took yet another step away from him.

"You do know," he insisted. "Why does this mean so much to me? Why do I feel bonded to you?" He again closed the distance between them and stood staring down at her. "Who are you?"

"That is for you to say," she replied softly as the fog deepened and rose higher around her, covering her, it seemed to pull her away from him.

"Wait!" he ordered. "Who are you?"

"Luke!" The fog completely covered her and Luke could only make out a dim outline in the mist. "Help me!"

* * *

She didn't want to wake from the dream. It had felt so good to be held tightly in his arms. His lips had been soft and loving ... then firm and possessive.

It had been a long time since she had dreamt. And even longer since she had had a dream that had brought her comfort. But now, as she began to awaken, she could feel the cold and damp of the stones that formed her subterranean prison.

She shifted to try to get more comfortable. The pain this caused made her realize that there was no way she could be comfortable. She was sure she had at least one broken rib, her whole left side ached. The bruises on her arms, chest, and throat throbbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was in pain. She was cold. She was hungry. But it was not her physical discomfort that caused her tears.

In the long time since she had last seen the night sky, she had begun to wonder if she had only dreamed about the bright shining lights that hung against the blackness. And if the stars weren't real, maybe she had only imagined her godfather. And if there was no Obi-Wan, then maybe there were no Jedi. If there was no great Knight in need of the wealth she had guarded all this time, why did she continue to allow herself to be hurt instead of simply surrendering the knowledge she had.

In the dark loneliness of her small prison cell, she was ready to yield to the despair that now flowed over her. Her parents and godfather had been dead for years. Her promised Jedi must have turned to the Dark Side or been killed. Surely he would have come for her by now if he had been able. None of her dreams could shield her any longer from the reality of her situation. And that reality was that she was alone. No family, no friends, no dreams – she could no longer even feel the Force.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

**CALLISTA**

Callista stared in the mirror. This was the third body she had inhabited. She smiled at herself. That sounded strange.

Callista had been born over six decades earlier. She had been a Jedi Knight who had fought in the Clone Wars. She had taken a stand against Palpatine when he first declared himself Emperor. She had infiltrated a dreadnaut called the Eye of Palpatine. She and her partner knew that the embryonic death star had to be taken out of the Emperor's control.

They had both given their lives in an effort to accomplish their mission. Her companion had tried to escape to warn the group of rebels that had recently emerged to protest against the empire. She had attempted to disable the automatic controls that were set to collect Storm Troopers from around the empire for an attack on the primary rebel stronghold. She had died in the attempt but had willed her spirit into the computer so she could keep it inactive.

There, thirty years later, Luke Skywalker had found her when something had triggered the Eye of Palpatine and Luke had been one of the beings that had been gathered in the dreadnaut's misguided attempt to fulfill its programming. He and his two students, Nichos and Cray, had worked with Callista's spirit to stop the dreadnaut as it attempted to destroy a world.

Luke's student Nichos had died. Cray had chosen to surrender her corporeal body and cross over to be with her lover. She and Callista, without Luke's knowledge, had made arrangements for Cray to enter the computer so she could destroy the dreadnaut and for Callista to enter Cray's body so she could be launched in an ejection pod. There Luke had found her. He had been overjoyed that she had been able to come to him.

But the young couple's joy soon turned to sorrow as Callista realized that in crossing back to be with Luke, she had lost her ability to touch the Force. A Jedi, unable to use the Force, trying to catch up on the 30 years she had been locked in the computer, in love with the first Jedi Master of the New Order of the Jedi – Callista had succumbed to a deep despair that had finally prompted her to leave Luke.

She had done so during an attack on the Jedi Academy by Admiral Daala, a long time adversary of the New Republic Alliance. Callista had tracked Daala to her secret escape pod in her ready room onboard her command ship. There Callista had accomplished several things. She had destroyed the command ship, the largest most powerful ship left to the Imperial forces. She had taken Admiral Daala's body, thereby ending the Admiral's threat to the New Republic and enabling Callista a chance to start over, away from Luke. She had hoped that being away from the powerful Jedi and the huge powers he commanded would enable her to once again tap into the Force.

Because of her great love, she had forced herself to stay away from the man for whom she had returned from the dead not once but twice. She had known that as the first of the new Jedi that Luke would need a Force strong wife with him. He would also need strong children to follow him. She was afraid that if she became pregnant while being unable to touch the Force, that her children might share her Force blindness. But when she had finally returned to him, he had been so happy to see her again, she had thought that perhaps she had been wrong and that they would be able to work out their problems.

The two years that followed their reunion had been full of frustration, arguments, separations and reunions. Both loved the other so much they could not stand being apart. Luke insisted that he did not care if Callista could use the Force or not. She was equally sure that her refusal to marry Luke was the correct decision.

Now she stared at her reflection. When she had taken over Cray's body, her Force strength had still been strong. Cray's medium brown hair had lightened to Callista's malt coloring and Cray's hazel eyes had changed to grey. With Daala, the transformation had not been as complete. Whether it was because Callista's Force strength had lessened or because Daala's coloring had been so much more intense, Callista did not know.

Daala's bright copper colored hair had lightened and was now a pleasing strawberry blonde. Her bright green eyes had muted to a grey-green that actually reminded Callista of the deep seas of her home world. Daala's sharp features had softened, giving Callista the appearance of a beautiful woman in her early thirties.

She sighed and splashed water over her face. She knew that Luke was waiting for her. She wondered how long they would be able to stay together this time.

* * *

Taking Callista's hand, Luke led her into the gardens. They had eaten supper on the patio as the sun set and the first of the dual moons had risen. Now they walked, hand-in-hand, through the formal flower beds that lay behind the palace. When they were deep enough into the gardens that they were no longer visible from the palace itself, Luke stopped. Drawing Callista into his arms, he kissed her deeply. As their lips parted, she continued to hold him tightly.

"I was so sorry I couldn't be here for your installation," she told him.

He smiled. "That's all right. It was all very formal and proper. You would've hated it," he teased her knowing that, like Han, she had no love for or experience with formal protocol.

She laughed easily. "Even so, I would've liked to been there for you. How'd it go?"

"Fine."

She stared at him. His answer had been both short and final. For the thousandth time since she had known him, she wished she could reach out to him through the Force. She wished she could know what he was feeling.

"But I'm glad you're here now," he added realizing that his answer must have seem brisk to her.

Holding hands, they continued deeper into the garden, silent. He did not wish to discuss the strange vision he had experienced. He did not want to talk to Callista about the beautiful brunette he had seen that night ... if he had seen her.

"Let's go into the maze," she suggested when they reached one of the openings.

"No."

They stopped and she studied his face in the growing moonlight.

"Luke, what is it?"

He smiled. "Nothing. I just had an unnerving encounter in the maze on the night of the installation."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure actually. That's why I didn't want to talk about it yet. I still have to sort it out in my own mind."

"Okay," she said. "I won't press you."

"I don't mean to shut you out," he assured her. "I don't want any more walls between us."

"It's okay, Luke," she assured him. She leaned up and kissed his lips. "I understand. I just wish I could help you." She was silent for a long moment and then added softly, "You deserve someone who can be a helpmate to you."

"Don't!"

He drew her tightly against him, holding her in a crushing grasp.

"What good would a Force strong woman be to me if I didn't love her?" he asked. He kissed her again. "And I do love you ... why won't you accept it?"

* * *

Callista lay securely in Luke's arms. Slowly their breathing became more normal following their intense lovemaking. She stroked his chest and felt his arms tighten in a brief hug.

"I love you so much," she whispered in the darkened room.

He kissed her forehead. "I know."

They continued to hold and stroke each other for a long time. Suddenly, Luke sat up, letting go of her.

"What is it?" she demanded

"I don't know. One of the children is ..." He rose from the bed and pulled on a sleeping robe. "Stay here. You'll be safe."

After Luke had left, Callista rose and went to stand by the balcony door, looking out into the night sky, hoping nothing was wrong with Leia's children. Luke was totally devoted to his twin niece and nephew and their smaller brother. She knew he would be devastated if anything ever happened to Leia's family.

When Luke returned, he came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Jason was sick. Jana was frightened because she had never felt illness so close to her before. I felt her fear."

She nodded. After a moment Luke felt a drop of water splash on his real hand. He turned Callista to face him. The moonlight sparkled on the tears that hung on her cheeks.

Luke sighed and gathered Callista close to him. He kissed her forehead. "Callista, there are thousands and thousands of people who can't touch the Force. They live perfectly normal lives."

"But they have never been a Jedi and then lost their ability to touch the Force."

"Maybe not ... but we all have tragedy in our lives and we all have to deal with it. Why can't you just marry me and love me? Why can't you accept what I can offer to you and let that be enough?"

"Luke! It is enough ... for me. But I truly believe that there will come a time when it won't be enough for you. What if none of our children have Force ability?"

"How do you know they won't? Why can't you trust the Force?"

"Because the Force has failed me!" she exclaimed.

They stared at each other. They both knew, for the first time, the true problem had been voiced. The Force had become Luke's reason for living, the guiding power for everything he did. Callista blamed it for the loss of the life she had known and loved.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I cannot change that," he stated. "If I could, I would."

"I know that, Luke," she answered. "I know that you've tried. You know that I've tried. I know that you've asked all of your students to try. When I came back to you two years ago, it was because I knew that I would never be able to touch the Force again ... at least not enough to be effective as a Jedi."

"Then if you've acknowledged that, why can't you try to be at peace with it?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I think I can ... I want to ... but then something like tonight happens and I know how totally I'd come to depend on the Force and how I've not been able to find anything to replace it. It was my reason for living ... it was the power behind my being. Now I have nothing."

"You have me." His voice was full of the pain he felt knowing that his love was not enough to make her happy.

Their kiss was deep and passionate. It was almost as if Luke wished to force acceptance of his love on her through his physical possession of her. They dropped to the carpet and with a release of penned emotions they made love for the second time that night.

* * *

Callista watched Luke wrestling with Jason and Anakin. Jana sat on her lap, clapping, urging on first her brothers and then her uncle. Callista glanced up to see Leia and Han watching the wrestling match. Suddenly Leia looked up and her eyes locked with Callista's. They stared at each other for a long moment before Callista forced herself to look back toward Luke.

Later, as Han and Luke took the children to their own suite so their nanny, Winter, could put them to bed, Leia came to sit beside Callista.

"You mustn't be frightened of being with Luke," Leia stated.

"I'm not afraid of Luke."

Leia smiled. "I didn't say you were. But I could see your face as you watched Luke with the children. Can't you just accept what you feel for him and trust the Force to take care of the rest?"

"No ... I can't. I can't trust the Force to provide me with children than will be strong enough to be entrusted with the Jedi."

"If you were Force strong you couldn't do that. I can't do that. But I think ... I hope ... Luke feels that my children will be capable. Isn't that enough? Can't my children take over for Luke when the time comes?"

"I'm sorry, Leia. I can't explain my feelings – and I know you can't feel them. Please ... I don't want to talk about this any more."

Later that night, Callista clung to Luke as she drifted off into a fitful sleep. Luke had held her, stroking her hair long after she had fallen asleep. He knew that something had happened between Leia and Callista that evening, but at his subtle prompting, she had refused to discuss it with him.

When Luke woke the next morning, Callista was gone again.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**MISSION**

Eight years had passed since the deaths of Darth Vader and the Emperor. Most members of the rebellion had worked to help establish the New Republic.

But it was different for the former Imperials. Men who had held great power under the Emperor were reluctant to surrender it. These men had consolidated their resources and fortified old, out-of-the-way, former Imperial bases. They still continued to have a tyrannical hold on sections of the galaxy. They even still call themselves Imperials but the reality was that they were now the rebels.

The personnel of Fort Kenobi had successfully raided and destroyed many small bases and rescued a large number of Imperial-held prisoners over the last few years. Tomorrow they would attack the largest such installation they had ever attempted.

As on previous missions, the raid would be coordinated precisely. Han's pilots would strike cleanly, knocking out the shield generators on the first pass. The base would be under control in minutes. Lando's squad of ground assault personnel would then land and enter the buildings. They would round up the Imperial guards and load them on transports to ship them to New Republic City for trial. A group of administrative personnel would then take over the offices.

With the knowledge gained on previous raids, they knew exactly what had to be accomplished. All records of the prisoners kept on the base would be sorted into groups: political prisoners and criminal prisoners. The criminal prisoners, along with their records, would be loaded on the transport with the Imperial troops. The rest of the prisoners would be released and given the option of staying or being transported back to Fort Kenobi and then being allowed to go wherever they wanted.

The night before the raid, Luke Skywalker listened as the base personnel were briefed. Afterwards, Luke returned to his suite. He waved away the servi-droid that responded to his entrance and crossed the living area to stand on the balcony. He watched the changing light and shadow patterns on the paths and flower beds of the garden that lay behind the palace as the preparations for tomorrow's mission caused the base to blaze with lights late into the night.

Luke's and Leia's suites were identical. Each suite had a living area, sleeping area, guest area, work area and utility area. Each suite had French doors in the sleeping and living areas that opened onto an outdoor balcony that ran the width of the suite along the back wall of the palace and overlooked the patio and formal gardens.

It was here that Luke stood long into the night.

Gradually the lights of the palace were extinguished until he finally stood in total darkness. Through the Force he felt the restlessness that was always prevalent the night before a large military mission. He knew that despite the darkness, others in the palace were awake – some tossing in their beds, some anxiously pacing, some calmly looking through the windows onto the same garden he watched.

Suddenly he felt a stronger presence than just the other lives he normally could sense through the Force – the connection he had with his twin sister carried her concern for his restlessness. He looked across the expanse of the palace. On the opposite corner of the palace, on the balcony of the suite that mirrored his own, stood Leia. The distance was too great for verbal communication so he gently sent her thoughts of reassurance, letting her return to Han's side thinking he was only having the normal concerns of any military leader who was taking men into a situation from which they might not all return.

He went back into his suite knowing that his restlessness was much deeper. Throughout his life, he had felt subtle shifts in his personality that would allow him to accept major changes about to occur in his life. He recognized that the uneasiness in his thoughts these last few weeks announced such a change.

Gradually, his thoughts returned to Leia and he reflected on her marriage to Han – the princess and the scoundrel. He smiled as he thought of how their many opposites had bonded into a strong, loving marriage. With a heavy sigh he sank down into a chair in the dark living area. The thoughts of Leia and Han's happiness reminded him of his own rootless existence.

As a single military officer and the last Jedi Master, he had been the object of every matchmaker in the government, including his own sister. But none of the women with whom he had been matched had understood him and his relationship to the Force. The women had been attracted to his adventures and excited by his life style.

But the relationships had all followed the same pattern. First, there was the enjoyment of each other's presence and the delights of learning about each other. Next would come the desire to spend all free time together, to become a part of the other's life. Finally would come the woman's insistence that he accept that with his responsibilities to her, he could no longer go troubleshooting all over the galaxy. With her demand that he give up his life as a Jedi would come the realization that she had never truly understood him after all.

Each time it had happened, Luke had sworn that he would not go through it again. Then again he would feel the loneliness of his life. Again he would long for someone with whom to share his thoughts and dreams. He had continued to seek someone who would share his life, hoping they would not try to change him.

Then he had found Callista. It should have been perfect. But instead, their relationship had slowly grown more and more distant.

He loved Callista dearly. But in his deepest soul, he had to admit that things were not right between them. She insisted that he had the responsibility of returning the Jedi to their past glory and could never do that without Force strong children to follow him. He had tried to make her understand that he was willing to pass the Jedi over to Leia's children. Callista had refused to accept that solution and had left him.

When she had returned to him two years earlier, he had tried in every way possible to take up again where they had left off in their relationship. It had not taken him long to realize that there was still something missing between them.

And like everything else in his personal life, his relationship with Callista seemed to be slipping away from him – preparing for a change.

He wasn't sure what he would do now. He only knew that once again he could feel the loneliness of his life. Again he felt a longing for someone with whom to share his thoughts and dreams. In spite of what he felt for Callista, he knew that he wanted to continue to seek someone who could share his life totally. He also knew that if he wanted to train his own sons in the way of the Jedi, he would have to find a mate soon. And he knew it would have to be someone who could do the one thing Callista could not do, provide him with Force-strong children. His guilt because of Callista was as deep as his loneliness.

Troubled, he rose and went into the sleeping area. Fully clothed, he laid down on the bed. He drew a deep breath and allowed the Force to flow through him. After all of these years, his impatience was still the hardest thing he had to combat in himself. When it was time, when he was ready, the Force would provide him with a bride. He chuckled to himself. Maybe he could find one tomorrow. One never knew what one might run into on one of these raids.

* * *

A few hours later, as planet dawn broke, Luke rose from the bed, showered, dressed and then hurried to Han and Leia's suite for breakfast. The trio was sitting on the balcony finishing breakfast when a servi-droid showed Lando onto the balcony.

"Everyone ready?" Han asked.

Lando poured himself a cup of coffee and nodded. "Ground assault personnel are taking off now. The fighters will leave in a few minutes." He turned to Luke. "Your fighter is on the main tarmac."

Luke and Han stood up.

"You just be careful, old buddy," Han cautioned Luke. "You are out of practice on these raids. I don't want to explain to Leia why I'm hauling your butt home in a basket."

"Better get to your ships," Leia said standing up from the table.

"See you later, Leia," Lando called as he left the suite.

Luke gave Leia a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you this evening." He smiled at Han. "Butt and all."

"Get out of here," Han ordered, "so I can tell my wife good-bye."

* * *

Han gave the order and his squadron leaders pealed off formation to form their attack groups.

"Blue leader to blue squadron," Wedge Anttilles spoke into the headphones of the force. "Attack pattern delta alpha two three."

A chorus of acknowledgements responded.

A group of the attack forces accelerated ahead of the other squadrons. Within minutes, the sorties began.

Blue squadron dove at the planetary defensive installations. They fired in sequence and were rewarded with a large orange explosion as the planetary defence shield generators exploded.

"Shields down," Han announced. "Gold squadron, green squadron, secure the perimeter."

He watched as two more squadrons accelerated ahead of the main force. They went in opposite directions, formed single file flight lines and dove at the base. They became invisible as they approached ground level. After just a moment, however, a voice was heard.

"Gold leader to Task Force Leader. Landing area is secure. Disembark ground troops."

"You heard him, boys," Han announced. "Let's go." He looked out of his front view port. "Star Marshall, would you like to lead us in?"

Luke did not reply verbally. Instead he dipped his wing toward Han and then accelerated to take the lead as he followed the path the previous two squadrons had taken.

"Form up," Han ordered as he maneuvered the Millennium Falcon behind Luke's fighter and approached the planet.

It was just after planet midday as the attack force landed on the main tarmac of the base itself. Within a few brief moments, the first assault troops were on the ground and spreading out to contain any Imperial troops they might encounter.

Han and Luke had exited their ships but remained on the tarmac until they received word that the base was under control. The entire attack had taken less than two hours. As the administrative personnel disembarked from the final transport, Luke and Han began to move toward the main building of the base.

As soon as the ground forces entered the operations centre, they began to process the records they had captured. Simultaneously, other ground forces began to process the prisoners. Han supervised the moving of the wounded. They were all checked by medi-droids before being taken to their transports. While this was happening, Luke came into the main cell block. Han greeted him with a brief, mock salute.

"What's it like?" Luke asked.

Han looked unhappy. "It's a lot worse than our intelligence reports had led us to believe. There were about 24 guards and over 300 prisoners. We'd planned for 200. Eighty of the prisoners have been shipped out with the Storm Troopers. New Republic City is expecting about 50. Almost a hundred of the prisoners are still in here, waiting to be checked by medi-droids. We'll start moving them out to the ships in just a couple of minutes." Han looked hard at Luke. "Have you found what you're looking for?"

"What makes you think I'm looking for something?" Luke asked innocently.

"Since the first two raids, you haven't come on any of these missions. Today you not only come, you replace Lando … _and_ you insist on inspecting the base yourself."

Luke grinned. "You know me too well. I honestly don't know why I'm here. I just feel like I should be. No ... it's stronger than that ... like I'm suppose to be here."

Before Han could reply, a young officer came up to them.

"Star Marshall Skywalker. General Solo. We're ready to start moving the wounded."

"Carry on," Han acknowledged.

People were coming out of their cells, most being helped by Fort Kenobi base personnel. Several were being carried.

"Is that all?" Han asked as the officer passed again.

"There're a few more," the young officer answered. "Including a couple of woman. They're severely beaten. I wanted to make sure we had places for them. I don't want to move them any more than we have to."

"Where are the women?" Han asked.

The corporal pointed down a side hall. "The women are all in that small cell block." He shook his head. "Even for an Imperial prison, this place has been a hellhole."

"Go get places ready and send stretchers," Han instructed.

As Han gave directions for the removal of the last of the prisoners, Luke walked over to a guard station. Half-listening to Han, half-paying attention to what he was doing, Luke opened drawers and glanced at the desk's contents.

Suddenly, his eye caught a glint of gold and he felt as if an icicle had been driven into his heart. It seemed as if he moved in slow motion. He took hold of a fine chain between his index finger and thumb and gently pulled on it. From under some papers came a gold cage. Encased in it was a deep violet crystal, about 3 inches in length, a hexagon approximately 3/4 inch in diameter. His left hand closed around the pendant. And just like in his dream, an electrical jolt ran through his body.

Looking up he saw Han watching him. The two men exchanged a long look.

"Get the men back in here," Luke said in a hoarse whisper.

Han turned and called to an officer who was walking down the hall.

"Are you sure there are no other prisoners?"

"We haven't found any, General Solo."

Han looked over at Luke. He saw that Luke was staring at a piece of jewelry he held in his hand.

"You're still not satisfied, are you?" Han asked.

Luke's hand closed tightly around the necklace and he felt the metal biting into his skin. He shook his head. Han turned back to the officer.

"Get the men back in here. Tear this place apart, brick by brick if necessary. There's still something we've missed – and we're not leaving until we find it."

The officer saluted and left.

Han turned to look at Luke.

"I'm going to look very foolish if you're wrong."

Luke's only response was a grim smile.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

**RESCUE**

Han's ensign, Marcus, hurried up to him.

"General, we've found a hidden cell!"

"Great – where is it?"

"It's this way," the ensign said as he led the way down a hall, into what looked like a closet and pointed to a narrow flight of stairs that went down into a basement.

"Go get the Star Marshall and bring him down here," Han ordered the ensign as he started down the staircase.

Han entered the cell. Since he had been in his teens, Han had dealt with the scum of the galaxy and survived. His teaming up with Luke and Leia had taken the one small germ of caring he had possessed and nurtured it into a warm human being. Although he thought he still had his hard-bitten, self-reliant image, everyone who knew him knew that he could not stand unnecessary cruelty or senseless destruction. Now, internally, he winced at the sight before him.

He turned as he heard Luke and Marcus coming down the stairs.

"Go get a doctor," Han called to the ensign before the young man was halfway down. "And I don't want one of those damn droids. Hurry!"

Han stood aside for Luke to enter. "I hope this isn't what you've been looking for," he said softly.

Luke looked beyond him and Han saw the color drain from Luke's face.

They stood in a damp, windowless cell that was a three meter cube. It was dark except for the light that came from a bare light bulb.

A woman lay curled in a ball on a rope cot in the far corner.

Luke took a deep breath and then slowly crossed to the cot. He felt the chilled dampness of the stone through his trousers as he knelt and a shiver of apprehension ran up his spine.

She was obviously very beautiful, but she had been savagely beaten. While it didn't look like there was permanent damage, her face was raw and bruised, one eye blackened, her lower lip split and swollen, with several other contusions on her cheeks, throat and forehead.

Luke felt as if he were being drawn into a dream. His hand was shaking violently as he reached out to move a strand of hair from her face. Her hair felt warm and sticky. He opened his hand and found his palm smeared with blood.

As she became aware of his presence, she whimpered and pulled slightly away.

He reached out taking one of her hands in his. Her nails were broken and there were scratches across the knuckles and back of her hand. Instinctively, Luke knew that with a little grooming the damaged flesh he held would prove to be a slim, elegant feature.

Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. A deep sigh of pleasure escaped from Luke as he looked into the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. A dark fringe of lashes framed almond-shaped eyes of deep lavender – the exact color of the pendant he had found in the prison. Her every emotion seemed visible in her eyes.

Luke saw amazement, disbelief and fear flash in their depths. But what amazed him more than what he was seeing was that, through the Force, Luke felt his soul reach out toward hers. Hers seemed to shrink away and then, timidly ... gently, it reached out to his. Like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle their souls touched and settled against each other as if they belonged, two parts of one whole, completing what had been fragmented. He knew that he was seeing in her eyes a mirror of what she was finding in his – the knowledge that he was looking at the one person he needed to make his life complete.

He wanted to ask her who she was. He wanted to tell her his name. He wanted her to know that she would soon be out of the prison. But just as in his dream, as he looked into her eyes, none of that information seemed necessary or important.

Instead he said, "I'm here now. I swear to you, no one will ever do this to you again."

Han stared in astonishment as he watched Luke lean forward and lovingly kiss the woman on her damaged lips.

"We need to get her out of here," he told Luke.

Luke slowly drew back from the woman. She had closed her eyes as they kissed. Now she opened them again.

"Luke?"

She mouthed the name but no sound came from her injured lips.

"Do you know her?" Han asked in amazement.

"I've never met her."

"Then how does she know your name? Who is she?"

Reluctantly Luke tore his eyes away from the woman's face to look up at Han. "My consort."

"Your what!"

Luke turned back to the figure on the cot.

"You heard me." He looked back at the woman. "Can you move?" he questioned.

She made a small movement. The movement caused a metallic sound. The men turned their heads in the direction of the sound.

"They've chained her to the wall! I'll go find the keys," Han said.

"I don't need the keys," Luke said through clinched teeth.

Han knew that when Luke chose to do so, he could manipulate physical objects. Luke had never allowed himself the luxury of using his Force strength to make his day-to-day living activities easier. Now Han watched in surprise as Luke flicked his hand and used the Force to cause the chain to drop from her ankle. The strength of his mental command caused the many metal links of the chain to snap in two and bounce around the small cell.

"Easy, buddy," Han warned, knowing how dangerous it was for a Jedi to use the Force while angry.

As Han spoke, the woman reached out to lay her hand on Luke's hand as it held the edge of her cot. He turned at her. He saw the unvoiced caution in her eyes. He smiled at her and nodded slightly. Luke took a deep breath and turned back to Han.

"Where's the doctor?"

"He's coming now," Han responded. He went over to the doorway and looked up the staircase. "Ralph! Hurry will you?"

Ralph Brenner came into the cell followed by a medi-droid and the young ensign.

"What have you run into down here?" the doctor asked.

"Here," Luke said moving aside but still holding the woman's hand.

"And check out Luke," Han murmured under his breath as the doctor passed him, "I think he's hit his head."

Ralph shook his head slowly as he looked the woman over. "What have they done to you?" he exclaimed softly to himself.

"She appears to have been severely beaten," a metallic answer came from the medi-droid that had descended with Ralph.

"One of these days, I am going to blast one of these tin cans," Han promised.

"Not this one, not today," Ralph told him. "I'm going to need it. M23J, cut her dress away so we can work. If you gentlemen will leave ..."

"Sure," Han acknowledged as he and the ensign started out of the cell.

Luke started to rise, but the woman's hand tightened in his and she looked at him with large, pleading eyes.

"I have to go so the doctor can take care of you." he explained.

A pitiable whimpering sound came from the woman. Ralph waved him back down.

"If she wants you to stay, it's all right. Let's not upset her right now."

Luke nodded as he knelt again. He looked at Han who had stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"See if you can find someone to fly my fighter back. If you can, Ralph and I will go back with you on the Falcon."

Han gave a quick two-fingered salute and left.

One appendage of the droid moved over the woman's body cutting away the material of the ragged dress she wore. The droid had scanned her and was issuing its report to Ralph. He grunted and turned to Luke.

"She's lucky," he commented.

"How do you figure that?" Luke asked.

"Whoever beat her was an expert. A great deal of pain with very little severe or permanent damage."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. I'd guess she's been beaten like this, given a chance to recover and then re-beaten on a fairly continual basis."

A look of horror crossed Luke's face as he stared at her.

"Is that true? Has this happened before?"

She nodded.

"How often?"

She made a kind of shrugging movement.

"The only serious injuries," Ralph continued, "are two broken ribs. She shouldn't move with those."

"Can't you do something?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to give her a sedative that'll relax her," the doctor worked as he spoke, "so she won't be so anxious about what's going to happen to her. It has a pain killer, too. Then I'm going to bind those ribs. It'll be uncomfortable for her, but I don't think she'll be in too much pain with the medication. This way, we can at least transport her and get her cleaned up. There – that should do it. I'll go get something to cover her and we'll get going."

Luke released the clasp of his cape and took off the floor-length garment. "We'll use this. Let's just get her out of here."

With Ralph's help, Luke wrapped the black cloak around the woman and stood up with her in his arms. She made a whimpering sound and buried her face in his shoulder. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I will spend the rest of our lives making up for not being here to stop this," he vowed to her.

In answer, she nuzzled against his shoulder.

"Luke, let's get to the transport. The fleet's taking off," Han yelled down the stairway.

"Right," Luke acknowledged as he turned to carry the woman from the room.

Luke carried the woman out of the prison toward the transport. He felt her move her head and stopped walking. He suddenly felt her feelings as clearly as if they were his own. Wonder, excitement, nostalgia and pleasure tumbled from her, through the Force, to Luke.

"What is it?"

She turned her face toward him. Tears were streaming down her face. Luke was shocked at the tenderness and love he felt well up in his being, directed at this woman he had known only a few moments. She smiled shyly as she felt his feelings, just as he had known her emotions.

"How long have you been in there?" he asked.

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Can't you remember?" he questioned.

She shook her head again. She tilted her head so she could see the stars as they blinked brightly in the night sky and gave a deep sigh of contentment.

"I'm sorry ... I need to get you onboard the transport."

Sadness filled her expressive eyes, but her only response was to lay her head against his shoulder. Luke continued up the ramp.

He carried the woman into Han's cabin. He laid her on the captain's bunk and then rummaged through Han's locker. He pulled out a loose T-shirt. He removed his rough cape and slid the shirt over her head. Gently he pulled a blanket over her and then knelt down so he was at her eye level.

He reached out to remove a strand of hair that had fallen over her cheek. Involuntarily she flinched away from him. Smiling a gentle apology, she forced herself to hold still. Like a caress, he moved the lock of hair.

"I know," he told her gently. "It will take a while. But you'll learn not to be afraid. If it takes the rest of our lives, I'll see that you feel safe again."

Luke turned his head as the door opened and Han entered the cabin.

"Sorry, Luke," Han started, "we're just too good. We only had four ships shot down and all three of the surviving pilots have already left on a transport. There isn't a pilot left on this world without a ride."

Luke gave a curt nod. "Tell my squadron to stand by. We'll fly escort for you back to base. See if you can find Ralph. I don't want her left alone."

"Both are already done. Ralph'll be here in a minute. We're the last ones. We need to get out of here," Han warned.

Luke nodded. "Give me a minute."

"One," Han agreed with a brief nod and left, closing the door behind him.

Luke felt anxiety and searched for its source. He turned to look at the woman as he realized that again it was her emotions that were touching him through the Force. It seemed entirely natural to him that he could feel her emotions and presence so clearly. With a slight surprise he even realized that it seemed vaguely familiar. As he carefully set on the edge of the bunk, he used the Force to send her feelings of reassurance.

"Ralph, the doctor who took care of you in the cell, will stay with you during the flight. I'll see you when we get back to my base."

She reached for his hand. The pain in her eyes showed what this effort cost her.

"Please," Luke pleaded as he took hold of her hand, "don't move. I know you're still in a great deal of pain. I swear to you," he leaned over and tenderly kissed the back of her hand, "no one will harm you ... you are safe now ... rest."

"That's good advice," Ralph said as he entered the cabin. He looked at Luke, "Captain Solo's worried about detection. He says we've been here much longer than is usual for these raids. He wants to take off right away."

"Right," Luke agreed. He gave her hand another quick kiss and rose. "I'll see you back home." Making himself ignore the fear he saw in the woman's eyes and the terror he felt from her through the Force, he quickly left the cabin.

* * *

"I told you this would happen!" Han exclaimed angrily through the headset.

Another explosion rocked the Falcon as a blaster bolt bounced off the shields.

"You just get home. We'll take care of these bandits," Luke ordered. "Get out of here!"

"You need my help," Han protested.

"You get her to safety," Luke ordered.

"Don't you worry about the Falcon. I'll ..."

"I'm not worried about that rust bucket of yours. Get my consort safely to Fort Kenobi. You are responsible for her protection. I'll take care of the renegades."

"Yeah, but with my guns ..." Han started to retort.

"Now!" Luke's tone left no room for further argument.

"Take care, Buddy," Han replied as he maneuvered the Falcon away from the space pirates that had ambushed what they thought was a small, undefended convoy.

"Wedge," Luke's voice sounded again, "you and blue squadron stick with the Falcon. You and Han will answer to me personally for her safety. Gold leader, green leader, form on me."

One squadron pealed out of formation and circled Han's ship as he maneuvered out of the battle zone. The other fighter groups reformed on Luke's ship and began their dog fights with the scavengers.

Han got a glance of fierce fighting before he made the jump to light speed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**FREEDOM**

It was the pain that reached into her subconscious – or rather the lack of it. If only she never had to open her eyes. It was with great reluctance that she did so. Then she blinked as if she could not believe what she was seeing.

She was lying on her side so she could only see half of the room, but what she saw seemed impossible. She was on a large, comfortable bed in a well furnished room. Beside the bed was a small stand with an elegant crystal lamp. Beyond the table were French doors. They stood open. Sunshine filled the room with a fresh, warm breeze. She lifted her arm slightly as she realized she was in a sleeping robe of linen that was so fine it didn't even hurt her various bruises and injuries. Still unable to believe what she was seeing, she started to sit up.

The movement caused a stabbing wave of pain and dizzying nausea that brought her sharply to reality. Being careful to avoid her broken ribs, she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Perhaps she drifted in half slumber. At any rate, it was the slightest whisper of a noise that next caused her to open her eyes.

Luke knelt beside the bed, a gentle smile on his lips. Through the Force, he felt a sharp sense of unreality radiate from her. With a trembling hand, she reached out and touched his arm that lay beside her on the bed. She moved slowly as if she expected him to disappear with her touch. Tears filled her eyes as her hand moved from his arm to touch his cheek.

"I'm real," he assured her, "and you are safe."

Again he felt their strong connection as her sense of relief flooded from her, through the Force, to touch his mind. He felt an affirmation of the emotions that had swept through him in the first moment he had seen her opened her eyes in her prison cell. Again he felt the comforting touch of her spirit.

He could also feel the confusion she was feeling because she did not understand what had happened to her. She seemed to try to stop her feelings before they reached him, almost as if she was afraid to let him know them but did not know how to control the Force.

He didn't know why she was afraid to let him feel her emotions. He imagined that she had been betrayed so often that she now found it difficult to trust anyone. He only knew he wanted to let her know how much he wanted to know everything about her. Using the Force, he directed his feelings to her as he gently picked her up in his arms.

"You never need to fear me," he told her, "and there's nothing you'll ever need to hide from me." He kissed her deeply.

When the kiss ended, she sighed contentedly and nestled against his chest. His lips touched her forehead just beside a bruise and he continued to hold her in silence. He held her as tightly as he dared.

It was a few moments before he realized that she was crying. Her tears came faster as he continued to hold her, allowing her to sob, stroking her hair, rocking her gently.

Then she stopped trying to block her feelings. They poured from her in a flooding surge – an imitation of the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. Luke was overwhelmed by the rush of her emotions as they filled him.

He realized she was allowing herself to fully experience the feelings she had been compelled to hold in check for the long years of her imprisonment. The grief for the death of her parents, the despair of her captivity, the fear that she would never be rescued, the loss of faith that had slowly overtaken her, the anger that her knight had left her to the Imperials, the rapture she had experienced when she had first looked into Luke's eyes, the happiness she had felt when his love for her had flowed to her through the Force – all of these and more flowed from her until she could simply cling to him and allow the emotions to purge themselves from where she had hidden them for so long.

Luke was unprepared for the myriad emotions that had been released. He had no idea how to comfort her. He opened himself to the Force and allowed his subconscious to respond to her. He whispered terms of love and desire. He slowly realized that he was saying things that he had longed to say to a woman, thoughts he had never spoken. They were words that he knew, instinctually, were meant for her alone. It was a long time before she realized he was talking to her. She pulled back slightly and looked up into his face, studying him intently.

For quite a while, he simply stared deeply into her incredible violet eyes and then, finally, "Who are you that you would take over my waking thoughts and haunt my dreams?" he demanded softly. "On the way back to base, when our convoy was attacked and I couldn't be with you, when I wasn't the one to make sure you were safe ... all I could think of was that if I would ever lose you, my world would end. Why?"

Her only answer was to laboriously reach a hand up behind his head and pull his lips down to hers. It was his experience of her pain, through the Force, that caused him to end their kiss and to release her. She held onto his arms as he attempted to lay her down.

"I'm sorry. I've hurt you," Luke explained. "Ralph, Dr. Brenner, says you need to be very quiet for a few days. You'd be in a bacta tank except there were other prisoners whose injuries were more life threatening than yours and we only have a few tanks. You have two broken ribs you know."

She gave a slight shrug and then nodded her understanding. Her grip on his forearms loosened. Luke laid her back against the pillows and arranged her blankets.

"I'll have the droids bring you something to eat," he told her as he started out of the room. At the doorway he turned back with a smile. "Oh ... and what's your name?"

She shook her head.

He gave her an astonished look. "You won't tell me?"

She laid her hand across her throat and shook her head again.

Sudden realization hit Luke. He had only heard her speak in his dream. Since she had opened her eyes in the prison she had not uttered a word. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

For a third time, she shook her head. Luke came back to the bed and sat beside her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Did you use to talk?"

She nodded an affirmation.

"Is it just because of the beating that you can't talk?"

She seemed to consider her answer and then nodded slowly.

Luke could tell that her eyes were troubled and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it now. Ralph'll have you as good as gold in no time. Rest now."

* * *

It was several days later when Ralph and Luke sat in the living area of Luke's suite.

"She doesn't seem to be getting any better," Luke started.

"Patience, Luke. It's only been a few days and I've kept her sedated all of that time. I've started her today on a milder medication. But I still don't want her moving around very much – maybe a couple of hours on the balcony, some solid food and ..."

"And feeling safe."

Ralph nodded in agreement. "You had better also think about finding some place where she can be taken care of and where she can recover."

"I have found a place – here."

"I know you feel sorry for her. But, Luke, this woman is going to need a great deal of care."

"I thought you said there was nothing seriously wrong with her."

"Physically ... but do you have any idea what this kind of abuse can do to a person? She needs to re-establish herself in some kind of life and she needs to recover within that framework. If you help her recover from the prison and then she has to leave here and start all over again ... it'll be twice as hard for her."

"I don't think you understand, Ralph. I'm going to marry her."

"What?"

"I don't know why or how, but I know that we belong together – and I'm going to spend the rest of my life caring for her – even if it means leaving the Service – leaving this palace."

Ralph sat back in his chair and regarded Luke in silence for a long moment.

"You mean it, don't you?" Ralph asked finally.

"From the first moment I looked into her eyes, she's been the most important thing in my life. I'll spend the rest of my life caring for her. What I need from you is to know what it is she needs and how best to supply her with those needs. Can I expect your help?"

The older man nodded slowly. "You'll have any assistance I can provide."

* * *

Late the next morning, Luke had carried the woman out onto the balcony for lunch when Han came out to join them.

"Here you are, old buddy. I've been looking everywhere for you. Ah, and here's the lady who's causing all the trouble." Han walked over to the chaise lounge. He looked down at her, his hands on his hips, a crooked grin on his face. "Now if you expect us to let you stay in this lap of luxury, you have to tell me what I want to know."

Luke had been leaning against the balcony railing. Suddenly he felt a surge of emotions so strong, reaching him through the Force, that he could not decipher them. He stood up straight and took a step toward Han.

"Han ... stop!"

Han turned to look at Luke in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"Look at her," Luke replied angrily motioning in the woman's direction.

Han looked back at her. Her eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty as she looked from Han to Luke and back again. Han looked contrite and held up his hands in a placating manner.

"I'm sorry ... it's all right ... I just meant ..."

He took a step toward her. She jerked backwards to get away from him and winced in pain. She turned to look at Luke, bewilderment in her eyes, not understanding how he could allow her to be threatened.

"Way to go, Han!" Luke exclaimed as he shoved Han roughly away from her then squatted down so he was eye-level with her. "No one is going to harm you. Han was just joking – he didn't mean it the way you think he did. He only ..." Luke looked over his shoulder. "Just what did you want?" he demanded, still angry with himself that he had allowed Han to upset her.

"We're having trouble sorting out some of the records," Han explained. He looked at the woman. "I just need to know your name so we can find out something about you."

Luke stood up and faced Han. "She can't talk," he said gently. "Ralph still isn't sure why."

A look of sympathy crossed Han's face. "Gee ... that's terrible. How long before she ..." his voice trailed off.

Luke shrugged. "If it's physical, maybe never. If it's emotional, maybe when she feels safe again. Ralph just isn't sure."

He felt a soft hand slip inside his own hand as it hung by his side. He turned and smiled at her tenderly. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But somehow ... someday …"

* * *

Luke stood in the living area of Leia's suite, leaning casually against a wall, his ankles crossed, talking to Han. "... and, Han, I want you to get the legal-droid to record my marriage immediately."

"Are you insane?" Leia demanded. She had been pacing around the area. Now she stopped to face Luke.

He smiled calmly at her. "If I am, would I know?"

"I've often wondered about that," Han replied.

"Shut up," Leia snapped over her shoulder toward Han. She turned back to Luke. "You don't even know this woman! I understand from Han that she's beautiful. And I heard how you found her. But how can you even think about marrying her now?"

"I'm only recording it according to New Republic law. I am already as married to her as I'll ever be."

"I don't understand you!" she wailed in frustration.

Luke straightened and took hold of Leia' s shoulders. "I'm not sure I understand myself. All I know is that from the first moment I saw her, it was as if I had spent my whole life looking for her. I can feel emotions. I think she can feel mine."

"But, Luke!" she pulled away and started pacing again, "how can you marry a complete stranger? You don't even know her name!"

Han smiled at Luke. "She has you there."

Luke smiled softly at her obvious frustration. "If it'll make you feel better, I won't record the marriage until we find her records."

She whirled to face him again. "Luke, this is not funny! You're an important symbol of this government. You don't know anything about this woman. What if she was an important member of the Empire? What if she has another husband?"

"That would be interesting," Han mumbled.

"And speaking about other mates," she continued angrily, "what about Callista?"

The look of pain that crossed Luke's face told her she had hit a sensitive spot.

"I thought you'd felt as if you'd waited your whole life for her," Leia pressed her advantage. "I thought you felt connected to her. Have you even notified her that after practically living with her for the last two years you're about to marry your new soul mate?"

"Can't you just trust me about this?" he questioned, deep lines of pain etched on his face.

"Will you just tell me what it is about this total stranger that has you acting like she's the only woman in the galaxy?"

"Leia, I can't explain what I feel in words that will make sense to you. All I can tell you is that she's very strong in the Force ... and through the Force we're connected."

"Luke, you're acting like an old feudal warlord with a trophy. What about how this woman feels?"

"There's nothing you can say that will alter how I feel. She is my wife. I'm as bound to her as if physical chains secured us to each other. I'd like you to accept that fact."

"And if I won't?"

Sadness filled Luke's eyes and he shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. I only know that nothing ... that no one ... will make me give her up."

"Callista is expected back here soon," Leia said softly. "Does that threat include her?"

Without another word, Luke turned and left the suite.

"Leia, don't do this," Han cautioned.

"What?"

"Don't drive Luke away."

"Why not? He has his new wife, doesn't he?" she replied bitterly.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Luke and his Force can take care of Luke – I'm worried about you. I know what it would be like for you if you didn't have Luke in your life."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

**QUESTIONS**

Luke walked slowly down the hallway toward his suite. The exchange between Leia and himself had left him upset and confused. He could not understand why his sister was so against his marriage. He wondered if there was something Leia was seeing that he was overlooking. In addition, Leia had hit a sore spot: he was feeling a deep sense of guilt over Callista.

He surely owed her ... something. She had returned from the dead to be with him – not once but twice. He did love her but it was not the same as he felt for this woman. What he was feeling now was not a simple emotion. It was a power that encompassed his entire being and seemed to have a life of its own. The thought of being without her seemed as senseless as intentionally locking oneself in a vacuum chamber.

With a sigh, he opened the door of the suite.

Most of the lights were out. The balcony doors stood open and he could see the woman standing in the night air. Her back was to the suite.

She stood watching the stars against the dark heaven. Suddenly Luke's presence was so strong, she didn't even turn when she heard a footstep behind her. Strong arms went around her waist, drawing her back against a firm body. She wrapped her arms over the arms that held her.

"You aren't suppose to be up on your own yet," he chastised her gently as his lips touched the side of her neck.

She leaned her head back against him. They stood watching the starry sky in silence for a long time. Then, Luke turned her to face him.

She stood in a floor-length sleeping robe. Her dark chestnut hair fell in waves to her waist. Just as she had been in his dream, she was shorter than Leia, the top of her head coming just to Luke's chin. She tilted her head so she could look into his eyes.

"I have felt connected to you since the first moment I looked into your eyes ... but I never guessed that you would be the answer to my every fantasy."

His gaze took in the near perfect body of the woman who stood before him. He paused and then continued with a catch in his voice, his index finger tenderly traced her jaw line.

"You are the most beautiful creature in the galaxy – and I want you so desperately that it frightens me."

He drew her closer to him, careful of her injuries and kissed her roughly until she was quite breathless. Just like in his dream, she could simply cling to him in surrender. He held her in silence for a long time. Finally he stepped away from her. He continued to stare at her for another moment. Suddenly he began to pace the balcony.

"Since I brought you back here, I have been insisting that, right or wrong, no matter what, you and I are bound to each other." He looked at her intently. "Maybe I'm wrong."

He looked out into the darkness for a long moment and then turned back to her.

"I want you to know that I understand you may not feel the same. And I don't intend to force you to stay here. You're free to go as soon as you're able."

Her soul seemed to die. Suddenly her life was barren.

The night before she had been rescued, she had no longer been able to feel the Force. But that had been a slow, steady draining of power. Then she had opened her eyes and all of her dreams, all of Obi-Wan's promises had been kneeling beside her.

Like a hero in a story, Luke had come to save her, just as Obi-Wan had told her he would. When she had slipped to the lowest point of her life, when she had no longer been able to feel the Force, when she no longer had any desire left to live, Luke had come for her. And just like in her dreams, he had been strong and gentle, he had been handsome, he had saved her, and he had cared for her. She knew he had cared for her. She had felt – through the Force – his caring, his sorrow at her pain, his desire to rescue her. She had begun to again believe her godfather's promises.

But Luke's last words had suddenly caused all that to vanish. The comfort and the love and the passion were all gone. Now she felt from him an uncertainty that she had not felt before. Plus there was more – there was something he was keeping from her. She wondered if it had anything to do with the female presence she had felt around his suite. She wondered if he already had a wife. If the first wife objected to her, perhaps he had decided to have her sent away.

All she knew for sure was that when he had released her just now, he had also deliberately shut off his feelings. She no longer felt his confusion. Nor could she feel his ... was it guilt? She also no longer felt his protection or his love.

With the withdrawal of his feelings the void that seemed to fill her was more devastating than anything she had ever experienced. She must have failed him. She must have disappointed him. Somehow, their relationship had changed, and she was no longer to be part of his life.

"No!"

She couldn't remember closing her eyes but she suddenly became aware of the fact that it was dark and she was laying down. She was made to sit up and she felt a glass against her teeth, then a warm liquid began to flow down her throat. She coughed once and jerked upright. She opened her eyes. She was lying on the bed in the sleeping area. He was kneeling in front of her.

"No," he said again, "you don't understand. I didn't explain it right. I just don't want you to assume that you're bound by a feeling that I can't even name. I've been told that I've been treating you like a war trophy. I don't want you that way. I have something to ask you, and I want you to feel free to answer as you truly feel in your heart. I want you to answer based on your emotions, your desires – not mine. Do you feel strong enough?" he asked. "I'd like to ask you now?"

She nodded, still puzzled by his words. He spoke as if she had a choice in their relationship.

He took one of her hands in his, drew a deep breath and continued. "Until recently I'd never felt anything seriously lacking in my life. But somehow I know that if I ever lose you I will never be whole again. I want you as my wife – not because you feel duty-bound to me – but because you choose to come to me – of your own free will." He took another deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

She hesitated a moment and then began to gesture. She pointed to him and then to herself followed by pressing her hands together. Next she held up two fingers. He thought a minute and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry – I don't understand." He imitated her motions. "You and I together? That I understand, but two what?"

She pointed to her finger where she would wear a ring.

"Two fingers?"

She shook her head and repeated the gesture, this time using her thumb and index finger as if she were feeling a ring.

"You want two rings? Is that the custom of your planet for an engagement?"

She gave him a sour look and shook her head briskly, sighing with exasperation.

He gave her a gentle, self-effacing smile. "I don't know what you're trying to say to me. I only know how I feel about you. And I know that no matter how illogical everyone thinks I am … or how badly I may be injuring someone else ... I must have you as my wife – if you'll marry me. And if you say yes, I will follow any custom or do anything you want – just as soon as you can make me understand what you what it is. Will you marry me?" he asked again, his anxiety obvious.

A tender smile touched her mouth. She laid the palm of one hand against his cheek and nodded.

"You will? You'll marry me?" A large grin spread over his face.

She laughed silently and nodded again.

"You have made me the happiest man in the galaxy."

He moved to sit beside her on the bed. He reached inside his tunic and from a pocket removed something.

"I have something of yours," he told her holding up the pendant he had found at the prison.

Her eyes moved to the pendant, widened in surprise and jerked back to his face. He nodded solemnly.

"When I touched it, I knew it was yours."

She shook her head.

"It doesn't belong to you?" he asked, a puzzled expression crossed his face.

She shook her head and pointed to him.

"Mine? I've never seen this before – at least not outside of my dreams. I ..." he stopped suddenly and stared at her.

She was pointing vigorously to him, then the pendant, and then herself.

"This has something to do with the connection I feel between us, doesn't it?"

She nodded sharply.

He rose and slowly paced the room. "I wish you'd try to talk. There's so much I want to know." He turned to look at her. "Your name for one thing," he responded to the question he saw in her eyes.

To his surprise, she pointed to the pendant he still carried.

"What? Do you want this?"

She shook her head and pointed, first to the pendant and then to herself.

"Your name?" he asked, baffled by his own interpretation of her gestures.

To his further stupefaction, she nodded.

"What? Jewelry? Necklace? Gold?"

She smiled and motioned for him to hand her the necklace. She held the chain in one hand and pointed to the caged crystal with her other hand.

"Crystal?" he tried again.

She shook her head again and pointed to the crystal with more intensity.

Luke held up a hand to stop her. "I wish we had a way to communicate," he told her. "Do you know how to read and write?"

She gave him an indulgent smile and nodded. He could almost hear her obvious 'of course I can read'.

From the bedside stand, he took a datapad and a stylus and passed it to her. She worked for a few brief moments before handing the pad to him. He stared at it in surprise. It was not Basic Script. In fact, it did not look like any script he had ever seen. It looked more like an abstract work of art.

"It's beautiful," he stated. "What is it? Is this your language?"

She nodded, confusion on her face. She pointed to him and then to the datapad. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry I can't read it. Wait a minute."

He crossed to the door and yelled for C3PO. When the droid appeared in the doorway Luke handed the datapad to him.

"Do you recognize this?"

"Of course I recognize it. As you know, Master Luke, I am familiar with 6 million forms of communications."

"Just tell me what it says."

"I did not say I could read it, Sir. You asked if I recognized it."

"Okay, so what is it and why can't you read it?"

"I cannot read it because the language is secret. I do, however, recognize the forms of the words. I would say that this is the Classic Language of the High Jedi," 3PO announced to an astonished Luke.

He looked at the woman who nodded in answer to the question plainly visible on his face. Luke took the pendant from the woman's hand and gave it to the golden droid. "Tell me what you can about this stone."

The droid scanned it and then began: "It is a common variety of quartz. Its length is ..."

"No – nothing technical. Tell me ... I don't know ... its uses ... its ..."

"The amethyst is ..."

The droid continued to drone on in its metallic tones, but Luke was staring at the woman. At the mention of the stone's name, the woman set straight up and pointed at the droid nodding.

"Amethyst?" Luke asked. "Is your name Amethyst?"

With a sigh and a smile, she nodded and fell back against the pillows weary from her evening's exertions.

"Yes," he breathed softly as he looked into her eyes. "What else could it be – Amethyst." His tone clearly stated that he thought himself to be the least intelligent creature on the planet. He took her hand and raised her fingertips to his lips. "Amethyst: the soul mate I have needed to make my life complete."

This was no question. This was a statement of what every fiber of his being was telling him was true.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

**MISTAKES**

A few days after his fight with Leia, Luke sat on the balcony of his suite. He had unit reports on the table and he was reviewing them. Amethyst sat in the chaise lounge. Luke had helped her walk out into the daylight approximately an hour earlier and she had drifted off to sleep after watching the garden for some time.

"General Solo is here, sir," the servi-droid announced as Han came through the living area and out onto the balcony.

"Are you frowning over the reports or life in general?"

Luke gave him a half smile. "Both I guess. This last bunch of recruits is ..." he stopped and shook his head.

"I know," Han agreed sitting down.

"Where did some of these characters come from?" Luke questioned.

Han laughed. "Well, the government has clamped down on smuggling so the pirates had to go somewhere and learn a new trade."

"Very funny. Did you come here for a purpose or just to annoy me?"

"Actually, I came to give you some good news ... but if you're too busy to be bothered ..."

"Good news about what?"

Han nodded toward the sleeping woman. Luke sat up straight with a bright smile.

"Leia has decided to try to get to know her?" Luke asked optimistically.

Han's face clouded. "Sorry, Kid."

"That's okay," the smiled left Luke's face, "... what do you have?"

Han jerked a thumb toward the sleeping woman. "With her first name, we were able to track down her records."

"You sure? What's it say?"

"I don't know. I haven't played it yet. I thought you'd like to be in on the premiere." With a grin, Han handed the disk to Luke. Luke looked at the disk and then a broad smile spread across his face.

"Finally ... maybe I can get some answers now."

* * *

Leia was waiting for Luke in the garden. She was dressed the way Luke often pictured her in his mind – the way she was dressed the first time he had seen her in a hologram carried by R2D2. She wore a simple, cowl necked, floor-length, white gown. It was a sharp contract to his dark figure.

The twins stood looking at each other but they remained about six feet apart. From a window on the third floor Han Solo looked down onto the garden. The two people in the galaxy that meant the most to him personally were facing each other across that six foot space. His wife and his best friend – twins that were so close they knew each other's thoughts at times. He felt as if his future was being decided without him. He did not want to have to choose between them. He did not know if one would be whole without the other.

With a sigh, he turned away from the window. A measure of his love for these two people was the fact that he had promised to let them handle this themselves.

Leia stood still and quietly faced Luke. He was indeed a fully trained Jedi with the Force as his ally. She had grown use to this powerful personality covering her like a comforting shield. She had never known how it felt to stand against it. It was like an invisible barrier between them.

"The droid said you wanted to see me and that it couldn't wait," Luke said.

"Yes."

"What about?"

Leia had been raised as a princess. She had been elected to the Imperial Senate and had been a founding member of the New Republic Government. She had even served as Head of State for a period. She was proud and powerful. Luke knew it cost her a lot to cross the ground between them and take his left hand in hers.

"Luke, I love you. I don't want us to quarrel."

"All right."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and lowered her eyes. "You're not going to make this any easier, are you?"

He laid his other hand on hers so it was held between both of his. "I am not going to make it any harder either."

He led her to a bench and they set down.

"Luke, I need you. I don't want to loose you."

"Nor I you," he assured her. "But you must understand what she means to me."

"Then tell me."

"Leia, I've been training in the ways of the Force for years. And each time I've become stronger, I've made myself more isolated from other people. You have Han. He's always there for you, to talk with you, to ease your fears, to share your plans for the future."

He rose and started to pace back and forth in front of her.

"I need that, too. I may be a Jedi, but I'm also human. I need someone – to talk to ... to share my private thoughts with ... to hold ... and to hold me."

"I can understand that," she replied. "But what about Callista? I don't understand why you've put off marrying Callista for two years and now are rushing into a marriage with this woman that we know nothing about."

He knelt in front of her. Her hands were folded in her lap and he placed his left hand over them.

"I do love Callista – but it's different ... logical ... normal. But with this woman ... she's like me."

He said it softly, with a slight smile. Leia looked into his eyes and saw a tenderness that most people would never see – or expect.

"She's strong in the Force," he explained. "She's a part of me. It's as if my feelings for her have always been deep in my soul ... just waiting for me to find her. I can't explain why or how. I only know it's true."

She looked at him a moment and then nodded. "All right. But why do you feel so compelled to register your marriage immediately – can't you wait until she's well enough to speak?"

"She may never speak."

"Then how can you be sure what you're doing is right?"

He moved to sit beside her and sighed deeply. "All I can say," he replied, "is that for a long time I've felt an empty spot in the centre of my being – a place I'd hoped to fill with Callista, but couldn't – a place I'd almost given up hope of filling. But the moment I looked into her eyes, I knew that she could alleviate that vacuum."

He paused, looked slightly uneasy before he continued.

"As to why it's so important to do it right away: When I saw the way she'd been abused, I just wanted to ... protect her ... to know she was safe ... to guarantee that something like that would never happen to her again."

He looked at her. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"I guess I'm just vain enough," he added, "to think that if she were my wife, no one would dare touch her."

He gave her a self-effacing chuckle. She replied with a tender smile. Luke's humility was one of his strongest characteristics. This touch of pride was new to him and she thought it was an excellent addition to his personality. Maybe this woman would be good for him.

"Oh, Luke," Leia exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

They held each other in silence for a few moments.

"I won't fight you anymore on this," she said finally. "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

He shook his head as he stood up, holding her hands. "No, it's all right. All that's important is that we understand each other now."

She stood up also. "We should get back. I'm sure the whole palace is abuzz about our meeting."

He nodded. "I've seen Han look out the window about a dozen times."

She laughed. "I think he thought we'd end up taking lightsabers to each other."

Luke shook his head as he put his arm around her waist and led her toward the palace.

"That's the problem with pirates – they are so melodramatic," he chuckled.

* * *

Luke and Leia entered the living area of her suite. They found Han and Lando waiting for them.

"Do you have the data set up?" Luke asked.

"What data?" Leia questioned.

"We found her records. Before you insisted on talking to Luke, we were about to view them," Han informed her. "And, yeah, Luke, it's ready." He paused and then asked, "Is everything ... okay?"

Luke and Leia smiled at each other.

"Yes," Leia told Han as she crossed to his side. "Everything's fine. Let's see the data."

"R2D2," Han spoke to the droid and a hologram of Amethyst appeared.

"You've made a mistake," Leia said immediately.

"What do you mean?" Luke queried.

"I mean that the woman you rescued could not possibly have been Amethyst."

"You know her?" Han asked.

"All of my life," she responded.

"But how can you be so sure it's not her?" Luke questioned. "You haven't even seen her."

"Because Her Royal Highness Amethyst Quintilian was killed over six years ago."

In the stunned silence that followed her pronouncement, the whirling of R2's holographic projector seemed very loud.

"Her Highness?" Han asked. "Luke has his own Highness-ness?"

Leia nodded. "Amethyst was a princess, but the woman Luke rescued can't be Amethyst. I told you – she was killed."

There was another long silence. Finally Luke pointed to the image.

"Is that an image of Amethyst Quintilian?" he demanded.

"Yes," Leia stated.

""Leia, this is the woman we removed from the prison cell. If you have any doubts as to her identity, I think now is the time for you to meet her."

* * *

Leia hurried down the hall and into Luke's suite. She went into the sleeping area.

"Amethyst?" she asked tentatively.

Amethyst opened her eyes slowly. She stared at Leia in disbelief.

"Oh, my god, Amethyst – it is you!"

Leia flung herself into Amethyst's arms. When Luke and Han entered, both women were crying and hugging each other tightly.

"We thought you were dead! We shifted through the wreckage of that base for days. How did you survive?"

Amethyst looked upset and gestured with jerky, futile movements. Luke walked over to the bed. He took hold of Leia's shoulders and made her rise.

"It's all right," he said soothingly to Amethyst as he sat down in the place he had just forced Leia to vacate. "You can explain later."

She shook her head. She pointed to Leia then to Luke and put her hands together. He smiled.

"Yes, Leia and I are together."

A look of distress crossed her face as she shook her head. Leia gave a little sob and ran from the suite followed by a confused Han. Luke stared after them a moment and then turned back to Amethyst. He looked into her eyes a moment. Slowly a smile crossed his face. Then he cupped her face between his hands.

"No, love ... not my wife – Leia is my twin sister."

Amethyst let out a sigh and gave him an embarrassed smile. He gave her a brief kiss on her mouth.

"We have found your records. Maybe I can find out something about you now."

She pointed to her own chest and then Luke's. He chuckled.

"I will spend the rest of our lives letting you find out anything you want to know about me. I need to go to Leia now. Will you be all right?"

She nodded.

He gave her another brief kiss before he left to return to R2D2 and Amethyst's records.

* * *

Luke gave Han a wry look. "Not much information," he stated referring to the records they had just reviewed.

Han nodded in agreement. "We'd figured most of that out about her already."

"But we still don't know why," Luke stated. "There's nothing to indicate why she was being tortured – who had ordered her arrest – what they hoped to get from her!"

Han nodded slowly in agreement. He paused a moment and then cocked his head toward his sleeping area. "Leia's been in there crying ever since she came back."

Luke nodded, a tender expression on his face. "I'll go talk to her."

He tapped lightly on the door and then entered the room. Leia sat on the edge of the bed wringing her hands.

"Leia?" Luke sat beside her. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be glad to know your friend is alive."

She turned a tear-streaked face toward him. "I am! But, Luke ... all those years ... in that prison ... all because we gave up trying to find her. She blames me for it!"

"No, she doesn't. What makes you think that?"

"I understand what you mean about her. When she asked about us being together ... I could feel, through the Force, her ... anger ... hostility ... "

Luke smiled. "Jealousy, actually. She must have felt our strong connection. She thought we were married. When I asked her to marry me, I didn't understand what she was trying to ask me. Now I do. She thought she was going to be some kind of concubine." He put an arm around Leia's shoulders. "I assure you, she does not blame you for her captivity. I simply felt her happiness at being with an old friend again – once I explained you were only my sister."

She gave him a weak smile. "Really?"

"Honest."

"Han told me how he found her records. But how were you able to figure out her name?" Leia asked.

"It was a pendant I found at the prison. I knew that somehow it was connected to her."

"By the Force!" Leia exclaimed softly. She turned to stare at Luke with wide, startled eyes.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

Leia took a deep breath. "The pendant? The amethyst pendant – she always wore it. She told me once what it meant. At the time, I didn't believe her. I don't mean I thought she was lying exactly. It's just that we were only children. I thought it was just a make believe story ... you know ... like little girls make up when they pretend about what their futures will be."

"Tell me what she said," he requested, his voice tight.

"She said that when she was one day old, her godfather had given it to her. It symbolized her betrothal to his godson. She told me that her godfather had told her that the man would come for her – when she needed him most." She hesitated, took a deep breath, and then with a shaky voice continued, "And, she told me that the Knight who would come for her would be the greatest Jedi that had ever lived."

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. She gently touched his cheek.

"This is the evidence of the bond you feel with Amethyst. You are right – she is your wife – and has been since the day she was born."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

**BEGINNINGS**

Amethyst began to heal rapidly over the next few days. Luke returned to his regular duties for a part of each day. One standard week after he had returned to a part time work day schedule, he sat in a staff meeting. He wasn't sure when it happened, but his mind was no longer on the speaker. A soft but persistent pressure had invaded his mind. He had often felt this in the past – with Leia especially. It was the way Jedi communicated over a distance. But it was so weak he could not tell who it was or where they were.

The meeting was interrupted as the door was thrown opened and C3PO launched himself into the room.

"Master Luke ... Master Luke ... I tried to stop her ... I warned her that Dr. Brenner had not told her she could ... I did everything I could ..."

"Somebody shut that tin can up!" Han ordered.

That caused 3PO to hesitate. Then, as he turned back toward Luke to begin another tirade, Luke suddenly realized that the droid was talking about Amethyst. Faster than most of the members of his staff could follow the motion, Luke ran from the room.

C3PO started after him but Han caught hold of the droid's arm and spun it to face him.

"What is going on," Han demanded.

"I tried to tell her to wait ..."

"Tell who, Goldenrod?"

"Mistress Amethyst!" the droid exclaimed as if he could not imagine who else Han would have thought the droid would be talking about.

"Amethyst! Where are you?" Luke demanded as he ran into his suite. He opened the door of the sleeping area and saw immediately that the bed was empty. Using every ounce of control, he willed himself to be calm. At once he could feel her presence from the balcony.

She lay on the balcony floor, half way between the sleeping area and living area doors, huddled against the wall of the building. Luke knelt beside her.

"How did you get here?" he asked and then added, "Never mind. It doesn't matter," as he saw her struggling to communicate with him.

Mindful of her still damaged ribs, he picked her up and carried her back to the chaise lounge he had placed by the balcony railing so she could sit outside and see the palace's beautiful gardens.

It had been years since she had been able to spend time out-of-doors and now Luke thought she would sleep on the balcony if he would allow it. But to his surprise, when he tried to lower her into the lounge, she clung tightly to him burying her face in his shoulder.

"Okay," he assured her as he straightened, "you don't have to stay out here if you don't want to."

He carried her into the living area and set her on his large sofa, ordering a droid to bring some pillows and a blanket for her. After she had been made comfortable, he set beside her, holding both of her hands in his.

He smiled now, relaxed again once he knew she was safe. "I take it you've had a busy morning."

She nodded slightly.

"You know, it's just going to take longer for you to heal if you keep ignoring your doctor's advice," he chided her gently. "If you keep misbehaving, I'm going to spank you."

She smiled and made a motion like a Jedi using a lightsaber.

"No, not through the Force," he assured her. "I think physical contact would be much more fun!" He stood up. "Now ... as long as I'm here, let's see what we can do about lunch."

"I think we're going to have to re-screen some of these recruits," Lando said. "We just can't have some of these characters around sensitive materials."

Han nodded. "I suppose the first thing to do is crack down on the boot training. Maybe some of the lazier ones will leave on their own. Then we'll have to figure out what to do with the others that we need to get out." He turned to where Luke sat at the head of the table. "If you personally interviewed the recruits, could you use your Jedi skills to help screen out potentially dangerous ones?"

Luke continued to concentrate on a spot on the wall.

"Don't you want to try that?" Lando questioned.

There was still no sign of what Luke was thinking.

"Central Fighter Control to Jedi Skywalker ... Yo, buddy!" Han barked.

Luke looked over at his two base commanders, his thoughts returning to the meeting.

"All right," Luke tried to reclaim control of the meeting, "we need to discuss what we're going to do about some of these new recruits that aren't suitable."

Lando and Han looked at each other and both men dramatically sighed as they turned back toward Luke.

"Does this mean that you haven't heard any of the last fifteen minutes' discussion?" Han asked.

Luke looked sheepish. "Sorry, Han ... Lando – not a word."

"Great!" Han groused. "Can you at least tell us what planet you're on?"

"Here – upstairs."

Han's expression softened as he exchanged an amused look with Lando.

"Now why didn't we think of that?" Lando kidded Luke.

"When 3PO broke into the meeting this morning, it was because Amethyst had collapsed ... and something had really upset her. Normally, she can't get enough of being outdoors. When I was up there, she not only didn't want to stay out on the balcony, she insisted that I shut the doors."

"I'm not surprised," Lando told him. "Even though she's safely away from their grasp, it must be frightening to see that many Imperials running around."

"Imperials?" Luke questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"That group of Imperials we captured when they tried to raid our convoy – you told us to put them to work. This morning they were working on the gazebo in the back gardens."

Luke swore softly. "No wonder she was frightened."

"I'm sorry, Luke ..." Lando began but Luke waved him to silence.

"It's not your fault. I should have thought about that."

"I'll pull them off right away," Lando offered.

"No, that's okay. But in the future, just let me know whenever they are going to be within sight of our balcony. Now – what are we going to do about weeding out some of these rotten recruits?"

"Barracks Sergeant!"

Luke's voice rang out over the noises made by the men in the barracks for the new recruits. There was a moment of sudden, complete silence and then the recruits began coming to attention at the foot of their bunks. One man came running up to Luke.

"Good morning, Star Marshall! We were not expecting you, sir."

Luke made an elaborate display of looking at his chronometer.

"I show 0630 hours. Is my instrument in error?"

"No, sir! It is 0630 hours."

"And isn't it base policy for all units to be ready for duty by 0600?"

"Ah ...yes, sir. It's just ... I mean ... we thought ..."

"Sergeant, do you have something to say?'

"Begging your pardon, Star Marshall Skywalker. We had not anticipated an inspection."

Luke fixed the young man with a cold stare. As had many other recruits and junior officers, the man paled under the cold, grey eyes.

"Are you suggesting that your unit is not capable of passing a surprise inspection?"

"Well ... ah ..."

"Would everyone prefer to draw three demerits and no leave for the next 90 days?"

"No, sir! We await the Star Marshall's pleasure."

Han and Lando had been standing behind Luke during this entire exchange. During their planning session the previous day, the three men had agreed that this was exactly what this unit needed to bring a sense of being in the military to the recruits who, for the most part, had been treating their training like a child's summer camp.

Luke and the two generals proceeded to make a thorough inspection of the barracks. Luke's ensign, Hodges, followed the officers and filled out an inspection report. At the end of the inspection, Luke signed the form, ripped it from Hodges' clipboard and handed it to Han.

"This barracks is a scandal, General Solo. And these recruits are the sloppiest, most disgraceful excuse I have ever seen trying to pass themselves off as soldiers. I expect you to place this base on full alert status until such time as these men can maintain their readiness during a lower operating status. Gentlemen, are there any questions?"

"No, sir," Han and Lando replied in unison, saluting.

Without another word, Luke returned the salute, turned sharply and left the barracks, followed by Hodges.

Han and Lando paced slowly down the length of the barracks. When they reached the end, they turned and addressed the recruits.

"Effective immediately all leaves are cancelled until further notice," Lando announced. "There will be inspection every day at 0600 hours. There will be unit drill every day at 0630. There will be lights out at 2200 hours."

"This schedule will go into effect," Han took over, "as soon as you return from wilderness survival training that starts at 0700 hours today." He stopped and looked at his chronometer. "You have exactly two standard minutes to pack your backpacks and report to your drill sergeant. Any recruit late for formation will repeat the training tomorrow. Move it!"

Han and Lando entered Luke's outer office.

"He still here, Hodges?" Han asked.

"Yes, sir. He's in his office." Hodges pointed to the door behind his own desk.

Lando tapped on the door.

"Come!"

Lando opened the door. He and Han went into Luke's office and shut the door.

"You're even starting to sound like a commanding officer," Han commented as he sat down.

"Do you think we can get this bunch of goof-offs shaped up?" Luke asked.

"Some of them, I guess," Han said with a shrug.

"I'd say," Lando answered, "a little over half. I'm really afraid the rest are going to wash out. I don't know why they weren't screened out before they came here."

Luke nodded. "That's been bothering me, too. And their records are very incomplete. Let's start full security clearances on them.

"All of them?" Han questioned. "That'll take weeks."

"Then you'd better get started," Luke answered. "Oh ... and find out who approved this group of recruits."

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Han rose from his chair. "Come on, Lando. Looks like we're going to be working as hard as our recruits for the next few days."

Barely suppressing a smile, Lando followed Han from the office.

Luke was exhausted when he returned to the suite very late in the evening.

He had been up before dawn for the surprise inspection and had spent the rest of the day performing the one duty he hated most about his job – dealing with nit-picking situations that subordinates were fighting over. At the end of every day that had been filled with settling who was going to get what desk, who had the bigger window in his office, who had taken more days off, Luke began to question if he wouldn't be better back on Yavin 4 at the Jedi Academy full time.

He had looked in on Amethyst when he first entered the suite. He had been hoping to spend some time with her after seeing her for only a few moments over the past two days. But she had been sound asleep and he had not wanted to awaken her. Instead he had eaten a quick, cold supper and gone to bed himself.

Luke sat up quickly in the darkness. He extended his arm. His lightsaber flew from the other side of the room, igniting as it came. It took him a moment to remember he was sleeping in the guest area.

He listened for a sound that would explain his sudden fear. Abruptly he realized that the fear was not his but instead was reaching him through the Force. Shutting down his lightsaber, he jumped from the bed and headed for the other end of the suite on a dead run.

Amethyst was tossing on the bed as if she were fighting off an attacker. Luke turned on the bedside light as he sat on the bed.

"It's all right ... you're just having a bad dream."

His words brought no reaction so he took hold of her shoulders and picked her up. She began to fight him, beating at his chest, making harsh whimpering sounds.

"Wake up!"

There still was no reaction so he shook her, once, brusquely. Her eyes flew open. She stared at him without recognition for what, to Luke, seemed an eternity. Then she blinked, bringing his face into focus. She jerked her head around, looking at the room as if trying to determine where she was. She looked back at him.

"You're on my base. You're safe. Do you remember?"

The terror in her eyes was replaced with uncertainly. Then her face crumpled and she began to sob hysterically. He gathered her against his chest and held her while she cried.

It was only a few minutes before C3PO ushered Ralph into the room.

"I wish you would just send a droid for me," Ralph grumbled at Luke about the Jedi mind-trick Luke had used to summon the doctor from his sleep.

Luke smiled slightly in answer as Ralph prepared an injection for Amethyst. Luke started to release her so Ralph could examine her. A sound of terror rose from deep in her throat and she clung more tightly to Luke. Ralph waved him to stay where he was.

"Do you have any idea why she suddenly started having nightmares?" Ralph questioned as he gave Amethyst the shot. "She's been doing so well."

Luke nodded. "I hadn't realized it, but some of the Imperial prisoners were on a work detail in the garden yesterday. She saw them and became frightened. She'd seemed all right last night and this morning." He kissed the top of her head. "But I've had to leave her alone most of yesterday and all of today."

"And you think the nightmare was about the Imperials?" Ralph asked.

Luke nodded. "She thought she was back in the prison when I first woke her."

With an obvious effort, Amethyst patted Luke's arm. Both men immediately turned their attention towards her. Even Ralph could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He smiled gently at her.

"You're fine," he assured her. "I gave you a sedative like you were taking when you first arrived here. You just don't remember how fast it takes effect. Just relax ... get some rest ... I'll stop by and see you in the morning."

Ralph rose and motioned for Luke to stay with Amethyst as he left the room. She nestled against Luke's chest and he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now," he whispered.

Her hand tightened slightly on his arm.

"Yes ... I'll stay here. I promise – I'll slay any dragon that comes to you tonight."

She tilted her head and looked up at him with heavy, sleep laden eyes. Lovingly he kissed her proffered mouth.

"Sleep, darling," he said again as he turned off the light and shifted so he could hold her as she slept.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

**VADER**

In the pre-dawn light, Luke stirred. Before waking completely, he was aware of a feeling of happiness and well-being that filled him in a way he had not known before. Unconsciously his arms tightened and he became aware of the warm yielding body he held against his chest.

He opened his eyes to find Amethyst's bright lavender eyes watching him. He smiled.

"Good morning."

She returned his smile and gave him a brief kiss of greeting.

"Now this is how every morning should begin. I think we will have to be married very soon." His arms drew her closer to him and they exchanged a kiss that began softly but soon took on the passion that had been building between them since the prison.

He pulled away slightly. "If I don't go now," he said in an unsteady voice, "I'll not be able to leave."

Her answer was to press her body against him and draw his head down so she could kiss him again.

"Are you sure you understand what you're doing?" he questioned, his lips buried in the hollow of her shoulder.

He raised his head and looked into her face. Her passion was so plainly visible in her eyes that he realized that she must be seeing the same thing in his.

For a long time, as the dawn made the room lighter and lighter, Luke and Amethyst explored each others body, using all of their senses to learn what they had longed to know since they had first seen each other.

Finally, he shifted so he could enter her. Abruptly he pulled back. An unusual mixture of feelings that included pain and fear reached him, through the Force, from her. Her eyes flew open in surprise as he pulled away from her. He studied her face, looking for a clue to the strange jumble of feelings he was experiencing. Suddenly he smiled and he comprehended everything.

He stroked her cheek. "We don't have to do this now," he whispered.

Her answer was a smile that assured him of her love and desire. He kissed her again and felt her relax in his embrace. Seductively he again began to arouse her to the heightened emotions they had previous known.

His hands moved to support her hips and he entered her again, firmly, gently – completely. Through the Force he felt the uneasiness she felt facing the unknown, the slight pain his entrance caused and the sensation of ecstasy his total penetration produced. Through the Force, she knew the love he was feeling for her, his enjoyment of her body and his intense desire to initiate her to the pleasures of physical love.

He held back his own release until he felt all of her apprehensions and anxieties dissolve into a climax of passion so violent she could only cling to him in absolute abandonment. Their final moment was so all-encompassing that afterwards, they could simply hold each other, breathing in deep, ragged breaths.

He had made love to women before and enjoyed it physically. There had even been Callista with whom he felt a deep emotional bond. But there had never been a woman who fulfilled his emotional and physical desires as well as engendering a strong spiritual response from him through the Force. As planet dawn broke, he cradled her gently against him, feeling a peace that he had never known.

"I'm sorry, sir," the young ensign newly assigned to Luke's staff said to Han. "I have not seen the Star Marshall yet today."

"It's noon!"

"I am aware of that, sir."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, sir."

Han looked at the young ensign with suspicion. "Would you tell me if you did?"

The young man opened his mouth to answer.

"If he'd told you not to?" Han added.

A slow smile forced itself onto the ensign's face. "No, sir."

Han grinned at him. "That's what I thought!"

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea. I'd expected him in this morning as usual but I haven't heard from him all day."

"Aren't you concerned about where he is?"

The ensign shook his head. "I checked to make sure that he hadn't left the base. We're not at war. I assume he had something else come up." He paused a moment. "Would you like to leave a message if I hear from him?"

"No, I'll find him," Han said with a wave as he went out the door.

Han went down the hallway and up the staircase. He hesitated at the top of the stairs trying to decide whether to go to his own suite or to Luke's. He decided to go see if Leia knew where Luke had gone.

Leia and the kids were in the living room. Anakin was on Leia's lap reading one of his books to her. Jana and Jason sat on the floor with their heads together on a project of their own. Han stopped to look over their shoulders a moment, decided he had no idea what they were scheming and went to sit on the sofa beside Leia and Anakin.

"Hi, buddy," he said as he ruffled the baby's hair. "What are you reading to mommy?"

"How Uncle Luke killed Grandpa."

"Nice stuff, honey," he said drolly to Leia.

"What are you doing here at this time of day?" she asked.

"I was looking for Luke but his ensign trainee hasn't seen him all day and I don't know where Hodges is. Do you have any idea what he's up to?"

She paused a moment as if concentrating.

"Uncle Luke is really happy," Jason said.

"Almost more than happy," Jana added.

Leia smiled at the twins.

"What does that mean?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure," Leia admitted, "but they're right. He's close, and he's happy. I don't feel anything bothering him. Maybe he just took a day off."

"Luke?" Han asked incredulously. "The last of the good time boys?"

Leia chuckled. "Just because he doesn't consider recreation to be a major aspect of life – like some people of my acquaintance –"

Han rewarded her jibe with an exaggerated look of injured pride.

"... that doesn't mean," she continued, "that he can't relax once in a while."

"Okay, well, I'd better see if I can find him."

Leia studied Han for a moment. "What is it, Han? Has something happened?"

"No, of course not," he announced. "I'm in charge of this base. What could possibly go wrong?" he blustered as he noticed that the children were watching their parents. "I'll tell you what," he continued, "let's take the kids back to Winter then you and I'll go down to see what brother Luke is up to."

Leia hesitated a fraction of a second, just enough for the kids to realize that they were being excluded from an adult thing that could potentially be exciting.

"We want to go see Uncle Luke!" Jana exclaimed.

"Yes, we do," Jason clamored.

"Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke!" Anakin chimed in.

Leia smiled at Han. "Is there any reason why we can't take them with us?"

"Well ..." Han drawled slowly.

"Yeah!!" the children all yelled.

Luke set up suddenly. Amethyst looked at him dreamily, a question on her face.

"Get dressed," he said rising from the bed.

She grabbed his hand, smiled at him as he turned back toward her and shook her head.

With a laugh, Luke jumped back on the bed beside her, took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Yes," he insisted as he stood up again. "Leia and the kids are on their way here." He laughed at her expression. "They'll love you. Just get dressed."

Amethyst hesitantly opened the door and looked into the living area. Han and Leia were sitting on the sofa watching Luke who was on the floor wrestling with all three of the children. Someone kicked one of the tables and the lamp and the statue that sat on top of the end table went sailing into the air as it toppled. Suddenly all three pieces froze in mid-air. The four wrestlers stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the three room accessories as they hung above the floor.

"I've got the lamp," Luke said. "Who has the table?"

"We do," Jason answered for the twins.

"Put it back," he instructed.

Using the Force, the twins slowly returned the table to its correct position.

"Now put the statue back," he told the littlest Jedi.

Slowly, and just a bit wobbly, the statue returned to its correct position. Then Luke caused the lamp to settle beside it. He turned back to look at the kids.

"And now, there's someone I want you to meet," he said standing up.

The kids turned to look at Amethyst as she stood in the doorway between the two areas. Luke held out his hand to her and led her over to a large chair. She sat down and Luke perched on the arm beside her.

"Kids, this is Amethyst. She's going to be your Aunt." He waited a moment for the kids to get up on their feet and stand in front of the chair. "Amethyst, these are the twins, Jason and Jana. And this is my father's name sake, Anakin."

Amethyst stared at the little boy and then turned frightened eyes toward Luke.

"Why is the pretty lady thinking about Grandpa?" Anakin asked.

Amethyst surged to her feet and backed away from the child as if he were a dangerous creature.

"Amethyst, what's the problem?" Luke asked as he started toward her.

She pulled away from him as he reached out to take hold of her hand.

The twins ran over to their parents and climbed up onto their laps as if afraid.

"Why doesn't she like us?" Jason asked.

"Of course she likes you," Leia told him although Han could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"No, she doesn't!" Jana insisted emphatically.

Anakin placed his little hand into his uncle's hand, as if for reassurance.

Amethyst stared at the family, her face becoming paler and paler. She sagged against the door jam as her legs weakened. Luke took a step towards her. With a cry of terror, she fell backwards into the sleeping area, slamming the door shut behind her.

Everyone in the living area stared at each other. The children, who were use to everyone making over them, were stunned by someone who didn't like them – who actually seemed to fear them. The adults were shocked into silence.

Finally, picking Jana up in his arms, Han stood up from the couch. "Well, that was interesting. I think I'll take these dangerous creatures back to their nanny. I assume you two would like to talk." He took Jason's hand and helped him off his mother's lap. "Take Anakin's hand," he instructed as he walked past Luke. "I'll be back to talk to you about what we came for," he told Luke, "as soon as I get the kids settled."

Luke gave each of the kids a kiss on the cheek and smiled at them. "Don't be upset, kids," he told them. "Amethyst has been through a lot. I don't know why she reacted the way she did."

"She did what she did because she hates ..." Jason stopped as Jana leaned down to touch the top of his head.

"No, Jana, I want to know. Tell me, honey," Luke encouraged her.

She put her forefinger in her mouth a moment and looked from her uncle to her mother. Leia nodded. Jana looked back at Luke and removed her finger.

She spoke softly. "She hates you."

Luke looked stricken. "Why? Do you know why?" His voice was hoarse and his throat sounded dry.

She looked at her twin.

"It's something about Grandpa," Jason continued for the little girl.

"When she looked at you just before she left the room," Jana stated, suddenly sounding very adult, "she didn't see you."

"I'm sorry, Jana. I don't understand," Luke said after thinking a moment.

"She saw you dressed like Grandpa," Jason said flatly as he turned and lead his little brother and his father from the room.

Luke stood staring at Leia as she sat on the sofa. For a long time neither one of the older twins spoke.

"What are you thinking?" she asked hesitantly.

He gave her a sad smile. "Actually, right this second, I was thinking how I wish you and I had been able to grow up together like Jana and Jason."

She went to Luke and put her arms around him. They stood holding each other for a long time. Then Leia took a step back and looked up at Luke.

"What about Amethyst?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. She seemed to know all about me – she even knew my name. I had no idea that she might not know ... everything."

"What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I've ..."

There was a knock on the front door of the suite. Luke smiled at her as he opened the door.

"I've summoned Ralph," he continued as he revealed Dr. Brenner standing in the hallway.

"What happened?" Ralph asked as he came into the suite.

"I'm not sure really," Luke confessed. "It appears that Amethyst didn't realize who my father was – and just found out."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the sleeping area," Leia told him. "I don't think she'll let you in this way. Come through by the balcony," she suggested as she led Ralph through the French doors.

Luke was staring at the door of the sleeping area when Leia returned.

"Did he get in?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded. They were quiet while they waited for Ralph to emerge from the sleeping area. He looked upset when he finally opened the door.

Luke started forward. "How is she? I've got to see her. Will she see me?"

Ralph shook his head as he shut the door. "I had to knock her out completely. She's ..." He stopped and looked at Luke. "I'm sorry, Luke. She was completely hysterical. I don't know what – or how – to help her."

"What do you ... think I should do?" Luke asked.

"I really don't know, Luke. But if you can't come to some kind of understanding with her, I'll have to remove her from here."

Luke nodded in understanding. "Give me until tomorrow morning."

Ralph nodded in agreement. "Okay, but I'll be here right after breakfast. If she won't have anything to do with you, I think we'd better move her out."

Leia let Ralph out of the suite then turned to Luke.

"Can you sense anything from her? Is that why you asked the children what they felt?" she asked.

"I asked them because my senses were overpowered by one emotion."

"What was that."

"She feels that I've deceived her. That's all I am feeling from her – betrayal."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

**DANGER**

Han returned shortly after the doctor had left. Leia and Luke were sitting side by side on the couch. Both looked up as Han walked into the room.

"I can tell you're upset, Luke, but I really have to talk to you."

In the last hour, Luke's features had taken on an extremely haggard expression. He looked steadily at Han.

"I don't want to talk about anything, Han."

"Too bad, Buddy. The braid on your shoulder makes this one all yours – and it can't wait. Lando and I have discovered two assassin droids on the base."

Luke and Leia both stared at Han in disbelief.

"They're illegal," Leia stated finally.

"One of the reasons we impounded them," Han told her. "Unfortunately, they were hidden in a seldom used hanger – not where they could be tied to a specific person. And ..."

"And what?" Luke asked wearily.

"And there were parts and controls for at least six other assassin droids. We have no idea how many or where they might be. I can guess who they might be intended for."

Luke shook his head. "So? What is it you want from me?"

"A little assistance in saving your base and your butt! What's the matter with you?"

"Amethyst won't see him," Leia told Han. "She thinks Luke has betrayed her."

Han shrugged. "So explain it to her. I'm always having to talk my way out of female problems – use to have to, I mean," he corrected hastily as he saw Leia's eyes flash a warning.

Luke just stared at him a moment and then lowered his eyes to gaze at the floor between his feet.

"Look, Luke," Leia stared, "we have to deal with this threat to base security. If we don't get this under control, nothing else will matter."

"She's awake," Luke interrupted and walked toward the sleeping area. He opened the door and went to sit on the side of the bed.

Immediately, there were harsh whimpering sounds from Amethyst. Luke reached out for her but she fought against his touch, swinging her arms wildly, moving further and further away from him until, in her drug induced state, she fell from the bed.

Luke ran around the bed to where she had fallen. The closer he tried to get to her, the faster she tried to get away from him.

Finally, he was only a few feet from her. She was backed into a corner made by the bedside stand and the wall. She looked frantically around for a means of escape.

"Luke, for god's sake, back away," Leia cried from the doorway. "Look at her – she's trying to figure out how to get to the balcony. As drugged as she is, she may try to jump. Get away from her!"

She motioned for Han to physically remove Luke. The older man walked up behind Luke and put his arms around Luke's chest holding his arms at his side.

"Come on, Luke. You don't want to do this," he said soothingly.

With only a slight struggle, Luke allowed himself to be pulled back away from Amethyst. Leia came to stand in front of Luke, facing Amethyst. Leia held up a hand in a reconciliatory gesture.

"No one wants to hurt you," she asserted. "Luke just wants to talk to you. Will you please let him talk to you? I promise he won't try to touch you."

Again the whimpering sound was torn from Amethyst's damaged throat as she shook her head violently.

"Okay," Leia's voice was soft and soothing, using the Force to the best of her ability to send calming thoughts to Amethyst. Leia took a step back as Han took Luke from the room. "No one will approach you. If you want something – if any of us can do anything for you – let me know. I swear to you, no one means you any harm."

Amethyst let out a silent scream. She could still feel Luke's presence in her mind. Try as she would, she could not force him out. No matter what she did, no matter how she fought his presence, he was there – a dark countenance.

She knew he wanted to talk to her. The morning after she had learned the truth about his family, Ralph had come to help her move from Luke's suite into a small room in another area of the palace. Luke had tried to talk to her before she left but she had kept Ralph between herself and Luke. She had hurried from the suite thinking that she would have some tranquility once Ralph helped her get away.

But for three days, she had not had a moment's peace. Luke had relentlessly invaded her mind during her waking hours and her dreams during her sleeping moments. With a brutality that reminded her more than ever of his father, he had raped her consciousness. She now sat in the middle of the floor of her room, crying, hugging herself, rocking back and forth, her entire posture one of total anguish.

That was how Ralph found her when he came into the room.

"Amethyst!" he exclaimed in sympathy. He knelt in front of her and took hold of her hands. "Come on, get up," he said as he helped her to her feet and led her to her bed. "Listen to me," he told her.

She turned tear swollen eyes toward him.

"Luke said that he will not stop until ..."

She threw her head back in agony and then buried her face in her hands. Ralph pulled her hands away so she would look at him.

"Listen," he insisted. "He said he'll stop, if you'll talk to him."

She shook her head violently.

"Amethyst, you two are going to kill each other. This has to stop. I don't know which of you is in worse shape. But I do know which of you is the stronger. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to see him."

Again she shook her head.

"Yes," he told her flatly. "Or I cannot be responsible for what happens to you. See him. He loves you. Once you've talked to him, if you still don't want to have anything to do with him, I think he'll let you go."

She hesitated, trying to cling to the slim hope Ralph had just offered her for relief.

Ralph put a comforting arm around her. "Amethyst, why don't you just see him. Think of how you felt about him a week ago. Has learning his last name really changed Luke from the man you thought he was?"

Amethyst sat on the sofa in the office where Ralph had taken her for her interview with Luke. She sat looking down at her hands which she held folded in her lap. She did not look up as Luke entered. She could hear him move across the room to stand in front of her. She felt her own body go rigid as he came close, but he made no move to touch her.

All she felt from him was wave after wave of love and concern. After the day and night bombardment of his forced presence, the emotions he now directed at her were like a soothing balm to her damaged spirit.

He stood still, not moving, not speaking. After a long time, she slowly raised her eyes to look at him. He was wearing his black uniform. She gasped at first as she also saw a floor length black cape and a black helmet with face plate.

"No, Amethyst," he said softly.

The mask of his father that she had imagined faded slowly. She saw Luke as he actually looked as he stood before her. His eyes had dark circles under them and were filled with pain and deep sorrow.

When he felt sure she was seeing him as he really was, he went down on one knee in front of her. Slowly, gently, he reached out to take hold of one of her hands. Unwillingly, the hand trembling violently, she allowed him to do so. He was silent for a long time, trying to channel his love and peace to her.

"I thought you knew," he said finally. "You seemed to know so much about me ... you even tried to speak my name in the prison. I didn't try to keep it a secret from you ... it just never occurred to me that you didn't know about ... Vader."

Involuntarily, a chill went through her entire body causing her to shiver violently. He moved as if to comfort her, but she pulled back. He continued to hold her one hand but his other hand made a placating gesture. He shifted his weight back to his knee. When she was sure he was not going to come closer, she sat up straight and the hand that he held again became limp.

"Amethyst, you know that we're connected. You know that we belong together."

She shook her head.

"Yes," he insisted gently. "Leia told me what you use to tell her when you were children. I know what the pendant means."

With his free hand, he removed the pendant from his pocket. He had found it on the floor of the sleeping area when Ralph had taken Amethyst away from the suite. She stared dully at the stone and then raised her eyes to look into his.

"You know how I feel about you. You and I are destined to be together. Without each other, neither of us will ever be complete. You know that – I know that, but ..." He took a deep breath. "But if the only thing that will make you happy is to leave me ... I ... I will let you go."

She scrutinized his face closely. She could feel the pain this statement caused him and she empathized.

In her eyes, Luke could see the emotions that were struggling inside of her. He simply watched her and waited as she shifted through one thought after another. At last, she closed her eyes and leaned back in obvious pain. Now he moved to sit beside her. When she did not respond, he hesitantly put his arm around her. She made no move to resist him, instead she opened her eyes and looked into his face as he drew her close. The tortured look that haunted her eyes tore at his heart.

"Amethyst, I love you so much. I would never harm you. I'd use all of my powers to keep you safe. But I cannot undo what my father did. I will not attempt to justify his life. All I can tell you is that Leia and I have had to come to terms with both sides of our father's life – we have had to continue to build our lives and move on."

She slowly shook her head and he could tell that there was something that she desperately wanted him to know. He lovingly stroked her hair.

"I can only guess at what he may have done to you – destroyed your world, killed someone you loved, imprisoned you – and for all I know, he may have done it because he knew who you were and that you were destined to be my wife."

He sighed sadly, "He tried everything he could to turn me to the Dark Side. I wouldn't be at all surprised if I were to learn that he had you imprisoned with the idea of using you against me some day."

He took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Please, try to get past this. Please, promise me that you won't leave me," he begged her.

He could see her distress and could feel the conflict of emotions that raged within her. He smiled tenderly.

"I long for you to come back to me – to my bed. My father has nothing to do with us. Don't let him cause any more damage than he has already achieved. Don't let him destroy our lives the way he destroyed his and my mother's." He paused and then added with a shaking voice, "Don't let him win!"

Tears welled in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. Slowly, deliberately, he wiped her cheeks with his forefinger.

"What can I do to make you know that I'm right?"

She shook her head slightly, uncertain about what to believe. Her heart plainly told her that Luke was right, but her mind rebelled at the idea of being with Vader's son. She pressed the heels of her hands tightly against the temples of her head.

"Don't, darling," Luke said soothingly. "Just come here," he coaxed and he drew her gently but decidedly into his arms.

Tenderly he moved her hands and placed his fingertips against her temples. He caressed her temples as she leaned against his chest. He could feel her relax gradually as the pain lessened.

He knew that she was still confused by what she had learned about him. He was glad because it meant she still had feelings for him or there would have been no conflict within her. He sent his love and concern to her, through the Force, as he continued to hold her.

Suddenly Luke shoved Amethyst away from him, onto the floor. Totally stunned by his behavior, she turned her head enough to glance up at him. He was straddling her body and he was thrashing furiously with his lightsaber at something that moved through the room.

"Get out of here!" he ordered. "Stand up behind me – stay close against my back. I'll back toward the door. Find Han or Lando."

She continued to lay pressed against the floor.

"Move!" he roared.

Amethyst stumbled through the halls desperately looking for a face that was familiar. She had never been out in the hallways of the palace by herself. She had no idea how large the palace was or how many buildings were in the complex or where she could even begin to look for Han or Leia or the Lando person Luke had mentioned.

The need to locate Han became unnecessary a moment later as an explosion ripped from the room where she had just been with Luke. The force of the blast knocked her off of her feet. She was still slightly dazed, down on her hands and knees, when base personnel began to arrive.

One of the military aides helped Amethyst to her feet. As she rose, she saw Han in the crowd. He had his back toward her, giving orders to the personnel that had hurried to the blast site. She pushed her way through the crowd and pounded frantically on his back. Han swirled and stared at her.

"Amethyst!"

He gripped her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

She took hold of his hand and began to pull him toward the devastated room.

"I thought you were with Luke," he told her. "Go on back to him. I'll take care of things here."

She shook her head and pointed desperately at the damaged doorway.

"Are you trying to tell me Luke was in there when that thing went off?" he questioned.

Before she could nod an affirmative, Leia came running down the hallway calling her brother's name. Han stopped Leia and refused to allow her to approach the room.

"If Luke's in there, I'll get him out. Take Amethyst somewhere safe. Go take care of the children," he ordered firmly.

Leia tore her horrified gaze away from the smoke coming out into the hallway. She looked at Han and nodded.

"The children – yes," she uttered but she did not seem to comprehend what she was saying.

He gave her shoulders a single shake. "Leia, there are at least five more of these things out there! Go take care of our children."

She seemed to snap out of her daze. "The children ... of course. I'll take care of Amethyst and the kids." She paused and then added, "Please! Help Luke."

Amethyst sat in the corner of the living area of Leia's suite. Leia had brought the three children, their nanny Winter, and Chewbacca into the suite. Amethyst had found a large over-stuffed chair in the corner of the room away from the main suite door and the balcony doors. She sat with her feet pulled up underneath her, hugging herself, staring in fascinated horror at the family with whom she shared the room.

The children played quietly. Periodically, one or another of them would glance over at Amethyst but then they would quickly look away as her gaze met theirs.

It had been almost an hour when Jana and Jason quit playing and walked over to their mother who had been pacing the room.

"We have to go now," Jason told Leia.

"Go where, sweetheart?" she asked him.

"To Uncle Luke," Jana replied.

"I don't understand," Leia told them.

The twins looked at each other in surprise then back at their mother.

"Can't you hear him calling all of us?" Jason asked.

Leia shook her head.

"Uncle Luke is dying," Anakin said looking up from his play. "He wants to say goodbye."

Amethyst jumped to her feet.

Leia hesitated while Chewy grumbled a low warning growl. She made her decision. Gathering her children, Leia began to herd them towards the door.

"Chewy, you stay here with Amethyst. I'm going to the Medi-Area."

Now Chewy produced a full fledge roar of disagreement.

All three of the children hung back from the door.

"What is it?" Leia asked thinking they felt a danger her preoccupation with Luke did not allow her to register.

"He wants to tell us goodbye," Jason started.

"But he wants her," Jana added pointing at Amethyst "to forgive him."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

**HEALING**

Luke's mutilated body had been placed on a medi-table. Ralph Brenner was preparing a bacta tank. A droid was laying out the equipment that would be required to put Luke in the tank.

Han hurried to Leia's side as they came into the Medi-Area.

"Don't bring the kids in here," he said sharply to her.

She stared at him, her eyes widening as she realized that Luke was hurt so badly that Han did not want the children to see it.

"They said that Luke called them – to say goodbye to them," she stated softly as she leaned against Han's chest. "I don't know what to do." She surrendered completely to her pain and began to weep in her husband's arms.

"Chewy," Han ordered gently, "throw a sheet or something over Luke and let the kids talk to him – then get them out of here."

Chewy grunted his understanding and did as he was told. As he led the children back to their own suite, Han led Leia over to where Luke lay.

Luke's lips moved but Leia couldn't hear the words. She pulled away from Han and knelt beside the table, her ear next to Luke's mouth.

"Tell her I'm sorry," he breathed.

"Don't do this, Luke," Leia pleaded. "Tell her yourself. Use the Force – damn it, fight!"

Han took hold of Leia's shoulders and lifted her from the floor. As he led her away, Leia stopped as they passed Amethyst. She had entered the Medi-Area but had been standing by herself just inside the doorway.

"He's dying," Leia said softly. "He doesn't want to fight. He doesn't want to live without you. He thinks this is what you want. Is it?"

Her voice broke and she sagged against Han. Amethyst grabbed Leia's hand to get her attention. When Leia looked up, Amethyst shook her head. Leia gave her a gentle smile.

"Then save my brother. Tell him."

Amethyst stood watching as Han took Leia out of the Area, then turned to look at Luke. The medi-droids were beginning to prepare Luke for the tank. She ran to the table and signaled for them to wait.

"We have to get him in the tank," Ralph told her coming up to her.

Amethyst nodded as she held up a hand to signal stop.

Ralph understood. "Okay – but just a minute."

He respectfully moved to the other side of the room.

Gently Amethyst pulled away the sheet Chewy had used to cover Luke's wounds from the children. When she saw how badly injured he was, she let out an involuntary cry and sank to her knees just as Leia had done. She laid the tips of her fingers on Luke's temple.

Through the Force she felt the tremendous fight he had to force himself to consciousness. Slowly his eyes opened

"Forgive ..." The effort seemed to take his final breath.

She placed the index finger of her other hand over his lips and shook her head. One large tear escaped for the corner of her eye and rolled gently down the curve of her cheek.

"Do not leave me, Luke," she whispered.

Luke gave a weak smile. Her voice sounded just like it had in his dream.

"I love you and we have much to do yet," she continued. "Forgive me for thinking about leaving you. I cannot survive without you – you are my destiny."

She kissed him gently, willing her Life Force into his mutilated body.

As Amethyst climbed to the top level of the palace to return to Luke's suite, Leia came running from her suite. She caught up one of Amethyst's hands and kissed it.

"Thank you!" Leia exclaimed, tears running down her face. "I don't know what you did, but thank you for saving him."

Amethyst shook her head wearily.

"I can feel it through the Force," Leia insisted. "You may not have healed him, but his will to live has been restored. At least now he has a chance to save himself."

The two women smiled at each other a moment.

"Please," Leia invited, "come eat with us."

Amethyst hesitated a moment and then shook her head.

"You're still not comfortable with so many descendants of Vader," Leia stated with understanding. "Is there anything you want – would you like just me, or someone else, to come and be with you."

Again Amethyst thought a moment and then again she shook her head. She turned and walked slowly away. Leia watched as the beautiful lady, as Anakin called her, went alone to Luke's suite.

Amethyst sat beside the bacta tank watching as Luke's body floated in the gelatinous microbes that ate infection from human tissue and aided healing. She had spent much of the last five days in the Medi-Area.

It was strange. As long as she knew Luke was available if she needed him, it was possible to indulge her terror of Vader's family. The idea of suddenly being alone again had made her aware of how much she did love Luke. Just when it looked as if he might leave her, she realized that they could overcome anything – even the legacy of his father.

She turned her head as she heard Leia approaching. Luke's sister was talking to another woman as they both entered the Medi-Area.

"Oh ... Amethyst ..." Leia seemed embarrassed. "I didn't know you were in here," she stated.

Amethyst stood up and looked at the new woman with interest.

"Callista, this is Amethyst. Amethyst, Callista," Leia introduced the two women.

Amethyst watched with interest as Callista walked over to the bacta tank. Callista ran a gentle hand down the side of the tank. Amethyst could see a look of pain cross Callista's face. Amethyst reached out through the Force to see if she could sense what had caused Callista's pain. She was surprised to feel frustration, anger, and guilt. But overwhelming all of these emotions was a deep, intense feeling of love for Luke.

Callista looked at Leia. Tears were visible in the new woman's eyes.

"I can't ..." Callista's voice broke.

"I know," Leia replied sympathetically understanding that Callista had tried to use the Force to reach Luke and had failed.

Callista turned to the medi-droid that was hooked to the tank.

"How is the Star Marshall?" she asked.

"Star Marshall Skywalker is doing better than had originally been anticipated. It is estimated that he will be able to be removed from the bacta in approximately two more standard days. Today his vital signs are ..."

"That's enough," Callista ordered. "Notify me immediately if there is any major change in the Star Marshall's condition."

"Yes, ma'am."

Amethyst had been watching this exchange with interest. She turned a questioning look toward Leia. Leia had been raised as a princess, as was Amethyst. For Leia to present Amethyst to Callista, instead of the other way around, made Amethyst curious about who Callista was. To Amethyst's further surprise, Leia refused to meet her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, Amethyst," Leia said as she took hold of Callista's arm. "I need to get Callista settled." Leia hurried Callista, who was looking at Leia as if she had lost her mind, from the Medi-Area.

"What did you mean back there?" Callista questioned as the two women climbed the stairs to the third floor. "Get me settled?"

"Callista," Leia said as she attempted to lead the other woman toward her own suite, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Leia. But later. I'm beat. I want to get some sleep first," Callista stated as she tried to turn towards Luke's suite.

Leia took hold of Callista's hand. "No ... I need to talk to you first."

"Leia," Callista protested, "I've been in a cramped, slow freighter for five days to get here. Luke is half-dead. I'm exhausted. Is it anything that can wait?"

"I don't think so. Amethyst is living in Luke's suite."

Callista turned to face Leia, her mouth hanging open. "I beg your pardon!"

"It's very complicated," Leia stated. "And it is something I think Luke needs to explain to you. For now, will you just come and stay with Han and me until Luke is out of the tank."

"Can I at least get some of my things? I didn't bring much with me."

"Of course. I'll come with you in case you need help carrying things."

The women entered Luke's suite. Callista went into the sleeping area, opened the clothes closet and stopped. Her clothes had been pushed back along the edges of the closet. There was a new group of women's clothes hanging in the front. Callista looked around the sleeping area and saw some of her own clothing lying about, obviously freshly worn. She turned and stared at Leia.

"This is going to be a really good story, isn't it?" she asked.

Luke's sister only nodded.

Luke was weak but he was out of the tank. Ralph had placed him in a recovery area in the Medi-Area despite his desire to return to his own suite. He was about to disregard Ralph's advise and rise from the bed when the door opened.

"Leia! Thank the Force ... I was beginning to think Ralph had lied to me about everyone else being all right."

"No, it's true. The only droid activated so far was the one that almost killed you."

"And Amethyst. Why hasn't she been down here today?"

"I asked her not to come just yet."

He frowned. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Yes."

"I thought we'd settled everything between us before the droid arrived. She came to me before they put me in the tank. She told me she loved me," he insisted.

"That may be. The problem is not with Amethyst."

"What is it then, Leia? I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions," his tone began to take on an edge.

"Don't you cop an attitude with me, brother dear. I've spent the last three days being worried over you and juggling your two fiancées – neither one of which knows about the other. I haven't told Amethyst that you are out of the tank – and I have no intention of telling her until you talk to Callista."

"Leia, I appreciate what you're saying, but I want to see Amethyst."

"I don't care what you want. Callista came here because we thought you were dying. She had to hitch a ride on a freighter, it took her five days to get here. And then she finds out that you are in a bacta tank, she's been replaced by another woman, and she can't even sleep in what she considers to be her own bed."

Luke laid back and shut his eyes. His pale face made Leia apprehensive. She took a step towards him. When he opened his eyes to look at her again, she could tell he was in a great deal of pain.

"Leia," he started. His voice was considerably weaker than it had been when she first entered. "I can't ... not now. Please ... I need Amethyst. Send her to me."

"And what am I suppose to tell Callista?" Leia demanded becoming angry again.

"Tell her I'll talk to her tomorrow – or the next day – just as soon as I feel strong enough – as soon as I come out of my trance."

"You're going into a healing trance?"

"Yes ... as soon as I see Amethyst."

Leia looked at him a long moment. "Can't you just speak to Callista for a minute before you do that?" she pleaded. "Especially if you're going to talk to Amethyst."

"Leia," now his voice had a hard edge, "if you're not going to help me, at least leave me alone! I'll talk to Callista when I'm ready to talk to her. Just bring Amethyst to me – now!"

Leia clamped her teeth together, her jaw hardening, her stubbornness matching her brother's. "I'm not the keeper of your harem. Don't order me around!"

Leia turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Luke lay on the bed, anger and pain equally battling for his attention. He closed his eyes trying to regain control of himself. His eyes flew open as he felt someone sit on the edge of the bed.

He smiled at Amethyst as she reached out to lay one palm along the side of his face. He took hold of her other hand with his left hand.

"I was hoping you'd come," he said softly. "I need you," he stated simply.

She smiled gently and nodded.

"Speak my name," he requested.

The smile left her face and she looked at him, uncertainty on her face.

"But I heard you – in the Medi-Area – just before I was put in the bacta tank."

Her eyes showed conflict.

"Did I hallucinate hearing your voice?"

She moved her hand from the side of his face and placed her fingertips on his lips. She shook her head and then returned the comforting hand to his temple.

"Okay," he said, "but you do forgive me, don't you?"

She smiled and leaned over to tenderly kiss his lips.

Luke nodded weakly. "I won't press it now. I just needed to see for myself that you'd made it out of that room safely – that you're all right. Is Leia taking care of you?"

He noticed her slight hesitation before she nodded. He smiled.

"I'm going into a trance to finish my healing. In a day or two, I'll take care of everything," he promised.

She nodded. She pointed to herself and then to the bed. He smiled but shook his head. She pointed to him, laid her fingertips on her lips, made a fluid gesture from her lips, pointed to herself and then the bed.

He smiled lovingly. "Yes ... I did ask you back to my bed. But not like this – this bed is too small. It'd be pleasant for me, but I don't think so. You'll be a lot more comfortable upstairs. But I needed to feel your touch before I went into my trance. I needed to make sure everything is okay between us – that you'll be here when I come out of the trance."

She nodded, a tender smile on her face.

"Now kiss me and then leave."

He could feel her reluctance as she obeyed him. She left and with a weary sigh, Luke settled into a healing trance.

Amethyst glared angrily at Leia. She pointed emphatically to the door of Leia's suite.

Leia looked sad but shook her head and remained squarely between Amethyst and the door. "I'm sorry, Amethyst, but no. I swear, I mean you no harm. It's just that Luke must take care of a problem first. As soon as he's done that, I'll let you be with him. You know he's fine since he came out of the trance. And he knows where you are. He'll be here in just a short time."

Amethyst still looked at Leia with great hostility. Finally she stomped her foot, turned and went out onto the balcony.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

**REVELATIONS**

Luke walked into his suite. He stopped as soon as he saw Callista rise from the couch. Slowly, deliberately, he turned and shut the suite door. Then, taking a deep breath, he turned back to face her.

"I think we need to talk," she said softly.

"Yes – we do," he agreed. "I hope you'll believe that I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to have a chance to tell you myself – to tell you why."

"Then tell me," she responded.

He motioned for her to sit down. She settled on the couch, Luke sat in one of the easy chairs. They looked at each other in silence for a long time.

"I know I've hurt you," he started finally. "That was never my intention."

"Just what are your intentions?" she asked evenly.

He sighed. "Callista, I want you to know that I love you."

She raised a questioning eyebrow but made no other comment.

"When I asked you to be with me, I never expected something like this to happen," he continued. "I didn't know about Amethyst. I had no idea we'd been pledged to each other. But from the first moment I saw her, I felt such a connection, a bond to her like I've never felt before, with anyone. I'm sorry ... not even with you."

"I don't understand. What do you mean you didn't know you were pledged to her?"

"It seems that her father, a Jedi, and my godfather decided we should be married."

She shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Jedi always pick their own mates. They may let the family make the arrangements if their culture has arranged marriages, but in order to insure the continuation of the Jedi, it's imperative for the Jedi to be responsible for selecting their own mates."

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. You went through complete training with a Master at a time when the Jedi were still powerful. I don't know anything about the Jedi traditions. But Leia told me that when they were children, Amethyst used to talk about the pendent that she always wore and how it was an espousal token."

"Wait a minute, when they were children?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"Yes – why?" he asked also standing up.

"How old were you when this betrothal took place?"

"I don't know for sure. I think Leia said Amethyst is one or two years younger than we are. She was given the pendant when she was one day old."

Callista let out a gasp. She turned and walked out onto the balcony but not before Luke had seen the shocked expression on her face. Slowly Luke followed her outside. He stood in the evening darkness studying her.

"What is it?" he questioned.

She turned to look at him. "You have no idea, do you?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know if I can remember all of the traditions but I do know this ..." she walked back to him and took his hands in hers, "Amethyst is what's called A Bride of the Force. As far as I know, there hasn't been one for five or six centuries."

"A Bride of the Force? What does that mean?"

She gave a deep sigh, let go of his hands and moved away from him to lean against the railing, facing him. "According to the legends, a Bride is given when the souls of two powerful Jedi come into being at the same time, one male, one female. It's a way of preserving the strength and power of the Jedi."

"Tell me everything you know," he requested.

She nodded and then continued, "All right, but don't forget, I may not remember everything. When I was growing up, Force Brides were more legend than fact." She smiled faintly. "When we were little, we use to play about being Force Brides – like playing princess I suppose. One of the things I'm sure of is that you may feel connected to her but she is bound to you."

"I don't understand."

"She belongs to you – for whatever you want her for."

"I still don't get it."

"Okay: you can marry her, you can take her as a concubine, you can sell her, you can give her away – you can literally do anything you want with her. There is no law that has the right to interfere in this relationship."

"You mean I ... own her?"

"Yes."

"But, that doesn't make any sense."

"It does," she insisted. "You just have to understand what this means. A Force Bride is almost always made a wife. A few have been concubines. Only one or two Jedi have ever disposed of their Brides. The price they paid was the loss of their Houses."

"Why? And why would any woman agree to this ... this slavery?"

"There is compensation for the woman. If a Jedi is given a Force Bride, hers are the only children that will be Force strong. Since most knights want their heirs to be Jedi, they take the Force Bride as a wife. And since no other woman can have children strong in the Force, most men will not risk the destruction of their House by mistreating the woman."

She walked over to him again. With extremely sad eyes, she gently touched his cheek.

"I've never heard of this happening without both partners growing up knowing about each other," she said. "I know that you must be with her. You have to do whatever you think is right."

She walked past him and headed for the door.

"Wait, Cal," he hurried to catch her.

She turned slowly and faced him. "You know what really hurts the most?"

He shook his head.

"All the times you've asked me to stay with you ... all the times we've talked about children ... you never once asked me to marry you. I'm gone a few weeks and you move in another woman, start calling her your consort and everyone's already treating her like she's your wife." She stared at him for a long time. "Why, Luke?" she whispered.

He looked slight embarrassed. "I'm ... not sure."

"I never pressed it. I figured it had something to do with your father and what happened with him."

"Maybe ..." he admitted slowly.

She walked over to him. She stroked his arm.

"Luke ... we've been together a long time. We've tried." She sighed and her eyes filled with tears. "We've failed."

He took hold of her shoulders. "I owe you something. More than that, I love you. You came back from the dead to be with me – how can I possibly be expected to turn my back on you. I won't."

They stood looking into each other's eyes.

"I don't know what we're going to do, but we are going to work it out somehow," he promised.

Luke and Callista entered Leia's suite. Leia was sitting on the couch, her arms folded, looking angry.

"Where's Amethyst?" Luke asked.

"Her Imperial Majesty is on the balcony."

Luke and Callista exchanged an amused look and then Luke went out on the balcony.

Amethyst was standing looking over the balcony railing as the moonlight played on the flowers in the garden. At the sound of Luke's footstep, she turned around and smiled brightly.

Despite the turmoil he was feeling about Callista, he couldn't resist her obvious joy at seeing him. He smiled and opened his arms. She flung herself into them, hugging him tightly. They exchanged a long, loving kiss. The kiss ended but Luke continued to hold her tightly against him. He could feel her unbounded joy at being reunited with him.

"I take it this means I'm forgiven?" he questioned.

He felt her nod her head as it lay against his chest. His arms tightened in another hug. Then he took hold of her shoulders and held her at arms' length.

"There's something I have to tell you," he told her.

She regarded him solemnly and then nodded.

"You know?"

She nodded again and gestured toward the living area where Callista and Leia were waiting.

"Yes," he nodded. "Her name is Callista. I'd like to tell you about her."

Luke told Amethyst how he had encountered Callista's spirit in the Eye of Palpatine and how she had returned to be with him. Amethyst watched Luke's face as he told her about Callista. She studied him for a long moment after he finished speaking. Finally she took his hand and led him into the living area.

The first thing Han heard when he opened the door of his suite was Leia's angry voice.

"Luke, I cannot believe that you could actually ask that of Callista!" Leia exclaimed. "Of all the cold blooded, inhuman, cruel, brutish ..."

"It's all right, Leia," Callista said softly.

Leia swung around to stare at her in astonishment.

"Good evening, all," Han said as he closed the door and walked over to Leia.

He put his arm around her and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Doing battle, my love?" he quipped. "You always have such a lovely color when you're in the middle of a good fire fight."

"This isn't funny, Han," Leia told him. "You'll never believe what Luke wants Callista to do."

Han turned a quizzical look to Luke who shrugged.

"Amethyst can only write in a script C3PO has identified as the Classic Language of the High Jedi. Callista's been trained in the language. I asked Callista to read me some things that Amethyst's been writing."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Han told Leia.

"You wouldn't!" his angry wife retorted.

Callista, who had been sitting on the couch, stood up. "Listen, this is my decision. Luke made it very plain that he'd understand if I refused. But I, for one, would like to know what Amethyst has to say."

Han and Leia returned to Luke's suite with Luke and the two women who had suddenly become a part of his life. Luke had invited Dr. Brenner to join them also. When everyone was seated comfortable, Amethyst handed Callista a datapad.

Callista read it to the waiting room, "I do not wish to do this."

Luke looked puzzled. "I don't understand. Why?"

"You have been restored to me," Callista read from the pad as Amethyst wrote. "I am very happy today. I do not wish to remember things that will make us sad."

Luke took hold of her hand. "But how can we help you if you don't co-operate?"

She stared at him with uncertainty for a moment and then she pulled her hands from his and wrote, "You are my Lord. I am bound to honor and obey you else I would not do this."

Luke sighed and looked around the room.

Leia gave him a look that plainly said, 'I told you so.' Han only shrugged. Callista reached out and touched his arm and nodded.

"Luke, you're right. Order her to do this."

"I can't order her to do something she doesn't want to do," Luke replied.

Callista smiled. "Yes, you can. Remember what I told you about the relationship between you two?"

Luke hesitated and then turned back to Amethyst. "That is not exactly the attitude I'd hoped you'd have, but if that's what's necessary to get the information: I insist you show Callista the things you've been writing."

Amethyst took a deep breath and reluctantly held out a number of tiles that fit into the datapad so they could be read. Callista sat on the couch, fitted the first one into the screen, scanned it and began to read.

"I had been arrested in order that the Emperor might learn where my father had hidden his histories. Both of my parents had been tortured and died rather than reveal where the archive is hidden. When I was tortured, I was prepared for death but for some reason ... maybe because I am the only person alive who knows the location of the data ... I was not subjected to the damaging tortures I know were used on other Imperial prisoners. Instead I was systematically beaten over and over and over."

Luke could feel the pain the memory brought to her. He put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

Callista changed tiles and continued. "There was one night that I did not think I could stand any more. He was so determined that night to get the information. At the time, I did not understand why his attitude had changed. I did not know how close it was to the end of the Empire and how desperate he was. It was only many months later that I learned that right after he left me that night, he had returned to the Emperor and then died during the Rebel attack on the Death Star.

"I was afraid I would not be able to resist the torture that night. I knew he had already, personally, killed both of my parents. He made sure I knew he was the one who had done that. There was such an intensity about him and he seemed to fill all of my mind and spirit. I could not feel the Force ... I could not resist him ... I knew that he must never find the archive ... I knew it would be better that all the information be lost for all eternity ... my parents had died to make sure that he would never have access to it."

Callista glanced over at Amethyst. Both women had tears in their eyes. Luke turned to Callista expectantly as she fitted another tile into the datapad. She continued to read.

"My mind was filled with two warring factors – his presence and my knowledge that I could never tell him the location. I was hit again and I opened my mouth to scream. There was no sound. Since then there has been no sound."

Luke's arms tightened around Amethyst and he stroked her hair.

"Who did this to you?" he asked quietly.

She did not move for a long time. When she did, it was not to write the answer, it was to push herself upright, away from him. She sat with her hands folded in her lap, her eyes lowered, refusing to look at Luke.

"Vader," he replied in answer to his own question. The hatred in his voice caused her to look up at him.

She nodded and then lowered her eyes again.

All the people in the room sat in silence, alone with their own thoughts, for some time. Finally Luke turned to look at Ralph.

"Well?" he asked of the older man. "Does that help you diagnose what's wrong with her voice?"

"I would say it is definitely hysterical muteness since it came on in that manner. I've made several tests and I'm convinced that the vocal chords are not damaged."

"So what do we do?"

"We do nothing."

"You mean she will never talk?"

Ralph shook his head. "No, I mean that she'll never talk until she wants to."

Amethyst jerked her head around to stare at the doctor. He made a soothing gesture.

"I know," Ralph addressed her, "I'm sure that you want to talk."

Amethyst nodded.

"I think that you do ... but this psychological condition has gone on for so long, it's become a real condition."

"What are you saying?" Luke asked.

"I'm saying that she can no longer simply say, 'I want to talk.' It was a very traumatic situation that made her will herself to stop talking. It'll take something equally traumatic to allow her to reverse that command."

Han looked at her. "I am curious, Amethyst. What are these histories that are worth all of these lives and all of this pain?"

Callista walked over to where Luke and Amethyst sat on the floor and handed Amethyst the datapad. Callista sat in the chair beside them and read over the other woman's shoulder as she wrote, "My father intended them as my dowry."

Luke shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. If what Leia told me about you being pledged to me at birth and what Callista told me about Jedi traditions are both true, then your father must have known that I'd accept you without a dowry. There must be another reason why the information is so important. Do you know what it is?"

"It is an archive, in holographic and other forms, that contain the entire history and all knowledge of ..." Callista stopped reading and slowly rose to her feet. She walked around in front of Amethyst and sank to her knees in front of her. Callista took Amethyst's two hands in her own.

"Quintilian ..." Callista whispered Amethyst's last name. "... your father was Master Emil, Lord of Valkarroo. Your mother was the high priestess Aureole."

Luke could feel the deep pain the names caused Amethyst as she gave Callista a regal nod. Callista gave the other woman a sad smile and then placed Amethyst's right hand into Luke's hand.

"I release you from any obligation you think you owe me," Callista whispered.

"What is it? What'd she write?" Luke demanded. He could feel a prickling sensation on the back of his neck.

Amethyst gave Callista another nod. Callista drew a deep, sad sigh and then spoke softly but so everyone in the room could hear.

"Her parents were the king and queen of a paradise-like planet. It was devastated by Vader. Her mother was the high priestess of her people who married Emil Quintilian because she felt her destiny lay with him. Master Emil was the last great historian of the Jedi. Amethyst has written that the archive is her father's histories containing the complete knowledge of the Jedi: all of the histories of each family, all of the teachings of each Master, all of the training techniques for all levels of Jedi."

Luke swung around to stare at Amethyst, his mouth dropping open. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"But that would be invaluable. It would be worth ..." He saw the pain in her eyes and nodded slowly. "Of course – it was worth the lives of your parents." He laid his hand against her cheek. "It was worth everything you've endured." His eyes misted over. "Your father saw all of this ... he knew that the histories would be vital if I'm to be able to return the Jedi to what they were in the Old Republic."

She nodded, reached for the pad and wrote something. Luke turned to Callista for the translation.

"It has been my destiny to see that the histories were kept secret and safe until you were ready for them. It is my duty to deliver them, intact, to you so you may complete your destiny."

He looked at her a moment and then looked at his sister. "I don't know what to say. How do I respond to this kind of dedication? How do I make the pain and the suffering up to her?"

Callista touched his hand to get his attention. "The only thing you can do is see that the information is put to the best possible use. And to make sure that you honor the promises you've made about seeing that she's cared for and loved the rest of her life." She looked deeply into Luke's eyes. "You are a fortunate man. I've never known anyone to have been given such an honor – or such a responsibility. You are a great man, Luke Skywalker, but I think that even you will have to work very hard to be worthy of this."

Luke could only nod in agreement.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

**CHOICES**

When everyone rose to leave Luke's suite, Amethyst had taken hold of Callista's hand so she would stay behind. She had written something on the datapad and given it to Callista.

"What did she write, Cal?" Luke asked.

"She wants to know if I'm willing to come here tomorrow and spend the day with her, if you give permission. Is it all right?"

He smiled. "Of course it is. I'm still not sure what's going to happen, but I have to believe that the three of us are going to be connected, somehow, in the future."

Callista turned to Amethyst. "I'd love to spend the day with you. I'll come by after breakfast. Good night."

She walked over to the door. Luke had hurried over to hold it for her.

"I'll walk you over to Leia's," he offered.

"That's not necessary."

"I'd like to," he insisted.

Callista turned to face him squarely. "Luke, I don't want you to. I'd like to be alone." She paused and then added, "I'd like you to leave in the morning before I come over."

Luke stared sadly at her for a long moment and then nodded slowly.

Luke was pleasantly surprised to find that Callista was still with Amethyst when he returned home the following evening for supper.

"What have you two been doing all day?" he asked as they began to eat.

Both women shrugged.

"You must have done something?" he pressed.

"Just getting to know each other," Callista told him. "Nothing really." She smiled at Amethyst. "I think Amethyst must have writer's cramp. She had a lot she wanted to get off her chest."

He looked puzzled. "About what?"

Amethyst reached out and squeezed his hand but shook her head.

"She'll tell you in time," Callista assured him. "She just needed another woman to talk to. She was recaptured by Imperials who were still working under the orders Vader had left before he died. For the last six years she's not been out-of-doors, she's had no communication with anyone except Imperial storm troopers. She," Callista gave the other woman a tender smile, "just needed to talk."

After dinner, Amethyst jotted a note on the datapad and gave it to Callista.

"She's written you a message," Callista told him.

"What?"

"She wrote that she would like to spend a little more time alone with me, if you will allow it."

"Allow it? Of course I'll allow it."

Callista smiled at him. "You need practice at being a liege lord. One thing I have learned from her is that between her father and Obi-Wan ..."

"Obi-Wan!" he interrupted. "What has Ben got to do with this?"

"You didn't know? Of course! It's quite common for a Force Bride and her Knight to have the same godfather. Obi-Wan had been asked by her father to care for her and your mother asked him to care for you and Leia. Anyway, between the two of them, it would appear that she's had a very feudal upbringing – very traditional – almost ancient." She smiled broadly. "You're going to have your hands full."

The three of them had been eating on the patio. They went into the living area. For some time, Luke watched with interest as the two women sat side-by-side on the couch, writing on the datapad and signing to each other. After a while, he had left them alone and gone to his work area. It was some time later that he looked up at the sound of a gentle knock on his work area door.

"Come in," he greeted Callista.

She shook her head. "I'm leaving. I just wanted you to know. Check on Amethyst in a little bit, will you?"

He looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I ... don't know ... she seems ..."

"What is it?" he demanded, immediately reaching out through the Force.

"I'm not sure. She's acting very tired tonight. Maybe we just overdid today. Anyway, I'm concerned about her."

"Do you ... Would you like to stay?"

Luke could see her hesitate.

"No," Callista answered finally. "I don't think that'd be a good idea. Just check in on her in a while."

"Callista ..." He rose from his work bench and reached out to her.

"Luke, please ... don't!" She took a step back. "Don't make this any harder than it is."

He slowly lowered his hand to his side. "Will you come tomorrow?" he asked lamely.

She nodded. "Amethyst asked if I'd spend some time with her for the next few days."

"I appreciate you doing this. I know she's felt very cut off from everyone."

Callista shrugged. "I can't blame her for what's happened. She's not the cause of the problem between us. If I can help her, I will."

"In true Jedi tradition."

Callista looked at him sadly. She knew he was trying to tell her that she still had the instincts of a Jedi. What Luke did not understand was that the instincts, without the ability to act on them, only made it harder for her to accept her Force blindness.

Callista spent a few hours with Amethyst every day that Luke was out of the suite. Callista made a point of not being there when he returned for supper in the evening. But about two weeks after Callista had started coming to the suite to spend time with Amethyst, Luke found the two women still together when he returned one evening.

"Amethyst asked me to stay," Callista explained as he entered. "Is it all right?"

"Of course it is," he replied, delighted. "I've been hoping that you'd stay one of these evenings."

The three of them ate a rather quiet dinner and then Amethyst took one of Luke's hands and one of Callista's hands and led them both into the living area. She indicated that she wanted them to both sit down. She handed Callista a datapad on which she had written something.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I know how much Luke loves you," Callista read. "And I can feel how much you love him ..." She stopped reading and stared at Amethyst.

"What did you say?" Luke demanded in a strangled voice, rising to stand in front of Amethyst.

She took a step backwards, startled by his intensity. She gestured toward Callista.

"Read it again," Luke requested.

"She's written that she can feel how much I love you," Callista responded.

"It that true?" Luke asked Amethyst.

She nodded.

"How?" he demanded.

She shook her head in confusion.

"How can you feel what she's feeling?" Luke demanded.

He took hold of her shoulders. Unconsciously, his fingers bit into her skin.

Frightened, she pulled away from him. She hurried to Callista's side on the couch. Her hand was trembling as she retrieved the datapad and wrote hastily.

"Forgive me, Lord," Callista read. "I did not know that this was not to be known."

Amethyst looked up at Luke, her eyes requesting forgiveness as they filled with tears. He took a deep breath and gently approached her. He slowly reached out and took hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry," he told Amethyst. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just want to know ... how is it you can feel what Callista is feeling?"

Amethyst looked puzzled. She took the pad and wrote again.

"The same way I can feel what you are feeling," Callista read.

"Through the Force?" Luke asked of Amethyst. "Are you telling me that you can feel the Force in Callista?"

Without thinking of how it would affect Amethyst, Luke grabbed her by her shoulders again, drawing her to her feet.

"Can you?" he demanded.

Amethyst, her breathing becoming labored, turned her head, her eyes pleading with Callista.

"Luke!" Callista jumped to her feet and began prying Luke's hands off of Amethyst. "Have you lost your mind! Let go of her."

Luke turned to look at Callista. He blinked his eyes several times, looking at first one woman and then the other. Suddenly, his grip on Amethyst lessened. He tenderly stroked her arms.

"I'm sorry, Amethyst ... Please forgive me. It's just ... It's only ..."

"Amethyst," Callista interrupted, "ever since I've emerged from the computer, no one has been able to feel my life Force. Are you telling me that you can feel me ... just like you can any other Jedi?"

The perplexed Amethyst nodded slowly, her eyes turning from Callista to Luke and back again.

Callista and Luke looked at each other a moment. Suddenly they were both laughing and hugging each other. Amethyst backed away from them, still disturbed by what had just occurred.

"Amethyst," Luke turned to her, Callista still at his side, one arm firmly around her. "You must understand why this is so important to us. You're the only Jedi who's been able to sense Callista. Do you have any idea why you might be able to do what no one else can?"

Amethyst studied them, clearly not sure if she wanted to continue with this discussion. Callista took a step towards her and took hold of both of her hands.

"Can you tell me how you're able to do this?" Callista begged.

Amethyst hesitated and then nodded slowly. She extracted her hands and reached for the datapad. She put the stylus on the pad, paused, looked at first Callista and then Luke, sighed and then began to writing.

"I will tell you how this has come about ... but there are other things that we must discuss first."

"Fine," Luke stated, "Anything! What? Tell us!"

Tears welled in her eyes. With obvious trepidation, Amethyst began to write.

Callista read over her shoulder, "I must beg the forgiveness of my Lord, but this is something that is not proper to bring to his attention at this time. It is something between Callista and myself. I would be at fault to discuss it with you before she and I have done so. If this causes my Lord to feel anger toward me ..."

Amethyst finished writing, handed the pad to Callista and slipped to her knees in front of Luke, her head bowed.

"... I must beg forgiveness and submit myself to his judgment," Callista finished softly.

Luke closed his eyes and Callista could see his pain when he opened them again. He reached down and tenderly drew Amethyst up into his arms. He held her close.

"Don't ... don't ever do that," he told her gently. "If there is anything about you that I know for sure, it's that you need never beg my forgiveness about anything." He kissed her forehead and held her tightly. He looked over at Callista. "I don't know what to do," he confessed.

Callista motioned for Luke to bring Amethyst over to the couch. Luke sat Amethyst on the couch next to Callista and then went over to the chair and sat looking at the two women.

"What should we do now?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Callista admitted. "She's right. My love for you has never changed – but I still feel that we can never together as long as I'm blinded to the Force. And besides, even if I get my Force abilities back, how can you possibly refuse a Bride of the Force. Luke, there hasn't been a Force Bride for I don't know how many hundred years. It's an incredible honor ... and one you dare not reject."

Amethyst handed Callista the datapad. Callista read it and then looked over at Luke.

"She's asked that we – you and I – let it drop tonight ... and that I come back tomorrow. She says she'll explain it to me and then all three of us can discuss it."

Reluctantly Luke agreed.

Luke entered his suite in the middle of the afternoon. He had a blinding headache. It felt as if huge boulders were being pounded against each other in the middle of his brain. As soon as he opened the door, he knew what had caused it.

Amethyst slammed her fist down on the end table. The force of the blow actually caused the lamp to bounce off the surface. She slammed the datapad onto the table and pointed emphatically.

"I will not do it!" Callista yelled. "He'll think it's uncivilized. I'll never discuss it with him! I'd never try to push Luke into a situation like that!"

"Can Luke have a voice in this?" he asked.

Amethyst grabbed the datapad and thrust it at him. She tapped loudly with the stylus.

"Amethyst, please!" Luke pleaded. "My head's killing me! What in the name of seven devils are you two doing? You're causing me excruciating pain."

With a smug look, Amethyst looked at Callista. She pointed to Luke, then flicked her index finger back and forth between herself and Callista before nodding emphatically.

"I don't believe it!" Callista declared. "And I want no part of this!"

She ran from the suite, slamming the door after herself. Luke winced as the door reverberated.

Amethyst, a look of sympathy on her face, gently pushed Luke until he was lying on the couch. She knelt beside him, massaging his temples. He allowed her to continue for some time. Finally he opened his eyes again.

"I take it that things did not go smoothly today," he quipped.

She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Do you know what's happening?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Her knowing smile answered his question even before she nodded again.

He sat up. "Okay ... what do I do?"

She pointed in the direction Leia's suite and then pointed to a spot in front of herself.

"You want me to bring Callista back here?"

She nodded.

He chuckled. "By force?"

She shrugged.

He sobered. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

It was late at night. Luke vaguely remembered the droids serving food several hours earlier. His headache was back again. The things that Callista had read from the datapad had left his mind spinning in total bafflement.

"Callista, are you sure?" he questioned for the twentieth time. "Is there any possibility that you've misunderstood what she's trying to say?"

"Look at her!" Callista retorted. "She is truly advocating this silly solution for a way out of this mess."

He sighed. "Maybe we should think about this a while longer."

"Are you seriously considering this thing?" she asked. "The last time something like this happened was 150 years ago! I can barely remember them. They died when I was a young girl."

He put his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. "I don't know ... I just don't know any more. In the last few days, I've found a woman who's bonded, body and soul, to me. How am I suppose to justify owning a slave when I'm suppose to be the guardian of the New Republic and its laws? How am I suppose to desert a woman I love – one who's returned from the dead to be with me? How am I suppose to explain any of this to anyone? How can I not seriously consider the only solution that addresses all of my concerns?"

"Well, I won't!" Callista stated flatly. "This idea is an unnatural concept from a barbaric age."

Amethyst stood up, handed Callista the datapad for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last eight hours, bowed her head to Luke and went into the sleeping area. Callista read the datapad, let her hand fall to her side and sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It says, 'As am I'."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

**DECISIONS**

Luke and Callista continued to talk late into the night. He was exhausted when Callista finally returned to Leia's suite. He tapped on the door of the sleeping area and then entered. The room was dark except for the moonlight that streamed through the French doors. He sat on the edge of the bed and Amethyst turned toward him in her sleep.

He picked her up in his arms and felt her eyelashes against his cheek as she sleepily blinked her eyes. She tilted her head and Luke kissed her lips.

"Callista will be back in the morning," he told her. "There are some things I want you to explain to me."

She nodded as she nuzzled against his shoulder.

Luke lay beside Amethyst, holding her as she slept. He dozed fitfully but felt as if he had gone without sleep the next morning when the sunlight woke him. Amethyst smiled at him as he watched her open her eyes.

There was a knocking on the main door of the suite and Luke hurried to admit Callista. She was still wearing the same clothes she had worn the previous day. From her wrinkled appearance, Luke knew that she had also tossed and turned all night. With a rueful grin he gestured to his own soiled and wrinkled clothing.

"I guess we passed a similar night," he commented.

She nodded but made no comment. They settled side-by-side on the couch as the servi-droid rolled into the room with a tray of coffee and breakfast rolls. The sleeping area door opened and Amethyst appeared, dressed in a flowing sleeping robe of black silk.

"Does she always look this good?" Callista grumbled.

Luke smiled. "She is always the most beautiful creature in the universe."

Callista stared at him. "I don't know if I'll be able to accept hearing you give another woman compliments."

"Then you are considering her suggestion?" he questioned.

She sighed. "I don't know!"

Amethyst had taken a cup of coffee, sipped it a few times and was now busily writing on her datapad. After several moments, she handed it to Callista.

Callista scanned it and then began to read.

"From the time of the beginning ... do you suppose she talks like this?" Callista interrupted, "Like something out of a faerie tale."

Luke smiled at the gentle jibe. "Just ignore her," he directed to Amethyst. "Finish," he instructed Callista good naturedly.

"From the time of the beginning, it has been the way of the Jedi to maintain multiple Households. It was a way of forming alliances and establishing power bases. A Bride of the Force was necessary to guarantee the continuation of the Jedi through their own children. Today, my Lord, just as in the beginning, you are reforming the culture of the Jedi – the New Order of the Jedi. Just as in the beginning, it will be required of you that you have a strong and secure power base from which to service the Republic. It will also be necessary that you provide leadership to continue after your death. It is the destiny of Callista and myself to serve as your wives. This is why I feel attached to her ... it is why I can feel her through the Force even though no one else can. Just as you are my liege lord, she is my sister-wife. We have both been provided for you that you may accomplish your destiny."

Luke considered the words for a moment and then asked, "Two wives? How can we do this? It's illegal."

Amethyst smiled and shook her head.

"It's not?" Callista questioned.

Amethyst wrote on the datapad and handed to Callista.

"Look it up," Callista read.

Luke laughed. "Okay ... I will." He looked at Callista. "And if she's right?"

"I'm not sure."

"But you are not as opposed to it as you were last night."

She looked at Amethyst and then at Luke. Slowly a smile spread across her face.

"I guess neither one of us is," she stated.

"What about you?" Luke asked Amethyst. "Have you changed your mind? Are you sure?"

Amethyst smiled at Luke and nodded. Again she wrote on the pad and handed it to Callista.

"I know the role a Bride of the Force must play in a Jedi Lord's Household," Callista read. "I am secure enough in my position and my love for you to share your love with Callista."

"I don't know what to do," Luke stated. "I feel very strongly about each of you. I want us to work out something that will not cause any of us pain."

Amethyst gestured to herself and Callista, pointed to Luke and pressed the palms of both of her hands together.

Luke sighed deeply. "Amethyst, are you telling me that it's traditional for Jedi to have more than one mate?"

Amethyst wrote on the pad and held it for Callista to read.

"Jedi _Lords_," Callista corrected. Her amusement at Luke's discomfort at being called a lord was evident.

Luke leaned back against the back of the easy chair and looked off into space through the French doors of the living area. After several moments, Amethyst moved beside Luke and knelt next to him. She took hold of his hand to get his attention. He slowly turned his gaze toward her. She smiled and nodded. Luke looked over at Callista, back at Amethyst and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not saying I will not. I just want to make sure we're all considering everything that will be involved," he told them finally. "I think we should set up a ... I don't know ... a trial situation," he suggested.

Amethyst looked over at Callista who rose and came to sit on the floor next the Amethyst. Callista took hold of Luke's other hand.

"All right," she agreed and then asked with a mischievous grin, "What kind of a trial do you want? To see if we three can live together or to see if you can handle two women?"

Leia looked suspiciously at Callista. "What do you mean you're moving back to Luke's suite? I thought Amethyst was staying there."

"She is," Callista told Leia, without meeting her eyes.

It had taken the entire day, but by the time supper had been served, Luke and the two women had finally reached an agreement. They had decided to try living together for a short period to see if the arrangement of a plural household would work for them. The two women would stay in Luke's sleeping area and he would continue in his guest area. Until Luke had a chance to run a legal search to check on legal precedents and until they had made a final decision about what they were going to do, they had agreed to keep their plans secret – even from Leia.

Leia could feel the deception, but she couldn't pinpoint why she was feeling it. She was silent as she waited for Callista to continue.

"Luke says that he's going to be busier in the next few days and since Amethyst and I are getting along so well, he wondered if I'd stay with her."

Leia stared at Callista, but made no comment.

The trio sat in the living area, having cocktails after supper. They had been living together for one standard week. During that time, Amethyst had spent hours writing to Callista everything she could remember for Callista to relate to Luke about Jedi traditions regarding plural Households. As they sat, Amethyst finished writing something on a datapad and handed it to Callista to read to Luke.

"She wants to know if you agree that this is a good arrangement," Callista told Luke.

He smiled at them. "You know, when we discussed this a week ago, I thought you'd lost your mind. But the truth is, I love you both so much, I truly enjoy having you both with me. I feel no deceit in either of you, so I have to assume that you're both being honest with me when you tell me you're happy like this. But I'm still having some problems with how this is going to effect how people deal with the three of us."

"I understand, Luke," Callista told him. "I told you that I wouldn't press you into this against your better judgment."

Amethyst squeezed Callista's hand, shook her head and smiled brightly. Luke smiled also.

"She can feel my thoughts – my feelings. I'm not trying to get out of this arrangement. I guess ... I kind of ... I think ... I like it. I'm just not sure," now he was laughing, "of the logistics of it."

All three laughed. Then Luke sobered.

"Now I know that normally, I would have been married to Amethyst many years ago. Then I would have asked her to approach Callista about getting married when she returned in Cray's body. But this situation's different. I didn't know about you," he said to Amethyst. "And, Cal, for various reasons, you and I have never married. Now one of you has to become my primary wife. I will not pick which will be considered the first wife and which will be the second."

Amethyst began to write furiously, Callista reading as quickly as she could.

"Callista must be your first wife."

"Why?" Luke interrupted.

Amethyst continued, "I am bound to you – nothing can break that bond. I will bear your children and my name and my father's line with continue through them. Callista was your first true love. She means a great deal to you. Since she will never ..." Callista looked at her as Amethyst quit writing suddenly. "What? Since I'll never what?"

Luke and Callista looked at Amethyst a moment and then Luke reached out and took hold of Callista's hand.

"She's feeling a vast amount of pain because she thinks what she's about to write will hurt you deeply," Luke explained.

Callista nodded. "It's okay. If we do decide to do this, one of the primary rules will have to be total honesty between the three of us."

Luke nodded. "She's right. Go ahead, Amethyst. If you know something about Callista, tell her."

Amethyst hesitated and then continued writing.

" ... she will never have," Callista's voice broke in a small sob. She continued in a softer voice, "... never have children," Luke slipped a comforting arm around her as she read the rest of the message, "and since many people will oppose this arrangement, her position must be as strong as possible. If she is your first wife and I am the mother of your children, it will be illogical for anyone to expect you to leave either one of us."

Luke sat back and regarded Amethyst with a new respect. "I had no idea you were such a political thinker," he stated with admiration.

"I don't know how much training she actually received the way things were when she grew up, but traditionally Force Brides are extremely well versed in politics, philosophy, psychology, education, religion, diplomacy ..."

Amethyst interrupted Callista as she blushed deeply.

Luke laughed. "So I have a warrior and a diplomat! You know, I could get to like this."

The two women looked at each other, smiled at each other and then they both jumped on a surprised Luke.

Luke had gone to the guest area where he had been sleeping. Tonight he was turning over in his mind all the things that had been discussed over the week he had been living with both women. He was still undecided about what to do. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure if what he was wanting was the correct answer. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

Amethyst entered the room. She was dressed in a pastel floor-length sleeping robe that was so finely woven, as she stood with the light of the hallway behind her, it was as if she were naked. Luke felt a catch in his breath as a sudden, intense wave of desire blinded him to every other thought.

Gracefully she closed the door. She appeared to glide across the floor to the side of his bed and knelt on the carpeting beside him. She handed him a datapad. On it he recognized Callista's handwriting. In the reading light of the headboard he read:

"We have felt your desire. While either one of us is willing to come to you, we thought that under the circumstances it would be better if Amethyst did. No matter what you decide, she will remain with you and we do not wish to put you in a position where you think you have been unfair to Callista."

Luke looked into Amethyst's beautiful, violet eyes. He sat up and cupped her face in his hands. She smiled invitingly.

"I do want you," he conceded, his voice deep with longing.

Elegantly she rose, one hand brushing the belt of her robe. The belt dropped away and with the tiniest shrug, the robe fell from her shoulders. She flicked her hand and the light dimmed from reading brightness to a soft glow.

Rougher than he had intended, Luke grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed. His love-making was fierce and he ravished her with a passion that was deeper than he had intended.

Gradually, as her acceptance of his almost brutal coupling released his previously constrained feelings, he felt a wash of warmth and tenderness fill him. He lay beside her afterwards consumed with a love and a satisfaction that had usually eluded him in the past.

Almost immediately he reached for her once more. And then slower, more gently, almost delicately he took her again. This time, instead of using her body as he had for his first violent release, he allowed all of his senses to indulge in her beauty, delighting in her responses. By the time he actually entered her, she was already breathing in deep, husky gasps. The moment of penetration brought a sound from deep in her throat that sounded of ecstasy and agony fused into a passion that now equaled his own. She clung tightly to him, urging him on to another total possession of her body.

It was a long time afterward that he again felt as if he were in control of himself. With a tenderness that did not seem possible from the same person he had been in the past hour, he gathered her into his arms and cradled her gently against him. He held her tightly, feeling the length of her naked body against his and relishing the touch of her skin against his. He gently tangled his hand in her hair and she allowed him to tilt her face toward his.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

The sated, dream-like look in her eyes answered his question before the lazy smile and shake of the head.

He pulled her tight again and his mouth covered hers. The kiss was like an exchange of life forces between them, each giving and receiving, each responding to the other, neither wanting the separation of the kiss' end.

But it did end. She raised herself slightly to look into his face. The naked lust still visible in her eyes caused him to seize her shoulders and roll with her until she lay on her back. He loomed over her in the dim light of the headboard lamp. Her arms closed around his back. Her hands slid up to his shoulder blades and she pulled him against her body, wrapping her legs around him, clinging to him as her mouth again sought his.

Luke showered and dressed before he woke Amethyst the next morning. As she slept, draped naked across his bed, he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots. He leaned over and kissed a bruise on the side of her breast. She blew him a kiss without opening her eyes.

His glance swept up and down her body. Her skin was like porcelain. The pale translucence already showed the marks of Luke's fingers from the previous night. He lightly ran a fingertip over a bruise just below her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I've left you with some pretty nasty bruises. I hope you aren't suppose to see Ralph for a few days."

She raised her head slightly to look down the length of her body, smiled lazily, laid her head back and with sleep-heavy eyes watched him finish dressing. As he stood up, she shifted as if to rise.

"No," he bent and kissed her briefly. "You get some sleep." He picked the bed clothes off of the floor and threw a light sheet over her. "I'll tell Cal to let you sleep awhile longer."

She smiled at him as he stood in the doorway.

"See you tonight."

Luke heard movement out on the balcony as he entered the living area. He looked through the French doors to see Callista arranging flowers on the table as the servi-droid was laying out breakfast for three.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," he said. "That was a wonderful gift you two gave me last night."

She stroked his cheek with the back of her fingertips. "We thought you might feel more like making a decision if you could ... relax a little." She took his hand and led him to his chair. "Is Amethyst coming?"

He looked slightly embarrassed. "Let her sleep a little longer?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a conspiratory grin. "Maybe we should have done this sooner."

His wry look told her he would not rise to her baiting. "May I have my breakfast?"

With a laugh, she passed him food and sat down beside him. "I'll take something into her later."

"And we'll talk tonight," he promised.

Luke stood in front of the two women who he had seated on the couch of his living area.

"There are still a few questions I have regarding this living arrangement," he told them. "First, about last night – what exactly will be the arrangements for my making love to each of you?"

"We could always have a bigger bed made so there's room for all three of us," Callista stated.

At Luke's stricken look, both women giggled. Amethyst shook her head then pointed to Callista to indicate that the answer had been Callista's joke.

"Okay," Callista admitted, "there is a method for handling personal time together. Just like everything else, it's logical and workable."

Amethyst signed something to Callista in the sign language the two women had developed for short uncomplicated communication. She pressed her to ask Luke.

"She wants to know if you've reached a decision," Callista told him.

He smiled at both of them. "If you are both positive about this ..."

Amethyst and Callista both jumped up and threw their arms around Luke. Laughingly he put his arms around them and held them as tightly as he could.

"I wish I knew if this was right," he told them quietly. "I only know ... may the Force protect us ... I want it. I have never wanted anything so much." he admitted.

They both nodded enthusiastically.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

**SISTERS**

Leia stared at her brother in total amazement. "Luke, think of your position. You can't do this. It's against the law!"

"No, it isn't. I've checked," Luke assured her. "Any cultural law against polygamy does not apply to a recognized Jedi Master. It was necessary that it be written that way to allow the Jedi to follow their millennia old traditions and still live in the Republic. Because most Republic cultures are monogamous, the law was never changed when the New Republic accepted the Old Republic basic laws."

"But think what this will mean. Think how it will affect your family," she insisted. "I've served as Head of State. You can't embarrass me like this."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Leia. I'm going to marry both of them ... in the tradition of the Jedi."

Han shook Luke's hand briskly. "Two wives. Boy! I don't know whether to envy you or pity you."

Leia swung around to angrily address her husband. Instead, she suddenly burst out laughing. Han put an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"And I was worried that you'd never get married!" she gasped finally.

Luke laughed, took his sister in his arms and gave her a tight hug.

"I know you like them both – and it was Amethyst's idea. I would have never thought of it," he assured her.

"So, just how many bedrooms are you going to be needing?" Han asked.

He was rewarded by Leia giving him a hard elbow in the ribs. Luke said nothing but smiled fondly at her, knowing her own thoughts. Finally she broke into a broad grin.

"Okay," she giggled, "how are you going to work this out?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Between the two of them, they'll have to work out whatever's proper."

"And tell me again why you need two wives," Han requested.

"It's not a question of need as much as circumstance. Since I must marry Amethyst, I'm very grateful she and Cal are willing to work things out. I'd feel awful if I let Callista down."

Luke, Amethyst and Callista sat around the table on the balcony. It was late and the complex had settled into a quiet evening. The trio ate their supper under a blanket of dark sky and bright stars. Amethyst still enjoyed being outdoors after her years of confinement.

As the meal came to an end, Amethyst pointed to Callista and then motioned to Luke. Callista shook her head. Luke watched with interest as the two women communicated using their personal sign language. It was obvious that Amethyst wanted Callista to tell or ask Luke something – it was just as obvious that Callista did not want to do it.

"You're going to have to teach me that," he interrupted them.

Both women stopped and looked up at him. He smiled. Their sudden, total attention made him realized that they were aware that he was feeling much more than he was saying. He knew how Amethyst had known his thoughts and feelings. He had to assume that the strength of the Force in Amethyst and himself allowed Callista to feel a faint echo of her former ability.

"I just want you both to know," he said reaching across the table and holding one of each of their hands, "how much I love both of you. A short time ago, I thought I'd never have the chance to have a home and a family. Then I fell in love with both of you – both so totally – both so differently. For a while I was afraid I'd end up losing both of you. I don't think I can ever express how delighted I am by how you have both been dealing with this."

The two women each squeezed the hand she held. Then a mischievous look crossed Amethyst's face and she gave Callista a gentle elbow jab.

"You might as well tell me," Luke told Callista. "You know she isn't going to let up until you do."

Callista gave him a big grin. "Okay, you asked for it. We were discussing today how to arrange the suite for the new arrangement – who's going to sleep where and when."

"And?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

"Amethyst said we needed to ask." Callista paused again.

"Ask me what?" he asked warily.

"How many more women we should plan for."

Both women laughed at his shocked expression.

"She said ..." Callista managed at last, "that you'd be too embarrassed ... to tell us."

"Tell you what?" Luke asked trying not to give either of them any more ammunition for their teasing.

"How many concubines you have."

He sobered. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"How many concubines you have," she repeated.

He shook his head. "What do you mean by concubines?"

The two women looked at each other in surprise. Amethyst snatched her datapad and wrote something for Callista.

"Do you not understand the word?" she asked Luke in turn.

He gave her a vexed expression. "Of course I understand the word. What I don't understand is what that has to do with me?"

The two women exchanged another look. Amethyst, giggling, wrote something else. Callista read the notation and also laughed.

"What now?" Luke asked. His tone indicated he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

"She said," Callista pointed to Amethyst as if making sure Luke did not associate the statement with herself, "you couldn't have been a virgin the first time you two were together." She laughed and added. "Considering our relationship, I can confirm that point."

Luke shook his head and looked at the two of them in disbelief. "You two are shameless! What business is it of yours how many lovers I've had before I met you?" he queried.

Amethyst made a rolling motion with one hand, shrugged and then imitated rocking a baby. Callista raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement.

"What's that about?" Luke asked Callista.

"She said that if you've had so many lovers you can't remember them all, it doesn't really matter. If you don't want to accept all of your concubines into your Household, we only need to contact the ones with which you've had children."

Luke suddenly realized that what he had thought was just bedevilment on the part of the women was actually a serious subject. He sat up straighter and looked at both of them for a long moment.

"You two are serious, aren't you?"

Both of them nodded.

"Why?"

"Are you saying that you don't want any of your concubines with you?" Callista asked, a slight catch in her voice.

"I told you, I don't have any concubines! This is a republic. People don't own each other. And if I've had previous relationships, it really isn't anyone's business but mine."

The two women exchanged another look. Amethyst, this time with no smile, wrote something else for Callista to relate to Luke.

"It is your right to deal with your regular concubines as you will," she had written, "but we must know about the women with which you have had children."

"Why? And will you stop calling them concubines." Luke asked.

"Because!" Callista exclaimed.

"Because why?" Luke insisted.

"Luke! It's your duty."

He shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"It's your responsibility to see that all of your children are properly cared for."

"What makes you think that I haven't already done that?"

The two women exchanged yet another glance. Amethyst nodded, urging Callista to continue.

"Luke," she began in a patient tone of voice, "you're establishing the House of Skywalker. In order to insure proper continuation of the House, it's your obligation to bring your concubines into your Household."

"I still don't understand why this is so important to you," he told her.

"It won't be to me," she told him. "But it will be to Amethyst. The only way her children can be protected from any external challenge to their rights to inherit your House is if all of your children are acknowledged and properly accounted for in your estate. If you're really going to establish an ancient style Household, you're ... required ... bound ... to bring all of your concubines – or at least the ones that've borne you children, if you don't want to acknowledge the others – into the Household and officially recognize their children."

Luke stood up and paced the balcony for a moment. He leaned against the railing and looked out into the garden for a long moment. Slowly he turned to observe Amethyst and Callista as they sat watching him.

"Is this more of your silliness?" he asked finally, "or do you mean this?"

Callista stood up and walked over to him.

"Luke, we are serious. We were teasing you at the beginning, but the acknowledgement of any children by previous relationships is one of the most important aspects of you establishing your House. If we three are to choose this life style, we must strictly follow the protocols of the Old Jedi. Without the ancient, established traditions, we will never be able to survive in the New Republic. You must shoulder the responsibilities of a Jedi Lord and behave accordingly. And it is our duty to accept any of your concubines that you choose. It's a little different than a man having a girlfriend on the side that his wife doesn't know about. As a Jedi Lord, any woman with whom you have an affair will have an official position. If we're to expect our positions to be recognized as your wives, we'll have to acknowledge theirs." She added softly, "We're both willing to do this."

Luke looked from one to the other. His eyes clouded with the pain he felt from Amethyst.

He gathered Callista in his arms and hugged her tightly to him knowing that part of the pain he felt in Amethyst was from Callista. After a long moment, he released her and went over to where Amethyst sat. He knelt and took her hand in his and pressed it passionately to his lips. Holding her hand, he caused her to rise. They walked over to Callista and he took hold of her hand also. Slowly he led them into the bedroom. He indicated that they should sit down on the side of the bed. He drew up a chair and sat facing them.

"If I have had other lovers," he told them finally, "they no longer have any meaning to me. I do not want a harem – I don't want to collect women – I don't want anything more than to spend the rest of my life with the pair of you."

Amethyst reached out and squeezed one of his hands. Callista smiled sweetly at him.

"That makes us very happy," she told him. "While Amethyst and I have felt drawn into a close relationship, we don't want to share you with others. But the fact remains, Luke, that it is necessary that your children be recognized."

He shook his head. "No one has ever claimed to have had a child by me."

Both women looked rather surprised.

"That would be very strange. In most of the galaxy, it's considered a great honor to bear the child of a Jedi. You mean no woman, on any of the worlds you have visited, has ever asked you to inseminate her?"

He blushed. "Well ... ah ... I mean ..."

The two women giggled.

"Yes, Luke?" Callista asked lightly.

He smiled as the tone of their conversation became lighter.

"Asking and receiving are two different things," he stated flatly.

"So you have no children?" Callista asked.

"Like I said, no one has ever contacted me."

Amethyst hurried out to the balcony and came back writing on her datapad.

"She says," Callista told him, as she began to read the datapad, "that while you might not be aware of insemination, you would know, through the Force, if there had been a birth."

He shook his head. "Then I must not have any children. I felt when Leia's children were born. If I had my own, I suppose I'd feel it more strongly."

Both women nodded in agreement.

"Then can we bring this discussion to a close?" Luke asked.

Callista smiled, her eyes bright with amusement. "So it embarrasses you to discuss your previous paramours with us."

Luke shook a finger at her in a warning manner. "I think we'd better let this whole matter drop," he said lightly. "I think until we get this relationship tighter in hand, we don't need to be investigating the past."

Amethyst, with a gentle smile, lay back on the bed, moving a bit away from Callista. Callista moved a little further away from her and lay down also. They had left just enough room for Luke to lie between them.

"Then perhaps we should investigate this relationship," she suggested softly.

Suddenly the room was filled with an almost tangible sense of love and desire. Luke did get on the bed between the two beautiful women. He took them both in his arms and held them against his chest. The two women each wrapped their uppermost arm around each other. The three laid in silence for some time.

It was Amethyst who first felt how his feeling had changed from simple physical desire to love and gratitude for what the women were willing to do for him. She raised herself to her elbow so she could look at his face. Gently she wiped away the tears that were on his face. The movement caused Callista to raise her head from Luke's chest to see what Amethyst was doing.

"Are you all right, Luke?" she asked.

His answer was to hug both of them tightly. "I never thought to find anyone who'd be willing to sacrifice for my sake." There was a catch in his voice as he continued, "But instead of being lucky enough to find one person, I've been blessed with both of you. And I don't know if I can do enough to be worthy of the love and trust you have both given me." He rose from the bed and knelt in front of them as the two women sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you two have both thought this out carefully? Are you both sure you can live with this ... this strange ... arrangement? You both must know much more than I do what may happen – what you'll have to deal with in the future."

As if with one mind, both women smiled gently and reached a hand out to touch his face so his face was cupped between the hands of the two women he had come to love.

"Luke, since Amethyst first suggested this to you we have talked about little else," Callista told him. "This was a common arrangement two or three hundred years ago."

"But this is now!" Luke exclaimed as he stood up and started pacing the room.

"It may be," Callista agreed, "but the situation is the same. Luke, look at the facts. You have been provided with a Bride of the Force. You can't refuse her and expect the Jedi to continue. If you do anything with Amethyst except take her as a wife, you'll either have no children to carry on your name or illegitimate children who cannot inherit from you."

She walked over to stand in front of him so he would stop pacing.

"And me – I surrendered my corporeal life 30 years ago. Somehow, our love for each other and Cray's love for Nick allowed me to leave the computer where I'd placed my being and take over Cray's body when she choose to cross over with Nick. Surely you don't think something like that would've happened if we weren't suppose to be together. Add in the fact that Amethyst is the only person who can sense the Force in me – surely it must mean something."

Amethyst had been writing something on the datapad. She handed it to Callista to read to Luke.

"In the Old Republic, for many reasons, it was often necessary for a great Jedi Lord to take more than one wife. Today the circumstances for the Jedi are the same as the early days of the Old Republic. When you have read the histories, you will understand that what we are doing is proper."

"But do you think I can possibly make each of you as happy as you both deserve to be?" he asked.

They could hear the anguish in his voice. Both women smiled at him and he felt illuminated by the love he saw in their eyes. Without another word, he led them both back to the bed. Watching them help each other changed for bed, he removed his boots and uniform. They lay on the bed, Luke in the middle, one woman on each side.

"I know this bed is a little small for this," he told them softly as he kissed the forehead of first one and then the other, "but would you both stay here with me tonight. I need to just hold you both tonight," he told them simply. "I need to feel you next to me."

He felt them each turn her head to kiss his cheek, then both women nestled against his chest. Slowly, the peace of the two women and the love he felt for them soothed his misgivings. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he murmured, "We do need a bigger bed."

Leia sat in Luke's suite with the two women who would soon be her sisters-in-law.

"Do you two ever disagree?" she asked them.

Both women looked slightly embarrassed and nodded. They exchanged a glance and then Callista rose from where they were sitting and walked over to a storage chest in the living area. She opened it, removed two items and held them up so Leia could see. It took Leia a moment to realize that, fitted together, the two items would form a statuette that Luke had brought back as a souvenir from a favorite planet of his.

"What happened?"

The two women exchanged another look, half embarrassed and half amused.

"We couldn't decide where it would look best," Callista explained, "so I fixed it so we wouldn't have to make a decision about it."

Leia had risen and walked over to look at the two halves of the figurine.

"Nice saber cut," she commented with heavy sarcasm. "And how did Luke like your resolution of the problem?"

"We haven't ... ah ... mentioned it to him – yet," Callista said, a twinkle in her eye as she returned the two pieces to their hideout.

Leia looked with amazement from one to the other and then burst out laughing. "I think Luke deserves everything he's going to get – from both of you."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17**

**WEDDINGS**

Luke and Leia walked in the gardens behind the palace. They were discussing Luke's upcoming marriages.

"If it were up to me," he was saying, "we'd just have one ceremony. But they both insist it can't be done that way."

"I don't blame them. You may be getting married twice but they'll only get married one time in their lives. Of course each one wants it to be special and unique."

Luke nodded. "I've agreed. I'm not arguing with anything that either one of them wants."

Leia stopped walking and took a step in front of Luke so he had to stop walking.

"Have you considered what you're going to do if some time they each want something very different and both desires can't be fulfilled?"

Luke looked surprised. "No ... I haven't," he admitted.

The twins took each other's hand and began walking again.

"It's not uncommon in a marriage," Leia stated, "for both parties to have to agree to a compromise that does not really make either totally happy."

Luke shrugged, "I guess there won't be any trouble with Amethyst. She was raised with a feudal mentality. Here I am, the defender of the rights of the New Republic – and I have a bound consort. I suppose that in the end I could order her to do almost anything and she'd feel duty-bound to do it." He smiled broadly. "Except tell me where the histories are."

"She won't tell you?" Leia asked in surprise.

"Not a word – or a scribble in this case. She says it's too dangerous for the whereabouts to be spoken. She says that whenever I'm ready to go get them, once we've made at least one light jump away from any planet, she'll show me the co-ordinates. I'm not surprised father couldn't break her – she's even more stubborn than you are."

He was rewarded for his comment by a swat on his arm from his sister.

"So if there are going to be two ceremonies," Leia said, "how many people do you want at them? And how are you going to schedule them – one right after the other? One the next day?"

"I wasn't raised a princess," he told her, "so my weddings require no one but my family."

"But, Luke, everyone's going to want to be there. The members of the government will expect to be invited. We can't just have a private ceremony."

"We can and we are. There are a few other things to bear in mind. Traditionally, I'd take each one on a month long honeymoon."

"You said that like you're not intending to."

"I'm not, I guess. I can see some real advantages to that. But ..."

"But what?" she pressed.

"But they say they don't want to be apart that long – even to be with me."

Leia laughed, "Are you sure you're necessary in this arrangement?"

Luke laughed also.

"There are times when I wonder. Anyway, they say a week honeymoon is all they want. So, since that's too short for the guests to come and go and come back again – unless you want to put up the entire government for a week – it doesn't make sense to invite everyone."

"We could hold the ceremonies in New Republic City," she suggested.

He shook his head. "Then Amethyst would be by herself for almost two weeks instead of just one."

"What if we invite some to one ceremony and some to the other?"

"And how are you going to decide who gets invited first and who's put on the second guest list. And another thing – there'll be a great number of persons who will not even acknowledge my wedding to Amethyst. Those people would be insulted to be invited to that wedding."

Leia gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'd wondered it you'd considered that."

"Yeah, we've all discussed that. In fact, that was why Amethyst insisted that Callista be the first wife."

Luke went on to explain the rationale that Amethyst had used to convince him.

She shook her head. "They seem to have it all figured out. I don't know if I could be that charitable to someone else that Han wanted to marry."

"I know," Luke agreed. "It took me a long time to recognize that this arrangement made sense. But it seems so right – so completely natural. In fact, the biggest thing I'm worried about right now is Amethyst staying here the week I go away with Callista. That's why I don't want to do anything to make her time by herself any longer than it has to be. She'll be back to not being able to communicate with anyone – and she's still frightened to be around the children."

"Why has she come to terms with you and me and yet remained afraid of my children?"

"Well, she knew you from when you were children. She still has some qualms about me," he admitted dryly. "The twins don't bother her too much, but ..."

"Anakin! He's a baby. He's barely five years old."

"She says he looks at her with Vader's eyes."

An involuntary shutter went through Leia and she wrapped her arms around herself. Luke put an arm around her.

"I hope not!" Leia exclaimed. "How does she even know what his eyes looked like, he always wore his body amour."

Luke shook his head. "I don't know – the truth is I don't want to know."

The twins were silent again as they continued their walk.

It was almost midnight when Luke entered his suite. He was surprised to find Callista waiting by herself to have dinner with him.

"Where's Amethyst?" he asked.

"She thought that maybe we'd like some time together."

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. He hugged her to him.

"It has been a while," he agreed.

"Too long," she breathed, her lips against his.

They clung together in a long, passionate kiss.

"Can the dinner be eaten cold?" he asked when he had released her mouth for a moment.

"It'll be much better," she assured him as he swung her up in his arms and carried her into the guest area.

They lay on Luke's bed, their arms and legs tangled, their breathing deep, caressing each other with their fingertips.

"That was ... incredible," she whispered finally.

He smiled at her in agreement.

"But ..." She stopped and looked at him. "Is it like this with Amethyst?"

He could hear pain in her voice. He thought to lie to her and then decided the truth would be kinder in the long run.

"It's because of Amethyst."

"But why," she asked him. "We had a wonderful sex life before – but not this ... total. I don't understand."

He shook his head and pulled her so her head lay on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what happened," he told her softly. "The first time I was with Amethyst, it was as if not only our bodies but our spirits were involved. It was more complete than anything I'd ever known."

He kissed her forehead and ran his hands up and down her body as she lay against him.

"I guess it is just some kind of wonderful bonus that it is carried over to you also," he continued. "Maybe it's because my awareness through the Force has expanded to include this – maybe an echo of your Force strength is responding also."

"Maybe," she agreed quietly.

He hugged her tighter. "Does it matter? I'm just so pleased that I now have this absolute completeness with both of you. I'm so happy that you're able to share in this new experience."

She raised up on one elbow, leaned down to kiss his lips and then smiled.

"Does that mean that you're up to giving me the kind of bruises you gave Amethyst?" she teased him.

Rolling her over onto her back and looming over her he returned her smile.

"That night I got an earlier start. Besides, she bruises if I just hold her arm firmly. I'd have to beat you to bruise you like I did her the other night."

"Now, that's something we haven't done before."

He chuckled. "Well, I don't know if I'm up for that, but if it'll make you happy, I'll try for a few."

She giggled, "Then we'd better get started." She pulled his head down so his lips were pressed against hers.

"Mon Mothma!" Luke jumped to his feet as Bailey, his young ensign, announced his visitor.

Luke hurried to the outer office to greet the former head of the government. He had developed a deep sense of respect for the woman as he had watched her struggle – and succeed – in pulling together not only a rebel alliance, but continuing to hold it together long enough to establish a stable and working government after the Emperor's death.

"Please, come into my office," he welcomed the older woman as he led her into his private office area and helped her into a comfortable chair. "Leia didn't tell me you were coming."

"I wasn't sure I could get into see you. Your young ensign seemed to think you were too busy to deal with someone who has no official standing and dropped by without an appointment."

Luke looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Hodges is trying to train an assistant. I'm glad you insisted he check. I'd have been disappointed if you hadn't stopped by to see me some time during your visit."

She took a deep breath. "I hope you'll still feel that way when you hear why I've come for a visit with you."

"You've come just to see me?" he questioned. "Why? I would've been glad to come to you if you'd notified me that you wanted me."

She inclined her head in appreciation. "I thank you for that, Star Marshall."

"Well, now that you're here, what can I do for you?"

"You can re-think," the precise former leader started, "your position on your upcoming marriage – or should I say marriages?"

Luke, who had been leaning forward slightly, now sat back straight in his chair and regarded the woman for a long moment.

"There'll be two separate ceremonies," he stated softly. "I wasn't aware that you were interested in antique Jedi rites."

"I'm not, Luke. I'm concerned about your position within the New Republic."

"Leia's position wasn't changed when she married. Why should mine change?"

"Please, Luke. We've been through too much together to play games with each other. You know very well how your position will change." She smiled slightly to take the sting out of her comments. "Besides no longer being an excellent extra man at formal dinners."

He relaxed and returned her smile. "In fact, I'll now throw the count off if I bring both wives."

She nodded at his ability to see the light-hearted side of her problem. "Luke, you're an important symbol to the Alliance. You know this – we've discussed it before. How are the members of the government to rely on your abilities and trust your judgments if you openly violate one of their laws."

"I'm not."

"Are you saying that I've been misinformed? I'm sorry, I should've made sure of my facts first. I've heard that you are preparing to marry two women. Is that true?"

"Yes. I met Callista several years ago. She has returned from the dead to be with me."

Mon Mothma nodded. "I've heard of this story. And I've heard that you two have been together since then. I was expecting to hear that you two were marrying. What I don't understand is this new woman in your life."

"Amethyst is the daughter of a former great Jedi – a historian. She's been pledged to me since the day after her birth. Obi-Wan was our mutual godfather. He was the one first to feel our connection in the Force. She's been raised to be the consort of a Jedi Lord. So you see," he finished, "she's bound to me by honor, by tradition and by the Force. Further, she's the only woman who'll be able to bear me children that are Force strong."

She sat and reflected on this information for a while and then nodded. "Okay, I understand. Why don't you marry one and just have the other as your mistress? This is not an unheard of happening with high ranking officers."

Luke shook his head. "Maybe in the Empire. I wouldn't do that to either woman. They both deserve to have a position of respectability. Anyway, I'm handling this in the traditional method of the Jedi."

"By breaking the law?"

He gave her a big grin as he picked up a datapad and slipped a tile onto it. He handed it over to Mon Mothma. She read the document, looked up at him in amazement and then re-read the pad.

"Is this true?" she asked finally.

He nodded. "Yes, when they first told me about the traditions of a Force Bride, I did a thorough computer search for all records regarding the past Jedi. I've checked and double checked. As far as I'm able to detect, I'm not bound by any law regarding polygamy. I've been recognized as a Jedi Master by other Jedi and, officially, by the government. I am, therefore, perfectly within my rights to have as many wives as I choose to take."

She gave him a teasing smile. "And do you like domestic life so much that you anticipate many more."

He laughed. "If these two are any example, I think I'll have my hands full with them. I don't expect to be starting a harem."

She read the pad a third time and then, nodding slowly, returned it to him.

"Let me ask you this then:" she stated, "considering your position, considering your sister and her family, do you think this is the proper course of action?"

"I swear to you, this is not something that is being entered into lightly. At first I told them that I wasn't sure it was a good idea. Then, I began to think about what my life was last year and what it is now. Next, I tried to imagine what my life would be if I lost either one – if they lost each other." He shook his head. "I know it seems bizarre, but I truly believe this is the best for everyone concerned."

He stood up, walked around to the front of his desk, sat on the edge and regarded her seriously.

"If you actually believe that my taking two wives will be harmful for the government, I am prepared to withdraw from public life."

She stood up and took both of his hands in hers.

"No," she said flatly. "I do not want you to retire from public service. I wanted to hear from you, yourself, if the rumors were true and why you were considering such a thing. And – if I decided your choice was the proper one – to invite myself to your weddings, since you have not sent out any invitations."

"We felt it'd be better if the ceremonies were private, precisely because of the possibility that there might be problems with how people will accept this. You, of course, are more than welcome." He rose from the edge of his desk and began to lead her from the office. "And now, I'd like you to meet the two reasons for all of this fuss."

Luke opened the door of his suite for Mon Mothma.

"Luke! No!" Callista screamed.

A cloak flew at his face from Amethyst.

"Luke, don't come in!" Leia called.

Mon Mothma turned and blocked his view of the interior of his suite. There was a smile on her face. "I believe that your unexpected arrival has interrupted wedding gown fittings."

There was a slamming door and then Leia appeared at the doorway.

"Mon Mothma!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

"I wasn't sure if your brother would let me stay," the older woman answered.

"What?" Leia questioned.

"She came to talk to me about ..." Luke nodded toward the closed door of the sleeping area.

Leia nodded in understanding. She turned to face Mon Mothma.

"And?"

"And ... Luke has explained things to me."

"And?" Leia pressed.

"She's going to come to both weddings," Luke saved Mon Mothma from his sister's protective aggression.

Leia's face brightened. "That's wonderful! Thank you."

"I'm doing it for the alliance, not necessarily because I approve of it."

All three stopped talking as the sleeping area door opened and the two younger women emerged. Luke went to take their hands and lead them over to the couch.

"Mon Mothma, I'd like to present my fiancées, Callista and Amethyst. Ladies, the first president of the New Republic, Mon Mothma."

The shuttle touched down and Amethyst ran across the tarmac. As she reached the ship, Luke came down the ramp. She ran into his arms. He grabbed her up and swung her around, hugging her tightly. As soon as he set her on her feet, she turned to Callista. The two women hugged each other tightly.

As the trio started toward the palace, Amethyst got between the other two and put an arm around each of the other two. Luke and Callista were chattering with Amethyst using quick gestures as the three caught up after being separated a week. Inside the entrance hall, they were joined by Han and Leia. They all went up the staircase all talking at once, trying to get Luke and Callista to tell them how they had enjoyed their honeymoon.

"The biggest problem," Callista said, "is that Luke didn't know what to do with all the extra room in bed since Amethyst wasn't there."

Everyone was laughing as they entered Luke's suite. After a brief description of the honeymoon by Luke and Callista, Han and Leia made their goodbyes. Luke shut the door behind them and then turned. He took Amethyst in his arms, giving her another hug.

"We missed you," he stated. "How about you?"

Her answer was to cling tightly to his neck. It was Callista that realized she was crying and came over to rub her back.

"Were you frightened without us?" she asked gently.

Embarrassed, Amethyst nodded as she released Luke and turned to hug Callista tightly. Luke gazed at the two women as they went over to the couch and sat down, their arms around each other. The women looked up and both could see the love in his eyes as he stood watching them.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve the pair of you," he told them as he crossed to the couch. "I only hope I can make you each as happy as you make me."

The next day, Luke and Amethyst stood before the same group of people that a week earlier had witnessed Luke marry Callista. Theirs had been a civil ceremony. Luke and Amethyst were to exchange Jedi vows. Callista stood beside Amethyst speaking her vows for her.

"I, Amethyst, present myself to my Lord in accordance with the customs and traditions of the Jedi. I pledge by my father's honor that I will be a dutiful consort and will fulfill all of my obligations to the House of my Lord.

"By the strength of the Force, I will be united in marriage to this Knight who now claims me before these witnesses. I will devote myself to making him happy and his Household harmonious. I will be respectful to the wives that already reside in his care. And I will spend my life caring for his needs."

Callista turned to Luke. "As the first wife of your House, I, Callista, promise to care for my sister-wife. Together may we create for you a haven where you can rest and renew yourself. May our love ease your burdens.

"My husband, as the Lord of our House, I respectfully request that you take this woman as a second wife."

Callista stepped back and allowed Luke to take both of Amethyst's hands in his. He spoke the words of the traditional vow Amethyst had written for him to memorize.

"By my strength as a Jedi Knight, I, Luke, accept this Bride of the Force, born as my soul mate, fashioned as a part of my fate, trained to be my consort, raised to be my companion. Through the Force our minds will be one; through our lives our destinies will be one.

"I pledge my life to her protection. In doing so, I accept her – body and soul – and her devotion to me.

"As the Force has touched our lives and made us known to each other, so will it bind us together, sustain us in our weakness, care for us in illness, support us in our trials.

"Now she belongs to my House. Now she is joined to her sister-wife. Now our three destinies are united as one – both in this life, and eternally, as we sleep in the Force. And, like the Force, our love will go on forever and ever."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18**

**JEOPARDY**

"I'm sorry, Luke."

Han's voice sounded over the intercom of the shuttle Luke had requisitioned to take Amethyst on their honeymoon. The ship had just achieved orbit and was preparing for the jump to light speed.

"Can't it wait, Han?"

"No, it can't."

"Tell me what it is," Luke requested.

"Listen, Buddy, turn around and return immediately. Every second you are in that ship, your lives are in danger. Get back down here now!"

Luke hurried Amethyst out of the ship. Han had been waiting on the tarmac when they had landed back at Fort Kenobi. As soon as Luke and Amethyst started down the ramp, Han grabbed hold of each of them and ran away from the ship. Over his shoulder, he ordered the droids that had been with him to search the ship.

It was some time later that a report was delivered to Luke as he sat with Han in his office. There had been two bombs on board the ship. They would have detonated with the jump to light speed.

Luke paced the office for several minutes. He didn't even look up as Lando entered the office. Finally, Han stood up stopping Luke.

"Settle down, Kid. I've never seen you so angry."

"For my enemies to attack me is one thing. But why try to kill one of my wives."

"Did you stop to think," Lando suggested softly, "that maybe that's why the attack was made."

The other two men turned to look at him.

"You mean the fact that he took two wives, not something to do with the Empire?" Han asked.

Lando shrugged. "It's something to think about. It's no secret that some people consider this to be against both the law and various religious sects."

"I can't believe you'd say something like that," Han growled as he lunged at Lando.

"Hey! It doesn't make any difference to me!" Lando protested as he took a step backwards to avoid Han's grasping hands.

Luke stepped between them. "Stop it, Han!" Luke ordered. "Lando's just being honest. We all know this could be a motive."

The three men settled into their chairs and sat in silence for some time, each sorting through his own thoughts.

"All right," Luke said finally, "we have to take into account that the attack could easily be a religious fanatic, a governmental dissident, or an Imperial spy. I personally feel that the later's probably the case but Lando's right and we have to keep an open mind.

"The first thing I want you to do," he continued, "is to locate all of the recruits we've put on our suspicion list. There was only about a three hour period when the bombs could have been planted on the shuttle. Let's see how many of the recruits have verifiable alibis."

Han and Lando nodded in agreement with this plan of action.

"Is there anything else you can think of that needs to be addressed now?" Luke asked.

"Not immediately," Lando stated.

"If you don't mind," Luke said rising, "Amethyst has been asking for me for some time now. I'd like to go to her."

"How do you know?" Lando asked.

Han grinned and tapped an index finger against his temple. "You get use to it after a while."

Lando nodded and smiled. "Of course, Luke. You should've said something," he said rising to his feet.

"Go on, Kid," Han said following Lando to the door. "We'll take care of things. You go take care of those pretty brides of yours."

Luke entered the suite. There was no one in the living area or on the balcony. He went to the main sleeping area and opened the door. Callista sat in a chair by the French doors, watching a hologram cube.

"Oh, Luke ... are you okay?" she asked hurrying to him.

"I'm fine." He gathered her in his arms and hugged her after returning her kiss. "I suppose Amethyst told you everything."

"What she knew."

He nodded. "I'm afraid none of us know every much. We're trying to check out the whereabouts of some possible people who might be interested in my death."

She shivered slightly and pressed closer to him. He kissed her forehead.

"Han and Lando will find whoever's responsible. I don't want you to worry," he told her.

Her only answer was to hug him tighter.

"Where's Amethyst?" he asked. "I could feel her distress."

"She's in your sleeping area. I thought you should stay with her tonight," Callista told him.

He pulled back and looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I know that you're upset, too."

"Now that I've seen you and touched you, yeah, I'm fine. She's had so little security in her life. She was terrified. You spend tonight with her – make sure she's all right. It's very important that she not become too troubled." She smiled. "Besides, it's her wedding night ... you belong with her."

He cupped her face between her hands. "If you're sure."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. Kiss me good night and go to her."

Callista and Amethyst had taken Luke's sleeping area and turned it into a room for them to share. They had moved Luke's belongings into what had been his guest area. When he wanted to be by himself or when he wanted to make love to one or the other, his new sleeping area was used. Often, the three of them would share the enlarged bed the women had located and moved into their sleeping area.

For now the arrangement was adequate but as he crossed from the women's area to his sleeping area, Luke knew that something was going to have to be done to locate a larger living space. Perhaps he could persuade Leia to sell him some ground so he could build a home behind the palace.

He opened the door of his sleeping area and heard Amethyst's troubled breathing brought about from crying herself to sleep. Immediately the only thing that filled his thoughts was caring for her.

He undressed and slid into bed beside her. As he took her in his arms, she stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled happily at Luke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," he told her. "I met with Han and Lando after they'd searched the ship. We had to formulate a plan to try to locate whoever made the attempt on our lives."

She ran her hand over his chest and nestled tighter against him. He hugged her tightly. She tilted her head and offered him her mouth. Leisurely, their passion building slowly but steadily, they made love. It had been eight days since Luke had been with her. Tonight as they united with each other, he realized that something had brought them even closer together than they had been. He didn't think it was just the marriage ceremony they had gone through earlier in the day, but there was definitely something that had been added to their love making.

Her tongue snaked around his, playfully drawing his tongue back into her mouth. Immediately his mental wanderings ceased and he returned his full attention to his current activity. Later, as she slept peacefully in his arms, his mind touched on what he had felt from her as they had made love. But even as he turned the thought over in his mind, it eluded his consciousness and he drifted off to sleep.

For a standard week, Han, Lando and Luke searched for the source of the threat on Luke's life. They did not have any information nor did there seem to be any indication that whoever had made the attempt was still on the planet.

Luke decided to make another attempt at a honeymoon with Amethyst. This time there was no advanced notice of their plans. They quietly planned to leave early one morning. But when they had awakened on the day of their scheduled departure, Callista was ill. It had taken Callista and Ralph several hours to convince Luke and Amethyst that it was nothing serious and that they should go ahead with the trip.

Luke and Amethyst were walking down the main staircase of the palace with Leia. She was promising her brother that she would take good care of Callista while they were gone. Amethyst was reluctant to leave and was walking slower and slower the closer they came to the front entrance of the palace.

Luke turned to her and smiled. He released her hand that he was holding and put an arm around her shoulders instead.

"Ralph said that Cal just had a minor bug. He wouldn't have lied to me. Her life Force is strong and Leia will be here with her. Callista'll be fine. Let's go have a nice honeymoon. We can call every day until she's up and about – okay?"

He knew her nod was reluctant, but she did agree.

They walked out the door just as their shuttle exploded.

The shock of the blast knocked all three of them off of their feet and back into the entrance hall. Luke threw his body over Amethyst and Leia to protect them from the flying glass as the decorative windows of the entrance shattered around them. They sat up, looking at each other.

"Are either one of you hurt?" Luke asked.

Slightly stunned, the two women looked at their hands and at each other and then shook their heads.

"Luke! Amethyst!" Callista's scream was heard as she ran from their suite and headed for the landing tarmac. She saw Luke and Amethyst on the floor of the entrance hall and sank gratefully to her knees at the top of the stairs. Luke was on his feet. He helped Amethyst to stand.

"Go on," he told her. "Go help Cal get back in bed. I'll be up in a little bit."

He turned to assist Leia as she was getting up.

"Where's Han?" he asked.

Leia's eyes were full of terror. "I don't know. I think he's still alive, but he was going to supervise the final bomb sweep of the shuttle."

Without another word, the two twins ran to the burning pile of scrap metal that had been a shuttle. Leia let out a cry of joy as Han emerged from the back side of the wreckage. She ran into his arms, totally disregarding the smoke and soot from the explosion as well as the blood that streamed from a deep cut on his forehead.

"Is that all?" she asked pulling away enough to gently touch the gash.

"Today," he answered as Luke came to join them. "Tomorrow my shoulder and butt are going to kill me. The blast sent me about six feet in the air. I'm getting too old for this action adventure stuff."

Leia hugged him tightly again. Over his shoulder, she watched Luke as he started inspecting the destroyed ship. Their arms around each other, Leia and Han walked over to where Luke stood.

When Luke turned to face them, Leia pressed tighter to Han's side and actually shuttered at the look on Luke's face. Han's arm tightened around her. He could understand her reaction. If ever he had looked into the eyes of a man contemplating the death of another, it was Luke's.

"I want whoever is responsible found," Luke said slowly and deadly. "I want something figured out so I know my wives and your family are safe until whoever is responsible is in custody. I want a senior staff meeting in the conference room in two standard hours. I will expect some definite information to be presented to me at that time."

Without another word, without looking back, Luke turned and went into the palace.

Luke was still angry beyond what he had believed possible. The only other time he had been this angry, he bordered on turning to the Dark Side with the Emperor's prompting.

His wives came to him as he entered the suite. Callista went eagerly into his arms. Although Amethyst had rushed to him, as soon as she came within an arm's length, she back away from him.

He smiled at her sadly. "I know," he told her. "I won't force you to touch me right now." He held Callista away from himself. "Let me be alone," he told her. She opened her mouth to ask a question but he silenced her with a shake of his head. "She'll explain it to you," he told Callista as he turned and went to his own area.

Leia was surprised to open the door of her suite only to see Callista and Amethyst there. Since the day she had learned the truth of Luke's family, Amethyst had never put herself in a situation where she would voluntarily be in the presence of Leia's children.

"Come in," she greeted her sisters-in-law. She looked down the hall past them. "Is Luke with you?"

Callista shook her head. "No," she replied in a soft whisper.

At the same time, Leia felt the turmoil from Amethyst.

"What is it?" she asked, anxiety evident in her voice.

"Nothing ... I think," Callista replied.

"What do you mean, you think?" Han asked coming from their sleeping area. He had a bandage covering the forehead wound he had received in the blast.

"Sit down," Leia ushered them over to the couch. "What's wrong with Luke? He was so strange when he left us."

Amethyst held up her hand, palm toward Leia and then turned her hand so the back of her hand was toward Leia.

"He's turning?" she questioned. And then her eyes grew wide in alarm.

"He's at the border," Callista corrected. "He is ... he doesn't want ... he ask us to leave him alone ... but ..."

Amethyst reached out and took hold of Leia's hand. She pointed toward the other end of the palace.

"You want me to go to him?" she asked them.

Amethyst nodded insistently.

"I don't know," she replied slowly.

"He needs a touch stone," Callista told her. "He needs an anchor as he searches through his anger. We only provoke his desire for vengeance. Please go to him," she pleaded.

Leia looked over at Han. He thought a moment and then nodded slowly.

"I think they're right, Leia. Even I could recognize the upheaval he was feeling." He walked over to her and stroked her arm. "It won't hurt for you to go to him – maybe it'll help."

Luke entered the conference room as his staff was taking their chairs around the large table. He walked with Leia's hand in his. The two powerful Jedi twins moved to the end of the table and took their seats. The two twins, side-by-side, hand-in-hand, seemed to have their combined life Force magnified until it was a tangible presence of its own. Luke's staff was aware of the intensity of the two Skywalkers.

"What have you found out about the blast?" Luke asked as soon as everyone was seated.

"It was the same kind of explosive that we found in the bombs from the first shuttle," Wedge Antilles, the Flight Commander, responded. "I had Qwi Xux look at it," he said referring to his girlfriend who had been a research scientist for the Empire before she had learned how her inventions were being used. "She said it's definitely Imperial issue. That'd seem to suggest that this is an attack on you, not necessarily your wife ... ah ... I mean wives."

Wedge glanced at Luke with embarrassment. Luke gave him a friendly smile and a nod. He knew that while his staff was loyal to him, several of them were uncertain about his double marriage.

One junior officer had actually asked for a transfer. Luke had insisted on a debriefing interview. The officer had been stiff and formal. Luke had tried to put him at easy. The purpose of the interview, from Luke's point of view, was so the officer could spread Luke's feelings that anyone who honestly objected to his wives could transfer as soon as Luke could make arrangements – no prejudices.

"Has anyone checked on the recruits?" Luke asked.

"Yes, sir," Commander Phillip Forquet responded. He was the Head of Recruit Training. "The recruits were on a wilderness training mission the 24 hours in question."

"So any one of them could have slipped onto the tarmac and back without being missed," Lando observed.

"Yes, sir," Forquet agreed. "However, if we cross reference with the three hours around the other attempt, we can eliminate all but ten of the new recruits."

"Assuming the same group was involved each time," Han interjected.

The men around the table nodded.

"If we can't figure out who we should be watching," Luke told the group, "then the next best thing is to make it harder for whoever it is to reach their targets."

"But who is the target?" Hodges asked. He looked quickly around for the others' reactions when he realized he had spoken out loud.

"A good question," Han commented dryly.

Luke nodded. "I have to assume I'm definitely one of the targets. But the number of assassin droids we believe to be on the base would preclude a single target."

"So you think it's because of your wives?" Commander William Sikes, the Head of Communications, asked.

"No," Luke responded shaking his head. "The first attempt on my life was not the bombs found on my shuttle. It was the explosion in an office I was using for a meeting. That was before my marriages had been arranged."

The men around the table exchanged looks.

"That means it could be your entire family," Commander Cory Tyler, the Head of Aircraft Maintenance, spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"I think we have to assume that," Luke agreed.

All eyes shifted to Han. He nodded.

"I know – Leia and I have already come to that conclusion. We want to send the children off world but after what happened to Luke's two shuttles, we're afraid to try."

Lando gave his friend's shoulder a reassuring pat.

"So how do we protect Luke, three women and three children against anybody who may be anywhere with who knows how many types of weapons?" Wedges asked.

"Thanks, Wedge," Han said. "That makes me feel like we have it under control."

Wedge looked embarrassed.

"No, Han, Wedge is right," Luke stated. "That's exactly the situation we're facing – and the point I was trying to make. We can't protect ourselves by watching for the attack because it may come from too many places, too many ways, toward too many targets. What we have to do is figure out how to safeguard my family."

"The first thing," Lando said, "is to get everyone in one location – somewhere that we can secure."

There was a general agreement around the table.

"Okay," Luke agreed. "So where can we go? The security cells?"

"No," Han objected, "the cells are good for keeping someone in, but ..."

"Han's right," the Head of Base Maintenance, Commander Edmond Hamilton, spoke. "There are a dozen entrances to the building and there are so many small offices scattered throughout where someone could hide."

"Where else?" Luke asked.

There was a long period of silence and then Forquet looked up suddenly.

"What?" Lando asked.

"It'd be perfect!" Forquet exclaimed. Then he grinned ruefully, "But I wouldn't want to be the one to tell my wives that they'll have to live in a cave indefinitely."

Han sat upright. "Yeah! That'd be perfect. Large enough, one entrance, closed approach. That's it!"

"Where?" Luke demanded.

"The cave in the wilderness," Lando chimed in as it suddenly occurred to him where Forquet was talking about. He turned to Luke, "We've used it in the past for surprise raids on recruits in wilderness training. But this new batch of recruits wouldn't know anything about it. And Han's right, it'd be perfect."

"It would also be like being back in the rebellion," Han added with a lopsided grin. "Forquet's right – the women are not going to be pleased."

"But at least they'll be alive," Luke stated flatly. "As quietly as possible, make arrangements to move my family." He turned to Forquet. "First of all, I want you to send all of the recruits on some bullshit training mission as far away from the wilderness area as you can possibly arrange."

Forquet nodded curtly.

"And make sure everyone one of them – and especially the ten suspects – is accounted for the next 24 hours. Wedge, I'm putting you in charge of securing the area around the cave. Edmond, you'll be responsible for getting the supplies we're going to need – and getting them into the cave in secrecy."

Hamilton nodded. "I'll take care of it, Luke."

"Han, you and Leia, get the kids, Winter and Chewy ready to go. Do you need any help?"

Han shook his head. "We can handle it. What about you?"

Luke sighed. "Lando, you come with me. I'm going to need some assistance."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 19**

**HIDING**

Lando sat in the living area with Luke as he explained to his wives what had been decided during the staff meeting. The two women looked at each other, back at Luke and then over at Lando. Lando watched in amazement as the two women moved almost as one.

"Callista, I know you were embodied in the computer during the rebellion so you'll have no way of knowing what to expect. And, Amethyst, I know that most of what you know of the rebellion is as a prisoner. Lando's going to help us. Amethyst, you go with Lando. He'll help you pack what we're going to need and he'll see that you get to the shelter safely."

"No," Callista interrupted. "She'll have no way of communicating with him. I'll go with Lando. You take Amethyst."

Luke hesitated. Amethyst looked at him with a questioning expression.

"I'm concerned that if I stay with you, your feelings will keep me from feeling everything I should through the Force," he explained to her.

She nodded slowly and signed that she understood and would go with Lando.

Callista took hold of her hand. "Are you sure?"

Amethyst nodded and stood up. She held a hand out to Lando.

"Lando, you and Amethyst pack some clothes for the girls and me. Callista and I will get whatever equipment I think we'll need from my office. We'll meet in the conference room in one hour."

"Are we ready?" Luke inquired.

Both women and Lando nodded an affirmative.

Both men knew that Han had divided his family into three groups, each group with one child. The twins had been furious at being separated but when they had learned that the reason for the separation was so they could be secreted into a cave where they would be living for several days, their anger had turned to excitement and they had been eager to help with the expedition. Luke and Lando had no idea if any or all of Han's family had made it to the cave.

They did know that Wedge and Ralph Brenner had already left for the hideout. C3PO and R2D2 had been sent on their way, on a very circular path. The two men decided it was time to take their chances and head for the cave.

Forquet had gone to work immediately after Luke's staff meeting. Slowly the recruits and low ranking officers had disappeared from the palace area. It was assumed that he had taken the men under his command away from where Luke was taking his family.

Lando and Luke hurried the women through a densely wooded section of the wilderness training area. They had no idea how any of the rest of the group that would live in the cave had made their way to their destination. They figured the best way for each group to have their best chance to make it to the cave safely was to go in an indirect method without anyone knowing the route any other group was going to use.

Lando stopped the group and looked out of the undergrowth that hid him from the extremely narrow footpath that led directly to the cave.

"It looks clear," he whispered to Luke, "but ..."

"I know ... I feel it, too. But ..." Luke replied.

"Yeah – me, too," Lando nodded.

"Take Amethyst and go first. I'll be right behind you with Cal."

Lando took hold of Amethyst's hand and broke through the undergrowth. They jogged toward the cave. They were still a few feet from the cave entrance when Wedge and Han appeared with blasters.

"Come on," Han encouraged them to hurry into the safety of the cave.

Lando and Amethyst had just stepped into the coolness of the dark cave when Amethyst stopped and pulled her hand out of Lando's. Without warning, she took the few steps necessary to return her to the harsh daylight she had just left.

Han ran after her. He was right behind her when they saw Luke and Callista exit the undergrowth at the exact spot Lando had used. Even as they ran toward the cave, there was a strange metallic noise and an odd shaped droid rose from the opposite side of the path. It swung a short arm around and pointed at Luke.

Han ran forward to help his friend.

"Luke! Behind you!"

The voice from his dreams caused Luke to stop in his tracks. He stared at Amethyst. Callista, however, spun around to see what had caused Amethyst to cry out her warning.

Luke realized that in his surprise at hearing Amethyst's voice he had missed an important warning. Then he saw Han raise his blaster to attack something to Luke's back, felt a powerful punch in the small of his back that knocked him to the ground and simultaneously heard a strange sound that seemed a cross between a blaster and a rocket launcher. He was still trying to decide what the weight was that was holding him on the ground when he saw Han, a stricken look in his eyes, blast whatever had made the noise.

"No!"

Amethyst's heart wrenching scream caused Luke to suddenly be frightened by what he would see when he turned around.

"I've got her!" Han exclaimed.

He had run to where his friend lay in the narrow pathway and was bending over Luke's prostrate body.

"Get Amethyst back in the cave," Han ordered. "There may be more."

The weight lifted off Luke. He surged to his feet and ran toward the cave. He was still in a state of shock as hands reached out and pulled him into the cave, through the blackness just inside the entrance and into the lighted cavern where Leia and the children were already in hiding.

He took hold of Amethyst's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You spoke!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Luke," she spoke his name softly and sadly. She then laid her hand along side of his face and gently turned his head in Han's direction. She added mildly, "Callista."

"No!"

Luke now understood what had caused Amethyst's previous outcry. As he grabbed Callista's broken body out of Han's arms, he realized she had used her body to shield him from the assassin droid. Slowly he sank to his knees, cradling Cal.

"No, please," he pleaded to no one in particular.

Ralph Brenner hurried to where Luke knelt beside Callista. Amethyst came to stand behind Luke, her hands on his shoulders. He reached one hand up to hold one of her hands as they watched Ralph examine Callista.

The doctor looked up at the anxious couple and shook his head. "I don't know what I can do. If I had a bacta tank ..." his voice drifted off.

"Can we take her back?" Luke questioned.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "When Han told me we were moving here, I ordered maintenance on the tanks. They won't be usable for at least two days."

"What if I put her into a healing trance?" Luke asked him.

Ralph nodded. "I'd never doubt the ability of a Jedi to perform things an ordinary man can't. Perhaps with a bacta pack on the wound and a trance to stop her losing any more of her life force."

Luke searched the group that had gathered around them. He looked for and found Leia.

"I need a quiet place to put her," he said evenly, holding his voice in careful control. "Somewhere where she won't accidentally be disturbed."

"We've set up a sleeping area in the back of the cave, on the edge of the light. We'll fix a spot further back in the shadows."

Luke looked up at Amethyst. "Stay with her until I'm ready. Hold her hand. Direct your life Force to her, just as you did with me."

Amethyst replied with a somber bow of her head and then sank to her knees in the spot Luke had vacated.

A few moments later, Luke returned and scooped Callista up in his arms. Without a word, Amethyst followed as he carried the limp body into the deep shadows of the cave. The group that remained in the lighted area was quiet as they watched the trio disappear into the darkness.

Luke lit a dim light so he and Amethyst could see to get Callista settled as comfortably as possible. Ralph followed them after a few moments. He and Luke quickly field dressed Callista's wound.

"That's all I can do. I'm sorry, Luke, Amethyst. I hope it's enough – I truly do. But it's now in the power of your Force whether she lives or dies."

Ralph withdrew. Luke and Amethyst knelt on either side of Callista's body. They looked across at each other and reached out to hold hands over their wounded companion.

"I know you've not been completely trained in the Force," Luke told her. "I'll place her in a healing trance. But I must be available to help defend this area. It'll be up to you to stay with her, to strengthen her, to keep the trance in place. Can you do it?"

"I do not know if I can do it," she responded, "but I do know I can try."

He smiled at her. "I've heard your voice before."

"When? When you heard it in the Medi-Area?"

"Before that. Shortly before I found you. I dreamt we were in the garden and you spoke to me."

She looked surprised. "That is why it seemed so real. I, too, had that dream – it was a Force vision."

"That's why it was true," he acknowledged with a nod.

"We must now work to save Callista."

The two of them worked over the body of Luke's other wife. Evidently he left Amethyst sitting beside Callista, holding her hand. He returned to the lighted area of the cave.

"How is she?" Han asked as he and Leia crossed to Luke's side.

Luke shook his head. "Her life Force is so weak. Amethyst isn't truly Force trained. I don't know if she can maintain the healing trance enough to make a difference." He turned and looked toward the back of the cave and then added softly, "I should be with them."

Leia laid a comforting hand on his arm. "If we can't make the base safe from the assassins, you won't have a chance to save either one of them."

"I know," he affirmed as he turned to Han. "I'd like to meet with the staff. What plans do we have?"

Luke met with all of his staff except Forquet to evaluate the situation in which they found themselves. After assessing their supplies, support and tactical position, the group broke into work details to prepare for defense of the cave. Luke was left standing alone with Han and Leia.

Han laid a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Just like old times, hey, buddy."

Luke nodded quietly. "Except this time," he said softly, "my wife is dying."

Han's hand fell from Luke and he turned to look at his wife, trying to imagine if he would be able to carry on with his duties the way Luke was doing if Leia was laying in the back of a cave possibly dying.

Leia, who was holding one of Han's hands, reached out her free hand to take Luke's hand. The group that was working around the cave felt a sense of power as they saw these three heroes of the Rebellion forming a small circle of strength beside the central light of the cave.

The trio saw Winter hurrying from the back of the cave at the same time they heard Amethyst call for Luke. Leia stayed to talk to Winter about why she had left the children as Luke and Han ran towards Amethyst.

When the two men reached the dimly lighted area where Callista lay, at first Amethyst was not visible. Han's three children were sitting around the mattress, all three had both hands touching different areas of Callista's body.

"Amethyst?" Luke asked anxiously.

There was a shimmering movement in the darkness beyond the small pocket of light. Hesitantly Amethyst moved into the light, staying just inside the light but as far away from the children as possible, she moved to Luke's side. She put her arms around Luke's waist and buried her face against his chest.

"They came out of nowhere. They insisted on touching Cal. They wouldn't leave. They wanted me to hold hands with them." Her words were too soft for Han to hear and came out in quick, breathless gasps.

Luke held her close to him, kissed the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. Everything's all right."

Luke looked over at Han who had knelt beside Callista and was quietly talking to the children. Anakin stood up and walked closer to Luke.

"The beautiful lady wasn't doing it right," he told his Uncle. "Jana said Aunt Cal was going to die."

Struggling to hold back the tears that burned his eyes, Luke nodded in understanding.

"Go help your brother and sister," he said gently.

He looked over as Leia came to join her family.

"Winter told me," she said as she approached Luke.

She stroked Amethyst's back trying to comfort the sobbing woman.

Anakin returned to Callista's side and again laid hands on Callista's body. Han rose and came over to the adults.

"They say they just came over to help and that Amethyst became too frightened to listen to them," Han stated.

Luke nodded in understanding. "I know."

"Luke, we have to do something," Leia told him.

"I know," he whispered again, tightening his hold on Amethyst. "But not now."

His voice was soft but the tone was the plea of a man who could not take any more pain or hurt. Leia nodded and leaned against Han who slid his arms around her to console her. The two men who had become like brothers even before Han's marriage to Luke's sister looked at each other. Luke looked once at the children sitting around his wounded wife. Winter had followed Leia over to the area and Luke looked at the children's nanny.

"Let them stay. If they want me, come and get me at once," Luke instructed.

"Yes, Master Luke," the white haired lady said with great dignity.

The two men lead their wives from the area.

As Luke performed his duties, Amethyst stayed close to him, just behind him, always on his left side. It was late at night before he was ready to try to get some sleep.

He looked over at where his senior ensign sat.

"Hodges, is there anything else that anyone's come to discuss?" Luke asked wearily.

"No, sir. We've handled everything that's come up since our relocation."

"Good. Now in the morning ..."

"If I may, sir," Hodges interrupted.

The ensign motioned to Luke's left.

Luke turned his head. Amethyst sat on the floor of the cave, just behind him and to his left. Her head had fallen against her left shoulder. She was sound asleep.

Luke turned back to Hodges and, with a smile, nodded.

"I think she's right. You must be exhausted, too. Get some sleep, Hodges. We'll get started again in the morning."

Hodges gave a brief salute, rose and left Luke sitting with Amethyst. Luke turned so he could take Amethyst in his arms. She gave a slight start as she woke. When she realized what had awakened her, she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, darling," Luke told her. "I didn't realized it was so late."

She looked around.

"Are we the only ones awake?" she asked.

He nodded. "Just us and the perimeter guards. I've just sent Hodges to bed. Come on," he added as he stood up, holding her arm to help her to her feet.

Their arms around each other's waist, they quietly moved back to where Callista slept in her healing trance. Luke had ordered another mattress moved beside hers. When they reached the area, Leia was asleep beside Callista.

Luke knelt and woke her gently. Blinking sleepily, she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Go on over to Han and the kids," he whispered. "I'll stay the rest of the night."

She nodded, gave Amethyst a weak smile and moved away. Luke and Amethyst settled down to try and get some sleep.

"Where are the children?" she asked long after Luke had thought she was asleep.

"Leia had Winter put them to bed several hours ago. She's been sitting with Cal until I was finished."

"Are they ..."

Luke waited a moment to see if she would finish her question and when she didn't, he responded, "Yes, they'll sit with Callista tomorrow."

She made no verbal reply but he could feel her shiver.

"Amethyst, we have to talk about this," he told her.

"I am extremely tired, Luke. Can we talk about this some other time?"

He sat up. "No, we can't. I want it settled now."

She looked up at him a moment and then slowly sat up beside him. She sat quietly with her eyes lowered.

"Amethyst," he started gently, "I understand what Vader did to you – how he destroy your life and your family."

"What your father did," she corrected softly.

He stopped abruptly and sat up, a hard knot in the pit of his stomach.

"My father," he agreed, his tone extremely flat. "You're right. He was my father. And I have paid the price for that!"

She looked up at the bitter tone she heard in his voice. Almost imperceptibly she pulled away from him but the movement was enough for Luke to be aware of it. He was quiet a moment, the pulse of his jaw visible as he sat with clinched teeth. He turned hard grey eyes toward her.

"And I will not continue to pay to one of my wives for something I have no control over."

She lowered her eyes again. "Yes, Lord," she whispered so softly he knew more than heard the words.

"Stay here with Callista," he told her rising to his feet. "I'm going to check on my family," he told her as he walked off in the direction Leia had taken.

As he moved away from his wives, the sound of Amethyst's sobbing followed him.

TBC

A/N: I'm not asking for any kind of compliments, but I do need to know if there is anyone reading this who is interested if I post more chapters. Feedback – or lack thereof – would indicate there is no appeal in the community for continued posting. I am willing to make more chapters available if there is anyone still reading. But I am also prepared to stop at this point if there is no interest.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

**SAFETY**

It was late the next afternoon when Luke approached Hodges so his ensign could tell him the next problem he had to deal with.

"Dr. Brenner has been asking to see you all day, sir," Hodges told him. "He was over here a few moments ago and said it was imperative that he see you as soon as possible."

"Is it about Callista?" Luke asked.

"He said that was where he'd wait for you, but the doctor didn't tell me what he wished to discuss with you."

"Thanks, Hodges. If Lando or Han come looking for me, let them know where I am."

Luke walked slowly back to Callista's mattress. If it were good news, he felt he would have known through the Force. If it were bad news, he really did not want to know. He found Ralph sitting beside Anakin. Jana and Jason sat on the opposite side of Callista. Ralph rose to talk to Luke as he approached.

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"Alive. Something I honestly didn't think I'd be able to say this time yesterday. But she isn't who I wanted to talk to you about."

"Who then?" Luke asked.

With a nod of his head, Ralph indicated the shadows behind them. Luke looked and then in the silence he heard soft sobbing and knew it was coming from Amethyst.

"I don't know what happened here last night. It's none of my business. But I am telling you that she can't continue like this," Ralph stated.

"She's terrified about the children. You know that right now Callista needs the children. Amethyst is just going to have to come to terms with it."

Ralph nodded. "I understand what you're saying, but I am telling you, if something isn't done to settle Amethyst down, I cannot be responsible for the consequences."

Luke nodded. "All right. For now why don't you sedate her like you did before?"

"I can't do that, Luke."

"Why not?"

"Luke ..." Ralph stared at him in amazement. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you want your family to come through this healthy, I suggest you handle whatever problem you have with Amethyst."

Luke sighed. "I know you're right, Ralph. I haven't had any sleep in almost three days, I'm tired, I'm swamped with problems, I have someone trying to kill me and my family and right now I don't have time to deal with the problem of a woman's imagined fears."

"The fears may or may not be imaginary – but the baby isn't. And I'm telling you, if you don't want her to miscarry, you'd better figure out some way to get her settled down short of my pumping drugs into her system."

"What did you say?" Luke gasped.

"I said I can't keep giving her drugs."

"No ... not that ... what did you say ... about a baby?"

Ralph looked at him. "You mean they hadn't told you?" He thought a moment. "Of course, I forgot."

"What are you talking about?" Luke demanded.

Ralph sighed. "They told me that they didn't want me to say anything to you until they'd told you – and that they were going to wait until you were back from both honeymoons. I'm sorry – in all that's happened, I forgot that you and Amethyst never got around to taking your honeymoon together."

Luke took hold of both of Ralph's shoulders. "Are you telling me that Amethyst is pregnant?"

The doctor smiled at the stupid grin that was spreading over the younger man's face. "Yes, Luke. I'm telling you that Amethyst is pregnant. And I'd like your help in seeing that she remain that way."

Luke sobered. "Of course, Ralph. I'll see that everything is taken care of. Go get Winter and tell her to come and get the children and take them away from here. I'll take care of Amethyst." He grabbed the doctor's hand between both of his and shook it vigorously. "And thanks, Ralph – thanks a lot!"

Amethyst was aware of Luke's presence, but she refused to acknowledge it. He sat a small lamp on the floor just in front of her and she felt him sit beside her on the ledge she used that was shaped like a natural couch. She did not resist when he gathered her into his arms.

"I love you," he told her. "I'm sorry the way I acted last night. I'm afraid that you hit a sore spot with me and since I was tired, I lashed out."

Against his chest he felt her shake her head. "I was wrong to confront you. You are my husband. It is not my place to judge or criticize you."

"It is your place to help me acknowledge my short comings. That's what a helpmate is suppose to do. What a helpmate is not suppose to do," he continued but she noticed that his voice took on an almost happy timbre, "is to keep secrets from her lord and master."

Amethyst looked up at him through heavy, tear-laden lashes. She saw he was smiling tenderly at her.

"I believe there's something you've neglected to tell me," he added.

She smiled and he was surprised to see her blush. "Ralph told you?" she asked.

He nodded. "I still want to hear you say it."

Her smile broadened. "Lord, I am to bear your first child. I am sorry, but it will be a daughter."

"I don't care if it looks like an Ewok!" he assured her as he pulled her tightly against his chest. "As long as she's healthy and we can make her happy." She felt his lips against her forehead. And then in a somber tone he added, "I don't want her to ever feel about her father the way ..."

His words stopped and he laid his cheek against the top of her head. They sat for a long time in silence, drawing strength and comfort from each other.

"We need to go back to Cal," he said at last.

"You go," she responded. "I'll be all right."

"I've sent the children away."

She sat up and tried to look into his eyes in the dim light.

"You and I will care for Callista," he told her.

"I can't – not as well as the children can," she stated.

"I don't care. She won't die. I will not allow that. And I won't have you displaced from her side where you belong. It was wrong of me to allow the children to stay."

She began to sob softly again.

"Please don't," he begged. "I don't know how I could've possibly listened to your pain for so long, but I can't listen to it any longer. Tell me what will easy your heart."

"Have ... have ... the children ... come and care for her."

Luke was leading her back to their mattress. "I want you beside her. She may gather more healing from the children, but she receives more tranquility from your presence."

Amethyst held Luke's hand and lowered herself to the mattress. She stared at Callista for a long time.

"I have to go back to work," Luke told her finally. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Luke."

Her gentle voice caused him to turn back to her.

"Bring the children back."

He crossed to kneel beside her. "No ... I'll not put you under that kind of strain. Ralph's already concerned that you could miscarry. If you're still frightened of the children, we'll do something else."

She looked at him, her violet eyes widen with despair, wet with tears. "And if something happens to Cal? Luke, I could never forgive myself. She needs the children's strength."

"You need the children's absence," he replied flatly.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "There must be something that we can do," she insisted.

"Beautiful lady."

Amethyst jumped as she heard a phrase that Darth Vader often used with her. It came at her with Anakin's voice.

"Anakin, I thought I told Winter to keep you over there," Luke told him.

"Winter doesn't know," the little boy replied reasonably.

"Go back," Luke ordered.

Anakin looked over at Amethyst. "Your little girl is going to have Grandpa's eyes, too."

A tortured gasp escaped from Amethyst as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Anakin, go back to Winter – now!" Luke ordered harshly.

Anakin took one frightened look at the Uncle that had never raised his voice to the little boy before and ran away.

Luke sighed after the little boy knowing that his sister would soon be over demanding an explanation. For now he ignored that problem and went back to Amethyst's side. Once again he sat beside her and held her. She turned large frightened eyes toward him.

"What if he's right?" she asked.

"I don't know," Luke told her. "I don't even know how you know what father's eyes looked like. He always wore that helmet."

"Do you know what Vader did at the Jedi Academy when he went over to the Dark Side? Have you heard of the murder of the Padawans? Did you know there were recordings of what happened?"

Luke shook his head slowly.

"I was curious about the man who killed my parents. I watched that recording. I saw what he did. I saw his eyes as murdered the children."

"For the love of god, Amethyst, stop it!" Leia cried out.

Luke and Amethyst looked up as Leia approached them. She sat on the floor of the cave in front of the mattress. The older Jedi twins looked into each others eyes and knew they were each feeling and thinking the same thing – the same shame at what their father had done.

"Anakin told me you had yelled at him, but he didn't know why," she told Luke.

Luke looked down at Amethyst but she was lying against his chest, her eyes closed. "He told Amethyst that the baby was going to have 'grandpa's eyes, too'." Luke quoted.

"What baby?" Leia asked.

Luke gave her a big grin.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Leia grabbed her brother's hand.

"Amethyst says it'll be a daughter," he told her.

"With Vader's eyes," Amethyst whispered trying but not succeeding in suppressing a shutter.

Leia looked at Luke with sympathy. "What can I do?" she mouthed silently.

He shook his head. "Nothing now," he replied in the same manner.

With a nod, Leia rose and left.

Luke cradled Amethyst tenderly. "Can you tell me what will bring you peace?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I just want to go back to our suite and be with you and Callista. I want to have my baby and be left alone."

"I'll return you to our suite as soon as it's safe. We'll see that Callista lives and returns with us. What if ..."

"What if he's right?" Amethyst voiced the question Luke could not ask.

"Yes."

"Perhaps, as my love for you allowed me to overcome my fear of you, my love for our child will allow me to deal with my memories."

Luke nodded. "All right. Would it be all right if I ask the twins to sit with Callista?"

"Without the small one?"

"Yes, without Anakin."

"All right. That would be acceptable."

It was several days before the officers were able to get a break on finding the assassins. Forquet came hurrying into the cave with the news that ten recruits had disappeared from the temporary camp he had established and that a small group of trusted enlisted men was on the recruits' trail.

The secret location of the assassin droids was located before nightfall. A coordinated raid was organized during the night and launched the following morning at dawn.

The men returned to the cave at lunch time to announce that as soon as they had eaten, everyone could begin returning to the palace.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for the replies. As I said before the first chapter, this story is already written. Less than half of it has been posted. I'm just doing some final editing before I post each chapter. As long as I know there is one person still interested in my story, I am very happy to continue sharing it.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 21**

**UNRESOVLED**

Luke's staff had been debating whether the raid on the renegades had been a success or a failure.

"Are you telling me that you killed all ten of them?" Luke asked.

"No, we're not!" Han shot back at the implied criticism.

"What we're telling you," Lando explained, "is that we killed two. Seven more were killed by their own leader. He then turned the blaster on himself."

Luke sighed wearily. "So there's no one I can interrogate?"

The members of his staff looked at each other in silence.

"Okay, what about evidence?" Luke continued. "Was there paperwork? Communiqués? Datapads? Anything?"

"No," Han conceded. "Nothing."

"So we have no idea what any of this has been about," Luke stated flatly.

"We do feel confident," Wedge told him, "that we recovered all of the assassin droids. We've matched all of the remotes with a droid. We've ascertained that any extra parts are for the droids that we found."

"But I want to know why!" Luke insisted. "Wasn't there anything to indicate why this attack was being launched against my family?"

"The only thing," Han told him, "was something the leader said. We found him just before he died."

"What did he say?" Luke questioned.

"Several of us heard what he said," Han continued. "We all agree on the words. We just don't know what they mean." He paused and then quoted slowly, "May it be as the lords will."

"Lords? What lords?" Luke asked.

Han shook his head. He looked around the table and everyone who had heard the dying man's words was shaking their heads also.

Before anyone could add anything else, a droid entered the conference room. Luke stared at the medi-droid that had interrupted his staff meeting insisting that it be allowed to speak to him.

"What do you want?" Luke asked the droid messenger.

"Dr. Brenner has sent me. Your presence is required in the Medi-Area immediately."

"Is Callista having a problem?" Luke inquired, slightly concerned.

"I believe it is Madam Amethyst about whom the doctor wishes to see you."

"Ask Dr. Brenner to meet me and Amethyst in our suite after the meeting."

"Dr. Brenner will be unable to do that," the droid responded.

"May I ask why?"

"Madam Amethyst has collapsed in the Medi-Area."

Luke entered the Medi-Area on a dead run. His eyes took in the droids who were working at various stations around the central area. He walked over to Callista as she hung suspended in the bacta fluid. He touched the side of the tank. Surprised, he realized that, like an echo, he could feel her concern for Amethyst.

"Ah, Luke," Ralph called as he emerged for a side room.

"Where's Amethyst? What happened?" Luke demanded hurrying over to the man. "Callista only knows that their connection was broken suddenly."

Ralph laid his hands on Luke's shoulders to slow the younger man's flow of words.

"Amethyst is all right. She passed out while she was sitting beside Callista."

"Why? What caused it?"

Ralph took a step back and sighed. "Sleeping in a cave for a week, being frightened for the lives of you and Callista as well as herself, being pregnant when she has no business to be, being scared to death that she'll not be able to look at her baby's eyes when it's born, sitting up day and night with Callista ..."

Luke's nod stopped the doctor's tirade.

"What do you mean she shouldn't be pregnant?"

Ralph shook his head sadly. "I'd planned on talking to you when you announced your wedding plans. But she came to me, pregnant, before I had a chance."

"What is it, Ralph? Tell me," Luke insisted.

"'She hasn't fully recovered from the abuse she received at the hands of the Imperials. I'll be honest with you – I'm not sure she's strong enough to carry the pregnancy to term. Luke, you've got to insist that she slow down, conserve her strength and try to prepare for the difficulties her pregnancy is going to cause her. And you have got to see that she's calm and peaceful. She'll not even have a chance if you can't relieve the stress she's under. Even if you can get her in an ideal situation, for her and the baby to both survive, it will be ..." His voice trailed off.

"A miracle?" Luke asked softly.

The doctor met Luke's eyes for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Frankly, yes."

"Where is she?"

Ralph pointed to the room from which Luke'd seen him emerge.

"Is she okay now?"

Ralph nodded. "She literally fell asleep on her feet. She was sitting beside Callista and simple passed out."

"Let me spend a minute with Callista. She's concerned about the sudden break with Amethyst. I'll be in there in just a minute."

Leia saw Luke carrying Amethyst up the staircase toward the third floor and hurried to meet him at the top of the stairs.

"Han told me about the meeting being interrupted. Can I help?" she asked.

"Yeah, come with me," he said in a subdued voice.

Leia followed her brother into his suite.

"In here," he said as he carried Amethyst into the women's area. "Turn the bed down will you?"

She did as he asked and then watched as he settled Amethyst in the bed. He pulled a blanket over her, his fingers lingered in a gentle caress of her shoulders before he turned around to look at Leia. She tried her best to hide the shock she felt when she saw his haggard face. His small smile told her she had not succeeded.

He motioned her back into the living area and followed her. He flopped into his favorite chair, leaned back and placed both hands over his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

He lowered his hands and took a deep breath. "Amethyst collapsed in the Medi-Area."

"Is she all right?" Leia asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "But I'm concerned about how strong she is."

"Then you'd better start giving her some positive reinforcement through the Force. If you continue like you are now, she'll pick up on that. It'll just make it harder for her." She moved to sit on the arm of Luke's chair. "I can feel that you're upset. I'm sure she can, too. And you look like you're a hundred years old."

"Thanks a lot," he responded.

"You need rest as badly as Amethyst does."

He smiled at her and nodded. "You're right, Leia." He tugged on her hand so she leaned over and he could kiss her cheek. "But Ralph gave me some good news."

"About Callista?"

"Yeah, he's taking her out of the tank tomorrow."

"That's great. That'll be a big relief for Amethyst. Maybe with both of them back up here, she can get some peace."

Luke nodded. He stood up and, still holding Leia's hand, he walked to the door of the women's area. The twins looked in on the sleeping woman.

"She seems peaceful," Leia told him.

Luke nodded. "I think so, too. Thanks for ... being here," he said.

She smiled as she walked over to the front door of the suite, "You call me any time you need help ... or if you feel down and want to talk. It's going to be rough – the first year of marriage is a little bumpy anyway. Here you are going through it two at a time. Pregnancy can cause tension – and you're going at it full tilt. Have you ever considered, just once, not doing everything the hardest possible way?"

He laughed and put an arm around her, giving her a hug. "I guess I'll have to work on that."

Luke carried Callista into the suite.

"Callista! You're back," Amethyst greeted them as she came hurrying from the women's area.

"Your voice!" Callista gasped.

Amethyst smiled brightly. "You have a little catching up to do."

"I guess so. Luke, will you put me down now?"

"When I get you into the bed," he replied. He looked over to Amethyst as they went into the women's area. "Ralph said she's not to lift a finger for at least three more days."

Amethyst nodded. "Yes, Lord, I will see that she stays in bed."

"Don't I have anything to say about this?" Callista asked.

"No!" the other two replied in unison.

Luke opened the door of the women's area and looked in, trying not to interrupt the two women.

Callista was sitting propped up against a group of pillows. Amethyst sat on the bed beside her. Callista was telling Amethyst a story from her Jedi training period.

"Do you think we should invite him to join us?" Amethyst asked, not turning her head toward the door.

Surprised, Callista glanced up at Luke and smiled.

"I guess so," she said to him.

He smiled. "I don't mean to interrupt. If you two would rather be alone, I'll understand," he assured them.

Now Amethyst turned and smiled also. "I think you may join us," she told him.

"Isn't her voice beautiful?" Callista asked Luke as he settled on the bed near the two women. "And that delicate accent ... I've never heard anything like it. Have you?"

Amethyst blushed.

"Once ... or twice," he replied giving Amethyst a kiss on her cheek. "But only in my visions." With a smile, he turned and kissed Callista's cheek. "And how are you feeling tonight?"

"Wonderful! I want to get out of here! Tell Am I can get up tomorrow."

"What do you think?" he asked Amethyst.

"She is doing very well, and she is very strong. Perhaps if she only goes into the couch or out to the balcony."

Luke nodded, "Okay." He looked over at Callista and she could see a gleam in his eye. "I'll send you a guard-droid tomorrow when I get to my office. If she gets too far out of line, you have the droid carry her back to bed."

Amethyst laughed and leaned against Luke. "As you will, Lord."

"You two are so funny," Callista replied drolly.

"Do you feel strong enough to join us for dinner on the balcony tonight?" Luke asked. "Or would like us to eat in here with you – or are you too tired for company."

"I feel fine, Luke – really. I'd love to get up. Let me come out on the balcony," she replied and moved as if to get up.

"Hold it!" he stopped her. "You stay right here. Amethyst, go get the droid to serve the food. I'll carry Callista outside."

They ate a leisurely meal, talking and laughing as they ate. After they had finished desert and were still lingering over coffee, Amethyst looked suddenly at Callista. She felt a wave of fatigue sweep through Callista.

"She is not as strong as she thought," she told Luke.

Callista smiled weakly. "You may be right," she acknowledged. She looked at Luke. "I don't think I can make it back myself."

He was already rising to his feet. "I have no intention of allowing you to try."

He swept her up in his arms and carried her into the women's area. As he was settling her in bed, Amethyst followed them.

"Let me help you get ready for bed," she offered Callista.

"Luke," Callista spoke his name as he started for the door.

"What do you want, Cal?"

"Will you sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I have a couple of things I have to do first. I'll be back in just a little bit," he promised her.

"If I'm asleep, will you wake me up when you come back?"

He smiled gently and returned to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed.

Raising her fingertips to his lips he told her, "I will if that's what you want. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Luke left and Amethyst helped Callista prepare to go to sleep.

"Let me get a few things," Amethyst told Callista as she moved around the room picking up some of her possessions.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'll sleep in Luke's room tonight," she stated.

Callista shook her head. "I didn't mean for you to do that."

Amethyst smiled. "That's okay. You've been in a bacta tank for several days. Since you've been back, you've been recovering. It's only natural you'd want to spend some time with Luke."

"I really would prefer it if you stay."

"If you're sure ..."

"Yes." Callista began to cry as she reached out toward Amethyst.

Amethyst hurried to Callista's side and took the older woman in her arms.

"Cal? Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm just so …" she stopped, shaking her head. "I never cry," she huffed.

Amethyst continued to hold her, stroking the strawberry blonde hair as she comforted Callista. She looked up as she felt Luke's presence.

"You are still recovering," Amethyst told her gently. "She needs your comfort," she said over her shoulder.

She rose and allowed Luke to take her place with Callista.

"Luke," Callista spoke softly against his chest, "ask her to stay."

Luke looked over at his dark-haired wife and smiled. "I think she'll stay if you want her to."

"I thought she might like some private time with you," Amethyst told him softly.

He shook his head. "No, tonight she needs both of us."

Amethyst came to sit on the bed with the other two. "Then we will both be with her tonight."

Luke, Amethyst and Callista walked in the garden and beyond the meadow into the wilderness area. He took his wives to the top of a large hill that overlooked a section of the wilderness area. At the foot of the opposite side of the hill lay a lake.

"This area is beautiful," Callista told him.

He turned to look at Amethyst. She was standing with tears in her eyes.

"It reminds you of your home world, doesn't it?" he asked as he felt a jumble of emotions racing through her.

She nodded but didn't answer. Luke seemed to hesitate.

"What is it, Luke?" Callista asked.

"I've ... I have asked Leia to let me buy this part of the property."

Amethyst looked up at him sharply.

"I thought I'd build us our own home – away from the base compound. Am, will it cause you too many bad memories?"

Suddenly her face brightened. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Really?" she asked. "Here!"

In surprise he closed his arms around her. "You want to stay here?"

"Oh, yes! It's so much like my own planet. I never thought I'd find a place that made me feel so much like home."

He looked over at Callista. "So, do you like it?"

Callista smiled, "And if I didn't, which one of us would you disappoint."

"Cal?" Amethyst turned around.

"I'm just teasing Luke," she assured. "Luke, I think it's beautiful."

Luke stood between his wives, his arms around them. The trio stood looking out at the lake. The women each put an arm around his waist. He held them tightly.

He was content with the changes that had come about in his life. He had begun to wonder if he would ever have a home of his own. He could hardly believe that within a few months, he would not only have a home of his own, but he would have two wives and possibly a daughter.

Suddenly, Luke was not just planning for the future of the New Republic and his new group of Jedi.

Suddenly, Luke was looking forward to his own future.

The man hid in the wooded area that overlooked the clearing where Luke stood with his wives. His eyes blazed with hatred as he observed the trio.

"Well, Jedi," he hissed quietly to himself, "you may have won this first round, but I'm not finished with you. First I'll make the lives of your whores miserable and then I'll take them from you and then ... then Jedi ... just as your father served my mentor, you will serve me."

TBC

Page 11


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22**

**DISSENSION**

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, Star Marshall of the New Republic, hero of the rebellion, First Lord of the New Order of the Jedi stood in the hallway on the third level of the palace at Fort Kenobi. He looked toward his suite off to his right. He knew that if he entered his suite, his wives would be there.

Callista - light, strawberry blonde hair that swung just below her shoulders, grey-green eyes the color of an ocean's depths, an athletic compact body, an aggressive warrior spirit, and a sense of humor that often reminded Luke of his sister.

Amethyst - long wavy dark hair that hung to the waist of her voluptuous body, a soft cultured voice with a slight accent and a gentle melodious cadence and almond shaped eyes, fringed with thick dark lashes that opened to reveal bright violet colored eyes. She had been raised since the day of her birth to be his bonded consort. She had a feudal way of looking at her Lord and his Household, a characteristic that clashed with her stubborn streak – an obstinacy that often rivaled Luke's own.

A strange trick of fate had brought both of these women into Luke's life at virtually the same time. With the women, one a Jedi trained during the time before the Emperor's purge and one the daughter of the official historian of the Jedi, Luke had access to a treasury of Jedi training, traditions and lore he had never experienced before. It had been Amethyst's insistence that Luke should marry both of them, in the tradition of the early Jedi Lords, that had lead him to the position in which he now found himself.

He turned from his own suite to look left, toward his sister's suite. Princess Leia Organa-Solo lived with her husband, General Han Solo, and their three children. This time of night, the children were usually with their parents instead of the suite they shared with their nanny. The result was that an evening in Han and Leia's apartment was usually a chaotic mixture of talking, yelling, and excitement.

Tonight, Luke thought his sister's suite sounded like it would be the more peaceful of the two.

The playful screams of the children reached him through the front door of the suite. He had to knock twice before his sister heard him. Leia opened her door and smiled brightly at her brother. She looked past him.

"Are the girls with you?" she asked as she stood back so he could enter the suite.

"No," he answered emphatically. "And they aren't coming!"

Ignoring the younger Jedi twins and their five-year-old brother, Luke stepped over small bodies, toys, books and a cookie to flop down on the couch, leaned his head against the back and closed his eyes.

Leia stood and looked at him for some time in silence. The twins, Jana and Jason, jumped up on either side of him.

"Uncle Luke, guess what we did?" the little girl started.

As usual, Jason completed the thought, "We have found the neatest bird. Mother said we could keep it ..."

"... as long as we didn't hurt it ..."

"... and we let it go as soon as it's well."

The youngest of Leia's children came over to tap on his uncle's knee trying to get attention.

"Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke," Anakin said over and over, getting no response.

Leia watched, feeling the walls of concentration Luke used to surround his body so none of the turmoil of her children could reach him.

"Children, gather your toys and put them in the basket to take it back to your suite," she told them. "Anakin, pick up your cookie."

"It's too early," Jason insisted.

"Daddy's not home," Jana stated.

"Want to play with Uncle Luke," Anakin added his own protest to those of his siblings.

"It is not too early," Leia countered, "But if you're good and hurry back to Winter," she told them referring to their nanny, "you can stay up a little longer to see if Daddy gets here." She knelt in front of Anakin. "I don't think Uncle Luke feels well. Let's leave him alone tonight."

"If he's sick," the youngest said reasonably, "he should go to bed and let Aunt Cal and the beautiful lady," his name for Amethyst, "take care of him."

That reached Luke's consciousness and he moaned softly. Leia smiled.

"You three do as you are told," she replied evenly.

Luke continued to sit in silence, his eyes closed, as the children reluctantly followed their mother's instructions. There were several moments of childish exclamations, and an occasional bump against Luke's legs, and then, so suddenly it was like a new sensation, quiet.

He felt his sister's hand lightly on his arm.

"Let me to go talk to Winter and tell the children goodnight. Rest here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Without moving any other part of his body, he gave her a feeble wave of his hand.

It was almost a half hour before Leia returned. Luke still sat in the exact position she had left him. She came and sat beside her brother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess that's why I came here instead of going off by myself somewhere."

Leia sat in silence for some time and then asked, "What is it?"

He sat up, put his elbows on his knees, clasp his hands in front of him and looked over at his sister.

"Will you tell me whatever possessed me to marry anyone – much less two women?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "You said it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah, right."

Her smile widened. "Come on, Luke, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if you've talked to my wives about how the Household's organized. There's a traditional method for a Jedi Lord to spend time with his wives. There's a schedule."

"What kind of schedule?" she asked truly interested in this bit of Jedi tradition.

"One night's spent with each wife and then there's one night for personal meditation. That was how my wives organized things as soon as I'd agreed to marry both of them. At first it was great. Often, whichever one I was with at night would want the other to join us, at least for part of the evening. Lots of times, even if I spent time by myself on the meditation evening, I'd go into the women's area to sleep between them." He surged to his feet and began to pace. "It was wonderful. But the last two or three weeks ..." his voice trailed off with a sigh.

"Explain to me what's changed," she encouraged.

He was quiet for a moment, continuing to pace. Then he stopped and turned to face her.

"It started about three weeks ago when neither one wanted to share any of her night with the other. Next, they'd get into a fight if either one of them spoke to me after supper on my mediation night."

He resumed his pacing.

"Then a couple of days ago, when Amethyst was with me she asked if she could set up the nursery a certain way. I told her that her idea sounded fine. Yesterday, Callista made an appointment through Hodges and paid an official visit to my office. She wanted to know if I was putting her aside."

"Like a divorce?" Leia asked in amazement.

Luke nodded. "I asked her what she was talking about. She told me that she'd already told Amethyst how she, Callista, was going to arrange the nursery. Amethyst had told Callista that morning that I'd said that Amethyst was to have the say so in how the nursery was to be set up. Callista informed me that if I didn't want for my first wife any more that she'd leave my Household. I tried to explain to her what'd happened and that I didn't know I was giving Amethyst permission to go against her wishes. That of course she was my first wife, if it was her desire that the nursery be yellow instead of green, or whatever they were fighting about, she should remember that Amethyst would be the child's mother but that Callista should do what she wanted."

"That makes sense," Leia commented. "What happened?"

"She was still so angry last night," Luke told her, "she refused to come to me. Amethyst then came to complain that Callista wasn't suppose to be in the women's area last night and that she objected to Cal's presence. When I asked Amethyst what I was suppose to do if Callista didn't want to come to me. She informed me that I was the Lord of the Household and that I was responsible for the behavior of its members. So, I ordered Callista to come to my room."

Leia bit her lips to keep from smiling. Luke looked at her. There was no responding smile, but the harsh lines on his face did seem to ease slightly.

He sighed deeply. "You can imagine how pleasant last night was."

"Where'd you sleep?" she teased.

"The couch."

Now she laughed out loud. Luke glared at her a moment and then he gave a small, self-effacing laugh and his facial features softened into a hint of a smile.

"Wasn't there something in the wedding ceremonies about them providing you with a harmonious haven?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Do you think I can sue them on a technicality?"

She smiled and patted the couch cushion beside her. "Come here, Luke, sit down."

Slowly he responded to her. As he settled beside her, he took hold of her hand.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened to my sweet loving wives?" he asked.

"First of all, I'd say that you have a lot to learn about wives in general. Now, as to yours in particularly: let's look at what's happening. First, Callista was seriously wounded. We've all been there and we all know how that affects how you feel. And I can guarantee that it also alters your views on lovemaking."

Luke nodded. "I know ... there were several nights that she just wanted to sleep in her own bed while she was recovering. Amethyst and I both understood that."

"And did you spend the extra time with Amethyst?"

Luke shrugged. "Some nights. If Callista wanted to be by herself. If she wanted company Amethyst or I or both of us would stay with her."

"And then she began to feel better what did she find? You've been doting on Amethyst – indulged any whim she thought of."

"I just wanted her to be comfortable and happy. I know how cranky Han said you ..." He stopped abruptly as he realized he was divulging a confidence.

"Anyway," she continued evenly, although her tone informed him she had not missed the implication of his statement, "so here's one wife who hasn't been able to spend her ... ah ... time ... is that what you call it ... with you."

"Yes, Leia," his tone told her plainly that he was not going to rise to her baiting.

"And when she's up to returning to the Household schedule, she finds you giving preference to the one wife that can provide you with Force-strong children."

Luke studied her. "Are you saying that Callista is jealous of Amethyst?"

"No, I'm saying Callista and Amethyst are jealous of each other. Here's one woman who's fearful of losing your love, your respect, because she can't bear you children. And here's another woman who's about to become the mother of your first child. Yet things that will affect how her child will be raised are being taken out of her hands by the woman she has to regard as a usurper ... at least in her darker moments."

Luke rose and paced again. Leia let her brother brood on what she had just said. Finally he turned to her again.

"Okay, I see what you're saying. So what do I do?"

She smiled at him. "I'd spank them both and send them to bed."

He gave her a wry grin. "I somehow don't think that's going to solve my problem the same way it sometimes quiets your household."

"Then what do you want to happen?"

"I want my peace and quiet returned."

"Then order it."

He stared at her. "What?"

"You have assumed the position of a traditional Jedi Lord. You're the head of a feudal Household. Order that the tranquility of your House be restored."

He blinked at her. "You think it'll work?"

She shrugged. "It's worth a try. I'd give the order and then insist that they sit down with you and talk out what it is that each of them really wants."

He smiled broadly. "You think so?"

"I don't know, but you can try it. It might work."

Luke sank back to the couch with a sigh. "I doubt it."

She laughed gently. "I'll get the guest area ready – just in case."

Luke opened the door of his suite. He saw both of his wives on the balcony preparing the supper table. He waved the servi-droid to silence and quietly shut the door.

"You are dressed very lovely tonight," Amethyst commented to Callista.

"I want to look pleasing to Luke while I'm with him tonight." Callista replied.

"You're not going to be with Luke this evening. It is my evening with our husband."

"No, you were with him last," Callista said firmly.

"Last night was your night. If you and he were not happy together, that isn't my fault. Tonight is my night to be with him and I expect to be with him." She looked into the darkened living area. "Am I right, Lord?"

Luke walked over to the balcony door. Callista, who was closest to him, turned and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're home!" she exclaimed. "Did you get my note that I needed to talk to you?" she asked.

Amethyst glared at the back of Callista's head but said nothing as she approached Luke. She stood waiting for Luke to kiss and release Callista before she stepped up against Luke. She placed the palms of both of her hands on his chest and looked up seductively through her lashes.

"I am pleased you are home," she said softly.

He gave her a quick kiss, patted her hands and took a step back.

"Let me get cleaned up," he said. "How soon can we eat?"

"Five minutes," Callista said.

"Fifteen minutes," Amethyst responded simultaneously.

Callista scowled at Amethyst and turned back to Luke. "The table will be set in five minutes, Luke."

Luke went into his own area and washed his face. Leaning on the edge of the sink, he looked at himself in his mirror.

"This is going to be a long night," he muttered to himself.

Luke dried his face and returned to the balcony. He took his normal chair and sat in silence as the women prepared the plates and sat, one on either side. At first they ate in silence. When Luke had emptied his glass, Amethyst moved to fill it. In doing so, she lightly caressed the back of his hand.

"Will you leave him alone so we can get through supper?" Callista snapped.

Amethyst turned hurt eyes to Luke.

"Oh, give me a break!" Callista exclaimed. "Please don't play the injured handmaiden."

"That's enough, Callista," Luke told her gently.

He set his wine glass on the table and stood up.

"Besides, I'm finished." He leaned over and kissed Callista's cheek. "Good night, Cal. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"But, Luke, I really need to ..."

He sighed. "All right. Why don't you come into the living area with us and ..."

"Oh!" Amethyst exclaimed with a hurt tone as she turned and hurried into the darkened room.

"Amethyst, wait," Luke said hurrying after her. He took hold of her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck. "You go on into my area and wait. I'll just be a minute with Callista."

Amethyst turned to face him. "She only wants to disrupt our evening together. There is nothing that cannot wait until morning."

"How would you know?" Callista demanded. "All you do all day is sit around and think up new things to demand to make my job harder."

"The reason I don't do anything all day is because you're so insecure in your position as first wife you are unable to allow any help. You're afraid that Luke will see what a poor manager you are."

"I wouldn't be such a poor manager if I didn't have to spend so much time and so many credits to cater to your every whim ... as if you are the only member of this Household."

Luke walked over to the front door of the suite.

"Luke?"

"Lord?"

The two women turned to stare at him.

"I am leaving," he said quietly.

Both women began to talk at once.

"Enough!" he roared as he surged out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"Star Marshall!"

Luke laid on his side, on his office couch, his back to the room. Startled, he forgot where he was and rolled over, falling off the couch at Baileys' exclamation. Embarrassed, he surged to his feet.

"Excuse me, sir. I didn't know you were in here," the young ensign stammered.

"That's all right," Luke told him wearily as he sat on the couch again. "Get me some coffee, will you?"

The young man hurried out of the room and a few moments later Luke's senior ensign, Hodges, entered carrying a cup of coffee.

"Are you all right?" Hodges asked.

Luke smiled. "Hodges, if some time in the future you should consider the possibility of marriage, if there are two of them run like a demon was after you."

Hodges sat the coffee on a table close to Luke's hand. He was struggling not to smile. Luke gave him a wry look. He made a gesture that took in his rumpled uniform. Hodges nodded.

"I'll have a clean uniform and a shaving kit here in half an hour. Anything else?"

"A nice quiet war so I can get off this planet?"

This time Hodges couldn't resist. He chuckled as he left the room.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**Order**

Luke hovered, mentally and physically. He surrendered himself totally to the Force. As he did so, he lost track of time and space. Slowly his body rose from the floor and hung suspended half way between the floor and the ceiling.

He was not sure when the distant disturbance first invaded his world. At first he could not even discern what it was, but he knew the exact moment when it reached him. He recognized his wives angry voices at the same instance that his body fell to the floor.

"Luke!" they both exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Callista inquired as Amethyst hurried to his side.

Still slight disoriented, Luke allowed Amethyst to assist him to his feet. Slowly he removed his arm from her hand and took a step back so he could look at both of them at the same time.

"What is this all about?" he asked.

"I tried to tell her …" Callista stared.

"I only wanted to know if …" Amethyst said at the same time.

"Stop," he ordered in a soft but firm tone.

"Luke, we need to …"

"Lord, if I could …"

Again both women talked at the same time and this time he silenced them both with a look that had caused many young recruits to quake in their boots.

"You are both in my private area … uninvited," he added harshly. "Why?" He held up a warning hand. "One at a time."

The two women looked at each other and then, with a slight grudging nod from Amethyst, Callista started.

"We've been trying to decide today whether or not you'd like to have fresh flowers on the table for supper and …"

"You interrupted my meditation for that?" he asked angrily. "Have you both completely lost all sense of judgment? Do you plan on acting like children for the rest of your lives?"

Both women opened their mouths to speak and Luke held up his index finger causing both of them to become mute.

"Don't," he said ominously.

He lowered his finger but both women remained silent. He started towards the door of his room and almost fell as a sharp pain shot from his hip down his leg. Both women gasped and hurried to him, one on either side.

"Are you hurt?" Callista asked.

"Oh, yeah," he acknowledged softly. "I must have landed harder than I realized. Help me over to the bed."

They helped him until he could sit on the edge of the bed. Amethyst knelt to remove his boots while Callista helped him with his tunic. Gingerly, he maneuvered himself back against his pillows until he was in a comfortable position.

"What can I get you?" Amethyst asked anxiously.

"Do you want Ralph?" Callista questioned.

"What I want is quiet," he told them. "Just go away, shut the door and be quiet."

"But, Luke …"

"Lord, we …"

"Quiet!" he restated with more emphasis.

The two women looked at each other and then started toward the doorway. Callista turned back to ask him about dinner.

"Quiet," he said one more time. "Total quiet."

"What's the deal with Luke?" Han asked Leia as they prepared for bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He was limping today but whenever anyone asked him about it, he bit their head off. I tried to talk to him and he shut his office door in my face."

"Oh, dear."

"Do you know?"

"I think it has to do with Callista and Amethyst. Things aren't … ah …"

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

She took her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. "I'm afraid so. I wonder how on earth he hurt himself."

"I don't know. But I do know that he can't be running around the base in the mood he was in today."

They finished undressing and slid into bed together. Han reached over and turned out the light. Leia moved over until she was resting in his arms.

"OK. I'll make a bargain with you," she told him.

"What?"

"If you promise to keep my brother out of our bed tonight, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow."

With a grin he leaned over and kissed her. "Sounds like a deal to me."

Leia was admitted to Luke's suite by a servi-droid.

"Where are your mistresses?" she asked.

Loud voices from the women's area answered her question. She started toward the door but it was flung open. Amethyst stormed out followed by an angry Callista.

"You know, things were a lot nicer around here before you got your voice back!" Callista shouted.

Amethyst twirled to face her sister-wife. "If you weren't so apprehensive about your own self-worth, no one's voice would bother you."

"I think you two had better stop before you go too far," Leia warned stepping between them.

Both women glared at her for a long moment.

"Hi, Leia," Callista finally responded.

"Please, sit down," Amethyst offered.

"No, that's okay. What's going on with you two?"

She saw both women open their mouths to respond. She quickly raised both hands to stop them.

"No! I didn't ask that question. I don't want to know. What I do want to know is where Luke is."

"He wasn't at breakfast," Amethyst answered.

"I don't think he slept here last night," Callista supplied.

Leia looked at them with an open mouth.

"You two have chased Luke out of his own suite and you don't even care? All you can do is fight with each other?"

There was a long pause and then she turned to leave.

"No wonder he's fed up with both of you," she added as she left the suite to find Luke.

Leia sat beside Luke, holding his hand. She had finally found Luke pacing in the back gardens.

"So?" she questioned. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Leia. I am absolutely at my wits end … with both of them. One is every bit as bad as the other."

"Have you tried my suggestion?"

"You mean the one about spanking them?"

She chuckled. "Actually, I was thinking about ordering them to establish peace within the household."

"No," he admitted slowly, "I haven't tried that yet."

"I really do think that's the best way to start." She gave his hand a quick squeeze. "But whatever you decide to do, I suggest you do it immediately."

"Why?"

"Luke, how long do you think you can let this matter go unresolved before one or the other says something that causes permanent damage to their relationship? How long before one of them does something that you aren't going to be able to forgive them for?"

He looked at her for a long serious moment. Slowly he nodded.

"You're right," he admitted. "Something has to be done … now."

Luke took a deep breath and flung open the door of the women's area.

"Callista, Amethyst, get out here!" he ordered.

The two women were sitting on opposite sides of the room, their backs to each other. With surprise they both looked up at Luke.

"Now!" he emphasized when neither woman moved.

A moment later, both women came from the room, each glancing sideways at Luke as they passed him.

"Sit down," he said pointing to the couch.

"I'll sit over here," Callista replied moving to a chair.

"Both of you on the couch and I do not want to have to repeat myself again!"

The two women sat as far as they could get from each other but they each did as Luke instructed.

"Now, a short time ago you each took vows with me. One of those vows was about forming a harmonious Household. I have absolutely had it with your squabbling. When a Jedi Lord," he hesitate a split second on the unfamiliar term, "looks for reasons to stay away from his own home, it is time for a change."

The two women continued to look at him. Neither one said a word. Both sat looking defiant.

"Callista, you are my first wife. Amethyst you were the one that purposed the structure of the Household. As the daughter of Emil Quintilian, you of all people should've known the power that would give her. If you're unhappy with the situation, you have only yourself to blame."

Callista allowed a small smirk to touch her lips. Luke turned to her.

"And, Callista, you knew before we were married that Amethyst would be the one who would bear my children. If you're having problems with accepting that, I'll see about getting you counseling. But I will not allow you to abuse your authority to make Amethyst unhappy – especially now when she needs peace and serenity."

Now both women realized how serious Luke was … and how angry. They looked at him with somber expressions.

"I want to know from each of you what you're feeling, why you've taken this sudden hostile attitude with each other."

The women looked at each other and then both started to talk at the same time.

"Hold it!" Luke ordered holding up his hand. He sat in the easy chair. "Callista, you are the first wife. You tell me, what has turned you against Amethyst?"

"She no longer respects my position as first wife."

"That's not ..."

Luke held up a hand to silence Amethyst. "Let Callista finish and then I'll listen to you," he promised. "Go ahead, Cal."

"Every time I make a decision about something around the suite, she argues with me. It's suppose to be my duty, my right, to establish the Household. She doesn't respect my right to do these things."

Luke nodded and turned to Amethyst. "I believe that Callista's right. I've heard how you often argue with her over petty things." He turned back to Callista. "Do you think that she's so argumentative because subconsciously you often take a position about things that you know will be against her wishes?"

Callista stared at him in surprise. "Do you think ..." her voice trailed off.

She turned to look at Amethyst a moment and then turned back to Luke. He was smiling and nodded gently.

"I think that you hold some unresolved hostility about Amethyst coming into my life – in some ways taking your place since we were together before I found out about her. When you returned from the other side to be with me, you lost your ability in the Force. Amethyst is Force strong and has a bond with me that is not possible between us. It's natural for you to feel some resentment."

Callista sat back against the couch back contemplating Luke's words.

"Amethyst," he said turning his attention to his second wife.

She sat with her hands folded in her lap, looking down at them.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Luke prompted.

She looked up at him for a long moment. Slowly one small tear formed at the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Callista is the love of your youth. You were right to take her as your first wife. But you ..."

"But I what?"

"It is not my place;"

"Amethyst."

Luke's stern tone caused Amethyst to raise her eyes from her lap to stare into Luke's eyes.

"Tell me your thoughts," he ordered softly.

"If I had not appeared in your life, would you have allowed yourself to overcome the fear you feel of having your own family?"

Amazement registered in his eyes as he realized that she had voiced the real reason he had never married until he met her – something that only he and Callista had ever discussed.

"I ... don't know," he admitted.

"And yet Callista considers me an intruder in her life. She does not acknowledge what my arrival has given to her."

Luke nodded slowly and glanced at Callista. He smiled tenderly at her.

"You have to remember," he told her, "that you refused to be with me because you'd lost your Force ability. If it wasn't for Amethyst, we probably would still be arguing over whether or not we should be together. And we almost certainly wouldn't be married." He turned back to Amethyst. "And how do you feel about Callista?"

"It is her fate to be your first wife," Amethyst responded.

"But that is not what I asked you," he told her. "It's time for you to be honest with yourself. You've spent your whole life dreaming of the life you thought you'd have once I claimed you. The one thing you never expected was to have to share me with someone else. You have been raised with the expectation of being my soul mate and my consort, not a second wife. Perhaps you're a little overly critical of some of Callista's decisions."

Amethyst also looked thoughtful.

"Is it possible," he continued, "that you feel that Callista and I have never really appreciated how instrumental you've been in bringing such happiness into our lives?"

"Yes ... I see the truth of your words. I believe that you've spoken with great wisdom. I do have withheld anger that shouldn't be directed at Callista." She turned to the other woman. "I'm sorry for my argumentative attitude. I'll try to resolve my feelings and deal with you more honestly in the future."

Callista nodded. "Yeah, we've both been guilty. I'll try to use my head a little more and not be so emotional about our relationship to each other."

They both turned to Luke.

"Now, about the nursery ..." he started.

"I will accept Callista's decision," Amethyst told him.

"No," he responded and both women looked surprised. "Callista, I don't question your right to run my Household. And with the singular exception of this recent bickering, I think you've done a wonderful job."

He looked at her tenderly before he continued.

"If you were going to have any of my children, even if they weren't going to be Force-strong, I'd allow you to do whatever you want with the nursery. But all three of us know of Amethyst's Force vision. I feel that her vision is true – Amethyst will be the mother of my children. If, for some unknown reason, I take any additional wives in the future, they'd be subordinate to her."

Callista nodded. Luke turned to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you will have the say about the nursery and the nursery staff," he held a warning finger towards Amethyst, "providing you do not extend into the rest of the Household."

The two women were quiet and continued to watch him.

"What else do you two want to discuss?" he asked.

Both women glanced at each other but remained silent.

"I can still feel unresolved emotions," Luke stated.

Still neither woman spoke. They both avoided looking him in the eye.

"I will have peace in my home. If you're not willing to be open with me, I will handle things in my own way," he warned them.

He waited a long moment and then stood up with sigh.

"Very well – I want you both to go into the women's area tonight. I want you to talk among yourselves about some of the unresolved problems I can feel that you're refusing to discuss. In fact, I want you both to stay there for a few days. I'm tired of having to hide out. I'm going to stay in my own suite from now on. And when you two have something else we need to discuss, I'll set aside time to do so. For now, leave me."

There was a tap on Luke's office door and Bailey opened the door.

"Star Marshall, your sister would like to see you," he announced.

"Is she here now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come on in, Leia," he called.

Bailey shut the door as he returned to his desk in the outer office. Leia smiled at Luke as she crossed toward him and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"What on earth did you say to those women?" Leia asked.

Luke looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Callista and Amethyst."

"I know who you mean," he replied, "but I don't know what you mean."

"I stopped by to see them and was refused admittance."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Did they give you any explanation?"

"I never saw either one of them. The servi-droid told me that the women had been confined to their quarters."

Luke sighed and looked at her. "What am I going to do?"

Leia chuckled softly. "I guess you're going to have to learn to be very careful about how you word things."

"This isn't funny, Leia. Was there something special you wanted to talk to them about?"

"Actually, yes."

"Go back up there. Tell the servi-droid that on my orders the women are to be confined to their quarters only when I am in the suite."

Leia lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Things didn't go ... as well as I had hoped last night," he told her. "They admitted that they each had some repressed hostility toward each other. But there's something else bothering both of them – and they wouldn't tell me what it is. I've decided you were right. I'll have peace and quiet one way or another," he assured her. "For a while, they're going to have to ask permission to be around me except at meal times."

At the doorway she turned a wry look to her brother. "You keep these new ideas of yours away from Han."

During supper that night, Luke caught Callista and Amethyst glancing sideways out him periodically. He didn't say anything until he had finished eating.

"Leia came by this afternoon," Callista stated.

"I know. She came to my office to get permission," he responded.

"We do not seem to understand your wishes," Amethyst told him. "Last night you told us we were to stay in the women's area, but this afternoon, Leia said that you had changed that order."

He nodded slightly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't clear last night. You must both remember that I'm not use to giving orders regarding a household. If I say something that you think's incorrect ... or too severe ... feel free to question me. All I want now is peace and quiet in my own home. If you two are going to be bickering, I want you in there," he told them motioning toward the door of the women's area. "When I'm not here, you're free to do whatever you want. When it's meal time, you're free to come out and eat with me if you want. When you want to talk to me, together or individually, tell the droid and I'll make arrangements to talk to you."

Amethyst lowered her head. Luke saw a tear fall onto her plate but she said nothing.

"Is there anything else?" Luke asked.

"I think you've pretty well covered it," Callista snapped.

He looked at her evenly. "Good," he said softly. "Then, unless you two want to discuss whatever is still bothering you both, I guess you can retire now."

Callista gave him an angry look and pushed away from the table. He turned to look at Amethyst.

"Yes, Lord," she whispered and followed Callista through the French doors.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**Mara**

"Who's coming in?" Luke asked when he noticed a small ship landing on the primary tarmac as he and Lando walked around the side of the palace a few days later.

"That's the Jade Fire," Lando told him.

Luke looked at him with interest. "Really?"

"Yeah," Lando answered, curious at Luke's tone.

With a smile, Luke handed Lando the datapad he had been carrying.

"I think I'll go see what she's doing here."

Lando watched with interest as Luke hurried to the small ship so he was there to welcome Mara Jade as she came down the entrance ramp.

"Luke! I wasn't expecting the great Jedi Master himself to meet me."

He smiled at her. "I often take a personal interest whenever a well-known pirate visits my base."

"Your base?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Now he laughed. She threw her arms around his neck and he held her tight.

"It's good to see you, Mara," he told her as he released her.

"You, too, Luke," she said.

He took hold of her arm and began to lead her toward the palace.

"How long are you here for?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It depends on what's happening around here."

"I'm sure that whatever's going on now," he informed her, "isn't nearly as exciting as what's going to happen with you here."

Callista stood at the top of the stairs watching as Luke and Mara walked toward Luke's office. She turned at the sound of a footstep and saw Leia approaching.

"Who is she?" Callista inquired.

"Her name's Mara Jade. She's an old friend of Luke's," Leia answered.

"Obviously – what's she doing here?" Callista asked sourly.

"I don't know," Leia responded. "I didn't know she was coming."

Callista made a humphing sound and turned back to her own suite.

Leia entered Luke's inner office.

"I understand Mara Jade arrived this morning," she said.

"Yeah," he murmured, not looking up from his work.

"And that you have supper plans with her tonight," she continued.

"News certainly travels fast," he commented dryly.

She sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "It might interest you to know," she added, "that I secured my information from one of your wives."

Luke looked up suddenly from the reports he had been scanning. "They know?"

She smiled. "Callista saw you as soon as you walked in with her this morning."

"And?" he asked.

"And what?"

"Come on, Leia. What'd she say?"

"It wasn't so much what she said as what she didn't."

"Now what does that mean?"

"It means ... I don't know what it means, Luke. I guess if I were Callista or Amethyst and I knew that my marriage was going through a shaky period and I saw Han walking arm in arm with a good looking old friend, I just might wonder what they would be talking about over supper."

He stared off into space a long moment. "So do you think I shouldn't?" he asked.

"I can't answer that," she told him. "I guess something that needs to be considered before you make that decision is: What are you going to be talking about over supper?"

Luke and Mara sat at a table on the back patio of the palace. They had spent their supper talking about what each of them had been up to since they had last seen each other.

"I think there's one point you've overlooked," Mara told him as she finished desert. "I would've thought your wives would've been the first thing you'd want to talk about. It's the number one topic of gossip in the galaxy."

He put his drink down with a thud.

"Or maybe not," she added slowly. After a long pause, she added, "I know you well enough to know that you don't care about the gossip. Is something else bothering you, Luke?"

He hesitated and then answered, "No ... not really ... I guess not."

She arched a delicate eyebrow. "Now that sounds like man who doesn't know whether or not to agree with himself."

He gave her a long look. She smiled invitingly.

"Why don't we go for a walk," she suggested standing up. She held out a hand to him. "You can tell me how well everything is going ... kind of ... really ... you guess."

Amethyst stood on the balcony of Luke's suite, watching as Mara and Luke walked off into the garden. Callista came to stand beside her.

"We have only ourselves to blame," Callista commented.

"It is his right," Amethyst answered but there was a great deal of pain in her tone.

"So, what are we going to do?" Callista questioned.

Amethyst shook his head. "I don't know that there's anything we can do."

"Think, Am. You're the historian's daughter. Do you mean that Luke can take as many wives as he wants and there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Wives? No, he can't take any wives without our approval. In fact, he shouldn't be approaching any woman about becoming a wife except through you. But he can bring as many women into the Household as he wants."

"But no wives?"

Amethyst shook her head. "A formal wife is an official position within the Household. We all have to agree to it – or at least we all have to be willing to accept it. But a concubine," she shrugged. "They're added to the Household to form alliances, settle disputes ... for pleasure ..."

"To supplant disagreeable wives?"

Amethyst turned to stare at Callista. "You think so?"

Callista shrugged and commented sarcastically, "Well, I certainly don't think she's here to join the Fleet." She was quiet for a long moment and then added thoughtfully. "But he's always been adamant in his attitude about concubines – and his love for us."

"But we haven't behaved properly. We've quarreled among ourselves. And we've allowed that discord to affect Luke and the order of his Household. Then when he came to us to settle the strife, we weren't open with him."

"Yeah," Callista admitted sourly. She sighed. "So, what do we do about it?"

The two women exchanged an intense look and then turned to watch the couple as they walked in the garden.

"The first thing we do," Amethyst turned to stare at Callista, "you and I need to stop acting like children and start acting like the wives of a great Lord. And second," she turned to looked where Luke and Mara had disappeared into the garden, "we get rid of her – if we aren't too late already."

Amethyst looked up at Callista. Her pain was evident in her tear-filled violet eyes.

"I can't believe you mean that," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Callista replied. "You said you wanted to know – I'm telling you. I think you live in a fantasy world. You act like you're a princess who's been saved by the handsome prince and expect to live happily ever after."

"I am a princess … or I was. And as the son of Darth Vader, Luke is a type of prince. And he did save me."

"Yes, but ..."

"I don't understand," Amethyst told her.

Callista sighed. "It's like you have no idea about what it takes to run a household on a day-to-day basis!"

"Give me an example."

"Okay, if I were sick and you needed to see that a special dish that Luke had wanted served at supper was ready on time, what would you do?"

"I don't know," Amethyst admitted. "Ask Luke or Leia."

"See! That's exactly what I mean! How could you survive as long as you have without knowing how to control a basic servi-droid."

"They didn't have droids in the prison. I ate what was given to me."

Callista stared at her, open mouthed. "Are you telling me ... do you mean ... Look, I know you weren't in prison all of your life."

"No. When I was young, I lived with my father in hiding. I cooked our food."

"Cooked? You mean you took raw ingredients and ... and ... did whatever to ..."

Amethyst smiled and nodded. "And cooked it? Yes, I cooked. After that I was with the rebellion. I worked in the control areas. If there was food available, it was served. There were no special orders."

Callista continued to stare at Amethyst in amazement. "I ... I honestly don't know what to say. I never thought that you never ... that you couldn't ..." She sat beside Amethyst and took hold of her hand. "I am truly sorry, Amethyst. You're always so beautiful ... so perfect looking. To look at you, one forgets what your life has been. I guess I ... It just never occurred to me that you actually have never learned to operate a servi-droid."

"Callista, I will try to do whatever I can to help you. But you have to be willing to allow me to help and you have to train me. Just as I'd like to train you."

"There you go again: train me to do what?"

"Perhaps train is not the best word. I know that you went through complete Jedi training. But I also know that I was raised to be a member of a royal household. When I try to explain to you how some things should be, I'm not trying to make things harder on you. I'm trying to let you know what I've been taught to believe is proper. If you'll explain your concerns to me, perhaps I can be more constructive in ways to establish Luke's Household as I've been trained to do."

"I feel that ..." There was a catch in Callista's voice and tears now glistened in her eyes also. "I feel that you think that I'm not good enough to be Luke's first wife."

Amethyst smiled gently and slipped an arm around Callista. "I know that you haven't been educated the way I have and therefore have no knowledge. You must remember, I believe that my first and only duty is to Luke. I would've never suggested he take you as his first wife if I didn't believe you were the best choice. I can tell you what should be – you know how to accomplish that. I can't. I don't live in a fantasy. I did live in purgatory for so long, I can no longer function on my own in your world. I don't deny that."

"I don't feel comfortable here either," Callista admitted. "I was locked away for 30 years! I feel so out of touch with everybody and everything. The last time I had a body, I was a fully trained Jedi Knight. I had the full use of the Force. Now, suddenly, here I am: a wife, of all things. Not just a wife, but one of two. And the other one is a princess and is beautiful and knows all about proper society and ... and ..." She broke off with a sob. She put her face in her hands.

Amethyst hugged Callista tightly. "And is pregnant."

Callista nodded. "Luke had tried to get me to marry him for some time, but I knew he'd need children strong in the Force to follow him. I thought I could handle you having his children. I don't mean to be jealous but ... I know I'll never give Luke a child and ..."

"But, Callista," Amethyst chided gently, "don't you understand that one of the privileges of being the first wife is that any child of the Household belongs not only to its biological mother but to you also. You will be as important in my children's lives as Luke will be. That was another reason I wanted you to be the first wife, so you wouldn't feel alienated by my bearing Luke's children."

Callista raised her face and looked at Amethyst.

"Really?"

"I swear. Please trust me. As his bonded consort, I asked Luke to take you as his first wife for many reasons. Let's learn from each other. With the two of us together, I know that we can form a perfect home for Luke. We can overcome the alienation we both feel with this time and place. That's why both of us have been provided for him – individually, neither of us is enough for him. We just have to trust in the Force and each other."

"What is it?" Callista asked as Amethyst stopped talking and turned to stare at the door.

"Luke's home. He's feeling guilty and trying to decide if he should come in here."

"Can you ... you know ... nudge him away?"

With a smile, Amethyst closed her eyes and reached out as much as she was able, trying to put a subtle suggestion into Luke's mind.

"Well?" Callista asked when Amethyst opened her eyes.

"I don't know. It has to be such a subtle hint in order for him not to feel it, it doesn't always work."

The two women looked at each other. Suddenly they both smiled and reached for each other. They hugged each other tightly.

"I don't ever want to do this again," Callista stated. "I mean fight like we have been."

"I know ... I feel just the same."

"I never had a close friend before. These last few weeks, I've felt terrible … not being able to talk to you ... joke with you."

Amethyst smiled lovingly at Callista. "From this point forward, we have to be willing to sit each other down and talk about problems. It was your judgment that there would be no secrets between us. That was a wise rule. I wish we'd been wise enough to follow it."

Callista smiled broadly. "We will from now on," she pledged. "And I'll try to not be jealous of you any more."

"Or I of you."

"Of me? Why would you be jealous of me?"

Amethyst smiled. "Because you can go anywhere and do anything and make things work out. I can't even ... I don't how to ..."

"Order supper?" Callista supplied with a teasing grin.

Amethyst laughed. "Order supper," she agreed.

"Let's get ready for bed," Callista said standing up.

"Let's discuss our other problem first."

Callista turned back toward Amethyst and smiled evilly. "I don't think she has a chance against the two of us."

"I don't either, but let's map out a little plan. Both for her ... and for Luke after she's gone."

Luke glanced up periodically as he ate breakfast the next morning. Both of his wives were being very quiet – too quiet to suit him.

Neither one had questioned him about his evening out. Neither one had mentioned that it was after midnight when he returned to the suite the previous night. Neither one had brought up the fact that, even though they were awake when he returned, he had not gone in to tell them goodnight.

Their extremely well behaved attitudes this morning bothered him more than shouts and accusations would have. Once more he glanced up from one to the other.

"What are you two going to do today?" he asked cautiously.

Callista shrugged. "We really haven't discussed it."

"Is there something you'd like for us to do?" Amethyst asked.

"No," he told them. "Why would you think that?"

"We thought," Callista informed him, "that you might like us to invite your friend for supper or something."

"What friend?" Luke asked innocently.

"The beautiful red-head you were with yesterday," Amethyst answered.

"The one you spent the night with," Callista added.

Luke glanced nervously from one to the other. "I wasn't with her all night," he stated sharply.

Callista stared evenly at him and then shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Stayed with until after midnight," Amethyst amended.

Luke looked at her for a long moment then, trying to sound causal, asked, "Why would you think I'd want to invite her for supper?"

"To meet your wives, perhaps," Amethyst told him.

"Because you two would like to spend more time together," Callista inserted.

"Since it's a customary way of entertaining," Amethyst finished.

There was a pause and then Callista added, "Unless of course you don't want your wives around when you're with her."

"No ... nothing like that ... I thought it might be nice to have her up for a while," he stammered. "I really hadn't decided. I don't even know how long she's going to be here."

Leia opened the door of Luke's inner office and spoke his name. He jumped as if someone had fired a blaster at him. She quickly closed the door.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

She arched an eyebrow and stared at him.

"I'm worried," he admitted.

"Why?'

"Callista and Amethyst ... they never said a word about me being with Mara all evening. And they were so sweet at breakfast this morning."

Leia laughed as she settled into a chair. "There are some people who are never happy. Aren't you the guy who was in my suite a few days ago complaining because his wives were so argumentative and bickering all the time?"

He gave her a rueful grin and nodded. "You think I'm being foolish?"

"I think you're getting what you asked for. They're controlling their emotions. They're trying to make sure you're happy. I wouldn't rock the boat if I were you."

"Yeah ... I guess so." He hesitated and then added, "They just make me nervous when they're this well behaved."

Mara laughed and leaned her head against Luke's shoulder.

"It is so good being with you again," she told him.

"It's good to see you again," he agreed. "It's nice being able to spend a nice quiet evening," he added ruefully.

She looked at him in surprise. "I hadn't realized that there were any hot spots right now."

"Militarily, there's not ... that's not what I meant."

"What then?"

He started to say something and then shook his head. "No, it's nothing ... just a little ... nothing."

"A little what? A domestic problem?"

"Why do you say that?" he asked sharply.

"Hit a sore spot, did I? Luke, I've been here three days. Since we saw each other last, you have married – two wives! You haven't introduced me to either one of them, even though they're just down the hall from where we sit. At first, I thought you didn't want them to meet me – you know – protecting them from bad influences. But for the last three nights, we've had supper together. Then you've stayed and talked until I had to throw you out to go to bed. Now I have to think you don't want me to meet them. And I have to wonder what you're protecting me from? Do you want to talk about what's going on?"

He shook his head again. "No ... it's really not your problem." He took hold of her hand. "And it's not you. I would, of course, like you to meet my wives. It's just ... here recently, we've been a little ... unsettled. Callista is wild enough to do almost anything that might pop into her mind. And Amethyst is pregnant and so temperamental ... it's hard telling what she might do or say from one day to the next."

Mara laughed softly. "Luke! For a guy with two wives, you sure don't seem to know very much about women."

He grinned. "That's what Leia keeps telling me."

Luke entered his suite. It was after midnight. Everything was dark and the door to the women's area was closed tightly. He started over to their doorway then stopped half-way across the room. For the third day in a row, he had seen his wives only at breakfast. For the third night in a row, he had not eaten supper with his wives. For the third night in a row, he had returned to his suite well after midnight and had not even gone in to tell his wives good night. He took a deep breath, turned and went to his own sleeping area.

The next morning, both of his wives were on the balcony making sure breakfast was prepared breakfast. To his surprise, Mara Jade was there also. He gave each of his wives a quick kiss on their cheeks and turned to smile at Mara.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said as he sat down.

Amethyst and Callista quickly prepared two plates. They placed one in front of Mara and one in front of Luke.

Mara gave him a questioning look. "You didn't invite me?"

He glanced at Callista and Amethyst, saw them pointedly ignoring him as they prepared their own plates. He turned back to Mara. "I mentioned I'd like to have you for breakfast," he lied, "but I didn't realize they'd invited you for this morning."

"That must be why you didn't mention it last night," she commented pointedly.

"It slipped my mind," he responded quickly.

She nodded, not sure whether she believed him or not. "Well ... I'm happy to meet your wives. They're both charming. I'm looking forward to today."

"Today?" His voice came out in a strangled, higher pitch.

Mara looked startled.

"We thought we'd show your friend around the base," Callista explained.

"And Leia has invited the three of us for lunch," Amethyst added.

Luke looked swiftly from one to the other. There was something about their tone and attitude that made Luke extremely nervous. He turned quickly to Mara and gave her a smile that he knew not even she would believe.

"And then we thought it would be nice for her to join us for supper?" Callista inquired.

Luke and Mara exchanged looks.

"If you're free," he replied cautiously. "Perhaps you can come to my office later this afternoon and after we complete our business, you can let me know if you'll be available."

Amethyst and Callista exchanged a look and then both smiled demurely.

"This is your ship?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes ... I've had her for a long time," Mara answered.

"I'll bet you'll miss traveling around the galaxy ... going new places ... meeting new people," Callista commented.

"Miss traveling?" Mara responded. "Why would I miss it? I'm not planning on stopping."

"But it will be impossible for you to continue to travel as you have in the past," Amethyst told her.

"Why?" Mara demanded.

"It just isn't done," Amethyst assured her. "As a rule concubines don't travel with the Household at all ... and if they do, they are kept cloistered. They certainly never travel alone."

"Concubines? What are you talking about?" Mara asked.

"Luke hasn't said anything about marriage, has he?" Callista queried.

"Marriage?" Mara gasped.

"It would be quite unseemly for a marriage contract to be discussed between you and Luke. The initial contact should come from Callista," Amethyst told her. "And since he hasn't approached us to negotiate the conditions of your marriage contract, we assumed you've agreed to enter the Household as a concubine."

Mara's mouth dropped open. "What!"

"It's not that we'd object to another sister-wife," Callista added. "It's just that since you have ... well ... since you've already been spending nights with Luke ..."

"I have not!" Mara protested.

"Well, at least your evenings ..." Callista conceded but added, "long, late evenings ... I mean, now you could only enter the Household as a ..." Her voice trailed off.

"Of course, Luke isn't well trained in Jedi traditions. If he indicated anything else to you ..." Amethyst lowered her eyes demurely and then looked up at Mara again. "Maybe we could work something out. After all, we want to make Luke happy."

"As, I'm sure, you do," Callista added. "As you've obviously been doing this week, judging by the amount of time he's been spending with you."

"I'm sorry, Star Marshall," Hodges exclaimed as he trailed a fuming Mara Jade into Luke's inner office.

Luke held up a hand. "That's all right, Hodges. I've had trouble controlling Mara myself," he joked.

"I'm not here to exchange clever repartee with you!" she snarled at him.

"Thank you, Hodges," Luke dismissed his ensign. "If General Calrissian shows up, ask him to wait."

Mara turned and watched Hodges leave, closing the door after himself. She spun around and faced Luke with blazing eyes.

"A concubine! Have you lost your mind?" she demanded.

Luke looked taken aback. "A concubine? I don't have any concubines." His eyes hardened. "If you're referring to Callista or Amethyst ..." his tone was threatening.

"Callista or Amethyst?" she yelled. "I'm talking about me!"

"You!" he croaked. "You want to be my concubine?"

"Not if my life depended upon it!" she assured him. "And I don't have any idea why you thought I'd consider it!"

"Consider it? What in the galaxy makes you think I'd want you?"

She arched her eyebrow. He held up a placating hand.

"I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded," he assured her. He took a deep breath. "What I mean is: what has happened that makes you think I want to take you as a concubine?"

"They explained that if you were going to ask me to marry you that the proposal would've come through Callista."

Luke stood up and walked over to her. "Mara ..." He paused and sighed before starting again. "Mara, if I have done anything to make you think that I wanted you to marry me, I apologize. I was just glad to see you and enjoyed spending some time with you these last few evenings. But I have no intention of adding other women to my Household."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You had no intention of asking me to marry you or become a concubine?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry if I did anything to ..."

He was stopped by her sudden laughter. She flopped onto his couch, shaking her head.

"I think I understand what you were trying to tell me the other night. They are indeed a pair."

Luke studied her a moment and then came to sit beside her. "What did they say to you?" he asked suspiciously.

She chuckled. "They have taken me all over the base, explaining all the wonderful things you've accomplished. And then ... then they expressed regret about me not being able to continue to fly my own ship – because your concubines can't travel unescorted."

"My concubines?" he questioned.

"My reaction exactly. They then went on, very apologetically, to explain that since we've been spending our nights together – or at least our very late evenings, as they pointed out – that I could only be a concubine because that isn't the proper method of securing a new wife."

Luke's facial expression relaxed. He leaned back against the couch and laughed softly.

"I warned you about them," he told her.

"You did indeed." She looked at him seriously. She laid her hand along side his face. "You are very lucky, Luke. They must love you very much."

He patted her hand a moment before she lowered it. "Yes ... almost as much as I love them.

The man stood in the darkened office, watching out his window. As the Jade Fire lifted off the landing tarmac, he clinched his fists in anger.

"I thought this would be perfect!" he exclaimed. "I should never have trusted such a coincidental happening."

"No, sir," another person agreed.

"Do you have the necessary clearances to get away from here without arousing suspicions?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good ... good. As soon as you're able, leave. Oh ... and tell my father-in-law that his daughter sends him greetings. Tell him also that he should approach his Dragoon regarding our plan."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 25**

**DUTIES**

As soon as Luke had said goodbye to Mara, he told Hodges and Bailey he was leaving for the day. He returned to his suite to find Amethyst and Callista rearranging furniture.

"What's this all about?" he questioned.

"We're going to have to move some of the furniture out of our area to make room for another bed," Callista told him.

"It isn't appropriate that we, as your legal wives, should have to share a room with your concubines," Amethyst brought up.

Luke was surprised to feel a wave of pain from her.

"Stop it," he told them. "Come over here."

The women straightened up from the chair they were pushing across the floor and came over to stand in front of Luke.

"You weren't just teasing Mara, were you?" he asked them. "Did you really think I was going to add her to the Household?"

Callista shrugged. "You've not been spending time with us. You've been with her every night since her arrival ... until well after midnight."

"We have not been fulfilling our proper roles. You have not been with either of us for over a week. Usually when a man turns from his wives he turns to a new concubine," Amethyst added softly.

Again, through the Force, Luke caught a sense of her emotional pain. He pulled both of them into his arms.

"What am I going to do with you two!" he exclaimed softly. "What in the galaxy would make you think I'd ever want any other woman? What would make you think you two aren't everything I could ever possibly want?" He chuckled, "What makes you think I could ever handle another woman, no better job than I'm doing with you two?"

The two women hugged him tightly. They eagerly returned his kisses.

Luke stayed with them for the rest of the evening. After supper, Luke sat on the couch, a wife on either side, his arms around them, their heads on his shoulders. And slowly, an air of peace and serenity descended over the trio.

They sat watching the magnificent night sky. There was a wide variety of space ships, satellites, stars and meteors that provided a soothing, ever changing panorama as the trio sat in their living area, listening to a selection of Callista's favorite music.

Growing up in hiding with her father, Amethyst had never had the luxury of simply sitting and listening to the musical creations of others. Luke had never had the time to appreciate art for its own sake. In his earlier life, if it had no military purpose, he had little time for anything besides his Jedi training. Both had come to treasure this touch of culture that Callista had introduced to them.

The three of them sat, enjoying the touch of each other, bonding to the emotions they felt from each other. Even though Callista had lost her Force sense in its true form, when she was with her husband and her sister-wife she seemed to have what reminded her of a faint echo of her former ability.

This delicate sensation had brought her very close to Amethyst, until they truly felt almost like sisters. It had also added a heightened perception to her love-making with Luke, bringing spirituality to the emotional and physical enjoyment they had always possessed. Now they shared the same total blending of their bodies, their minds, and their souls that Luke had discovered with Amethyst, his Force strong wife.

Almost as if they shared one mind, the trio stood up and walked, hand-in-hand, into the women's area. The entire suite had been placed in darkness except for candles.

In this dim light, the two women slowly and sensuously undressed Luke. They gently pushed him into a chair and then, seductively, deliberately, provocatively, they undressed each other.

Luke watched in fascination. While he had seen his wives help each other change clothes or dress previously, he had never shared a sexual experience with both of them at the same time. He had always been very private about his sexual encounters, even with one wife regarding the other. Just as the concept of having plural wives would never have occurred to the reserved Jedi, he would have never been able to bring himself to ask his wives to indulge in a carnal ménage à trois – even if he had conceived it in his mind.

Now he watched, mesmerized, as the two women performed for his obvious pleasure and arousal. When they were both naked, he looked on as they took turns brushing each other's hair. Callista's light colored hair seemed to be luminous in the moonlight that filtered through the shear drapery of the French doors. As Amethyst brushed it, the strawberry blonde tresses flowed and moved like golden mercury, dancing over her shoulders. Just when he felt as if he could no longer resist reaching out to touch the light locks as they flipped and moved in the subdued light, the women switched positions.

Just as Callista's hair had caught and reflected the moonlight, Amethyst's dark tresses seemed to absorb the light and give off a deep reddish glow. Callista's light hair had blended with her tanned skin. As Callista brushed the dark hair, it hung against Amethyst's white, porcelain-like skin covering her back from her head to her waist. Luke found the effect to be intoxicating.

Finally, when Luke believed that he could no longer contain himself, Callista tossed the brush onto the bedside table. The two women turned toward him, kneeling on the bed. His desire had been driven to a level he had not thought possible. Deliberately he rose from his chair and approached the bed.

Each of his hands reached out to fondle one breast of each of the women. Simultaneously, the women reach out to him. Each slid one hand around his waist and stroked up his back as far as they could reach as they knelt on the bed before him and down to his thigh. As Callista's hand moved up his back, Amethyst's hand would travel down over his buttocks to the top of his thigh. Then they would reverse their actions. Even as their hands incited his passions, their free hands began to fondle his genitals.

A deep seated moan was torn from his throat as he toppled onto the bed. The women rolled him onto his back and moved to either side of him. Amethyst leisurely slipped her tongue into his mouth and teasingly flicked around his own tongue as Callista drew his aroused penis into her mouth and performed the same tonguing movement. Their lips traveled back and forth, up and down his body, alternating their positions on his mouth and his penis until he lost track of which wife was which.

Holding back as long as possible, he allowed them to overload his senses as he indulged himself with pleasure. When he finally could no longer contain himself, he reached for a mass of hair that hung against his shoulder. Gently, he pulled the woman's head to the mattress so she was forced onto her back.

He moved his head so his face was buried between the woman's legs. As his tongue and fingers caused the woman to shutter with wave after wave of climax, the other woman's hands and mouth moved over Luke's back and buttocks and legs.

Then the woman beneath him gave a long shuttering cry as she experience a climax so intense it took her breath away. As she lay panting on the mattress, Luke rolled onto his back, took hold of the other woman and planted her onto his upright penis. As her light colored hair hung over her shoulder and brushed against his chest, Luke was ultimately able to distinguish which wife he held.

Holding Callista's hips and moving her forcefully in rhythm with his own movements they both experienced a powerful, all encompassing zenith to the overtly ardent and passionate love-making session they had just shared with Amethyst.

That night, for the first time in several days, Luke stayed in the women's area so he could sleep between his two wives.

Luke awoke in a state of personal serenity that he seldom achieved except through the Force. His arms and legs were still tangled with his wives. Reluctantly, he began to extract himself from the touch of the smooth, velvety skin that he felt the length of his body on both sides. Lethargically the two women moved their limbs to facilitate his movements.

Their sleepy giggles brought a smile to his face as he found and kissed the lips of first one and then the other.

"I was right," he told them fondly, "you two are decadent."

"And you loved every minute of it," Callista told him.

"Yes, I did," he agreed bending to kiss her again.

He looked at her as he straightened. "Then why am I still feeling unhappiness from you?" he asked.

Amethyst sat up. "No, Lord, not unhappiness. It's just that we both have concerns that had not yet been addressed.

He nodded. "Okay, let's address them.

"I don't understand!" Luke exclaimed as he paced around Leia's suite.

Leia smiled. "Now you know how I feel when you're trying to training me in using the Force."

"Leia, this is serious. What difference does it make if a wall is painted blue or green?"

"Luke, you are the first Jedi Lord of the New Order of the Jedi. You are the First Star Marshal of the New Republic Alliance. Now think about it a minute. I know that of an evening Callista's teaching you the High Language of the Jedi and that Amethyst is instructing you in traditions of the Jedi culture. But what else do they do?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"As your first wife, just what exactly are Callista's duties?"

Luke turned to face Leia and shrugged. "She's responsible for seeing that the Household runs smoothly and that the other women are cared for."

Leia gave him a strange look but continued. "Let's see: half an hour to plan meals for the next twenty-four hours, fifteen minutes to tell the servi-droid what to do around the suite in the morning, another fifteen minutes in the afternoon to tell the servi-droid what to serve for supper that night and breakfast the next morning. That's a total of one hour's work a day. Okay, let's go on to Amethyst. As your second wife, what is she suppose to do."

Luke grinned like a small boy caught in a mischievous act. "Make me happy."

"You've got to be kidding!"

Leia stared at her brother until he actually blushed. She sighed, her mouth twisting into an amused smile. She shook her head.

"If anyone had told me five years ago that _you_ would be in a situation like this," she started. Her smile broadened and she continued, "Okay ... if that's her responsibility, let's look at that. One hour a day bathing and perfuming her hair. She probably spends half an hour trying on clothes and playing with makeup. And those long, elegant nails obviously take a valet-droid about half an hour a day. So she spends two hours a day getting ready to be with you. Luke, what do they do the rest of the time?"

He shrugged again. "Whatever they want to do?"

"Really? Do they train in a squadron?"

"Of course not."

"Do they teach at the Jedi Academy."

"No."

"Do they attend senate sessions?"

"What is your point, Leia?"

"You can go anywhere in the galaxy you want. You're the guardian of hundreds of worlds. They spend their lives in four rooms ..."

"They can go anywhere in on this base!"

She chuckled. "I mean the most important thing in their lives is making you happy ... making you a home. Think back over the last 10 years. Think of all the things that've made your life worthwhile. Think of what you've accomplished. Luke, their home is what they work with, what they live for, where they feel their responsibilities lie. To tell you the truth, I've wondered how they do it and I've wondered how long they'd continue to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as much as I love Han with every fiber of my being, there is no way I could ever spend my entire day doing nothing but trying to figure out how to please him. And you have not one but two women who are spending all day, every day doing nothing but trying to figure out how to make you happy. And then you don't understand why they are unhappy when they think the suite isn't the way they want it to be."

Luke stood in front of his suite door. He took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. The living area was dark and neither of his wives was visible. He could see the servi-droid working on the balcony. He went into his own sleeping area to take a shower and change clothes.

Luke had grown up on a desert planet with no luxuries – sometimes with barely the necessities. He had left Tatooine when the aunt and uncle who had raised him had been killed by Storm Troopers. The rest of his life had been a military one, until he had settle in this last remaining palace of his sister's adoptive family.

The color of the walls of his suite, the type of rugs on the floor, the style of the furniture all seem frivolous to him. He had been surprised at breakfast when both women had brought these kind of domestic concerns to his attention.

After Luke had talked to Leia earlier in the day, he did begin to feel better.

But he had kept his own council on the other subject that kept pushing its way into his mind during his busy day. There was one thing his lack of experience with women had not led him to anticipate from either of his wives. He had not realized that the low priority he had given to their domestic concerns had caused each of them a sense of insecurity.

Throughout the day, his mind had returned again and again to his conversation with Leia. Gradually he had begun to acknowledge, even if he didn't fully understand it, that each of the women had equated his lack of concern for the things that made up their day-to-day activities as a disregard for their feelings. He could now also see how that would make them think that he had lost interested in them.

Added to the fact that they were both feeling guilty because they each knew how disappointed he had been with their recent behavior, he conceded to himself that if he was going to salvage the loving home he had come to cherish he needed to make sure the domestic problems that had arisen were handled – promptly and properly.

When he was dressed, he returned to the living area. It was still dark except for several candles set around the room. On the balcony, he could see Amethyst and Callista. In the moonlight, they both looked so beautiful that for a long moment, he stood in the doorway and simply watched as they fixed the table and lit candles.

Amethyst, through the Force, was aware of his presence first. She turned and smiled. Then she reached out and touched Callista's hand who also raised her eyes and smiled at Luke.

A deep sigh of satisfaction escaped Luke's lips.

"You two are so exquisite. I can't believe how much pleasure it gives me just to watch you two together," he told them. "I want you to know that one of the things that I enjoy about you two is the fact that you each are so unique and yet, in the important things, so alike."

He walked over to them and took hold of one of each of their hands. He kissed the fingertips of first Callista and then Amethyst.

"Leia tells me I acted like an idiot this morning."

The two women smiled at him in amusement. All three sat down around the table.

"I still didn't understand why the things you were talking about are important to you," he admitted. "But I think she helped me comprehend some of the things you were both trying to tell me. I think I know now why each of you has been so temperamental recently. And I think I have a solution."

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Do you remember the ground I showed you in the wilderness area?"

They nodded. He could feel their excitement growing as they anticipated his next words.

"I've given orders for a new wilderness area to be established as soon as possible. Once that's accomplished, we'll start building our own home."

"Luke!"

"Thank you!"

They both threw their arms around his neck. Laughing, he held them tight.

"Don't get too excited," he warned them. "I can't promise you anything too fancy. I'm not a rich man."

"Yes, you are," Callista told him.

He looked at her with a questioning expression. "I know you're a good manager, but I also know how many credits you had to begin with. You can't have saved too much."

She pointed to Amethyst. He turned to his wife who sat on his left.

"Amethyst and I have been working together on the Household budget. It seems that Vader and the Emperor only collected the valuables of her parents' primary palace," she stated.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

"Amethyst's father ruled one of the richest planets in his section of the galaxy," Callista told him.

"And most of the wealth of my family was placed in hiding with the Jedi Chronicles," Amethyst continued. "You have more credits than you could possibly spend in one lifetime. I hadn't said anything because I didn't understand they were needed or wanted."

He turned to stare at her, his mouth dropping open.

"What did you say?" he finally managed.

Callista laid her hand along the side of his face and turned his eyes to look at her. "You are filthy rich, my husband."

"Define filthy," Luke requested.

Callista shrugged.

He turned to Amethyst, "Define filthy."

She shrugged also. "If you'll take me to Transmortania, my family's treasurer will surrender a complete accounting of your holdings to you."

"To me?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Callista leaned against his back and spoke softly into his ear, "You keep forgetting her background. As her liege Lord, you have complete access to anything she owns."

He shook his head. "How can a guardian of the republic be a feudal Lord?"

"The mysteries of the Jedi," Callista joked.

Luke looked from first one to the other and then back again. He stood up and began to pace the balcony. Finally he stopped and leaned against the railing, facing the two women as they remained seated at the table.

"I know that in this last week, I've caused both of you a great deal of pain," he started soberly.

"As we have done with you the last few weeks," Amethyst responded.

Callista nodded in agreement. "And we're both very sorry for how we've behaved."

"No," Luke corrected them. "If anyone's at fault, it's me. I should've never allowed things to get into this state."

"You regret your marriages to us?" Amethyst asked in surprise.

"Of course not." He leaned over and stroked her cheek. "I only regret the way it was handled. We all needed more time to adjust. The clashes that have occurred the last couple of weeks were inevitable. In fact, I think it's a great tribute to both of you that you've handled it as well as you have." He grinned mischievously. "Except for Mara."

Both women gave him practiced innocent looks. He laughed out loud.

"She came to see me the other day after she left you," he told them. "She likes you both very much. And she thinks we're lucky to have found people we love so much – who love us so much."

The women smiled gently.

"I think," Luke said, "I've learned some things this past week. But I'm afraid that in the future I'm going to make more mistakes that will hurt one or the other or both of you. I want you to always know that I love you both so much. I don't love either one of you more than the other – I love each of you so differently that it can't even be compared that way."

"What is it you're trying to say to us, Luke?" Amethyst asked as she felt him searching for the words to convey his dichotomy of feelings.

"I want you to know that if I ever bring pain to either of you, it's out of ignorance, not lack of love. You need to be patient with me. I'd begun to think I might never marry – never have time for a family. Now, here I am with not one but two wives; and I fear I'll never have the ability to make both of you happy."

He smiled at them and returned to his chair. "Two wives and I still don't have any supper," he added light heartedly.

With giggles, the two women began to fill his plate from the food dishes the servi-droid had left on the table.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 26**

**ADJUSTMENTS**

Several days had passed, and Luke's Household had again returned to the harmony he had come to anticipate at the end of his day. As far as he knew, his wives had either stopped fighting, or at least figured out how to solve their own problems. They were both eagerly working on getting the new house built and furnished as soon as possible.

They had also returned to the Household schedule with Luke spending the night with first one wife and then the other and then having an evening for his own mediations. It was after one of his meditation evenings that Luke tapped on the door of the women's area.

"Come in, Luke," Callista called.

He opened the door and looked in.

"Are you two busy?"

"No," she answered. "Come on in. Am's taking a shower."

He entered and sat down. Callista looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"Are you sad, Lord?" Amethyst asked stepping from the bath area.

He shook his head. "Only ... pensive."

She had only a towel wrapped around her. She was towel drying her long hair with a second towel. Luke motioned for her to come over to where he sat on the edge of the bed. She approached with a smile. He gave her towel a tug and caused it to fall to the floor.

Callista watched with a smile as Luke laid his head against Amethyst's belly. She was still able to wear her looser fitting gowns, but as she stood naked before Luke it was very easy to see that she was pregnant.

A look of tranquility came upon Amethyst's face. Gently she put her arms around Luke's head and held him tenderly. She and Callista exchanged loving smiles.

"What do you hear?" Amethyst asked with amusement.

"She's worried if she's going to be as beautiful as her mother," he told her.

He raised his head, but his left hand continued to stroke the swelling at her waistline. He looked over and smiled at Callista.

"She's also concerned she might have her Aunt Cal's temper."

Both women laughed.

"Hand me my robe," Amethyst asked Luke as she pointed to the foot of the bed.

"Don't put it on yet," he told her.

She smiled. "Just on my shoulders. I'm cold," she told him.

He handed her the robe and she slipped her arms into it but allowed it to hang open. Luke laid his head against her stomach again and put his arms around her, holding her tenderly.

"Would you like me to leave?" Callista asked.

He raised his head and smiled at her. "No, I'd like you to join us.

He held out his hand and she took it as she came over to sit beside him on the bed. He took her hand and held it under his against Amethyst's skin.

"With your hand under mine, can you feel the baby's life Force?" he asked.

Callista smiled up at Amethyst. "Yes, I can!"

Amethyst smiled and leaned over to kiss Callista's forehead. She reached out and stroked Luke's check.

"And now, my Lord, if you will allow me ..." She took a step back and wrapped her robe tightly around her. "Between my nakedness, my wet hair, and the night breeze coming though the doors, I'm freezing."

He laughed softly. "Okay ... if you insist on being pampered."

With a smile, she walked over to sit on a dressing bench and began to dry and style her hair.

Luke turned to Callista. She smiled at him. Suddenly he felt a great wave of desire for her. He reached out and placed a hand behind her head. He pulled her to him so he could kiss her. She responded to him and slowly they lay back on the bed, drawing each other closer.

Amethyst had seen their movement in the mirror where she sat. She turned and watched them a moment and then touched the control panel next to her dressing table, causing the lights to dim. As she finished her hair, she could hear as their lovemaking became more and more passionate.

As Amethyst finished her hair, she heard Callista gasp in pleasure. Through the Force she could feel the love and the desire Luke and Callista were sharing. With a sharp intake of breath, she felt a wave of passion sweep over her.

Slowly, she crossed to the bed. She felt Callista reaching an apex. Before Luke could expend all of his energy, Amethyst sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her hands over his exposed back.

Breathing hard, he threw his head back. She leaned over and kissed him, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth. He continued thrusting into Callista until he felt her legs that were wrapped around his waist relax as she surrendered completely to her pleasure.

He pulled his mouth away from Amethyst. Slowly withdrawing from Callista, he kissed her parted lips and then turned to Amethyst.

He put his arms around her waist and lifted her onto the mattress, her head at the opposite end of the bed from Callista's. With minimum foreplay, he put his hands under her hips and elevated her pelvis so he could thrust into her.

Holding back until she could catch up to his already raised passions, he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Callista, totally satisfied, watched as the light played over their bodies. Absently, she reached out and stroked Luke's buttocks and inner thighs.

He gasped sharply and drove into Amethyst with increasing power. Just as he felt he could not control himself any longer, he heard her cry out and felt her vagina throb around his swollen penis. Unable to contain himself, he exploded inside of her.

A moment later, he was lying between his two wives. Luke and Amethyst continued to drink in deep breaths of air. Callista's breathing was almost normal and she simply continued to allow her fingertips to explore Luke's flesh.

Callista's kiss woke Luke the following morning. Amethyst was already gone from the bed.

"Now this is how to wake up every morning," he told her, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah ... you really like this lord-and-master crap don't you," she joked.

He grabbed her, pulling her back against his chest and gave her a deep kiss.

"Almost as much as you much as you do," he told her.

She smiled and stroked his cheek as he opened his eyes. "Yes ... almost," she said softly.

They both rose from the bed as Amethyst came from the bath area. Luke held Callista tightly in his arms and kissed her yet again. "And I did enjoy last night," he told her. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked turning to kiss Amethyst.

Suddenly his face sobered. "Go get Ralph," he instructed Callista.

She looked over at Amethyst.

Amethyst was coming from the bath area when she had felt an abrupt wave of dizziness. She was leaning against the jam of the doorway. Luke crossed to her and swept her up in his arms just as her knees buckled and she began to topple onto the floor.

Callista hurriedly pulled on clothes and rushed from the room as Luke laid Amethyst back onto the rumpled bed. She lay against the pillow looking very pale. Her breathing was slightly shallow.

Luke sat holding her hand as they waited for Callista to return with Ralph. When the doctor did arrive, he insisted on seeing Amethyst alone. Luke and Callista were waiting for Ralph in the living area when he emerged from the women's area.

"How is she?" Luke asked anxiously.

Ralph motioned for both of them to resume their seats. He sat facing them.

"She's all right," he assured them. "She's asleep ..."

"I thought you didn't want to give her any more sedatives," Luke told him.

Ralph shook his head. "Naturally – no drugs. Just try to keep it quiet until she wakes up on her own. Her body knows what it needs. Even if she seems to be sleeping a lot or eating a great deal more than she usually does, try to indulge her. Let her establish her own schedule." He smiled at Luke. "She's Force strong even if she isn't properly trained. You can help her draw on that strength to know what she needs."

"What happened?" Callista asked. "She was fine last night. And then suddenly this morning ..."

Ralph smiled. "Yes, last night ... This morning, as on previous examinations, I noticed the ... ah ... pathological evidence of a ... shall we say, extremely active sex life. Right?"

Grinning like a small boy having to acknowledge his first girlfriend, Luke nodded. "Remind me to make sure my next wife doesn't bruise so easily," he remarked to Callista.

He was rewarded by a sound punch in his upper arm.

"I think," Ralph started with a gesture toward Callista, "this one would be a little better able to handle your more aggressive passions for awhile."

Luke suddenly sobered. "Are you saying I've hurt Amethyst?"

Ralph shook his head. "No ... not hurt. It's just as we've discussed previously: She isn't as strong as she thinks she is. You know how she lived for who knows how many years. She may not be a trained Jedi, but she has certainly learned to use the Force to make it appear that she has a strength she doesn't really possess. She's still doing that, trying to compensate for what she feels is happening to her body. What she doesn't seem to understand – what she doesn't want to understand – is that the physical drain she is experiencing isn't normal."

Callista gasped. Luke reached out and took hold of her hand. Ralph raised an eyebrow.

Luke shook his head. "I hadn't told her. I was afraid Amethyst would feel Cal's concern through the Force and it'd upset her." He squeezed her hand. "Ralph says Amethyst is too weak for this pregnancy. He doesn't know if ..."

"No!" Callista went into Luke's arms as her eyes filled with tears. She turned her head toward Ralph. "What do we have to do?"

"The first thing is to try to get her to admit to how she truly feels. She has to start listening to her body … start following what it's telling her it wants."

The couple nodded at the doctor.

"Next, you really are going to have to be very gentle with her, physically," he continued.

Luke nodded. "I won't touch her again until the baby's born."

Ralph wagged his head, "Well ... maybe not that. She needs the support and still wants the physical contact with you. For now, just use a little moderation."

Luke nodded in agreement. Ralph looked over at Callista.

"When I told her I wanted her to stay in bed today," he told her, "the first thing she said was that she couldn't because she had to go with you to see about the new house."

Callista held up her hand in a surrendering motion. "I'll see to it that she isn't bothered with any of that again. I'll handle everything."

Ralph shook his head slightly. "Just like with Luke, to totally remove it from her will just increase her stress level. What you have to do is devise some method where she still feels she's part of what's going on, but so she doesn't have to use too much physical strength."

"A holographic camera," Luke stated. He turned to Callista. "I'll get a holo-droid. He'll accompany you every time you go to the site and record whatever you see. We'll have the builder-droids load their plans into it so she can see what's going to happen." He turned back to Ralph. "She can do everything from here in the suite."

He nodded in agreement. "The important thing to remember is that she needs relief without being cut off from everything. And she'll be trying to convince you both that she's feeling better than she actually is – and she'll be having violent mood swings so she may not really know what she is feeling." He paused a moment and then continued, "It'll be rough – on all three of you."

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst jerked her head up at the sound of Han's roar. She saw her brother-in-law come running down the stairs to where she stood. She had been walking up the staircase and had made it about half way up the first flight. As she climbed higher, she had been leaning heavier and heavier on the railing. She was still breathing with difficulty when Han reached her side.

"What in the name of seven devils do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I had to go see Ralph," she replied evenly.

"Not any more," he told her. "When I tell Luke and Ralph about this little trip up the staircase, you won't be going up and down these things anymore!" He took a step closer to her.

She nodded slowly. "Okay ... help me up to the suite," she requested.

"Help you? I don't think so. I'm going to carry you the rest of the way."

She smiled at him and patted her bulging stomach. "Me maybe, but not both of us."

He swung her up into his arms. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Luke came out of his office, giving instructions to Bailey. He noticed that the ensign was not listening to him any longer and turned around to see what was causing the young man to stare. He saw Han carrying Amethyst up the final flight of steps to the third floor. He swore softly as he ran to catch up at them.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

He arrived just as Han was setting Amethyst back on her feet in front of Luke's suite.

"Your wife was struggling up this ridiculous staircase," Han informed him. "She could hardly catch her breath – I thought she was going to faint. Now either we need to install a gravity platform for her or Ralph is going to have to start coming to her."

Luke stroked Amethyst's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I told Han that I would've made it on my own."

Han, who was standing behind her, gave Luke a negative shake of his head. Luke acknowledge with the slightest nod.

"Thanks, Han," he stated. He motioned his head in the direction of their offices. "Will you tell Bailey to wait on me ... I'll be back as soon as I see that she's settle in her room all right."

Luke put an arm around her and slowly walked her the few feet to their suite. As they approached the doorway, the he felt her leaning heavily against him.

"I hope you aren't even going to try to pretend that you aren't completely worn out," he told her.

Her only response was to shake her head. He looked down at her. Her face was quite pale. Concerned, he flipped his hand and the front door swung open. He helped her into her sleeping area and onto her bed.

"Where's Cal?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I guess at the house. She said she was going to check on the droids this morning," she sighed wearily.

He stroked her hair. "I want you to just lay still. I'm going to get Ralph," he said starting out the door.

"Luke?"

He hurried back to her side. "What is it, Am?"

She sighed and squeezed his hand. "Just Luke," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll hurry," he promised.

Ralph shut the women's area door and was confronted by an angry Luke.

"What the hell was she doing walking up and down those stairs to see you?" Luke demanded. "Why weren't you coming up here? You're the one that keeps saying I should make sure she isn't over exerting herself!"

"I'm ... sorry, Luke. Coming to see me is about the only exercise she's been getting. Until this morning, she was been getting along fine. I am sorry I didn't see this coming. Believe me, she won't be coming down to see me again."

Luke took a deep breath. "All right," he said slowly regaining control of himself. "Does she need anything?"

"No ... just some rest. I don't want her up any more today."

Luke nodded. "I can't stay with her today. Will you stay with her a moment while I see if Leia can stay here until Callista returns?"

"Of course."

Luke and Callista exchanged a worried look. It was several days after the incident on the stairs. Luke and his wives were having a late supper with Leia and Han. They sat out on Leia's balcony in the gentle evening breeze, having a final cup of coffee.

Amethyst had shut her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh.

Leia, who was in mid-story about a prank the twins had pulled on Han, stopped and looked over at Amethyst.

"Amethyst? Are you all right?" she asked.

Amethyst opened her eyes and gave Leia a weak smile. "Yes ... I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Luke insisted.

He stood up and walked over to her chair. Taking her elbow, he helped her to her feet. She stood up and then, without warning, slumped heavily against him. He caught her and held her.

"Do you want me to get Ralph?" Han asked.

"Yes," Luke said.

"No!" Amethyst insisted.

The two men exchanged looks.

"Luke, bring her in here and let her lay down a few minutes," Leia suggested.

Leia followed her brother as he helped Amethyst through the sleeping area French doors. Luke sat Amethyst on the edge of Leia and Han's bed. He knelt and slipped her shoes off of her feet and then swung her legs up onto the bed as Leia helped her settle against the pillows.

"I'm sorry," Amethyst whispered. When she opened her eyes, the brother and sister could see tears in her eyes.

Leia hurried into the bath area for a cool rag. Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed holding both of Amethyst's hands in his.

"Why don't you leave us alone a few minutes?" Leia suggested as she returned. "And shut the doors on your way out."

Leia took Luke's place on the edge of the bed. She wiped Amethyst's face and then laid the rag on her forehead.

"Now," Leia started, "first of all, you have nothing to apologize for. And, second, if you're so tired, you need to slow down."

"But I need to ..."

"No, you don't," Leia interrupted but her smile took any sting out of the comment. "I know," she assured Amethyst, "I've been there. I know when I was pregnant with the twins, I was in a Council meeting when I went into labor. And I assure you, it took me a lot longer to recover from their births than when I had Anakin. With him, I at least tried to slow down."

Amethyst nodded.

"You know, Han told me about finding you on the stairs last week. You're trying to do too much," Leia told her plainly. "I know Callista doesn't understand the pressure you're under, so she's probably letting you do more than you should. And I know that you can talk Luke into anything you want, so he's probably letting you get away with doing too much."

Amethyst smiled.

"Your body's trying to tell you what it needs. Listen to it. Believe me ... it will catch up with you if you don't."

"I will, Leia."

Amethyst made as if to sit up.

"Oh, no, you don't ... not yet," Leia insisted. "You just lay here and rest for a little bit. I'll come in and check on you in a few minutes."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 27**

**DORCINE**

Amethyst turned away from her mirror with a sound of disgust. "I'm huge! Luke's been gone for so long that when he returns and sees what I look like, he'll refuse to be with me!"

"Amethyst, you are beautiful," Callista said from the doorway. "And you'll have your figure back again."

"I don't even have anything I can wear out of the suite! Everything I put on looks like a tent."

Wearing a long loose fitting garment, Amethyst followed Callista into the living area and flopped down into an easy chair. She made a face at Callista.

"I know now why men invented harems ... so they could lock pregnant women away so they don't have to look at them."

Callista chuckled. "First of all, our husband hasn't insisted that you hide yourself away – that's your own idea. And the entire family thinks you're crazy. If anyone should be upset, it's me."

"Why?"

"Amethyst wants fowl for supper, makes sure the droid prepares it. Amethyst wants wine for breakfast, don't forget to uncork it. Amethyst wants the grass to be blue, buy some paint. And Luke indulges every whim you have and I have to figure out how to accomplish everything he promises you."

Amethyst laughed at Callista's teasing but before she could reply, there was a knock on the door of the suite. Callista went to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Hodges standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Did the Star Marshall ask you to expect a delegation from a non-allied world?"

"No, not me." She turned towards Amethyst. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, why is someone here?" Amethyst asked.

Callista stood aside and motioned for Hodges to step inside the room so Amethyst could see him.

"Yes, Ma'am. They asked to speak to the Star Marshall. When I told them that he wasn't available, they asked to speak to a member of the Star Marshall's Household."

Callista and Amethyst exchanged looks. Callista sat down and motioned for Hodges to sit also.

"It's not like Luke to take off when he's expecting visitors," Amethyst commented.

"I know, Ma'am," Hodges stated. "Did he tell you when he would return?"

"No," Callista answered. "He did say that he was only going to address the Inner Council meeting, see Mon Mothma and then return."

"Who is it?" Amethyst inquired.

"I'm not sure, Ma'am. They rattled off their names very fast and I couldn't understand them – and I didn't recognize their planet. One man says that he's an Ambassador."

The two women exchanged looks.

After a moment, Amethyst told Hodges, "Tell the party that the Star Marshall's wives will receive them shortly. Tell them also that since we don't know them, we feel it would be inappropriate to receive them without a male member of the Star Marshall's family. Tell them we're going to ask Luke's sister and General Solo to join us. If that is acceptable to them, ask Leia and Han to come here to the suite. Then escort our guests up here."

Han tapped on the door of the suite. Callista opened it immediately.

"Come in. Amethyst is just finishing getting dressed. Do you know anything about who these people are?" she asked.

"I don't know their names, but I know their planet," Han said. "The ship gave the planet Foxerine when it requested clearance."

"It's very important that we see them," Leia explained. "They have refused to discuss anything with any representative of the Alliance. They even refused to allow Mon Mothma's shuttle to land when she went to visit."

"So why are they here now ... wanting to talk to Luke?" Amethyst asked as she came into the living area wearing a less informal outfit.

"That's what we want to know," Han assured her.

The quartet rose to their feet as Hodges and Bailey ushered the diplomatic group into Luke's suite.

"I am Leia Organa-Solo," Leia stated taking a step forward. "The Star Marshall is my brother. Welcome to Fort Kenobi."

"Your Highness, I am Ambassador Zar-komev of the planet Foxerine. I bring greetings to the House of Skywalker from the ruling council of my planet."

"Ambassador, you are welcomed to my brother's home. May I present his wives, Callista and Amethyst. And this is my husband, General Han Solo."

The Ambassador made a deep bow to both women and nodded respectfully to Han. Quickly the Ambassador indicated the six other members of his group and rattled off their names too fast for even Leia to catch them all. Amethyst stepped up beside Leia.

"Ambassador, you and your party are welcomed, as my sister-in-law has told you. May I offer you some refreshment?"

"Thank you, no. Your staff has been most hospitable."

"Please be seated," she suggested.

He shook his head. "We can conclude our business standing here. It is imperative that I speak directly to your husband. May arrangements be made for me to do so?"

Callista held up her hand to stop him. "Ambassador, forgive my interruption. My sister-wife was raised as a princess and she will not sit until the guests in her home are seated. Since she carries our husband's first child, her health is currently more important to me than court courtesy. Please sit down."

The Ambassador bowed deeply. "Forgive an old man's inconsideration. We would be honored to sit with the Star Marshall's family."

"If you'll forgive a direct question," Han started as soon as everyone was seated, "why have you come here instead of New Republic City?"

"You are a solider," the Ambassador said with a smile. "You know how to attack the heart without wasting time or effort. My people appreciate this. We come to the Star Marshall because we do not wish to establish formal relations with the New Republic. We wish to establish relations with the Jedi ... with the possibility of establishing relations with the government at a later time."

"Our husband is currently off planet," Callista told the Ambassador.

"Is there anything that we," Leia gestured to herself, Han, Callista and Amethyst, "can do for you?"

The Ambassador looked over at a cloaked and veiled member of his party and frowned. "I must confess," he stated turning back to Leia, "we had not allowed for that possibility."

"You're welcome to remain as our guests until my brother can be notified," Leia offered.

"You are as gracious as you are beautiful. It is necessary," he emphasized, "that we talk to the Star Marshall in person. If it will not be too great an inconvenience, I'd like very much to stay."

Leia rose to her feet. "If you will allow me to show you to the guest suites? While you're getting settled, my husband will send a message to my brother requesting his immediate return."

Han watched as Leia led the Ambassador's party out of the suite. He turned to Luke's ensigns who had escorted the Ambassador's party into the suite.

"Callista, Amethyst, I want you to hear this so there's no misunderstanding about Bailey's and Hodges' authority." He turned back to the men. "You are to get men from the security department assigned to these two. There are to be two guards in this suite every second until Luke returns. In addition, if either Callista or Amethyst leaves this suite, she's to be escorted wherever she goes. There are to be guards on either side of the guest suite doors at all times and the Ambassador and his party are to be guarded everywhere – and I do mean everywhere – they go. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir!" both men acknowledged.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Amethyst questioned.

Han shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that I'm not going to take any chances."

In the end, the Ambassador and his aide shared one guest suite. Two women, one old enough to be the Ambassador's wife and the second one, the member of the party who was completely covered from head to foot, took a second suite across the hall from the Ambassador's. The three remaining members of the party occupied a third suite nearby.

This was the situation Luke found when his shuttle touched down. Callista and Amethyst hurried to meet him. He eagerly gathered Callista in his arms, hugging her tightly as he swung her off her feet. He released her and turned to Amethyst. His arms closed around her and he kissed her deeply.

"What are you doing down here?" he reprimanded her gently.

"We wanted to see you before the official welcome," Callista told him.

"What official welcome?" Luke questioned.

"The ambassador Leia sent you the message about ... he's insisting upon a formal welcome for you. We told him that you'd only agree to it if it were held in the palace," Amethyst answered.

He smiled and kissed each of them on the cheek. They walked toward the main entrance, his arms around them.

"Smart girls. It would probably be against protocol to kiss my wives during a diplomatic function. Let's get this over."

Luke hugged and kissed each wife again. Then, with a sigh, he entered the entrance hall of his sister's palace, his wives a step behind him. Leia, Han, Lando and five strangers waited for him at the bottom of the staircase.

Leia stepped forward and introduced Luke to the ambassador and the male members of his party. Luke acknowledged the introductions.

"Ambassador, you are welcome to my base," Luke stated. "If I may ask the reason for your visit?"

The Ambassador bowed slightly.

"Thank you for your warm welcome," the Ambassador stated. "I have come to bring greetings from my planet to the first Jedi Lord of the New Republic. In the traditional manner of my planet, I would invite you and your entire family to a banquet. Since I am off my own world, would it be possible for your lovely sister," he turned to bow to Leia, "to furnish a dining hall that will accommodate we five plus however many of your Household you would wish in attendance?"

"I can arrange something," Leia assured him.

"Myself, my sister and Generals Solo and Calrissian," Luke told him. "If that will be satisfactory?"

"If I may," the Ambassador interceded, "it is customary for the Lord's wives to attend a First Greeting banquet."

Luke hesitated. "Sir, I have no wish to offend you, but I would prefer that my second wife be excused."

The Ambassador turned and exchanged a few words with two other men. He turned back to Luke.

"It is a poor way to begin a relationship with a disagreement," the Ambassador started, obviously uncomfortable.

"But?" Luke voiced the unspoken word.

"But," the Ambassador continued with a slight smile, "I assure you that the banquet will only be just that. There will be no long winded speeches. There will only be an acceptable number of courses. There will be no entertainment. I do understand the delicate condition of your lovely second wife, but if I could persuade her to just dine with us, I will promise not to keep her too long."

Luke hesitated a moment. One watching would think that he was listening to a voice. The Ambassador watched with interest.

Luke smiled. "My politically correct wife is willing to negotiate with you."

"Sir?"

"She tells me she's willing to attend your banquet if you'll allow me to visit with her this afternoon instead of attending any meetings."

"But I heard no words!" the Ambassador exclaimed.

"You'll find," Han interrupted, "if you're around very long, that the Skywalkers do not always use words to communicate, such is the power of the Force," he teased his wife and brother-in-law gently.

Luke smiled. "Ambassador, forgive us. It is true that my wife and I often communicate using the Force. We mean no disrespect to anyone."

"Then no offence can be taken." The Ambassador turned to Amethyst and bowed slightly. "And Madam I would not think of depriving you of your husband on his first afternoon home. I will see you all this evening."

The Ambassador and his party exchanges bows with Luke and his family and then left for their ship to prepare for the banquet.

Leia and Han came over to Luke. Leia hugged her brother.

"Welcome back," she told him.

"I leave you alone for a few days and this is what I return to?" he teased.

"We need to talk about why they're here," Han stated.

"Maybe so," Luke agreed, "but first, I'm going to take Amethyst back upstairs. She's almost worn out."

He put his arm around her and started leading her toward the air lift he had ordered installed for Amethyst's use.

"You had no business coming down here," he chastised her. He turned his head toward Callista, "And you should have locked her in her room."

"Yeah, right! And stood guard over her with your lightsaber?"

Everyone laughed as they started up the staircase to their suites. Callista met Luke and Amethyst as they stepped off of the air lift. Han and Leia followed the trio as they went to their suite.

"Do you have any idea why ..." Han started.

Luke held up a hand for quiet.

"Don't even start," he reproached Han with a grin. "I'm taking Amethyst in here," he nodded his head toward the women's area, "and seeing that she gets settled. This discussion can wait."

Luke led Amethyst into her sleeping area. He helped her remove her gown and get settled in her bed. He sat beside her and took her into his arms. He kissed her deeply.

"How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, Luke."

He looked at her steadily and she lowered her eyes.

"I'm a little tired," she admitted.

He nodded. "I know ... I can feel it. I'm sorry, I had to agree to that formal dinner tonight."

"I know." She laid her palm against his cheek. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest a little before then."

He kissed her cheek. "You do that. Let me take care of what I have to with Leia and then you and me and Cal will spend some quiet time together before the banquet."

Luke came into the living area. Callista smiled brightly and went into his arms.

"What do you think they want?" Han asked him.

"Just a moment, old friend," Luke interrupted him. "I still have a few other things on my mind."

He hugged Callista tightly. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Finally he released her and they walked over to sit on the couch so they could sit with Luke's arm around Callista's shoulders.

"I don't know why they're here," Luke replied facing Leia and Han. "Leia, you've spent more time with them than I have. Do you have any sense of what they're about?"

She shook her head. "I don't have any idea. They've spoken of forming a 'relationship' with the House of Skywalker over and over, but I have no idea what they mean by that."

"I had 3PO," Han said, "search the data banks for information on the planet, the culture, anything. He says there's virtually no information on them."

"Then this should be an interesting supper," Luke commented.

The dinner had been a success and everyone was beginning to relax for the first time since the Ambassador and his party had arrived. Only the men of the Ambassador's party had attended but he had seemed very jovial and friendly.

"Star Marshall," the Ambassador started after dinner, "I have been here for three days – seeing your base, getting to know your lovely wives, spending time with your sister and her husband. I must be honest with you: I was sent on this mission because I was the most vocal of the opposition to it."

Luke looked at him in surprise. "And may I know what your mission is?"

"Are you familiar with the governmental structure of the planet? No?" he asked in response to Luke's shaking head. "My planet is ruled by a council that is made up of the heads of the royal families that control the lands of my planet. We have an overlord called the Dagoon. He is in some ways a king ... in others a mediator ... in others a prime minister. I won't try to explain all of the complicated nuances of how our government works. But I can state that because of how we govern ourselves, we have never felt that we could be comfortable in the Alliance. That is why we've always rejected any offers from them. Recently a new Dagoon was elevated. He believes we can no longer exist in isolation."

"Ambassador, I have to tell you, I can't make any official treaties for the New Republic," Luke stated.

The Ambassador smiled. "Nor do I come to ask for one. I have been sent to see for myself how the New Republic works ... away from the government centre itself. I've been sent to meet you, your sister, other important members of the military. I've also been sent to present a gift to you from the Dagoon."

"A gift isn't necessary," Luke assured the man. "You have my co-operation and anything else I can offer simply for the asking."

The old man inclined his head. "Having been here awaiting your return, meeting the people with whom you deal daily, I knew that would be your response. Nevertheless, the gift has been selected for you by the Dagoon and sent in order to establish a formal relationship between yourself and the Dagoon. It is the way of my people."

Luke inclined his head in acceptance.

The Ambassador stood up and clapped his hands. The door of the ground level reception area where they were eating was opened and the older woman that had accompanied the Ambassador entered and bowed low toward Luke.

"Star Marshall, I present to you the eldest daughter of our Dagoon. Her name is Dorcine."

The younger woman appeared in the doorway beside the elder woman. The older woman removed the young woman's cloak. She was dressed in a transparent gown that clearly showed the outline of her slender figure. She wore a veil of the same material, embroidered so that the lower portion of her face was covered and Luke could only see her bright blue eyes. They looked directly at him. He had the impression that she was smiling behind her veil.

"The Dagoon hopes that she will be an acceptable addition to your Household. She has been highly trained in the arts of pleasing the men of our planet. The Dagoon hopes that you will find her talents agreeable."

Luke jerked his head around from the young woman to stare at the Ambassador.

"You are giving me a sentient being?" Luke asked harshly.

"Only in a manner of speaking. Dorcine had the right to refuse to be presented. That was why it was necessary for me to remain until you returned. I could not leave her until she had a chance to see you herself."

"Ambassador ..." Luke started slowly.

The older man waved him to silence.

"We will not talk of this now. The presentation has been made. According to our custom, the actual negotiations will not take place until the morning after the presentation."

Luke nodded. "Then we'll meet, in the large conference room, here in the palace, tomorrow at your convenience."

Luke paced the living area. Callista and Amethyst watched him in silence.

"What are you going to do?" Amethyst asked him finally.

He stopped pacing and shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

Callista reached out and took hold of one of his hands. "Perhaps if you just release it for now. Come and rest with us. You'll be able to handle it in the morning," she assured him.

Before Luke could respond, there was a tap on the door. Callista opened the door and then took a step back in surprise. Dorcine, still dressed in her alluring outfit, came into the room and bowed before Luke.

"You dare come into your Lord's presence when he is with his wives?" Amethyst demanded angrily. "Have you no manners?"

"Amethyst, please," Luke said gently. "Let's see what she wants."

The young woman looked anxiously from Luke to Amethyst and then back to Luke. She glanced nervously past him to see Callista as she came to stand beside Luke.

"Is it proper for you to remove your veil?" Luke asked. "I find it impersonal talking to someone behind a veil."

She hesitated a moment and then did so.

"She's a child!" Callista gasped.

"How old are you?" Luke asked her.

"By the count of your standard years, fourteen," she replied.

"Replace your veil and go back to your suite," Amethyst ordered softly.

"Lord?" the young girl looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes.

He smiled at her gently and nodded. "Go on ... we'll talk in the morning."

"But ... I don't understand ... we're to spend the night together. Then, if I please you, you will negotiate with my Ambassador."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Luke informed her.

"But it is the way of my people," she insisted.

"Perhaps," Amethyst stated softly, "your people should have investigated other cultures better before they attempted intercourse with them."

The young girl looked up at Luke. He could feel the fear from her that was evident in her eyes.

"It is my duty to be with you tonight," she insisted.

Luke looked at his two wives and then back at the girl.

"No ... that wouldn't be proper."

She dropped to her knees. "I assure you, you will be most happy with me. I have had the very best teachers. I can please a man in the manner of several cultures. You have only to tell me your preferences."

Callista sighed as she took hold of the girl's shoulders and made her stand up.

"His preferences do not include little girls," she said as gently as she could. "Come on, I'll take you back to your suite."

As Dorcine bowed her head and began to cry softly, Callista led the girl out of the suite, shutting the door behind them.

"I'd better go talk to Leia. I don't think this can wait until morning," Luke told Amethyst. He kissed Amethyst's cheek. "I'd like to stay with both you and Callista tonight. I'll come back as soon as I can."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 28**

**POLITICS**

Luke entered his suite. He and Leia had discussed the situation for longer than he had intended. He went to his sleeping area, stripped his uniform and threw it on the floor of his sleeping area as he went into the bath area.

He stopped a few moments later as he re-entered the sleeping area. His uniform had been picked up from the floor and placed in the recycling bin. He saw a movement on his bed and smiled.

"I told Amethyst that I'd come in as soon as I got back. Did you get tired of waiting?"

Luke used the light panel to increase the light level. Amazed, he stopped and stared at the young girl that sat naked on his bed.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?" he demanded hastily grabbing a sleeping robe and covering his own nakedness.

"I am here to serve you," Dorcine responded.

"Put your clothes on!" he ordered.

His own embarrassment made his voice sound harsher than he had actually intended.

"But, Lord ..."

"I am not your Lord – and I'm not going to be!" Luke stormed out of his suite yelling, "Zar-komev!"

He continued calling for the ambassador as he hurried through the palace halls. Hearing Luke's raised voice, Callista came to the living area. She followed Luke out of the suite.

"Luke? What's wrong?" she asked.

Han and Lando both came out of their respective suites in response to Luke's yells as he charged down the hallway of the palace.

"Luke? What's going on?" Han questioned.

"Where's that Ambassador?" Luke demanded.

"Luke?" Amethyst joined Callista in the hallway.

Luke turned and saw his wives standing in the hallway in their sleeping robes.

"Go get dressed!" he ordered harshly.

Leia joined the others in the hallway.

"What's happened?" she asked.

Ignoring her, Luke went down to the door of the guest suite and began to pound on the door. "Zar-komev, I want to talk to you – now!" he yelled.

The Ambassador angrily opened his door.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Ambassador demanded as he opened the door.

"Did you have anything to do with that child coming to my suite?" Luke demanded.

"Of course. She came back in tears when you dismissed her earlier. My wife came to tell me what had happened. I explained that she'd probably embarrassed you in front of your wives and that she must wait until you returned to your suite and then approach you when you were alone."

Dorcine emerged from Luke's suite, wrapped only in a loose, thin robe. Behind her came an angry Callista and Amethyst.

"What is she doing in here?" Callista demanded.

"She's not fit to be a concubine," Amethyst hissed loudly. "She does not have the virtue of a flesh seller."

"Amethyst," Luke spoke sharply, "until tomorrow morning, these people are our guests. Dorcine, you are to go to your suite. Hodges," Luke looked at his ensign as he came hurriedly up the stairs to the third floor, "Double the guards at these doors. These people are under quarters arrest until I release them in the morning. And I want a guard on my suite until these people leave."

"Yes, sir! I'll see to it immediately," Hodges saluted.

Luke turned to the Ambassador. "You have insulted my wives by bringing a woman into my Household without proper negotiations and assuming that she would be acceptable. You have insulted me by bringing a child and expecting me to take her to my bed. And you have insulted the government I represent by trying to form an alliance with my House while refusing to acknowledge the republic which I have sworn to serve. Your presence offends me. The presence of this child on my base offends my wives. You will be ready to depart at 0700 hours tomorrow morning."

"But, Star Marshall ... the negotiations!" the Ambassador exclaimed.

"I want to hear nothing from you," Luke interrupted.

Luke turned around and started toward his suite. "I told you two to cover yourselves," he snapped as he approached.

Callista and Amethyst hurried back inside the suite, leaving the door opened so Luke could follow them. He did so, slamming it shut.

"What in the galaxy happened?" Callista asked.

"When I came out of the shower, she was sitting naked on my bed!" he told them as he paced angrily around the living area.

"And you weren't tempted?" Callista baited Luke lightly.

"She's a chi ..." Luke stopped and smiled at her as he recognized her teasing tone.

He nodded slowly as he realized that she was trying to divert his anger. Amethyst shook her head.

"How could they have possibly offered her to you? She behaves like a slut."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "A little harsh, aren't you?"

"She came uninvited to you while you were with your wives. When she is told she is not acceptable, she sneaks into your private sleeping area. She doesn't have the proper manners to be in the Household of a Lord."

Luke suppressed a smile. "Maybe they thought you could teach her."

"Raise her would be more like it," Callista commented sarcastically.

"I know," he agreed. "Can you imagine being willing to send a child to a man you've never met – whom you know nothing about."

There was a knock on the door.

"What now?" Callista asked.

"That's Hodges," Amethyst told her as Luke went to answer the knock.

"Excuse me, sir," Hodges said as Luke opened the door.

"What is it?" Luke inquired.

"The older woman is most insistent that she speak to you. I told her that I couldn't allow that. She asked me if I'd ask you to allow her to talk to one of your wives."

Luke looked over his shoulder. "What do you think?" he asked his wives.

"She's really upset, sir, ladies" Hodges added. "I feel kind of sorry for her."

After a moment, Luke said with a sigh, "Tell her she can come down here. I'll allow her one minute."

A few moments later, Hodges escorted the older woman into the living area. Amethyst and Callista sat side-by-side on the couch. Luke stood near them.

The older woman hurried over to Luke and fell to her knees in front of him bowing her forehead to the floor.

"Great Lord, please forgive my intrusion," she pleaded.

"Sit up," Amethyst ordered gently.

The woman sat up and looked at her. "Please, noble lady, ask your husband to reconsider. She is so young!"

"Yes, she is," Luke stated. "She's too young. Even if I wanted to add another woman to my Household – which I don't – it would be a woman, not a child."

"But you cannot send her back!"

Luke studied her a moment. He could sense her repressed hysteria just beneath the surface of her careful control.

"Why not?" he asked slowly.

"Surely you cannot wish the death of one so young – especially since she has not given offence. She told me that you wouldn't even allow her to try to please you."

"What are you talking about?" Luke demanded.

The woman looked at him uncertainly. "Lord, she is a royal daughter. She has been sent to you to begin negotiations. If she fails to please you and causes the negations to fail, her life will be forfeited."

"But she hasn't," he replied.

"But the result is the same. She cannot be offered to another man ... she has already been rejected by a lord. It would be an insult to offer her to any other lord. She is a royal daughter ... she cannot be given to a commoner. She'll be expected to either become a temple whore or to kill herself, whichever pleases her father."

Luke swore and turned angrily away from the woman. He stood staring out the balcony doorway.

"Go back to your suite," Callista told her.

"You will not save my young mistress?" the older woman cried.

"The girl will not die," Luke assured her, not turning toward her.

The woman began to smile. "You will take her into your Household!"

"She has been given as a gift to my husband," Amethyst told her. "How he disposes of her is no longer your concern. Have the girl report to me at once."

Luke waited until the woman had hurried from the room and then smiled at Amethyst.

"Maternal instinct?" he joked.

"I can't let them destroy that child's life." She stood up and stood directly in front of him. "But I will make sure that she understands that I will personally take her back to her father if she's ever found naked in your bed again!"

Luke waited on the tarmac as the Ambassador and his party were escorted to their ship. He confronted the Ambassador.

"Is it true that if I refuse to take Dorcine into my Household that she will be killed upon her return home?"

"She will not be killed," the Ambassador retorted. "However," he added slowly under Luke's hostile stare, "it is true that she will ... no longer have a ... position ... within her father's court. She will be ... encouraged to ... find a solution."

"To kill herself," Luke stated firmly.

The Ambassador shrugged but avoided Luke's eyes.

Luke sighed. "I will take Dorcine as a member of my Household – as an adopted sister or a maid to my wives or something." He pointed a finger at the Ambassador. "Make sure her father understands, she is accepted into the Household – not into my harem. She is a child and will be treated as a child. When she has reached maturity, she will be granted her freedom."

The Ambassador smiled. "It is your right to do what ever you wish with the girl. Now, if we can go to the conference room?"

"Why?"

"To conclude our negotiations, of course!"

"There will be no negotiations," Luke stated.

"But you have accepted the girl!"

"I have rescued a child from death."

"But it will be a great insult to the Dagoon to take his daughter and offer nothing in return."

"I offer to allow the Dagoon to remain on his throne. I offer to allow you to return to your planet instead of having you arrested as a slaver. I offer to stay away from your world – because when I come to your world, I will come as a liberator – I will stop the slave trade in which you indulge. Are those good enough terms for you to take back?"

The Ambassador had paled. "Slaver? I am not ..."

"Get in your ship ... Get off of my base ... Stay out of Alliance territory. The next time I see you, you will stand trial for human merchandising."

Amethyst stood on the balcony and watched Dorcine as she walked in the gardens below.

"What are you going to do with her?" she asked Luke.

He chuckled. "You asked for her. As far as I am concerned, she's yours."

Amethyst came into the living area and walked over to Luke. He was concerned to see how pale she looked.

"She asked me at breakfast if she is going to be my handmaiden. And if so, since I am obvious repulsive to you in my current physical condition, would I not like her to assume my nuptial duties until I no longer offend your eyes."

Trying to suppress a smile, Luke put his arms around her. "She doesn't understand how beautiful you are ... and how precious." He kissed her deeply. "The old woman said that Dorcine has been trained since she was two years old to please men."

"Considering how you were raised and some of the dim-witted ideas you have, I'd think you could understand Dorcine's situation," Callista commented looking up from the holo-cube she was watching.

Amethyst, still in Luke's arms, leaned over just enough to swat the back of Callista's head.

"Hey!" Callista yelled in mock indignation.

"You two, settle down or I'll use Dorcine to replace you both," Luke joked.

Amethyst punched his arm as Callista hit him in the head with a throw pillow.

"That is not amusing," Amethyst stated.

"I'd rather have Mara," Callista commented.

Luke laughed, gave Amethyst a tight hug and then released her. He walked over to the balcony door and watched Dorcine for a while.

"We are going to have to decide what to do with her. Because of the way she was raised and her age, I'm afraid to let her take off on her own – we'll have to be careful where we send her," he stated.

"She must be taught manners," Amethyst insisted. "To have been raised for this kind of service, she knows almost none of the proper behavior of a harem. I don't see how she could survive for long in the household of a stern lord."

Luke swung around to stare at her.

"Suppose I'd taken her as a concubine," Luke asked coming over to sit down beside Callista. "What would've happened if she'd come in here the other night when we were together?"

"Without you having sent for her?" Callista asked.

Luke nodded.

Amethyst gave a slight shrug as she lowered herself into an easy chair. "If you didn't discipline her, it would've been Callista's right to do so."

"And what would that have been?" he inquired.

"Anything from being locked in her rooms for a few days to being beaten – depending upon how often she'd offended in the past, how often she'd been told," Amethyst answered. She added with a shrug, "Depending on the culture and the time in history. Now things are more lax but ..."

"Beaten?" Luke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Amethyst nodded. "And that would've been gentle compared to the stunt she pulled later."

"You mean being in my bed?"

"To have been told by the lord of the household that she wasn't wanted and then to present herself like that ... a beating would've probably been one of the better things that could've happened to her."

"Unless, of course," Callista added, "she really is as accomplished in bed as she claims to be. It's possible that she could've overcome a man's anger."

"Even so," Amethyst told her, "to directly defy her lord's order ... and to ensnare him in that manner ... even during the time of the Empire, during most cultures the wives and the established concubines would've make her life miserable."

Luke looked thoughtful for a long moment.

"Callista, yell for Dorcine to join us," he said finally.

He sat still, waiting for Dorcine to reply to Callista's summons. He motioned Dorcine into a chair when she arrived.

"Dorcine, has Callista and Amethyst explained to you what happened last night and this morning?" he asked.

She smiled brilliantly. "Yes, Lord! They have told me that you have agreed to accept me into your Household. I am so grateful!"

"Did they explain that you are here as my kid sister – not as a member of my ... ah ... harem?"

Her eyes clouded. "I thought they said this because they were jealous – because of their great age."

Luke struggled not to show his amusement as he saw the angry looks both wives directed at the young girl.

"Dorcine, have you ever known any other girl who's been trained the way you've been?" he asked.

"Of course ... there were several of my cousins who were trained with me. All royal daughters are trained."

"And have any of them been sent to a lord's house yet."

"Yes ... two of them."

"And have you had any contact with them ... since they went to live with their new lord?"

"Well ..."

"Tell me what you know about them," Luke encouraged her.

"My cousin Talsamai went to the Household of Lord Benn-sukaz. But she ..."

"What happened to her?" Luke asked.

"We do not know for sure. It is believed that she angered one of the Lord's wives. Her body was sent back to my Uncle."

"What happened when your uncle learned of his daughter's death?"

"Naturally, he attacked the Lord Benn-sukaz."

"And your other cousin?" he pressed.

"She was refused ... she is ..." Dorcine lowered her eyes. "She would not honor her father's wish. She serves in the temples. I am not allowed to mention her name."

Luke looked at the girl for a moment. "And how did her father revenge this dishonor to his daughter?"

Dorcine looked up at him in surprise. "Naturally, he waged war on the man to whom his daughter had been offered."

Luke looked over the head of the girl and gave his two wives a knowing smile. Amethyst walked around to Luke's side and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Are you purposefully taught to cause dissension within a lord's household?" she asked Dorcine.

"No, lady! We are trained to please the master of the house to whom we are presented."

"How many of the girls trained as you are live happily with their lords?" Callista questioned as she began to understand where Luke was going with his questions.

"I don't know the answer to that, lady."

Luke tugged gently on a lock of Amethyst's hair that hung against his shoulder. "The security guard is still outside the door. Have him to go ask Leia if she and Han can come over here."

It was some time later that Luke, his wives, Dorcine, Leia and Han sat in the living area of Luke's suite.

"Dorcine has told us some very interesting things regarding her planet and their culture," Luke informed Leia and Han. "I've asked her to explain more fully about the structure of her civilization."

Dorcine looked at the people who sat facing her.

"I'm not sure how to start," Dorcine admitted to them.

"What I want," Luke told her, "is for you to tell us what life would've been like on your planet for you normally. In other words, if you hadn't been sent to me, what would you've done?"

"I probably would have been purchased as a wife or given to another lord."

"Purchased as a wife? What would have happened then?"

"If I had been able to show signs of a child by the end of the first year, I would have been made a Maniish – a permanent wife."

"And if you weren't?"

"I would be removed so the man could take another wife."

"Removed? To where? A dungeon? A prison? A grave?"

"No. Only a Maniish would have her ashes respected by her lord. My body would simply be removed ... out into the wilderness."

Luke's family exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Okay, so you have enough children to be allowed to live. What would happen next?"

"If my lord were a young man – without a daughter old enough to offer for alliances to other lords, eventually some lord would offer a daughter to our household."

"And what would happen if the new girl insulted you or your husband?"

Dorcine shrugged. "She would be punished ... perhaps returned ... perhaps put to death. It would depend upon her behavior."

"And what would a lord do if one of his daughters had been insulted?"

"He would wage war against the offender."

"And what happens to the loser?"

"The lord would be killed, his property would belong to the winning lord, his retainers hired and his household disposed of."

"Killed?"

She shrugged. "It depends."

"Okay, suppose your father wages war on me and I lose. What would happen to my wives?"

"With Callista, if she pleased my father, she would be taken into his household. If she had daughters, they would be adopted. That is often how young lords obtain daughters until his own are old enough to offer – he takes the older wife of a conquered lord. If, however, the older wife had a daughter who pleased my father, she would be taken and then the mother and siblings would be killed."

Luke sighed. "And Amethyst?"

"She carries another man's child. She would not even be taken before my father. She would be sacrificed to our god."

Luke spun around as he felt a wave of revulsion and horror from Amethyst.

"Get her out of here," Luke ordered, waving an arm toward Dorcine. He grabbed Amethyst up in his arms as if to protect her from the horrors that filled her mind. Han grabbed the arm of a stunned Dorcine and half drug her across the room to the front door. He handed her to the security guard at the outer door of the suite.

"Take her somewhere and keep her there … as far away from this suite as you can," Han ordered and then turned back to the living area.

Luke was holding Amethyst. "Are you all right?" he asked anxiously.

"She is a barbarian!" Amethyst gasped.

Callista joined Luke as he comforted Amethyst who clung tightly to him.

"I do not want her near me! Promise me you will remove her! Please, Luke!"

Luke looked over at Leia and Han.

"I don't know," Leia said softly. "I feel like Amethyst. She comes from a completely uncivilized planet. I don't know what we can ..."

Her voice trailed off in horror. She shuttered and pressed against Han.

"I can't send her back," Luke stated.

"Why not?" Amethyst demanded pushing away from him. "Her father sent her in order to provoke you into a war. They want to destroy your Household!"

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

"Darling, nothing is going to happen," Luke told Amethyst as he drew her back into his arms. "As long as Dorcine is here, her father will have no excuse to bother us."

Han came over to her. "And even if he does," he told Amethyst, "these are petty warlords. There's an entire Navy that would sacrifice every ship, every man to protect you. You know that."

She looked up at him with frightened eyes. "Really?"

"You know that every man that sees you, falls in love with you and would do anything necessary to see that you are safe and happy," Han told her, a slight teasing tone in his voice, a big boyish grin on his face.

Luke smiled his thanks to Han. "Come on ... Let me take you into your room ... you can lie down and rest."

Amethyst leaned heavily against Luke as he led her into the sleeping area.

Han turned to Callista and Leia. "He ought to send her head back to her father," he stated sourly as soon as Luke had shut the door. "I'd blast anyone who upset you like that."

Leia shook her head as they all sat down again. They all sat in silence for some time reflecting on the abominations Dorcine had told them about.

"How can a technologically advanced civilization still have slavery and human sacrifice?" Callista whispered finally.

Han shook his head, with one arm around Leia, he reached out to hold his sister-in-law's hand. Callista smiled her thanks for the comfort his hand offered.

"I don't know," Leia said after a moment. "But I think Luke's right. We have to keep her."

"And do what?" Callista asked. "We can't turn her lose on society. And Luke will never let her stay here now."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 29**

**DISASTER**

By the time Luke had Amethyst sitting on the edge of her bed, she was trembling violently. Luke sat beside her and put his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him.

"Hold me," she whispered. "I feel so cold."

"I am holding you," he told her.

She began to cry. "I can't feel your arms."

He drew her tighter, kissing her forehead as she continued to cling to him. After a few moments, he tried to remove her arms from his neck.

"I need to make sure that everything's being handled," he told her. "I'll be back later."

"No!" she cried. "Don't leave me!"

Luke tightened his arms around her, stroking her hair, trying to use the Force to relieve the fear that now had total possession of her mind.

"I'm going to lose my baby," she sobbed against his shoulder.

"No, darling ... she'll be fine. You have to relax. You have to surrender this fear. I swear I'll protect you. This … Dagoon will never wage war off his own planet, away from his small territory of space. Trust in me," he pleaded.

"I am losing my daughter," she repeated.

Something in the sudden calmness of her tone frightened Luke. He yelled for Callista, who appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Go get Ralph. Tell him we need him up here – now!"

Leia and Han exchanged a worried glance. Luke pace the living area of his suite. Periodically, he glanced at the closed door of the women's area.

Leia reached out to touch Luke's arm.

"Come on, Luke. Amethyst isn't the first woman in the history of the galaxy to have a baby. I, myself, have had three," she reminded him.

"I don't remember you being in labor for two and a half days," he retorted.

"No," she admitted, "I wasn't. But Ralph still thinks that everything's normal and there aren't any problems. She's just having a long delivery."

Luke turned tortured eyes toward his sister. "Why did she tell me she didn't want me in there with her?"

Leia was still holding Luke's hand and she gave it a loving squeeze. "If my labor had gone on this long, I wouldn't have wanted Han with me either."

"You wouldn't believed the things she called me," Han told him. "Pirate, rascal," he counted off on his fingers, "scoundrel ..."

"But you are all of those things," she protested.

"Yeah, but," he retorted with boyish charm, "you usually don't call me those things in front of other people."

Luke nodded. "Look, I know that you two are trying to take my mind off of Am. I'm really not in the mood."

"Luke, I think her shouting at you is pretty normal," Leia assured him. "Try not to let it upset you so much. Women have a tendency to lash out at the handiest person – for a woman in labor that's her husband."

"Besides," Han chimed in, "that was hours ago. Why don't you stick your head in and see if she's changed her mind?"

Luke stared at Han a moment as if he had not thought about that and then walked over to the doorway. He opened the door and stepped just inside, trying to get Callista's attention without getting within Amethyst's range of view. Callista saw Luke standing by the doorway. She leaned over to say something softly to Amethyst. Then she straightened and smiled at Luke.

"Luke."

Amethyst's voice was so soft it didn't really carry across the room, but Luke felt, through the Force, her desire for his presence. He hurried to kneel beside the bed.

Callista stood on the opposite side holding one of Amethyst's hands. Both women looked as if they had been through a major battle engagement. Amethyst's skin was a strange shade, almost grey. Her eyes had darkened to a deep purplish-black color. Even between contractions her breathing seemed strained. Her beautiful hair that Luke so loved to touch was damp with sweat and hung in stringy locks. Callista had dark circles under her eyes from her long period without sleep.

Holding Amethyst's hand with one hand, Luke reached out and stroked Callista's cheek with the other.

"Are you all right?" he asked Callista.

She smiled and nodded. "Tired, but all right," she assured him softly.

Luke looked around the room. "Where's Ralph?"

"He went out on the balcony to take a little break. She's still not dilated enough. He thinks it'll be another couple of hours at least," Callista informed him.

Luke leaned over the exhausted woman on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Amethyst?" he asked quietly.

Arduously, Amethyst opened her eyes. Luke knew that she was trying to smile but in reality she was achieving only a grimace.

"You ... left ..." she breathed faintly.

He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "No ... I've been right out in the other room."

"I couldn't ... see you," she insisted.

He kissed her cheek. "You told me you wanted me to leave," he reminded her gently.

A large tear rolled from the corner of her eye. "Didn't ... mean ..."

He squeezed the hand he held and stroked her hair. "Shh ... of course you didn't. I knew that. I just thought you'd like to be alone with Cal a while," he assured her.

"Really?" she asked weakly.

"Certainly. I'm here now, aren't I? Try to rest as much as ..."

His sentence was cut off as Amethyst experienced another body racking contraction. Luke and Callista soothed her until it had passed. Then Luke looked into Callista's face.

"Go get Ralph – now," Luke ordered quietly enough that Amethyst would not hear.

"But, Luke, he's been here for two days and ..."

"I don't care. I need to talk to him," Luke informed her.

Callista stared at him as if trying to understand the change in the tone of his voice. She nodded, leaned over to talk softly in Amethyst's ear and then left.

Luke saw a wash rag lying on the table beside Amethyst. Next to it sat a bowl of water with ice. He took the rag and rinsed it in the iced water.

"Luke!"

Amethyst's voice was only above the whisper it had been, but he could hear an edge of panic.

"I'm right here," he assured her returning to where she could see him easily.

He took the cooled rag and wiped her face. She let out a sigh of pleasure and he smiled.

"I thought you'd like that," he told her.

He folded the rag and laid it on her forehead and then took hold of both of her hands.

"Tell me what you feel," he instructed her gently.

There was no response for a long moment and then, as Callista and Ralph entered from the balcony, Amethyst let out one deep, inconsolable sob. Ralph gave Luke a worried look.

"I cannot feel ... our daughter!" she sobbed, so weak that what should have been a desolate cry was only a feeble whisper.

Luke looked over at Ralph and nodded. "The life Force of the child is gone," he said softly, thinking Amethyst was too weak from her labor to hear him.

"No!"

Her outcry was the loudest sound she had produced for hours.

Ralph took hold of Luke's arm and led him a few feet from the bed.

"Are you sure?" the doctor demanded. "The baby's heartbeat is so weak it's hard to register."

Luke turned mournful eyes away from Amethyst to look at Ralph.

"Yes," he replied flatly. "I'm quite sure. Is there anything you can do to end this pointless suffering?"

Ralph considered a moment and then nodded. He started back to Amethyst and then turned back to Luke.

"I'm very sorry, my boy. I felt it was too soon after what she'd been through at the hands of the Imperials but she seemed to be doing so well." He patted Luke's shoulder. "We'll take precautions to see that she's strong and completely well before she goes through this again."

"Oh!"

Han turned to look at Leia. Her gasp had been like a sound someone makes when they surprise themselves by pinching a finger in a drawer.

"What was that?" he asked.

She looked at him, perplexed. "I'm not sure," she said slowly. "It was something though the Force, but it was so faint, so weak. It was kind of like a pin prick."

They stood watching the door of the women's area and, within a few moments, Luke emerged. Leia and Han hurried to him.

"How's Amethyst?" Leia asked.

"She's fine – she's sleeping." Luke answered.

"Well, Buddy," Han asked, "how's it feel being a dad?"

The grave look on Luke's face caused Leia to lay a hand on Han's arm. Both of them quit smiling.

"What happened, Luke?" Leia inquired.

"I'd just been in there a moment. Amethyst was glad I'd come back. We were talking ... she had another contraction ... then ... suddenly ... the child's life Force was gone. Ralph gave her – I don't know – some kind of drug. It ... it caused her to eject the ... the ..."

Sobbing, Luke leaned against his sister's shoulder. Leia held him tightly, her head against his, talking soft, silly words – the way she comforted her children when they had been badly hurt. It took several minutes, but finally, pushing hard against her shoulders with both hands, Luke was able to stand erect again. He passed a hand over his face.

"Is there anything Leia or I can do?" Han asked.

Luke shook his head. "Thanks, Han, but ... there's nothing to be done. Ralph told me he'd been concerned since she first became pregnant. We hadn't said anything because she seemed to be doing so well ... until just these last few weeks. You remember what she was like that night at supper? And now this stress with Dorcine." He shook his head sadly. "She knew ... Amethyst knew that the baby would die. She told me just before I sent for Ralph. I refused to believe her."

Leia squeezed his hand in sympathy. "Will she be all right?" she asked.

"Yes ... it's just that Ralph wants to make sure she's completely over all of her ordeals before she gets pregnant again." Luke gave them a sad smile. "He said he'd planned on talking to us after the wedding but he hadn't realized there was a need before."

Leia nodded in understanding. "Can I see her?"

Luke's eyes clouded over. "Ralph had to knock her out. She became hysterical. And she's so weak ... so very weak."

"She's strong enough," Han assured him. "She survived being in an Imperial prison for years – she survived Vader. She'll survive this."

"Han's right," Leia pressed. "With your love and Callista's support, she'll survive. Even if her physical strength is low, her Force strength is powerful – you know that."

Luke nodded. All three turned as Ralph and Callista came from the sleeping area. Callista hurried into Luke's arms and allowed him to hold her as she cried. Leia rubbed her back in sympathy. The two couples stood in silence for a time and then finally Callista raised her head from Luke's chest and smiled feebly at Leia and Han.

"Are you sure she's all right – that she's asleep?" Luke asked.

Ralph nodded. "I sedated her very heavily. She won't know anything for several hours." He nodded at Callista. "You need to make sure that this one gets some rest, too."

Luke only nodded.

"Winter and I will take turns sitting with Amethyst," Leia told him. "You two rest and I'll come to get you when it looks like she's about to wake up."

Callista lay in Luke's arms. She stroked her hand across his chest. His hand came up and he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Have you seen Dorcine?" Callista asked finally.

"Yes. last night. She was throwing such a fit Leia was afraid she'd hurt herself."

"So?"

"She isn't evil," Luke told her. "I can feel nothing in her but a sincere belief in how she was raised. She simply doesn't know any better."

"I don't care. I don't want her here ... and neither do you," she stated. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know. I have had one thought – but I'm not sure what to do yet."

"Han wants to cut off her head," she informed him.

In the dim light she could see a slight smile. "I was thinking of something a little less drastic."

"What?"

"How about the Jedi Academy?"

She jerked her hand out of his and sat up. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't think so," he replied lightly, pulling her back into his arms.

"What would possess you to take her around your students?"

"Maybe they can teach her something," he replied.

She was silent for a moment. "That's not a bad idea," she admitted reluctantly.

He chuckled softly and tightened his arms so she was drawn on top of his chest. He raised his head enough to kiss her lips. Slowly his hands roamed up and down her naked body. She began to respond to his lovemaking, gradually becoming more and more aggressive until she was directing his movements and he was responding to her actions.

Her fingers closed tenderly around his penis and she guided it into her moist opening. Her hand played around his genitalia for a few moments. Finally her hands moved around to his back. Now he took charge and drove deeply into her. She released a gasp of pleasure and then raised her head so her lips were against his. One hand slid under her head to hold her mouth on his as their tongues flicked against each other.

She pulled her mouth away and began to gasp in impassioned release a moment before she felt him thrust harder once, twice, a third time and then, with a deep moan of passion, collapse against her.

His head on her breast, she cradled him as they recovered from their lovemaking. They held each other tightly, each drawing comfort from the touch of the other

He raised his head and kissed her gently.

"Guess I'm not too old," he quipped as they shifted to more comfortable positions.

She laughed softly, her voice heavy with sleep. "Just don't get any ideas about that little 14-year-old on your trip with her."

He chuckled in response. "I may not be too old to handle her, but I'm definitely too old for your response if you ever found out about it."

"Luke?"

Amethyst's soft voice caused Luke to sit up straight in the chair where he had drifted to sleep. In a second, he was sitting on the bed by her side, stroking her hair, gathering one of her limp hands in his.

He had left a dim light burning on the far side of the room. In the wan light he could see her blink her eyes several times as if trying to orient herself to her surroundings. She turned to look into his eyes and he saw tears well up.

"The baby."

She said it flatly, without emphasis.

"I know," he replied.

He squeezed her hand and raised it to his lips.

"But you must try to get past that now. The only thing you must concern yourself with is getting well."

The tears fell down her cheeks and she put her arms around Luke's neck. She tried to pull herself up against him but she was too weak. His arms gathered her close.

He attempted to comfort her as she sobbed, "My baby, my beautiful daughter," over and over.

Nourished by a drug induced inhibition, she surrendered completely to her anguish. It was some time before Luke felt that he could again lay her on the bed. Still he stayed close to her, touching her, stroking her, talking softly to her as she slowly left her grief-stricken realm and returned to reality.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

"No!" His voice was not too loud but the tone was stern. "You are not to blame yourself," he continued in a softer timbre. "It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"No," she protested. "Maybe my fear of her caused her not to remain."

Luke knew that Amethyst was frightened of his nephew, Anakin, because she said he had eyes like Luke's father. The little boy had predicted that her daughter would also have 'Vader's eyes'.

He shook his head slowly and continued. "No, the fault was mine. I talked to Ralph. He said you should never have been pregnant so soon after what you'd been through in the prison. That's why he had you coming in for check ups so often." Stroking her hair and staring tenderly into her eyes, he gave her a gentle smile. "And I did not protect you from ..."

"Dorcine," Amethyst said the name.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled her tightly into his arms and held her for a long moment. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to surrender to the comfort he offered. She opened her eyes. Luke was watching her. She could see his love in his eyes. Through the Force, she seemed to be wrapped in reassurance and devotion. She smiled.

"I love you," she told him.

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I was so frightened," he told her. "I was terrified I might lose you, too."

He crushed her against him as tightly as he dared.

"You can never lose me," she assured him. "I am bound to you ... through the Force ... for all eternity."

They were quiet for a long time. Finally Amethyst stirred against his shoulder.

"Where's Callista?" she asked looking around the room.

"She's sleeping in my room. I told her I wanted to stay with you. Do you know you were in labor for almost three days? She was with you the entire time. She's exhausted." He laid her back against her pillows, stood up and pulled the blankets around her. "As you are, I'm sure."

"You won't leave!"

"I'll be right here in the chair," he assured her.

"Can't you sleep beside me?" she asked.

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable."

"Please hold me, Luke!" she pleaded.

A soft, deep-throated sob came from him as he lowered himself beside her and gathered her as tightly against him as he felt he should.

They fell asleep, clinging to each other. That was how Callista found them when she looked through the door the next morning.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 30**

**REBUILDING**

Luke's new home rose majestically from the hill of the old wilderness area. He had ordered a compound wall built around a huge section of the grounds that included the site of the main house, the lake, a section of the woods, and a meadow where he planned his own personal landing tarmac.

Luke still had not taken Amethyst to retrieve the Jedi histories, but before she had miscarried, they had gone to see the treasurer of her family. Luke had returned with a slight case of shock. He had immediately gone to see his sister.

She had been surprised and happy at Luke's reaction to what he had found out about his wife's fortune.

"I mean rich!" he exclaimed for the third time as he paced around her living area.

She smiled broadly. "Well, she is a princess. And unlike me, her home world wasn't annihilated. Her family's servants were able to protect a great portion of her fortune."

"I didn't know what to say to Graphin."

"Who's Graphin?" she asked.

"Her – I mean, our treasurer."

"You have your own treasurer!"

"From what he said, I need one. I didn't even know what kind of questions to ask him! I just nodded and said, 'uh-huh ... uh-huh'. He probably thinks she married an idiot."

Leia laughed. "Why don't you ask Lando to help you?"

"You mean have him handle everything?"

"No, that wouldn't be right. If this Graphin has been handling things for all this time and doing a good job, he's probably very capable. But it would be completely appropriate for you to have your own ... ah ... accountant look into how Graphin has diversified assets, how the accounting is handled, make sure he has the resources he needs to do the work he wants to do."

"Is that common?" Luke asked.

"It used to be ... back when there were family fortunes and political marriages. It depends on the culture as to whether the dowry remains the wife's property or becomes the husband's. In your case, everything she owns becomes yours. So it'd be logical for you to want your people to look things over but it would be proper for her family's retainers to continue to hold their positions. In fact, you should let them know as soon as possible that they don't have to worry about their jobs."

Luke looked shocked. "I never thought about that. Maybe I should've said something to them."

Leia shook her head. "No, the proper way to handle things is to send someone from your Household to talk on an equal level with Graphin."

He smiled. "So now I have to hire an accountant to manage my treasurer – this is getting too complicated!"

Luke entered the women's area slamming the door behind himself. Callista and Amethyst looked up and watched him pace the room. Amethyst was propped up against her pillows and Callista sat on the bed playing a card game with her.

"For a Jedi Master, you seem a little dark," Callista cracked.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you're going to be too pleased with what just happened either," he informed her.

"What?"

"Mon Mothma just sent word that the diplomatic tour that I agreed to do has been moved up. I'm suppose to leave in three days."

"Three days!" Amethyst exclaimed, her distress evident. "But, Luke, I ..." Her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes, biting her lower lip.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "I know. Amethyst, please look at me."

She raised her head and opened her violet eyes. She looked up at him and he could see the sadness that she was feeling.

"I tried to tell them that I needed to stay with you longer," he told her, "but there's some kind of internal trouble on the fourth planet we're suppose to visit. The Inner Council wants Leia and me to go there first to see if we can mediate a solution before it turns into planetary war. If we leave now, we can still visit the original first three stops after our mediation and they won't have to change any of their plans or schedules."

Amethyst nodded and lowered her head. "And I suppose Ralph doesn't want me to travel yet."

Luke squeezed her hand gently. "I didn't ask Ralph ... the Inner Council. They ... ah ... it's been suggested ..."

"They've asked that you not take me," she said softly.

She looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. She gave him a small smile. "I understand," she told him but her voice was shaky with tears. "It's ... it's okay. I'll be fine here."

"Yes, you will," Callista told her. "Because I'm going to stay here and see that you are."

Luke looked at her gratefully. "I know you've been looking forward to this trip."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I have," she admitted. "But I couldn't enjoy it if we left Amethyst here alone so soon after ..."

"It's not right that you should have to travel without your wives," Amethyst said.

"I know," he sighed. "I know. But there's no point in arguing with their suggestion – you're too weak to travel anyway." He looked over at her. "You're getting tired now," he stated. "I want you to get some rest."

She nodded and did not disagree with him. "I'm sorry, Callista, to be the cause of this trouble," she said turning to her sister-wife. "I know you want to go on this trip. Go ahead and plan on going with Luke. I'll be all right."

"Maybe so," Callista told her, "but I wouldn't." She took hold of Luke's hand and smiled at him. "As much as I would love to go with you, I think I'd feel better staying here with Amethyst."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I told them I wouldn't go ... that I couldn't leave Amethyst alone so soon."

"You have to go," Callista told him firmly.

"Yes," Amethyst whispered, almost drifting off to sleep. "You have to go ... it's important. This is the first formal mediation the government has requested of you."

Luke caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You go to sleep, my little diplomat. Cal and I will decide this."

Luke held Callista's hand and led her out of the women's area, onto the balcony. They sat in silence for a long moment then Luke sighed.

"As much as I don't like it," Luke said finally, "you're both right. This commitment was made too long ago. I have to make this trip with Leia and Han." He studied her. "I hate to ask you to do this, but I would feel much better if you did stay here."

She smiled at him. "I meant what I said, Luke. The trip would be fun, but not under these circumstances. When Amethyst is feeling better, you can take me on a trip to some of the planets I knew in my first life. I'd like to see how they have changed."

"I promise ... we'll do that. Just the two of us."

"You could try to be a little less formidable," Leia suggested as she, Han and Luke returned to the Embassy House on the first night of their tour.

"I could be somewhere else," Luke replied evenly.

She sighed. "Luke, I thought we'd all agreed to this ..." 

"We have agreed to nothing," Luke interrupted her.

"Hey, buddy," Han injected, "it's not Leia's fault. She argued for you. If you had come to the Council session, maybe you could've persuaded them. I think she did the best she could."

With a half-hearted wave of his hand, Luke sank onto the couch of the suite that had been assigned to them. "I know she did," he admitted. "But it still doesn't change things."

Leia leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek. "No, it doesn't," she agreed. "And neither do your dark moods. You're here ... we have work to do ... let's do it."

"Enough!"

Luke's bellow caused the delegates to stop their yelling and turn to him in surprise.

"General Solo, clear the delegates from the chamber." Luke turned to Leia. "Your Highness, if you will choose whose testimony you'd like to hear first, we'll hear from one member of each delegation at a time."

It took three days of private testimony, but Luke and Leia felt they finally understood the facts of the case they had been hearing. After breakfast, Luke and Leia had entered the chamber and taken their seats. Luke stood up and nodded for Han to open the door and allow the delegates to enter the chamber where he and Leia had listened to the warring factors over the previous days.

The delegates filed into the chamber and took the places they had held at the beginning of hearings, before Luke had ordered them from the chamber. They all sat and glared at Luke and Leia as they sat at the front of the chamber at a table, side-by-side. Han stood behind Leia and off to one side.

Slowly Luke rose to his feet.

"My sister and I have listened to everything you have all said. If we were to render our discussion on this matter based on what we've heard, there's no doubt that the northern faction would be the injured party."

There were angry mummers from the opposition.

"However," Luke continued holding up a hand to stop the grumbling, "what we have heard from both sides has little to do with the truth."

Delegates from both sides jumped up to protest.

"Sit down!" Luke ordered quietly but emphatically.

He paused a moment while he waited for the men to comply. Then he continued.

"I know that each side had several people who have deliberately brought false information before us. I don't know what made you people think you could keep deceit hidden from a Jedi."

There was more grumbling that ceased when Luke held up his hand for silence.

"It is our judgment," he announced, "that the disputed territory be given the opportunity to vote. They may select to join either federation or to establish an independent state."

There were protests from both sides of the chamber.

Luke smiled and nodded to Leia who returned his smile.

"Yes, this is what we thought you were all trying to avoid. The central territory will be allowed to form an independent state if that is the wish of the majority of the persons currently living there. I will send a Jedi assembly to monitor the election. It will take place in twenty standard days."

Again there were verbal protests.

"That is the ruling of the Jedi," Luke state firmly. "You are dismissed."

"Do you, Master Skywalker?"

Luke put down the fork he had used to push the food around his plate and looked around. He realized he was sitting at a formal dinner many days after the trial. He turned an embarrassed face toward the elderly ambassador to his right.

"Forgive me, Your Excellency," Luke apologized. "My mind was wandering."

"I would be most interested in what could distract a Jedi."

Luke's embarrassment deepened as he smiled. "My home," he replied softly.

A smile spread across the elderly gentleman's face. "The building or the people?"

Luke chuckled. "The people – I've been on this diplomatic tour with my sister for four weeks and have two more weeks to go. I miss my wives."

"Wives?"

Luke forced the smile to remain on his face but his eyes narrowed perceptively. "Yes."

"I had heard this rumor," the old man said slowly. He took a deep breath and Luke waited for the man's next comment. "My species have a lot longer life span than is allotted to you humans. I remember before the upheaval of the Emperor. I'm glad to see a return to some of the old customs. I'm glad to see your respect for the traditions of the Jedi."

"Are you saying that you approve of my plural marriage?"

"Certainly – it was the way of the Jedi Lords. It's time we return to some of the older practices. Why did you not bring your wives with you? I'd heard that a Madam Skywalker was to be part of your party. I'd assumed it would be your wife."

Luke nodded. "My first wife had planned on accompanying me when arrangements were made for this trip. A few days before we left, my other wife miscarried our first child. She's still too distraught to be left alone."

"I am sorry, Master Skywalker."

"Please ... call me Luke."

"Luke," he acknowledged with regal nod of his head. "So why didn't you bring both wives with you?" He shook his head slightly. "Should you not be with her? I'm sorry," he added with genuine feeling when he saw the pain that crossed Luke's face.

Luke shook his head. "No, you're right. But I've been asked by the government not to travel with both wives when I'm on official governmental duty."

The old ambassador leaned back and regarded Luke thoughtfully. "I don't remember this issue being discussed in senate session."

Luke smiled. "Probably not. I think this was determined by the Inner Council."

The old man laid a hand on Luke's hand as it lay on the table. "During the last senate session, there was a lot of talk ... perhaps too much talk."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I had wondered at the time if there was not an organized campaign against your marriages directed at influencing the younger senators. Perhaps it's time it is brought formally to the floor of the senate. Perhaps it's time that these young people that form this New Republic realize that you represent a culture that was old before their civilizations began. Perhaps it's time for this fledgling government to be reminded that they represent worlds and cultures and peoples – and they must represent the whole, not just the new."

Luke moved his hand so he and the older man were clasping hands. "I think we need to discuss this further. I'd like very much for you to meet my wives. Please come to Fort Kenobi."

The ambassador nodded. "Only if I may come as a private citizen. When I meet your wives officially, it will be on the home world of the New Republic, when you bring them to their first senate meeting." He smiled. "You and I must see to that."

"What were you and Ambassador Whitlinger talking about at supper?" Leia asked as she walked between Luke and Han on the way back to the suite that had been assigned to them at Embassy House – their fourteenth lodgings in twenty-three days.

"Why?"

"His vote is going to be crucial for the passage of the Expansion Bill when the senate reconvenes in three months. So far, he hasn't been very supportive. I thought he might have indicated what he intends to do at the next senate session."

"Yes ... indeed he did." Luke smiled broadly. "And I think you'll be surprised by what he has in mind."

"You can't leave," Leia insisted. "We still have two more weeks."

"You and Han have two more weeks," Luke stated the next morning over breakfast. "I am going home."

"What brought this on, buddy?" Han asked as he reached for another cup of coffee.

"Ambassador Whitlinger."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"The Ambassador is a very old, wise soul. He just reminded me of some things," Luke replied. "You and Han will be in no danger on the worlds you're going to visit the next two weeks. You don't need me."

"Yes, I do," she insisted. "The Dradonians are excited about your Academy. They've always respected the Jedi. They have a massive ceremony planned to welcome you. There's to be a banquet the second night in your honor."

Luke stared evenly at her for a long moment. Slowly he stood up. "Then if they are so excited about the return of the Jedi, they should honor our traditions."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"I will not attend any ceremony in my honor where my wives are not welcome."

Without another word, Luke turned and left the room. Leia and Han exchanged a look.

"I had no idea he was so hot about that," Han commented.

Leia stared thoughtful at the door Luke had shut when he left. "When he first married both of them, I tried to make him understand that it wouldn't be accepted by many people. He didn't think it would matter."

Han nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't either. I figured it was nobody's business but theirs. They aren't hurting anyone."

She smiled at him. "That's why you aren't sent on diplomatic missions. It doesn't matter what is ... it only matters what is perceived."

Han made a snorting sound. "Then you tell me, Your Royal Highness ..."

She grimaced at his use of her official title.

"... just how is it perceived that your brother having two wives might hurt these narrow minded, opinionated, bigoted blowhards?"

She walked over to him and put her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. His arms closed tightly around her.

"That's why I love you," she said. "You always cut to the chase."

He drew her tight and kissed her deeply. "I've got something for you to chase." He began moving toward their sleeping area. "It's right in here ..."

When Luke had returned home two weeks early from his diplomatic mission, he had refused to give Callista and Amethyst any reason for his early return. They had just been sitting down to supper that evening when he had entered the suite without any warning.

They had been delighted to see him return sooner than they had anticipated. They had fussed over him as they sat an extra place at the supper table. They had pretended to fight over who would fill his plate with streaming food. He had watched with amusement as they took turns trying to convenience him which one of them was happier to see him. It was only later in the meal that Callista had put her fork down and turned to him.

"So now that we've made you realized how incredibly happy we are that you're here two weeks early, what gives?"

"What do you mean?" Luke countered.

Amethyst smiled. "We mean, why are you home early? Did Han and Leia come with you?"

"No ... they're going to finish the scheduled tour."

"Well?" Callista pressed.

"Well, what?" he asked.

They were surprised at the edge in his tone.

"What brought you home tonight?" Callista asked.

"I'm home because I want to be. Don't make me regret my decision," he had replied sharper than he had intended.

The two women looked at each other for a moment and then continued their meal more subdued than before.

Once they had finished eating, the trio had gone into the living area for a while. During the course of their conversation, the women again tried to find out why Luke had left his diplomatic tour. However, after a few veiled references, they had stopped asking because of the strange pensive mood that came over him every time they tried to discuss the subject of his early return.

After a very short time, he had surprised them by asking them to excuse him and he had gone to his own sleeping area without asking for either one of them to join him.

Callista and Amethyst watched as Luke walked toward his sleeping area. Callista turned to Amethyst with a strange look on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I'm ... not sure," Amethyst told her.

"Don't you feel anything?"

"Yes ... but ... I'm not sure I'm interpreting it correctly."

"Well?" Callista pressed.

Amethyst reached out and took hold of both of Callista's hands. She stared at the other woman for a long moment. "I am feeling great pain and ... turmoil ... and ..."

"And what?"

Amethyst shook her head. A tear slide slowly down her cheek. "Guilt."

"Guilt? Over what?"

"I .." She shook her head and lowered her eyes.

"Amethyst! You're scaring me. What's he guilty about?"

"I think," she whispered, raising her eyes to meet Callista's, "us."

"Us? Why? Did he cheat on us?"

"A Jedi Lord cannot cheat on his wives. He simply takes another concubine," Amethyst answered automatically.

Callista sighed. "You know what I mean. Has he been with another woman?"

"I'm not sure if he feels guilt over something he has done to us or ..."

"Or?"

"Or because of us."

"Because of ..." Callista whispered, a touch of fear in her voice. Her hands squeezed Amethyst's tighter. "Do you think he regrets ..."

Her voice broke and she was unable to continue her question. The two women hugged each other tightly.

"I don't know," Amethyst told her. "I only know he's trying to make a decision that he thinks will change his life. And that decision is about us."

Callista and Amethyst had not asked Luke's opinion on many aspects of the house, therefore, he was not aware of how far they had progressed. They had actually planned on having it finished when he was scheduled to return.

They had decided, since it was almost complete, they wanted him to see it now that he was home. Unsure why he had returned early or what his strange mood indicated, they thought that perhaps seeing the home they were creating together would somehow help him with whatever discussion he was trying to reach.

With that in mind, the next morning at breakfast, the two women told Luke they wanted him to go with them to survey the house.

Callista and Amethyst were both anxious as they opened the elegant front door and lead Luke into the large entrance way. There was an indoor garden that took up half of the space, complete with waterfall. From there, they went down three steps into the living area. It was the size of Luke's entire suite in Leia's palace. It had two conversation sections, a dining section and a fireplace. There was a glass wall that overlooked the lake. A door cleverly hidden in the glass wall opened onto a multi-leveled patio that extended from the house down to the lake. There Luke could see a pavilion to escape the sun, a dock and a fairly large pleasure barge.

To the left of the living area was a hallway. The first door on the either side of the hall were private suites for guests. Beyond the guest suites, the hall forked. To the left was a huge suite complete with a sleeping area, a bathing area, a dressing area, a sitting room and a small library. The library overlooked the wooded area and the landing tarmac. The entire suite had been decorated in Luke's favorite colors. Down the right fork was a doorway leading to a large sitting room. Off of this joint sitting room were two smaller suites. Each contained a sleeping area, a bathing area, a dressing area and a private office area. The sitting room also looked out onto the lake.

"There's room to add a third suite in here," Callista mentioned as they were showing Luke through the women's area. "Just in case Mara changes her mind or ..."

He smiled fondly at her but made no comment.

On the opposite side of the living area was another hallway. There was a huge nursery suite that could be easily expanded to accommodate a large number of children until they were almost adults. There was also a spacious work area for Luke, a kitchen area and a droid service area.

The threesome returned to the living area. Luke walked around the large room by himself. He began to shake his head. Amethyst grabbed hold of Callista's hand, thinking he was displeased. He swung around sharply as he felt her concern. He smiled brightly.

"No ... I'm amazed," he assured her as he hurried back to their sides. "This is wonderful! You two have done a brilliant job."

They looked at each other and then smiled at him. Both sighed in relief. He laughed and put his arms around them.

"I can't wait for this place to be finished. I can't wait to show it off!"

The two women laughed at his pleasure.

Luke looked over at Amethyst. She was leaning back in the easy chair, her head back, her eyes closed.

Luke had been telling his wives about his diplomatic trip. He had turned to tell Amethyst something about an older ambassador who had remembered her as a child. He turned concerned eyes to Callista. She shook her head.

"She wanted to make sure the house was finished before you returned. She's been working too hard. I know she's been really tired the last few days. I'm sorry, Luke. I just couldn't get her to slow down."

He took hold of her hand and kissed it. "No, I'm so grateful you agreed to stay with her. I know you'd been looking forward to the trip." He looked over at Amethyst then turned to smile at Callista. "I couldn't have left her unless I knew you were here with her." He stood up. "I'll carry her into bed – go get it ready."

Amethyst looked sleepily at Luke as he picked her up. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I just can't keep my eyes opened."

He kissed the top of her head. "That's because you've been a bad girl and over done while I've been gone," he scolded gently. "You aren't to get up at all tomorrow." He settled her into her bed. "Cal will help you get ready for bed ... and when you wake up tomorrow, you send a droid into me and we'll bring breakfast in here and eat with you. Okay?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes, Lord."

He laughed at the title he knew she used in private situations like this one because she was aware of how uncomfortable he was having it applied to him. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Goodnight, you minx. Sleep well." He turned to Callista. "Join me when she's settled," he told her softly.

Luke had retired to his sleeping area when Callista appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry it took so long," she told him.

"Is she all right?"

"Oh, yes. She fell asleep right away. I just wanted to take a quick shower." She smiled sweetly as him. "She asked if I would mind not coming back and disturbing her sleep. I told her I thought I was up to talking you into letting me stay here."

He laughed as he seized her arm and pulled her into his embrace. "I think we can work something out." He buried his face in the hollow of her neck as her arms wrapped around him. "I have missed you two!"

Luke released her and went into his bathing area. When he returned, Callista had removed her sleeping robe and was laying on the bed, on her stomach, looking at a holo-cube. He fell down beside her. He kissed the small of her back and ran one hand over her buttocks, to the inside of her thigh. She released a long, shaky sigh as she flicked off the cube and tossed it to the floor. She raised up on her elbows and Luke's second hand roamed over her side and cupped a breast.

His lips meandered up and down her back. Slowly, deliberately he slid his hand from her thigh up to her thick, light colored hair as it hung across her shoulder blades. He flipped the mass of hair over her shoulder, out of his way. Luke shifted so he lay over Callista. His hands reached around her to fondle both breasts. His mouth kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulders.

Between her legs, she could feel as his organ became more and more rigid. She moved her hips so her vaginal lips seemed to kiss his penis. He moaned softly and kneaded her breasts more savagely. She groaned and lowered her head against her chest. With one hand, she moved his left hand so she could suck his index finger into her mouth. She began to undulate beneath him. She rolled onto her side and guided his other hand down her stomach, between her legs.

His lips found her closest nipple and roughly sucked it into his mouth. She moaned, releasing his finger and moved so he could maneuver his body between her legs.

Her hands stroked down his back and she grasped each cheek of his buttocks. She pulled, pushing him deep within her and gasped in pleasure. He held his head up and smiled at her. He watched with gratification as her eyes glazed with rapture. Deliberately he stroked harder and deeper, slowly increasing the tempo, leisurely building the tension until she cried out when her body shattered as she experienced her climax.

When she could no longer participate but could simple cling to him in expended passion, he slipped his hands under her bottom, held her tightly and drove into her forcefully. With an exclamation of delectation, he collapsed against her.

They lay, continuing to caress and stroke one another, tenderly kissing each other wherever they could reach without moving. After several minutes, Luke shifted so he held Callista in his arms. She nuzzled against his chest and ran her hand over his chest. Neither one spoke for some time. It was Luke who finally broke the silence.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he told her quietly.

She nodded. "We knew you had something on your mind."

He hugged her briefly. "I know. I've felt your worry through Amethyst. I'm sorry."

"You were just so abrupt when you came home last night. She could feel that you were upset and ..." She took a deep breath. "She knew that you were guilty about something and that we were involved some way."

"Oh, darling," he stroked her arm tenderly. "You two thought I was guilty over my marriages?"

"Well ... we ... ah," her voice dropped off.

"No, I swear to you," his arms tightened around her and he kissed her forehead. "My guilt has to do with how you two are being treated by too many people. I've decided that there needs to be some changes."

"What changes do you want?"

"I met an ambassador on my trip." He told her about his conversation with Ambassador Whitlinger and his subsequent refusal to continue the trip.

She sat up beside him, took his real hand between both of hers and looked into his face. "We're both very happy being your wives. We wouldn't want you to feel that you need to make some kind of political statement because of us."

He shook his head and lay staring up at the ceiling. "No ... that old man made me realize how right Amethyst was when she suggested our domestic arrangement." He looked over at her. "How right you were to agree to it. If I'm going to restore the Jedi, it must be more than the Jedi training. It has to be the entire Jedi culture."

She smiled brilliantly at him and slowly nodded. "Yes ... now you truly understand your destiny."

The next morning, when the droid informed Luke and Callista that Amethyst was awake, Luke took a breakfast tray and went into the women's area by himself. He settled the tray on the bed and pulled a chair up beside Amethyst.

"Has Callista already eaten?" Amethyst asked as she started eating.

"No ... she's out on the balcony."

"Why isn't she ..." Amethyst looked up and stared at Luke a long moment. "Tell me what is in your heart, Lord."

He smiled and shook his head as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. "Not Lord ... Luke."

"I don't understand."

"I want to talk to you as your lover not your lord."

She smiled and shook her head. "I cannot separate the two."

He returned the smile. "I cannot join the two. As your lord, I could ignore what has been happening. As your lover, it breaks my heart to see how you and Callista are being treated by others."

She nodded and reached out to stroke his cheek. "That is what I felt."

He smile and nodded. "Yes ... Callista and I talked about this last night. I want to tell you what we discussed."

After telling her everything that he and Callista had said to each other on the previous night, he stood up.

"And the first step is moving into our own home, in our own compound. I'm angry that you wore yourself out working on the house so hard while I was gone," he told her sternly.

She smiled. "I feel no anger."

He chuckled. "Well, as your Lord, I am."

With a broad grin she lowered her head. "Yes, Lord."

He laughed out loud. "Okay ... but you stay in bed today and rest because the next few weeks are going to be hectic. I want to be in the house within 30 standard days."

"Really?" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Really. Callista has already sent for furniture catalogs."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 31**

**CHANGES**

Leia walked through the empty suite. Actually, only the people and their personal belongings were gone. Amethyst and Callista had insisted on all new furniture for the new estate they had created for Luke. She heard a footstep and turned toward her brother.

He opened his arms and she went gratefully into them.

"You're acting as if I'm moving to the other side of the galaxy," he teased her gently.

"I know – Han's been saying the same thing. It's not the distance."

He hugged her. "I know – it's the change."

He felt her head against his shoulder as she nodded.

"I'm just behind your palace gardens." He kissed her forehead. "And I always will be."

She took a step away from him. "Will you? You left me while I was on a diplomatic mission."

"Leia, you know that I would've never done that if you were in any danger. You were perfectly safe and you know it."

"But it was embarrassing – having to make excuses for why you weren't there."

"You should've told them the truth. I sent them a communiqué explaining exactly why I refused to attend the ceremony."

"I know. They read it to me." She studied him for a moment. "Why, Luke?"

"It was the conversation I had with Ambassador Whitlinger. It made me realize that some times a situation represents more than it appears to be on the surface. I know now that my marriages were the right course of action." He took hold of her shoulders and smiled at her. "And if I decide to sanction it, at the next senate session the Ambassador's going to launch me on the next stage of my destiny."

Luke started out of the house to go to the palace. He met Amethyst rushing in from the palace looking for something for Leia. Callista pushed past him and out the door, her arms loaded with things Leia had requested. He stopped and looked at Amethyst as she hurried through the living area. He looked after Callista as she ran across the lawn toward the gate that connected Luke's compound to the grounds of the base.

"I will be so glad when this thing is over," he muttered to himself as he followed Callista at a slower pace.

He walked into the palace through a back door, went down the hall and into the entrance hall. He stopped dead in his tracks. The last time he had seen this much activity, Leia was planning the ball to celebrate his rank of Star Marshall.

He went up to his office. Neither of his ensigns was in the outer office. He went over to Han's office. There was no one there. He moved on to Lando's office. He found Han and Lando sitting in Lando's inner office.

"Where is everyone?" Luke asked. "I can't even find my ensigns."

"I found my ensign moving tables on the main floor," Han said. "Leia caught me and I had to help her hang some draperies. I'm telling you, it's dangerous out there. I wouldn't go if I were you."

Luke chuckled and sat down with his friends. "Okay, I'll sit it out with you in here. I was almost run over in my own doorway by my wives – first one going one way and then the other came sailing through headed in the opposite direction."

"I'm telling you two," Lando injected, "there is nothing more hazardous than a woman working on a social engagement."

"Han! Han!" They heard Leia's voice out in the hallway.

"Incoming!" Lando joked as Leia came bustling into the office.

"Han, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," she told them as she entered. "And, Luke, the Protocol Minister has arrived. She's waiting for us in the small conference room. Lando, they were looking for you on the primary tarmac. Han! Come on!"

She rushed out of the room. Lando looked over at Han and laughed.

"That is one powerful lady you've got, buddy," Lando commented. "I'd better get outside."

The Protocol Minister watched the man as her aide escorted him from the guest suite. The aide returned to stand in front of the Minister.

"Do you think he's right?" the young man asked the older woman.

The Protocol Minister looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Perhaps ... perhaps. I think it is something we should ... consider."

Luke and Han entered the small conference room a few moments after Leia. She was talking to a tall woman with elaborately braided red hair. The woman was wearing a costume that Luke thought looked rather ornate for the current circumstances.

"Madam Minister, this is my brother, Star Marshall Luke Skywalker, and my husband, General Han Solo."

"Gentlemen, I'm glad you were able to join us. May I present my staff?" She introduced six people who were already seated at the table. "Shall we get started?"

When everyone was seated, the Minister began, "I have seen the plans Princess Leia has prepared for the reception, conference, banquet and ball for the Prime Minister of my planet. We find it to be most satisfactory in almost every area."

"If you'll just let us know what you'd like changed," Leia told her, "I'm sure we can make arrangements that will meet with your approval."

For the next two hours, various members of the Minister's staff discussed specific details of the different functions that Fort Kenobi was hosting between the New Republic and the Prime Minister of Exstasious.

Exstasious was a planet the New Republic was trying to entice into the Alliance. It had been a member of the Old Republic, but the strict protocols of their civilization had perceived a slight insult and the planet had withdrawn from the Republic before the Emperor and the Rebellion.

Finally, Leia, Luke and Han had been able to come to terms with all of the points raised. They had made a number of seating changes, often only moving people one chair over. They had changed the color of the dishes for some of the courses. They had changed the manner in which the napkins were folded. They had changed some of the music for some of the functions. They had dealt with such infinitesimal points of etiquette that Leia's patience was wearing thin – Luke's and Han's had been gone by the end of the first hour.

"Is there anything else?" Leia asked, more being polite that really wanting to know.

"There is only one minor error we have not yet discussed," the Minister told her. A member of her staff passed a diagram to Leia. "You can see where I have marked on the seating diagram of the banquet. I believe you have made an error."

"I'm afraid I don't see it," Leia told her.

"There are two seats assigned to Madam Skywalker. I believe we will need to reassign one of the seats at the main table."

Luke smiled. "This chair," he pointed to the chair closest to where the Prime Minister would be seated, "is for my first wife." He pointed to the other seat at the foot of the table close to Han's place. "And this seat is for my second wife."

The Minister looked at the chart a moment and then looked up at Luke. "I am sorry, Star Marshall, but it would be quite impossible for the Prime Minister to sit at a table with such a situation."

"Am I to understand that we are to observe all of your social customs but you are so narrow-minded that you aren't willing to concede to any of ours?"

"Luke!" Leia gasped.

The Protocol Minister held up a hand to gesture to Leia that it was all right.

"I'm afraid, Star Marshall Skywalker, that is exactly what I am saying."

There was a long pause. Very slowly, Luke rose to his feet. "If it were up to me, I would handle this predicament one way but ... I'm here to assist my sister negotiate with your planet. So let me suggest an alternative method that will be acceptable to me. I will attend the reception the first night with my first wife. I will attend the conference and aid you and Leia any way I'm able."

"And the banquet?" the Protocol Minister asked. "Will you attend alone or ..."

"I will not attend at all."

"Luke you have to come," Leia told him. "The entire cabinet will be here. You must attend ... in your position as Star Marshall you have to."

Luke turned his head and fixed his eyes on his sister. She shuttered and sat back in her chair as his grey eyes turned to flint.

"Must I?" he asked finally.

"I think you must," the Protocol Minister agreed with Leia.

She, too, blanched when Luke turned his gaze toward her.

"And would you suggest that I alternate wives between courses of the meal?" he asked.

"Perhaps if you and Callista sit at the main table," Leia suggested, "and I could find another table for Amethyst."

The muscles of Luke's jaw worked angrily. "In the back ... with the children and the minor dignitaries?"

Leia lowered her eyes.

Luke turned back to the Minister. "I will do this because of my position in the New Republic. But I will be leaving immediately following the banquet."

"It would be more appropriate if you were to remain for the ball with ..." the Protocol Minister started. Her voice literally froze in her throat when she saw Luke's face.

"I will not be pushed beyond this point," he said between clinched teeth, slowly and evenly.

"But that will be acceptable," the woman added hastily.

"If you won't be needing me any longer," Luke said to Leia.

He turned and left the room. A moment later, the Minister and her staff departed. Han and Leia sat across the table from each. He stared at her for a long time.

"You never once tried to defend Luke," he said softly.

"Han, it's my job to see that everything goes smoothly so that the conference can deal with the real issues."

"I think that was the real issue," he told her, his voice rising as he stood up. "What good is an alliance with people like that who can only see their own point of view?"

She smiled at him indulgently. "You just don't understand about politics and diplomacy. You never have."

"You're right," he told her. "But I do understand about friendship and family. You just let that woman come into our home and insult Luke's wives." He walked over to the doorway and then turned and looked at her. After a long moment, he added softly, "I never thought I'd say this, Leia, but I'm ashamed of you."

He walked away and left a stunned Leia alone in the room.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Callista asked as they finished supper that night. "You've been quiet all evening."

"Did things not go well with the Protocol Minister?" Amethyst asked.

Luke looked tenderly at her. "Everything was settled – just not quite the way I thought they'd be."

Both women looked at him trying to understand his words. It was Amethyst, feeling something of his disturbance through the Force, that guessed what had happened.

"I'm not to be allowed to attend," she said quietly.

"What?" Callista exclaimed.

"I am an embarrassment," Amethyst stated flatly.

Luke's eyes watered as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "The Protocol Minister stated that the Prime Minister would not sit at a table with both of you."

"And you told her what?" Callista asked.

"That he would attend without me," Amethyst answered. "What else could he say?"

"Did you?" Callista demanded.

"Not exactly. The compromise was that I'd attend the reception with you, as we had originally planned. Then, for the banquet, you and I will be seated at the main table – Amethyst will be seated at another table for the banquet."

Amethyst shook her head. "I don't think I wish attend."

"Am," he said gently, "I'd like you to go."

"I will attend," she whispered, "if you order me to do so."

She raised her eyes to his and he could see they were filled with tears. He reached out with the Force and touched the distress he felt in her. He shook his head.

"I would never force you to do something that causes you as much pain as I feel in you now. When the compromise was suggested I told them that Callista and would attend the banquet but would leave before the ball. I'm sorry I was unable to provide a better settlement."

He leaned over and kissed Amethyst's fingertips.

"You do understand that if it wasn't for my rank and the fact that my sister is the hostess, I wouldn't attend without you."

She nodded but she extracted her hand from his.

"I'm not going either," Callista told him.

"You have to," he replied casually, not believing she was serious.

"No, I don't – and I'm not going to."

"Cal," Amethyst told her, "don't do this because of me."

"I'm not," she insisted. "I'm doing it because of me. No one can insult one of us without insulting the other one, too."

"Callista, I understand what you're saying but, damn it, you're my wife and I need you with me," Luke told her.

"So is Amethyst. I'll attend the reception. I won't argue about you participating in the conference; although, I feel that if they're unwilling to bend on this point, I don't see how they'll be able to exist in the Alliance. But I swear to you, I will leave you before I attend that banquet without Amethyst."

"Callista!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Luke, she doesn't mean that."

Callista swung around to confront Amethyst. "Look, if people want to refuse to invite us some place because they don't approve, that's one thing. If people don't want to be around us, that's what our compound is for – so we'll have our own place away from the rest of the galaxy. But when people insist that we participate in their society and then tell us that we not only have to partake whether we want to or not but that we must do it on their terms, I think it's time we put a stop to it."

He studied Callista and then turned to Amethyst. "Yes, she does mean it." He stood up. "And I don't blame her. I've already publicly stated that I will attend nothing in my honor or any function regarding the Jedi unless both of you are included. If you'll both try to deal with this situation, I promise you I'll see that I'm never expected to participate in any future public function unless you're both welcome.

Luke opened the door of the women's area and looked into the sitting room. There was no one there. He stepped inside and shut the door. He had tried to meditate after he had left his wives but he could not focus his mind properly. He kept feeling echoes of Callista's angry defiance and Amethyst's hurt acceptance. After an hour, he decided he needed his wives' solace more than he needed communion with the Force.

He stood in the darkened sitting room enjoying the peaceful feeling that the room always produced in him. The sitting room was decorated in the full spectrum of pastel colors that the women had used in the living area. Each woman's individual suite more accurately reflected their personal tastes.

He looked into the open door of Callista's suite. There was a diversity of shades of greens – everything from the pastel included in the sitting room to the deeper greens of the oceans of her home world.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Callista looked up from the bed where she sat reading.

"Sure ... come on in."

She put down the holo-cube she was watching and studied him as he crossed to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I was wondering if I could stay in here tonight?" he told her.

"Do you have any idea how badly you hurt Am tonight?" she asked in answer.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes ... I think I do."

"Well, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because Ralph released her today. She'd been looking forward all day to being able to be with you tonight – as a wife again. After supper she asked me not to tell you."

Luke felt a stabbing pain as the implication of her words registered. When she saw the stricken look her words had caused, she reached out and took hold of his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you," she told him, "but I thought you should know."

"Don't you understand," Luke stated, "there's nothing I can do about this. It's a formal, prior commitment to the government I'd made in my position as Star Marshall."

"Each time we're invited somewhere are Amethyst and I going to have to guess whether both of us will be welcomed?"

"In the future, I'll do everything I can to avoid this kind of circumstance from ever happening again."

"But we have to placate every person that wanders into our lives?"

Luke looked at her a moment and then said, "Look, I don't think you're being fair to me. You both knew the consequences when we agreed to this arrangement. You both told me that you understood about this arrangement – I'd never heard of plural marriages. Amethyst said that she'd read all about them and you said that you could remember from when you were young some of the older Jedi who had more than one wife. I can't be held completely to blame if I've been unable to anticipate all of the problems before they occur."

She nodded slowly. "You're right. We both came into this thinking we understood the implications. We were wrong."

She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course ... like I always do."

"Does that mean I can stay?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure, if you want ... but before you take your boots off, maybe you should think about being with Amethyst."

"But I thought you said ..."

Callista's shrug stopped him in mid-sentence. He thought a moment and then nodded.

"You're right." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "And you're wonderful. I'll see you at breakfast."

Luke tapped on the door of Amethyst's bedroom.

"Cal?" he heard her ask.

"I'm going to have to give you exercises in Force awareness," he joked lamely as he opened the door and stuck his head into her suite. "May I come in, Am?"

"Of course, Lord." Her response was a formal answer more than a welcome.

Luke entered the room and closed the door behind him. Just as Callista's rooms were a vibrant swirl of greens that matched her vivacious personality, Amethyst's was a luxurious blending of deep blues and purples that mirrored her majestic temperament.

"Will you allow me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes. "My Lord, is always welcome."

"No, I'm not."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I'm always allowed ... I'm not always welcomed," he stated, but his smile softened any implied criticism.

She smiled softly and nodded. "I stand corrected."

He laughed and came over to her bed. He gestured as if asking permission to sit down and she nodded again. He held out his hands. She placed both of hers into his.

"I understand that Ralph released you today," he told her.

Slowly she nodded.

"And that you're so angry at me that you didn't want me to know," he added.

She looked him in the eyes and then shook her head. "Not angry ... just ..."

"Disappointed?"

Tears welled in her eyes but she lowered her eyes rather than speak.

"Amethyst, look at me," he ordered.

Slowly she raised her head so their eyes met again. The action dislodged a tear and it rolled down her cheek. He leaned toward her and kissed it away. She smiled at him.

"I meant what I said at supper, Am. I'll make sure that in the future the government's aware that I won't participate in any of their banquets or receptions or whatever unless you and Cal are both welcome."

"I know, Luke. And I know it isn't your fault."

"If you want, I'll tell Leia that I won't attend at all."

She smiled. "I know you would do this if I asked. I will not ask it."

"But ... you didn't want to be with me tonight. It's been weeks since we've made love, but you didn't want me to touch you."

She heard the pain in his voice and sighed.

"Tell me," he prompted. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Don't be afraid to talk to me. I need your wisdom and your insight. More than that, I want to know your thoughts."

"It's just ..." she looked up at him and then lowered her eyes again. "It's just that I am so happy with you. I love you and Callista so much. I hate it when something from outside the walls of our compound intrudes into our lives and causes discord."

He nodded. "I know. I feel the same way. We just have to try harder to keep everything like that outside."

Luke sat beside the empty chair. Leia, Han and the Protocol Minister had taken great pains to avoid mentioning the obvious missing person. It was after desert had been served that the Prime Minister looked at Luke.

"Master Skywalker, was your supper companion taken ill? I see you are alone tonight," she asked politely.

Luke stared at her until she looked up from her desert dish to meet his eyes.

"My first wife refused to attend this banquet when she learned my second wife would not be welcomed."

There was stunned silence around the 12 person table. The silence echoed to the tables close to them as diners realized that amiable chatter at the head table had stopped suddenly.

"You have ... two wives," the Prime Minister asked, trying to assume a conversational tone.

"Yes ... but I'm still young. I'm sure I'll be able to secure more before I grow too old."

"Luke!" Leia shrieked and then blushed as she realized how loudly she had cried out.

Han choked on a sip of coffee he had just taken.

Leia, who was already angry because Luke had not told her that Callista was not coming early enough for the extra place setting to be removed, now glared at her brother.

"Star Marshall," the Protocol Minister addressed Luke, "I believe you owe the Prime Minister an apology."

Luke looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "You come onto my home base and insult my wives, my lifestyle, my Household and you want _me_ to apologize?"

"There is no need," the Prime Minister interrupted. "I believe that I understand."

"I hope so," Luke answered her, "because I'm damned if I do." He stood up, knowing he was breaching protocol by leaving the table before the Prime Minister. "The meal is concluded. My wives are waiting for me. And since they aren't welcomed here, I will bid you all a good evening."

It was over a week before Leia would speak to Luke. They bumped into each other in the mezzanine hallway when both were looking at datapads as they hurried towards their respective offices.

"Sorry," both muttered before they looked up and realized they were addressing their twin.

Luke leaned over and picked up the pads. He handed one to her and tucked one under his arm. She glanced at the pad he had handed her and held it out toward him.

"Your Force sense must be slipping," she said.

He glanced at the pad he had placed under his arm, smiled and exchanged pads with her. The twins stood and stared at each other a long moment.

"Leia," he said softly and started past her.

"Luke, wait!"

He turned back to face her.

"We need to talk."

He nodded. "Now?"

"I have a meeting ... people are waiting for me ... I ..."

"I understand." He headed toward his office again.

"Let me send a droid to tell them I can't make it," she called after him.

He stopped and turned around, a big smile on his face.

"You are in a good mood," Amethyst commented to Luke as she helped Callista set the table for supper that evening.

He sat on the patio, close to the table. He was having a drink and sat with his legs stretched out in front of him. He had moved his chair so the women had to step over his outstretched legs every time they crossed from the serving stand to the table.

"I had a nice talk with Leia today," he told them.

"It's about time," Callista stated as she gently kicked at his legs before she stepped over them.

Amethyst nodded. "I've missed Leia. Maybe we could ask her and Han over for supper tomorrow?"

Luke nodded as he watched her navigate her way past his chair.

"Luke, you're really in the way," Callista told him as she lifted a tray of food so she could watch as she carefully proceeded over him again.

He continued to watch as both women crossed over his legs a few more times.

"Callista, I was thinking ..." he started. He let out a cry of surprise as Amethyst dumped an iced drink into his lap.

Callista clung to the back of a chair to steady herself as she laughed. Amethyst bit her lips to keep from laughing. Luke stared at her in amazement.

"You did that on purpose!" He was completely dumbfounded by her action.

"We did tell you that you were in the way," she stated, struggling not to laugh. "When you insist on being in the wrong place at the wrong time, accidents some times happen," she added, her eyes wide with innocence.

"That was no accident," Luke stated, "you did that on purpose. I'd expect something like that from Cal, but you!"

He had grabbed a tea towel and was trying to absorb the cold liquid as it began to soak into his clothes. The look on his face caused Amethyst to lose the last of her control and she also began to laugh. Callista was beginning to gain control of herself. She went to Luke's side.

"I think we'd better get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold," she told him as she took hold of the fly of his pants and began to open it.

"Callista! We're outdoors!"

Amethyst approached and began opening the tunic of his uniform. "Who's going to see inside the compound wall?" she asked.

Laughing, he began opening the fastenings of his wives gowns. "Okay," he agreed, "but if you think I'm putting my bare butt on this cement, you've got another think coming."

Each wife grabbed one of his arms and, laughing and tripping over half removed clothing, the trio fell through the door that opened onto the patio from the women's area. They lay on the carpet in a giggling pile of bodies and clothing.

"I suppose I have to eat a cold supper now," Luke stated.

He lay on Amethyst's bed between both of his wives. They had moved from the floor of the sitting room into the closest bed as their passion had reached its climax. They had been laying side-by-side, caressing and kissing each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Callista ran a hand over Luke's chest and bumped into Amethyst's hand. The two women clasped hands and smiled at each other over Luke's body.

Amethyst stretched like a large feline and made a sound deep in her throat that was almost a purr.

Luke chuckled. "Now that's a contented wife!"

Callista laughed softly. Amethyst made a swatting gesture at both of them, hitting more air than skin. She yawned and stretched again.

"I think I would like my supper in here," she stated to no one particular.

Luke rolled onto his elbow and looked down into her face as she lay on the bed. "Would you?" He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Then I will bring it to you." He moved so he could kiss Callista. "Would you like yours in here, too?"

"If you're going to join us."

A few moments later, Luke returned with a servi-droid bringing their abandoned supper with it.

The trio ate a cold supper together and then settled down to sleep together in the rumpled bed.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 32**

**INSULTS**

Luke, Leia and Han landed in the Millennium Falcon and were escorted to an elegant hotel. They had arrived at Meramer, a planetoid that was renowned for its shopping bazaars and theatres. Luke had accompanied Leia and Han to a trade conference and the trio had decided to take a vacation on Meramer before they returned to Fort Kenobi.

They went into the hotel and up to the desk. The hotel manager came to greet them as soon as the desk clerk notified him they had arrived.

"Princess Organa-Solo! General Solo! I am the manager, Thomasus Brokeern. We are so pleased to welcome you to the Meramer Royale. We have the Royal Suite prepared for you, of course. This is my assistant, Lance. He will escort you to your suite." He turned toward Luke. "Star Marshall Skywalker, you are also welcome, of course. However, I do have the slightest problem that has arisen – if I could speak to you."

Luke smiled at Leia and Han and then turned back to the manager. "You can talk to me in front of my family. Are you out of rooms?"

"Oh, no! I assure you, Star Marshall we have a room for you – every bit as nice as your sister's and General Solo's ... at least one of them is."

"One of them?" Luke asked.

"Perhaps I can explain," the manager told them. "Yesterday, a lovely woman arrived and said she was your wife and was suppose to meet you here. Naturally we installed ... ah ... Madam Skywalker, I guess, in your suite."

Luke nodded. "That makes sense. So what's the problem?"

"This morning, another woman arrived. She said that she was your wife and that she was suppose to meet you here."

Luke smiled at Leia and Han before he turned back to the manager.

"So now you don't know which suite to take me to?"

The manager's head bobbed. "Yes ... exactly!"

"Well, which one is in the nicer room?" Luke asked.

"Ah ... the one who came yesterday, but ..."

Luke shrugged. "Fine, I'll stay with that one."

"Star Marshall!" the manager exclaimed.

Han burst out laughing. "You'd better explain it to him or we'll be here all night."

Luke turned back to the manager. "Forgive, me. I was kidding you. Does one have light hair and the other dark, both beautiful?"

"Yes," the manager answered slowly.

"One named Callista, the other Amethyst?"

"Ah ..." he turned to the desk clerk who handed him two cards. "Yes ... those are the names they gave."

"They're both my wives. Which is the larger suite?"

"The first one ... Amethyst."

"Actually, she's my second wife. Fine, show me there."

They went up to the fifteenth floor. Leia and Han turned right off of the elevator to follow the assistant manager to their suite. Luke went with the manager to the left to his suite.

"Luke!" Amethyst greeted them as the manager opened the door for Luke.

She threw herself into his arms. They hugged each other tightly.

"This is your wife?" the manager asked.

"Yes, please send someone to Callista and help her move into this suite," Luke instructed.

"Callista?" Amethyst asked. "Is she here?"

"She arrived today."

It was a few minutes later that the manager again opened the door to usher Callista into the suite. The trio exchanged hugs.

"When did you get here?" Callista asked Amethyst. "I was getting worried when they said you hadn't arrived."

"I was here yesterday," Amethyst told her.

"When I asked if my family had check in, they told me no," Callista turned to the embarrassed manager who began stuttering.

"He didn't realize you were both legitimate," Luke explained. "I'm sure he was just trying to avoid putting me in an embarrassing situation."

"Yes, sir ... I assure you ... if I had known ..."

It was several moments before they could convince the manager that everything was fine and he could leave.

Luke, Callista and Amethyst returned to the hotel loaded with packages from the bazaar. They were laughing and joking as they hurried to the bell captain's desk.

Luke instructed that all their packages should be taken to their suite and then the threesome went into the dining room.

"Luke, Cal, Am, come join us," Han called from the back of the dining room.

They located Han and started toward the table. As they approached, a man and woman stood up from the table.

"Luke, do you recall me telling you about my old friend, Roy Strinner?" Leia asked. "And this is his wife, Julianna."

"Roy, you remember Amethyst, I'm sure. And this is my other sister-in-law, Callista."

The man stared hard at Luke's wives. Deliberately, he turned his back on Luke and the women.

"Leia, it was wonderful seeing you again. General Solo, it was nice meeting you."

The man took his wife's arm and led her away.

"Of all the ..." Han surged to his feet.

"Don't, Han," Luke said softly.

"Yeah, but he ..."

"I know," Luke's voice was hard.

Leia glanced from Luke to Han and back again. Slowly Han returned to his chair. As he did so, he looked over at Luke's wives. Both of them were staring at Luke. Both had tears in their eyes. Neither one spoke a word about the incident.

"Yeah? Well, he's going to see me!" Han declared pushing past Bailey and forcing his way into Luke's inner office.

It was their first day back from their trip on Meramer. Luke looked up in annoyance.

"Han, what do you want?" he demanded.

Without answering, Han turned to glare at Bailey, who still stood in the open doorway.

"You waiting to call security or something?" Han snapped.

With a sigh, Luke gave Bailey a dismissive wave. "It's all right. Shut the door on your way out." He shifted his eyes toward Han. "Now, General Solo, is there something I can do for you or is this a coup?"

"Actually, I am considering that possibility," Han told him as he slumped sideways in one of Luke's chairs.

"Look, I'm way behind in my paperwork – I have a headache already and it's not even noon – I also have received a message from the Academy that I have to answer within the next two hours. Would you mind coming to the point?"

"I was just trying to figure out why you keep allowing those beautiful wives of yours to be insulted and do nothing about it?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked wearily. "They were fine when I left them this morning. In fact, they were happily unpacking about a ton of stuff they'd purchased on Meramer."

"I was just thinking about that Strinner character and his wife. If anyone had ever caused Leia to look like Cal and Am did when those two prigs turned their backs on the girls, I would ... I'd ..."

Luke surged to his feet and leaned forward on his desk. "You'd what?" he demanded. "Shoot them? Challenge them to a duel? Arrest them?"

Han studied his friend a moment in silence. "I'd at least punch them in the nose," he stated softly.

Luke sighed and sat down again. "I can't afford the knuckle bandages that'd require. Besides – where would I start? With Leia?"

"Leia!" Han exclaimed.

"She allowed the Exstasiousians to insult them. Mon Mothma? She refused to allow me to take Amethyst with me even though she'd just suffered a miscarriage and needed to be with me. Lando? He thought that the assassination attempts had to do with me having two wives. Just where do you suggest I start this crusade?"

"I ... I ... Gee, Kid, I don't know what to say," Han offered lamely.

"And I don't know what to do," Luke admitted. He looked at Han sadly. "I'd do anything to keep them from being hurt. But I can't very well battle every culture in the galaxy and then try to mediate their problems."

"Yeah ... look ... I'm sorry I blew off like that but ..."

Luke waved him to silence with a smile. "It's nice to know someone isn't against us. In fact," Luke rose and came around to sit on the front edge of his desk closer to Han, "you're the only one who's completely accepted both of them – no questions – no reservations."

Han gave him a lopsided grin. "Well," he drawled, "I do have one question: At nights do you ..."

Luke cut his question off with a good natured laugh. "Get out of here, General," he ordered jokingly. "We both have work to do. Oh, and, Han," he stopped Han just as the general reached the doorway.

"Yeah, Kid?" he queried turning around.

"Thanks."

Luke entered the house and was surprised to be greeted by the servi-droid.

"Where are my wives?" Luke asked.

"Madam Callista and Madam Amethyst are currently located in the seraglio. They ask that you join them."

Luke went down the hallway. The door of the women's area was standing open. As he entered, he heard a burst of giggles from Callista's suite.

"What's going on?" Luke asked going toward the noise.

Callista and Amethyst turned smiling faces toward him.

"Well, what do you think?" Callista asked spinning slowly so Luke could see the gown she wore.

"That's gorgeous," he commented. "Stand up, Amethyst – let me see yours."

Amethyst modeled the gown she wore for him.

"Do I have any credits left?" he asked.

Both women laughed.

"We saved you a few," Amethyst assured him.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"For Belleanna's wedding," Amethyst stated.

"Oh, that's right," he acknowledged. "That's coming up in just a week or so, isn't it?"

"Luke!" Callista turned to face him. "We leave the day after tomorrow. You do have it marked on your calendar and Hodges knows not to schedule anything – doesn't he?" she added in a mockingly threatening tone.

Luke chuckled. "I'm just teasing. I have followed every order given me in regard to this social gala. I've told my students not to have any crisis for the next two weeks. I've instructed my ensigns to make sure that the Imperials launch no major attacks. And I've even given Hodges my dress uniform to make sure it's cleaned, pressed and on board the shuttle when we depart."

Laughingly, both women came over to hug him.

"You do nice work, Star Marshall," Callista assured him.

"Thank you, ma'am." He took a step back and openly admired both women. "And I am going to be the envy of every man there!"

Luke looked at the droid and sighed. "Will you please tell Her Highness, my sister, that I will see her tomorrow?"

"I am sorry, Star Marshall, but Her Highness insists that you attend her now."

Luke looked at Callista. They were sitting in the living area listening to music.

"I can go answer Leia's summons or I can slice the droid in half with my lightsaber."

She smiled at him. "You'd better go. I don't want to have to pick up droid parts all evening."

He chuckled. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I know," she told him. "But Leia wouldn't have sent the droid with this kind of message this late at night if it wasn't important."

He stood up. She took hold of his hand.

"But you tell my sister-in-law she's invading my time and I'll take it out of her hide if she keeps you too long."

"Luke?"

Callista entered the living area. Luke sat in a chair with the lights off. She could see his dark shape with the diffused lighting through the glass wall. He sat slumped over, his face in his hands.

"I've been waiting for you in your suite. What took so long? I was getting worried."

Luke did not move or make any attempt to answer her. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Luke? What is it? Has something happened?"

He still didn't answer her, he didn't move, he didn't give any indication that he had heard her. She knelt in front of him and touched his hair.

"Please talk to me," she pleaded.

He sat up and reached out to draw her into his arms. On her knees she allowed herself to be held tightly for several moments.

"Luke, will you tell me what's happened?" she demanded again.

He released her and leaned back. She sat back on her heels but they continued to hold hands.

"Leia sent for me because she received a communiqué from the Inner Council."

"About what?"

"Belleanna, as the ruling member of the royal family of her planet, has contacted the New Republic. She's filed a formal protest with the Alliance over Amethyst's acceptance of the wedding invitation. They said that the invitation had been issued to the leading military commander of the government and his wife. The protest stated that for a woman of questionable reputation to be included in the official party would be taken as an insult."

Callista squeezed his hands. "Then we won't go."

"That's just it!" he exclaimed.

He surged to his feet and began to pace the dark room.

"What?" Callista asked.

"They went on to say that they expect you and me to attend or that they'll reconsider their position within the Alliance. They say that I've accepted the invitation as an official representative of the Republic to a planetary ruler's wedding. Any refusal to attend without a justifiable reason will be considered a public offence."

"But why?" Callista demanded angrily. "What difference does it make to anyone, except me and Amethyst, how many women you sleep with?"

He shook his head and paced around the room. "I don't know. I knew there'd be people who thought we were wrong, but I never imagined there'd be individuals who would feel so ... threatened, I guess ... that they'd feel compelled to try to hurt us. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that there's a plot against us. There are just so many incidents that seem to be making a point about us."

"Do we know better?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"You're right ... we might have expected for some people to try to make an issue of our plural household, but not this many in so short of time."

He was thoughtful for a long moment.

Slowly Callista rose to her feet and sighed. "I guess we might as well get it over with – I'll go with you to tell Amethyst."

"No!" Luke had risen also. He grabbed her and pressed her tightly to him. "Please," he pleaded, "I can't do it – not tonight."

She soothed him tenderly. "It's all right. It can wait until morning. Come on."

She turned and led him down the hall into the sleeping area of his suite. She pushed gently on his shoulders causing him to sit on the edge of the bed. She knelt and helped him remove his boots. She unfastened him tunic and, standing up, removed it. He smiled sadly and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her and then laid his head on her breast. She cradled it lovingly. After a few minutes, she stood up.

"Finish getting undressed," she coaxed. "You need to get some sleep."

Even with Callista's devotion and Jedi rest techniques, Luke felt the next morning as if he had not slept for weeks. Callista sent word with the servi-droid for Amethyst to eat without her and Luke. She then ordered breakfast for them in Luke's suite.

"Please, eat something," she implored him. "At least a little. And then we'll go tell her together."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No ... I'll tell her. It's not only my duty, I believe this will embarrass her as much as it'll hurt her. Maybe it'd be better if you ... maybe you should ..."

"I'll go for a long walk," she assured him. She reached out and took hold of his hand. "Just try to ..."

Her voice trailed off. She knew he would be gently with Amethyst without her prompting.

He nodded slightly. "I know."

Amethyst's felt Luke's approach and turned to him with a smile that quickly vanished.

"Lord ... you don't look well. Are you all right?"

He sighed and came to sit in the chair next to her.

"No ... I don't feel well," he admitted.

"Has Callista sent for Ralph or a medi-droid?"

He smiled and reached out for her hand. "It isn't anything that Ralph can fix. I received a message from the Inner Council last night."

She sighed deeply. "You can't come with us to the wedding."

He shook his head. "It's not that."

He took a deep breath and related the contents of the communiqué he had heard about the previous evening.

Amethyst sat perfectly still, staring out over the lake. She sat so still, Luke couldn't visibly see whether or not she was breathing. The hand he held was limp and, even as he held it, seemed to grow colder.

"Amethyst?" he asked finally, concern evident.

"I remember," she started quietly, "the first time I met Belleanna. It was just a few months before my mother was killed. Her parents made an official visit to my father's court."

There was a pause and then she continued, "When I was in hiding, some times father would allow me to spend a few days with her and her parents. Just before Leia joined the Rebellion, Belleanna and I spent a week with her on Alderaan." Amethyst took a deep breath. "I ..." She turned to look at Luke with unreadable eyes. "I don't understand."

He squeezed her hand. "I don't either," he told her.

She nodded and stood up, pulling her hand from his.

"Amethyst?"

"I think," she told him, not turning around, as she walked into the house, "I would like to be alone."

He stood up and watched her as she entered the sitting room and started to her suite. Suddenly she brought her hands up to her face and sank to her knees. A deep sob rose from her throat as she lowered her forehead to the carpet.

Luke ran to her side. Dropping to the floor, he crushed her against his chest as she began to cry with deep, anguished sobs. He knew there were no words of comfort he could offer her. All he could do was to try to support her with his love as she went through this pain. It was a long time before her sobs began to subside enough for her to sit up and look at him with red swollen eyes.

"Why did she do this?" Amethyst asked with deep hurt evident in her voice.

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't understand any of this. I don't understand the invitation if she didn't want you. I don't understand the insistence that Callista and I attend without you." He tenderly kissed her forehead. "I don't know."

"I thought she was a friend."

"I know you did. I know you were looking forward to seeing her."

Amethyst shook her head. "No, I was looking forward to being able to go somewhere as your wife."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"Is there anything I can say that will ease your pain?" he inquired.

She shook her head. She laid her palm along his cheek.

"I know this isn't your fault – and I know that you would've done anything possible to avoid it," she acknowledged. "I just feel so ... betrayed."

He carefully rubbed his index finger across her cheeks to remove the tears. He leaned over and kissed her, first each eyelid and then her lips.

"Let me help you up," he said rising to his feet and holding out his hands to her.

She placed her hands in his and allowed him to draw her to her feet. He pulled her close to him and hugged her securely against him. He kissed her temple.

"Let's go into the living area. Callista's probably waiting for us."

"What for?" she questioned as he took hold of her hand and began to lead her down the hallway.

"We have to decide what to do?" he replied as they entered the living area.

Callista was standing at the patio door. She turned to look at them as they came toward them. She held out her arms toward Amethyst. The two women hugged each other tightly.

"What's there to decide?" Callista asked Luke as she released Amethyst. "We aren't going."

Luke sighed.

"You have to go," Amethyst stated softly before Luke could answer.

"We do not!" Callista declared. "It was a social invitation."

"It was a diplomatic invitation, accepted by the Star Marshall of the New Republic," Luke stated. "At least that is how Belleanna's government is representing it."

"Luke!" Callista exclaimed. "How can you even think about going to this thing after what was said in that hateful message?"

"It's precisely because of that message that we have to consider it," Luke tried to explain. "Their threat to withdraw from the Alliance – this invitation could just be a ploy."

"You mean that Belleanna's government has been looking for a way to leave the Alliance without causing too much trouble?" Amethyst asked.

He nodded. "I don't know if this even has anything to do with her government. I think this entire incident was planned before the invitation was ever extended. And I think that this is just one of several incidents recently that, for some reason, are designed to embarrass the three of us."

"Then you must attend," Amethyst stated flatly.

Luke nodded. He turned to her with sad eyes.

"You would have made a wonderful ruler," he told her. "I'm very lucky to have your guidance in political matters."

She gave him a small smile and a slight nod.

"If you don't mind," she told Luke and Callista, "I have a headache. I think I'll go lay down."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 33**

**REPERCUSSIONS**

Luke, lounging on his bed reading reports, looked up as the door of his suite opened.

"Hi," he greeted Callista with surprise.

He had been expecting Amethyst but not until later in the evening.

"I'm here in my official role of first wife."

He gave her a quizzical look. While there were explicit traditions governing each member of a Jedi Lord's Household, Luke and his wives seldom paid attention to them except in public.

"Huh?" he managed.

She gave him a slight nod. "As your first wife, it's my responsibility to make sure that the woman you want is available when you want her."

Luke sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. Tonight is Amethyst's night to be with you. You told her earlier today that you were looking forward to being with her tonight."

"So? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No ... but she does."

"What? I don't believe you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Think I'm jealous? I'm going to be stuck with you for a week."

He smiled. "I mean I find it hard to believe that Amethyst doesn't want to see me," he amended.

She smiled and came to sit beside him. She took hold of his hand.

"She really doesn't want to come to you," she stated gently.

She saw the pain that crossed his face.

"Don't beat yourself up," she added. "It's not because of you. She's been crying off and on all day. I was just in with her. Her eyes are practically swollen shut. She says that she has a terrible headache ... and I'm sure she does."

He concentrated a moment and then nodded. "Yes ... she is in quite a bit of pain." He looked at Callista. "I want to go to her but ... I can feel her ... she's in a very ..."

Callista gave him a smile. "She can have a really feudal mentality when she puts her mind to it."

Luke chuckled and nodded his head. "Go to her. Tell her that her Lord is concerned for her health. Tell her I do not expect her to come to me tonight but that I'd like to visit her to alleviate my own concerns regarding her well-being."

Callista laughed softly. "You can dish it pretty good, too."

"Get going, first wife," he teased her. "I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Luke entered Amethyst's suite. The rooms were dark. The heavy drapes had been drawn and every light had been turned out. He could hear her ragged breathing but could not see her. He touched the light panel and turned on several small lamps that sat around the room.

Amethyst laid with her face buried in her arms. Luke stroked her hair.

"Please turn out the lights," she said not looking up.

"Does it hurt your eyes?" he asked as he turned off all but one at the far end of the room.

"No," she responded sitting up in the dimmer light. "I look so bad I am embarrassed for you to see me like this."

"Come here," he ordered gently holding his arms opened to her.

She moved so she was sitting cradled in his arms. He rocked her slightly.

"I'd like to use a Jedi healing technique on you – to help with your headache," he told her.

"All right," she agreed.

He took hold of her chin and tilted her face toward his. He kissed her deeply. Her arms slipped around his neck and she clung to him.

"Luke, I ... I want to be with you, but ... I really don't ... feel ..."

He chuckled softly. "No ... I'm not trying to change your mind. While I'd like to be with you tonight, I know you have a horrible headache. I just wanted to kiss you goodbye. When I use this technique, it'll cause you to sleep deeply. You probably won't be awake when we leave in the morning."

"Oh," she answered with a delicate exclamation.

"Do you still want me to do it?" he questioned.

"Yes ... will you hold me until ..."

He smiled gently at her. "I'll hold you until you're completely asleep."

"Tell Callista I said goodbye."

He lay down and held Amethyst in his arms. After another passionate kiss, he settled her for sleep and then used the Force to put her into a healing trance. As he had predicted, Amethyst was still asleep when he and Callista departed the following morning.

It was late evening five days later when Amethyst heard a tap on the door of the women's area. Luke had requested that Hodges stay in the house while he was away.

"Madam Amethyst," Hodges greeted her, "your presence is requested on the landing tarmac."

"Requested by whom?" Amethyst questioned.

He gave her a big grin. "The Star Marshall's shuttle just dropped out of hyperspace."

She returned the smile and ran past him. She reached the tarmac just as Luke and Callista started down the ramp. The trio hugged and kissed and greeted each other happily.

"Hi, Hodges," Luke greeted his ensign as they followed his wives back towards the house. "How is everything?"

"The base is fine."

"And?" Luke asked.

Hodges nodded his head toward the women. "She's been very despondent," he spoke in a low voice.

Luke nodded. "I knew she would be. I appreciate you staying here while we've been gone. It helped knowing she was with someone I can trust completely."

"Any time. You know that, Luke." He paused as they entered the house. "Let me get my stuff and I'll get out of here."

"No," Amethyst responded turning to face the men. "We're not going to throw you out at this late hour."

Luke nodded in agreement. "If you've got a hot date, by all means go and don't worry about your stuff until tomorrow. But if you don't have plans why don't you stay and have a late supper with us and sleep here again tonight."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

Luke held Amethyst, running his hands over her naked body, stroking her long hair, kissing her forehead and temple. She caressed his chest, sighing contentedly.

"I've missed you more this trip than any time we've been apart," he told her, his breath still slightly rapid from their intense lovemaking.

She tilted her face and stretched to kiss his mouth. His arms tightened. Their kiss continued passionately. Finally, she nuzzled against his shoulder again. He felt her head move in response to his chuckle.

"What are you thinking about?" she questioned.

"Callista. You would've been proud of her."

"You mean she used all the right knives and forks?" Amethyst joked knowing how much Callista disliked formal functions.

He laughed harder. "We never made it that far."

"What do you mean?"

"It was suggested that perhaps it would be better if we didn't attend the wedding banquet."

Amethyst propped herself up on her elbow. "Luke! Tell me what happened!" she demanded.

"We got there the day before the wedding and attended a supper for the wedding guests. Everything went very well. Even Leia commented on how gracious Callista was to everyone – smiling and talking and giving off the impression that this kind of thing was her favorite past time. In fact, she spent a great deal of time talking to various members of the bride and groom's staffs."

"Okay, then what?"

"Then we attended the wedding the next day."

"And?" she prompted.

"And everything was fine until we got in the receiving line. I'll tell you something. I've never been more proud of Callista."

"Why?"

"She was shaking hands with Belleanna and being introduced to members of the wedding party. She was talking to everyone. More and more people came up behind us. She just kept talking and talking. Finally there were about 20 people standing close to us. Then she turned to the groom, Walkaria. She asked him, in a nice clear voice, 'So, is this your first wife?' He looked at her like she was from some sub-species and huffed, 'Yes'. So then Callista asks when he'll be marrying his second wife. The groom glares at me then and snaps that he won't be taking a second wife, that his culture is not barbaric."

He paused and chuckled.

"And then?" Amethyst prompted, not seeing the source of Luke's humor.

"So Callista looks around and pointedly stares at a member of the groom's staff. There'd been rumors that she's Walkaria's long standing mistress and, in fact, has borne his illegitimate son. Actually, the night before, he'd spent most of the evening with this woman leaving Belleanna by herself at the main table. So Cal looks at this woman, turns back to the groom and says loudly enough for everyone standing around to hear, 'Does that mean that your culture considers is more civilized to keep mistresses on the side instead of officially recognizing your concubines and biological children?'"

"Luke! No!"

"Oh, yeah. She did it. Belleanna stormed away from the receiving line and Walkaria demanded that Callista leave."

Amethyst nuzzled against Luke's shoulder again. "I'll have to serve her breakfast in bed tomorrow."

It had taken several months to arrange the trip, but finally Luke stood in front of his house waiting for the touch down of a diplomatic hover craft. Ambassador Whitlinger stepped out of the small hover craft and looked up the hill toward the beautiful sprawling house before him. Down the winding path of stepping stones came Luke, a large smile on his face.

"Your Excellency!"

"Please, Luke – this is an unofficial visit. I think I will have to insist that you and your family call me by my first name, Carkson."

"Carkson, you're welcome to my home."

The two men walked up to the house. They stepped into the entrance way. Luke's wives stood in front of the waterfall. Amethyst was dressed in a gown of shimmering white cloth. Callista was wearing an identical gown but the material was shimmering black.

"Carkson, may I present my wives." He held out his right hand and Callista stepped forward to place her hand in his. "This is my first wife, Callista." He held out his left hand for Amethyst. "And this is my second wife, Amethyst. Ladies, this is Ambassador Carkson Whitlinger. He's requested that you address him by his first name during this informal visit."

"Madams Skywalker, I am pleased to meet you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to welcome you to my planet during your husband's visit."

"Ambassador – Carkson," Callista spoke, "you're welcome to our home."

"May I show you to your suite?" Amethyst requested.

"I would be delighted for you to show me to my quarters," he answered.

Amethyst glided across the floor of the living area as Carkson followed her into the guest suite.

Carkson and Luke sat in the pavilion, eating their lunch the next day. Amethyst and Callista were on the lake. They were in individual paddle wheel devises and were racing across the lake. Their laughter rang across the water and caused the two men to look up in amusement.

"It was Amethyst that miscarried?" Carkson asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes," he replied flatly.

"I can understand your great disappointment," Carkson continued. "She is incredibly beautiful."

"Yes, she is."

"Actually, they're both lovely. No wonder you were homesick for them."

Luke smiled broadly. "They are lovely ... and they've brought great joy into my life."

Carkson nodded. "I'm sure they have ... and will continue to do so in the future."

"I hope so ... as I hope I'll be able to make them happy." He looked to the lake as another batch of giggles reached the docks. He laughed at the two women as they played at the edge of the water. "They're both so special and so unique and yet in many ways so alike." He turned back to Carkson. "They're the reason I've decided I agree with you. And I would like to ask you if you'll actually address my situation at the next senate session."

Carkson looked hard at him. "You have realized that traditions are as important as knowledge. You want your children to have not only the use of the Force but also the heritage of the Force."

Luke nodded. "Yes," he replied slowly, "but before you commit yourself, there's something I should bring to your attention. In the past few months, there have been a number of instances that've brought embarrassment and pain to both me and my wives."

Carkson nodded sagely. "I've been concerned by some of the reports I've been hearing."

"Yes ... and I've become convinced that all of these are not coincidence."

"You suspect ...?"

"I suspect there's someone, somewhere, for some reason organizing a campaign to hurt my wives," Luke stated flatly.

Carkson was silent for a long moment. "You may be correct. As I mentioned at the banquet you attended with me, I felt that the opposition to you in the senate is not spontaneous."

"The fact is, while I'm willing to deal with people who have honest differences with my life style, I will not tolerate someone deliberately attempting to hurt my wives."

"You're a wise young man. Your destiny, which you think you have almost completed, is in truth only beginning." He looked out as the two young women came running toward them. "I will be happy to champion this one last cause before I retire from public life."

Carkson sat with Amethyst and Callista in the living area of the house.

The room had a calming effect on almost everyone who entered it. It had no set color and no specific patterns. Rather, the pastel shade of every color of the rainbow blended together in an abstract swirl of colors. The pale colors were hard to pin down when one went to look for them, rather there was just the effect of all colors surging in a gentle design.

"Luke tells me that you two designed and supervised the building of this beautiful compound."

They smiled and nodded.

"I assume that Luke has discussed what will happen during the next senate session?" Carkson asked.

Both women nodded again.

"And how do you feel about this plot of ours?"

"I think it's about time," Callista stated.

Carkson smiled at the woman's concise answer. "And how do you feel, Amethyst?"

"I think it is something that should not be necessary."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why do you think it shouldn't be necessary?"

"That there are those in your government who would wish our husband to feel ashamed of us is an insult against the culture of the Jedi. That there are those in your government who would make our husband choose between us is a violation of the pact formed between the Jedi and the Republic before many of the current members were civilized enough to establish governments. That there are those in your government who would deny our husband the title of 'Lord' is an offence which the Old Jedi would not have endured."

"That's enough, Amethyst." Luke's tone was sharp as he entered the room.

She bowed her head. "Yes, Lord," she said softly and then added, "Forgive me, Carkson."

"Luke, it was my fault," Carkson interceded. "I asked their honest opinion. Don't blame her for giving it to me."

"She has no right to lecture a member of the senate on what is offensive," Luke snapped. "Especially one that's on our side."

Amethyst raised her head. She could see that Luke was still angry.

"Pardon me, Lord, I will withdraw," she whispered and then hurried from the room.

Luke let out a deep breath of self anger.

"I think that proves her point," Carkson said. "An honest discussion of this situation among friends shouldn't cause dissension in your Household."

Callista stood up. "And even if it does, she's right – it needs to be discussed. At any other time in history, Amethyst, as a Bride of the Force, would be honored; both in her position as your wife and for her ability and training as a counselor. Instead she's shut away whenever someone official comes to the palace. It's been requested that you not take her on trips. Even over that wedding last month, you know that Amethyst cried until she made herself sick. And Amethyst had known the bride as a childhood friend. But her status as a second wife was used to try to create a diplomatic incident because there's no official recognition of her position."

"You both knew that all of this could happen," Luke reminded her. "You told me you didn't mind."

She lowered her head for a moment. When she looked into Luke's eyes again, he was surprised to see tears in hers.

"We knew we might be insulted from outsiders. We never expected that you'd sanction our disgrace." She turned to Carkson. "Excuse me, your Excellency. Amethyst and I will see you at supper," she glanced at Luke, "if we're permitted."

Luke crossed to the glass wall. He slammed both fists against the wall and then lowered his forehead to the glass between his hands. Carkson stood up and went to lay a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"It isn't right that those two beautiful women should have to live as if what they're doing is a disgrace," the Ambassador spoke softly. "They are two members of an ancient order, following their laws and customs. That they've ended up in a new society that doesn't understand these customs doesn't make their practices any less valued."

Luke spun around to face him. His eyes were full of anguish.

"Don't you think I know that?" Luke demanded.

He took a couple of steps toward the women's area and flung a hand out towards the doorway.

"I love both of those women. I don't know who or how I'd chose if I suddenly had to decide between them. I don't know how I'd live if anything ever happened to either one of them."

He turned back to Carkson, his jaw was hard. "Do you know that I was the one that had to tell Amethyst that someone she'd known all of her life, someone whose family had visited her parents' court didn't want her at their wedding? That they'd issued an official statement that her presence would be an embarrassment. Do you think that I didn't feel her anguish? That I didn't have to harden myself to that when I left the next day!"

He went over to the glass wall and looked out onto the lake.

"I can't even visit my Academy," he added softly. "It's something that I worked years to establish – the one thing that I've built that I'm truly proud of."

"May I know why?" the older man asked.

"I can feel my wives' pain. I can see it in their eyes. I can sense it through the Force. I can hear it in their voices. I can perceive it when they touch me."

Luke's hands clutched into fists.

"And then I am so full of anger," he snarled, "that anyone would wish to hurt them for no other reason than they love me and I love both of them ..."

He took a deep breath, slowly unclenched his fists and turned to face Carkson.

"And I am unable to function as a Jedi because I feel their pain and the Dark Side is so close that I can't take the chance of touching the Force," he added sadly.

"Perhaps that's the reason for this crusade against you," Carkson suggested.

"May we join you?"

Luke swung around to see Leia and Han standing in the entranceway.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"Long enough to know that I'm ashamed that I haven't tried to do something to help you sooner."

She crossed the room to stand beside her brother.

"Your Excellency," she addressed Carkson, "we've spent much time debating each other in the senate. We have often been on opposite sides of important issues. Would you allow me now to join with you?" Her voice was filled with tears as she continued, "May I please work with you to alleviate my brother's pain?"

Luke put his arms around Leia and held her. She looked up into his face.

"I didn't know," she told him. "I honestly didn't know it was so bad. You seem so happy."

He held her close. "I am happy – when we're locked away here, safe from the outside."

Han had come over to them also. "You should've said something, Kid. You know I can't feel anything through your Force. But I feel like a jerk not recognizing what you've been going through."

Luke smiled. "Not a jerk," he said, his tone was again light, "just totally insensitive."

Leia smiled at her husband as she continued to lean on Luke's chest. Luke released her and took a step back from the group.

"Leia, why don't you get the servi-droid to bring drinks out on the patio? Carkson, Han is an excellent skipper if you'd like to go out on the pleasure barge."

"Where are you going?" Leia asked.

He sighed and looked slightly sheepish.

"I have a few fences to mend," he told them as he nodded his head towards the women's area. "I was a bit short when they hit my sore spot. If you three will excuse us for a while?"

Luke opened the door of the women's area. Neither one of his wives was in the sitting room. He could hear Amethyst crying in her suite of rooms. He went to Callista's rooms. She was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"May I come in?" he asked.

She sat up and looked at him for a long moment. Finally she nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Luke, I don't think you want to discuss this with me right now," she warned firmly. "I am still very angry."

"I only came in to tell you that I'm sorry," he said simply.

She looked slightly startled. "You are?"

He smiled. "Yes, I am. You were both answering an honest question with honest answers. If I wasn't experiencing such guilt over what you were saying, I wouldn't have been so angry. The anger was at the people who've hurt both of you ... and at myself for sanctioning what the outsiders have done to both of you."

Her eyes filled with tears. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Luke."

He held her tightly against him. She pulled her head away from him and he kissed her full lips. They clung to each other passionately, the kiss becoming harder and deeper. When she was quiet breathless, he released her.

"I suppose it'd be tacky to finish this now," she commented drolly.

He laughed. "I think that'd be safe to say." He stood up. "Han and Leia are with Carkson on the patio. Do you feel like joining them ... or would you rather stay in here until supper?"

She stood up. "I'd like to join them, if that's okay."

He nodded, "I think that'd be a good idea."

"Have you seen Amethyst?"

He shook his head. "No, I knew that all I had to do with you was acknowledge what a jackass I was out there."

She snickered.

"The damage I've done to Amethyst is a little deeper," he added.

She squeezed his hand and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll stay with our guests. See if you can get Am to join us for supper."

"I will," he promised.

Amethyst was laying face down on her bed. Her face was buried in her crossed arms. She was no longer sobbing, but her breath still came in deep, hiccupping gasps. She would not sit up when she felt Luke sit beside her. He reached out and began to rub her back.

"I don't know when I have ever felt such anger because of you. Do you know why?" he asked her.

For a long time, he thought she would not speak to him. Then, finally, she raised her head just enough to shake it in denial. He gathered her into his arms and sat with her cradled against him. He rocked her slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Why?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He lowered his arms so she was lying across his lap. With one arm still around her, his other hand stroked her hair away from her face.

"I was angry," he explained gently, "because you were defending me to someone outside of our Household and I have never done that for you. And when I heard you advocate my right to be called a Jedi Lord and I felt your indignation at the idea that someone thought they had the power to refuse me that title ... I was ashamed of myself. I haven't been shouldering the responsibility of a Jedi Lord. I haven't protected my Household from abuse."

Her violet eyes were bright with tears. Luke saw them soften in empathy and through the Force he felt a gentle touch of surprise. He smiled at her and tenderly lifted her so he could kiss her lips, salty-tasting from her tears. Her arms slid around his neck and she eagerly returned his kiss.

"Now," he said as he raised his mouth from hers, "I would like for you to forgive me."

She shook her head. "No ... I should not have ..."

"Yes, you should have," he interrupted firmly. "I'm the one who's been refusing to admit how bad things had actually become. And you're the one who's suffered from my lack of defense of both Callista and you – but especially you. I was wrong to pretend that any derogatory comment leveled at you should be ignored. You're every bit as much my wife as Callista is – you and I both know that with our Force connection you are, in some ways, a wife like she can never be."

"It's enough that my position within your Household is secure and I am proud to be your wife."

"No, it isn't. I am proud to have you for a wife, and that's something that should be known outside of this compound. Callista accused me of sanctioning the insults that have been made against you."

"No!"

He smiled. He knew she was protesting the fact that Callista had criticized him more than the fact that she thought Cal was wrong.

He nodded, "Yes. And we both know it. Admit it."

"Perhaps ..." she said slowly.

Now he laughed out loud. "There's no perhaps about it."

"She should not have criticized you."

"If I'm wrong, it is your place to point out my error before I make a serious mistake." He chuckled. "Assuming, of course, I'm ever wrong."

Now she smiled brightly.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I knew that down deep you didn't really think I was perfect."

She reached out to stroke his cheek. "Maybe not perfect ... but certainly much more than I'd ever hoped for."

This time the kiss was ardent and possessive. His lips crushed hers until she clung to him for support. He laid her onto the bed and sat beside her.

"Cal has gone out to the patio with Carkson," he told her.

She nodded. "You should join them."

"And you?"

She shook her head but smiled. "I think I'd like to stay in here for awhile."

"Leia and Han are here," he stated as he stood up and began to straighten his tunic. "Leia overheard part of my conversation with Carkson after you and Cal left. She's going to work with Carkson. They're going to submit legislation to the senate that will make them officially recognize the status and rights of a Jedi Lord. I've already made it known that I'll no longer attend any official reception or ceremony, as I promised you, unless both of you are invited. From now on, I will not attend any private function where you're not included. And there's something else that Callista and I have discussed: I believe that some of these episodes protesting my plural household are organized."

She frowned. "You mean you think there's a plan to all of this?"

"Perhaps not all of it, but definitely some of it." He turned to stare at her. "And I intend to locate whoever is behind this plot and see that it's stopped."

She sat up and he could see the gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you, Luke."

Her simple statement was so honest and so heartfelt, Luke felt as if he had been given the greatest prize in the galaxy.

"Will you join us for supper? It would make me very happy."

She smiled. "Then I'll be there."

Luke was beaming when he joined Callista and his guests on the patio.

The sun was just setting when Luke felt Amethyst's presence and looked up toward the house. He saw her as she walked through the doorway of the glass wall and came out onto the patio. He hurried up to her. He took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Do you feel like joining us?" he asked.

She smiled demurely.

"Yes, I'd like to join you," she answered as he led her down the levels of the patio until they were where the others sat.

Everyone greeted Amethyst as she joined them. For a few minutes, there was a shuffling of positions as everyone renewed drinks, picked up appetizers and Luke elevated Amethyst's favorite chair from the dock up to the patio level they were using.

Carkson applauded as the chair settled between himself and Leia.

"I didn't realize that supper would include entertainment," he commented.

Leia laughed at Luke's expression before he realized that Carkson was teasing him.

"How do you feel, my dear," Carkson asked Amethyst.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just a bit ... tired."

Luke gently stroked her hair as he walked passed her. "She was upset because I had been such a fool regarding her and Callista," he corrected.

"Luke!" she protested, but Callista laughed.

"There is nothing more repentant," Callista said, "than a Jedi who's screwed up!"

Everyone laughed. Luke continued across the patio. He quickly kissed the top of Callista's head as he passed her. He finally settled into a chair next to Han.

"You know," he stated to the group in general, "anyone who thinks that I have some kind of wild, decadent home life should have to put up with this pair of vixen and see the trouble they cause."

Han stretched his legs out, crossed his ankles, interlocked his fingers and put his hands behind his head. He stared at Luke's wives.

"Yeah, buddy, I can see where it might be hard to have to come home every night to these two beauties."

Everyone laughed.

Carkson raised his glass in salute. "I would like to toast to the success of our mission: To the total return of the Jedi traditions."

"Here, here!"

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

They all chimed in to Carkson's toast.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 34**

**TRIUMPH**

"Lord?"

Luke looked up at Amethyst's soft voice.

"What is it, Am?" He returned to the stack of papers he was looking through.

"It's late and you haven't sent for me yet."

"Oh ... ah ... well ... why don't you just sleep in your own bed tonight?"

"It is my right to sleep with you tonight," she replied.

He looked up at her. "Okay. Will it bother you if I continue to work for a while?"

She moved to his side and knelt beside him.

"It will bother me, Luke," she replied. She reached out to take hold of his hands. "It will bother me because you're tired and anxious about your upcoming trip and you need to rest."

He smiled tenderly at her and sighed, nodding his head. "You're right. I feel like this report has been beating on me."

She smiled and stood up, still holding his hands. She tugged gently on his hands. He smiled broadly and stood up, following her into the sleeping area. Amethyst bent over and helped Luke remove his boots. As she pulled off his second boot, Luke reached out and took hold of one of her hands.

"If you spent your whole life waiting for me, how did you learn how to take off a man's boots?"

She chuckled. "There are some things that it is not necessary for my Lord to know."

"Oh, really!"

He pulled her hand and caused her to sit in his lap. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply. When the kiss ended, she began to remove his uniform, massaging his shoulders once his tunic was out of the way.

"You're concerned about the upcoming senate meeting," she stated.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"In the 48 hours since that report on the various senators and political factions has arrived from Carkson, you have barely eaten and you haven't slept. Last night you didn't mediate. The day after tomorrow you leave for the capital. Tonight you didn't send for me so we could spend our last night together."

"I'm sorry," he told her with a sigh.

He pulled her around in front of himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against her. She cradled his head tenderly and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, Am," he sighed, "what are we going to do if the vote goes against us?"

He sat up straight and looked up to see her frowning at him.

"But how can that be?" she questioned. "Do you doubt that the Force is with you in this?"

"No," he assured her. "I don't doubt the Force. But I do know that the Dark Side is very close also."

Her brow furrowed as she stared at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is that what I have felt? Is that what has awakened me in the middle of the night when I'm not with you? Is that what's caused me to fear to enter a darkened room?"

His hands caressed her arms until he was again holding her hands.

"You have never said anything to me about this."

She shrugged. "You have had many important things to worry about without me adding my illusions."

He stood up and took her in his arms. "And what makes you think your peace of mind isn't the most important of the things I worry about."

She hugged him tightly. "Even if it is not true, it's comforting to hear you say it."

He chuckled and hugged her tighter. "You're too wise for me."

He kissed her forehead and then released her. As he finished undressing, she went around his suite turning out lights. As he finally approached the bed, she was sitting on the mattress, waiting for him, with only one dim light remaining.

He sat on the bed with a deep sigh.

"I didn't realize how exhausted I am," he commented.

Amethyst turned off the last light.

"I did," she told him as she gently pushed him against his pillows. She lay down beside him, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. She stroked his chest. "Sleep, Luke," she whispered. "Release all of your anxiety. Rest in the Force."

His free hand came up to hold her hand as it lay against his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm so tired," he told her, his voice heavy with sleep.

She kissed his shoulder where she lay, "Sleep ... relax ... let go of your worries ... I love you ..."

Luke yawned and stretched. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Lord."

Luke saw Amethyst sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed, watching him.

"Good morning, yourself," he greeted her with a smile. He yawned again. "What time is it?'

"I have told Hodges to rearrange your schedule this morning," she replied.

"What? Why?"

"You needed the rest," she told him.

"Amethyst, I have to meet with these people today before I leave."

He sat up and reached for the trousers of his uniform. She reached over and pulled them away from his reach.

"Amethyst!"

She smiled. "I love you."

His expression softened. "I know you do, but ..."

"There is no but," she stated. "You were exhausted last night. You'll need your strength when you reach the capital. Many of the meetings you had scheduled were things that others can handle or people that you can meet with together. I have reorganized your day."

He nodded and motioned for her to come to him.

"You're right," he agreed taking her in his arms.

"Callista's waiting to have brunch with us," she told him as she kissed his cheek. "Shower and dress. I'll let her know we're awake."

"Brunch? What time is it?"

"Almost noon," she spoke so softly he wasn't sure he heard her.

"Noon! I have to get going."

She smiled brightly at him. "I told you, you were tired. You may leave after you've eaten."

He sighed in frustration. Looking at her loving eyes, slowly he began to smile. He nodded slowly.

"Okay," he agreed. "Have it ready in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Lord."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I think you only call me that because you think it tricks me into thinking I'm in charge around here."

Three days later, Luke sat on the dais and listened to the senators as they argued Carkson Whitlinger's proposal.

The first day of the current senate session Ambassador Whitlinger had addressed the assembly:

"As representatives of the allied worlds of the galaxy, we are responsible for the observance of our laws and the continuation of our cultures. Every member world of this New Republic has agreed to accept the Code of Laws of the New Republic.

"One tenet of our Code is that the Republic senate cannot enact a law that contradicts a law of a member world.

"Another statute of the Code is that the laws of the Republic cannot interfere with the culture of a member world unless it involves a humanitarian concept, as was the case of the abolishment of slavery.

"We now stand in danger of allowing a Codicil of the Code of Laws to be overlooked – ignored – because the Codicil involves a culture but not a member world.

"Since the early days of the Old Republic, it is the Jedi who have maintained order throughout our worlds. It was the Jedi who fought to eliminate the threat caused by the Clone Wars. It is the New Order of the Jedi that has brought stability to our New Republic Alliance.

"When the Old Republic established their first Code of Laws, there was a fundamental error discovered. Because the Jedi is composed of members of all known races and because they do not have their own home world, there were laws included in the Code that interfered with some of the traditions of the Jedi that had been in existence since before the founding of the Old Republic.

"Understanding the importance of the Jedi's place in the galaxy and acknowledging the necessity of the Jedi's assistance in maintaining order throughout the Republic, the first formal session of the Old Republic Senate enacted the Jedi Codicil.

"Today, although the Codicil was officially included as a part of the New Republic Code of Laws, members of this senate have ignored the existence of this Codicil. Worlds who have come into being since the beginning of the Old Republic and who entered the Republic of their own choosing now are advocating the removal of this Codicil.

"The traditions of the Jedi date to before the recorded history of any member world. The support of the Jedi allowed the Old Republic to establish the government we all enjoy today.

"I believe it is our duty to endorse the Jedi Codicil. I believe it is our responsibility to see that all member worlds respect the Jedi Codicil. I request that the senate vote to officially confirm our respect for the Jedi and their traditions by pledging our active support to the Jedi Codicil."

The initial reaction had been shock. Then, slowly, those who opposite the recognition of Luke's second wife, primarily, and – in some cases – the Jedi in general, began to organize an opposition.

The debate had been going on for several days, all day, every day. Carkson had suggested that Luke appear for the current session. Mon Mothma was scheduled to address the assembly.

A young Lessonian male rose to his feet.

"Madam Speaker," he addressed the woman who was currently serving as the head of the senate of the New Republic.

"The chair recognizes Senator Bamha Praylar."

"I would first like to say that I object to Star Marshall Skywalker's presence in this assembly."

The Chairwoman turned to look at Luke. Slowly he rose to his feet. He approached the podium.

"I am a Jedi," he said slowly. "It is the recognized function of the Jedi to maintain peace and justice throughout the Republic. That gives me the right to attend any session of this senate that I choose."

"You might have the right, but that does not mean you should be here," the senator retorted.

"You are debating whether this government is going to fully acknowledge the traditions and the customs of the Jedi. I am the only known Jedi Lord in this area of the galaxy," Luke stated, deliberately using the title of Lord.

"We are not debating about traditions and customs. We are debating morality and the flagrant disregard of our laws by someone who is suppose to be upholding our laws."

"No, you're not," Luke replied evenly. "The Old Republic recognized that the Jedi culture was separate from the Republic itself. It recognized that someone who respected the Republic but was not a member of the Republic could best render impartial judgments. When the New Republic adopted the basic laws of the Old Republic, they included the Jedi Codicil. You are now here to debate whether generations of senators from the Old Republic, the leaders of the Rebellion and the original Senators who sat in this chamber were all in error. You're here to debate if your judgment is more enlightened than all of your predecessors. You're here to debate if my lifestyle will allow me to continue my life's work or whether I'll have to resign my commission. I will sit here and listen to this debate."

Luke paused and then continued, "The only reason you should worry about me being present is if you are planning on attacking my wives. Since they actually have no part in this debate, I would not expect them to be mentioned."

Luke leaned forward over the podium. He looked the young senator in the eye.

"And should my wives and not my culture become an issue in this debate," his voice was hard and threatening, "you are right ... you won't want me listening to your debate."

"Madam Speaker!" the young senator exclaimed. "I most strenuously object to his presence!"

Mon Mothma rose from the front row and approached the podium. "Star Marshall, if I may."

"Certainly, Madam President," Luke responded with a slight bow before he returned to his seat.

The regal woman who had led the Rebellion and wrestled with the various winning factions to create a government moved to the podium.

"Madam Speaker, if the young Senator Praylar will allow me to address the assembly at this time."

"Well ... ah ... I was ..." the young man hesitated.

There was an angry murmuring beginning in various areas of the chamber. The young man glanced quickly around and then turned back to the dais.

"Forgive my hesitation. Of course I will relinquish the floor to Mon Mothma," Praylar stated as he set down.

"Thank you," she nodded her head in Praylar's direction. "I'm very happy to be back here to address the senate. And I'm pleased that Star Marshall Skywalker has joined us in our debate."

There were whispers as she said that. She waited a moment and then continued.

"There are a few members of this assembly that actually worked in the Old Republic Senate. We are now few and far between. And many of us have chosen to withdraw from public life. That's why the renewed presence of the Jedi is so important to the continuation of the New Republic.

"It was the Jedi that maintained order within the Old Republic. When the Emperor rose to power the first thing he did was try to eliminate the Jedi. He took this action because he knew that as long as the Jedi were strong, he could not maintain his evil regime. It was the return of the Jedi in the person of this young man," she motioned to Luke, "that provided the spirit that finally enabled the Rebellion to defeat the Emperor.

"The debate before this chamber is more than whether we made a mistake when we enacted the Jedi Codicil. It isn't whether we were wrong when we retained the Codicil for the New Republic. And it isn't whether the Codicil is in violation of our moral code.

"We represent worlds from all over the galaxy. We represent a wide variety of cultures, religions and races. The one constant that we have been able to rely upon is that the Jedi would deal with all of us fairly. Their intervention was never based upon whether they believed in our religion. Their judgments were never based on whether they agreed with the morality of our worlds' laws. Their guidance was never based on whether they found our customs worthy of consideration.

"For more generations than have been recorded, the Jedi have made our worlds safe so that we could indulge in our own idea of how our lives should be lead. That is what we are here to discuss. That is what is being debated," she spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

"Be worthy of your positions," she continued. "Be deserving of the trust given to you by your worlds. Do not be swayed by your own personal prejudges. Vote for what is best ... not what you personally would prefer.

"You have been given the leadership of the New Republic. Not since the end of the rebellion has there been a more important issue before this body.

"What you are debating is this: Can the New Republic survive without the Jedi? Do you want to be remembered as the assemblage that turned the Jedi away from their proper role in our galaxy? Are you willing to assume the responsibility of this government without the assistance and the guidance of the Jedi?"

There was some applause but primarily there was an overall hiss as many animated, mumbled conversations broke out around the chamber. Moving with slow dignity, seemingly oblivious to the commotion, Mon Mothma took her seat.

"Madam Speaker?" Senator Praylar stood up again.

"The chair thanks Senator Praylar for his indulgence. We now return the floor to him."

"Thank you, Madam Speaker. I am most concerned about the immorality that Star Marshall Skywalker wishes to ram down the throats of the worlds represented in this assemblage."

Luke watched in amazement as the leader of the opposition to the formal recognition of the Jedi Codicil was literally booed off the floor of the Senate Chamber.

It was the end of the three month senate session. There was to be a ball before the senators returned to their home worlds. The final official action of the senate had been the official endorsement of the Jedi Codicil by an overwhelming majority.

Luke had sent word for both of his wives to be at New Republic City before the final evening. He had decided that the ball would be his first official function with both wives. They waited until the ball was well under way before they left their suite. Luke stopped outside the entrance of the ballroom. He smiled at both of them.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

They both took a deep breath and nodded. The trio stepped through the doorway. Luke paused at the top of the staircase while the Master of Ceremonies announced them.

"Star Marshall Luke Skywalker, Madam Callista Skywalker, Madam Amethyst Skywalker."

With Callista on his right arm and Amethyst on his left, he descended the stairs.

There was a slight lull in the conversation as people turned to look at the trio, without appearing to stare. Luke paused a moment at the bottom of the stairs and quickly surveyed the room. The eight foot tall Wookie coming towards them made him smiled.

"I think Han is subtlety letting us know where they are," he laughed.

As the Wookie ambled back to the table Han and Leia were using, the crowd parted to get out of his way. Luke and his wives followed in Chewbacca's wake. Lando and a lovely woman with short-cropped bright red hair and electric blue eyes were also sitting at the table. Everyone exchanged greetings and then arranged themselves around the table.

Luke and Han were sent to retrieve drinks for everyone. Amethyst was seated next to Lando's date, Salendia. The dark, slim woman had an excellent figure and was showing it off by wearing a shimmering, short shift of brilliant purple that clung to her body from just above her nipples to a few inches below her crotch.

After Leia had exchanged a few words with her sisters-in-law, Amethyst turned to Salendia.

"Have you known Lando long?" Amethyst asked politely.

"Forever! We just haven't seen each other for some time." She leaned towards Amethyst and smiled. "So tell me," she said pointing to Callista, "which one of you two is married to that gorgeous hunk that just went to get the drinks?"

Amethyst looked startled. Lando, shaking his head, planted an elbow on the table and buried his face in his hand. Chewy gave a warning growl.

"What?" Salendia demanded.

Luke and Han had heard Chewy's vocalization and hurried toward the table.

"What's wrong?" Han asked the 8-foot, hairy Wookie.

The Wookie began a series of yips and barks, pointing at Salendia.

"Excuse us while we dance," Lando said hastily and pulled Salendia to her feet and out onto the dance floor.

Luke sat beside Amethyst and took her hand in his.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

She chuckled softly. "I'm fine. I just don't think Lando picked his companion for her grasp of current events."

After a stunned second, everyone began to laugh. Han looked at the couple on the dance floor.

"That certainly wouldn't have been my first consideration."

Leia took a swing at him, connecting solidly with his arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "I think I'd better get you on the dance floor before I'm too infirmed."

Holding hands, Leia and Han followed Lando and Salendia.

Luke looked from one wife to the other. "Okay, who wants to dance first?" he asked.

"You and Callista go ahead," Amethyst told him.

"No," Callista said. "I'd really rather just sit a few minutes."

Luke stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, Am."

She lowered her eyes and didn't look at him. He sat down again.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "If you don't want to dance, just say so."

She looked at him and said demurely, "The last time I danced, I was six-years-old and my father never let my feet touch the floor."

He blinked and tilted his head towards her slightly.

"Are you telling me you can't dance?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "There's not a big demand for a dancing partner in an Imperial prison."

The smile slipped from Luke's face as the impact of what she said registered with him. He sank back into his chair. She smiled gently when she realized that he was self-conscious about his question. She laid her palm along side his face.

"It's all right, Luke," she told him. "I should've thought to mention it to you before we came."

"Well," he told her, "you're going to learn to dance – tonight."

Throughout the evening, singularly or in small groups, alone or with their spouses, the members of the senate made a point of coming by Luke's table to be introduced to his wives.

"This is like being at a court presentation," Han commented softly after a delegation of one planet's senators withdrew from the table, practically bowing as they stepped away.

"Yes," Leia agreed, "it is." She smiled at her brother. "And it's long past due."

Luke nodded slightly. "Yes." He took hold of one hand of each of his wives. "Too long."

Luke had danced several times with Callista over the course of the night, as had several other senators. She was currently dancing with Han and Leia was in Luke's arms.

"Have your ladies enjoyed themselves tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah ... I think they have. I know Amethyst has – I can feel that through the Force."

The song ended and the partners returned to the table. Lando had left to talk to another old friend he had located across the room. Han took hold of Leia and swung her back out onto the dance floor. Luke handed Callista into her chair and turned to Amethyst.

"Your highness," he bowed from his waist, "may I have this dance."

She laid her hand in his and allowed him to lead her onto the floor.

"I can feel a touch of sadness in you. May I know why?" he asked.

"Not sad exactly ... nostalgic. The last time I saw my parents together was at a ball – their tenth wedding anniversary. The way you bowed just now reminded me of how Daddy had bowed to me when I had been brought downstairs by one of my mother's ladies-in-waiting – just like I was a grown up lady." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Even though great pain followed it, that memory is very happy."

Callista sipped her drink and looked around to see if there was anyone she recognized among the older senators and retainers. Salendia moved to sit beside her.

"Lando explained to me ... you know ... about you guys."

Callista nodded without saying anything.

"Before the princesses get back," she continued, "I've just got to know something." Without her knowledge, Lando came up behind her. "How do you guys get it on – I mean all together or does he watch you two or do one of you watch while ..."

"The private lives of the members of my Lord's Household are just that: private," Callista's eyes warned Lando to stay out of the conversation. "And as for the princesses," she used the insulting tone Salendia that managed, "as you call them," she watched Lando wince, "one of those royal ladies is my sister-in-law. The other is my sister-wife. I'd suggest that you keep that in mind when you're around this particular group of people. The Wookie would tear the arm off of anyone who insulted Leia – if Han didn't get to them first. And I don't know what my husband might do, but I think you'd find it equally unpleasant."

For the second time that evening, Lando grabbed Salendia's upper arm and jerked her to her feet.

"Callista, good evening. I'll see you on the flight back."

The song had ended and on their way back to the table everyone passed Lando as he took Salendia from the ballroom.

"What was that all about?" Han asked.

Callista chuckled. "I'm afraid Amethyst was right. Whatever Lando sees in that woman has nothing to do with her diplomatic abilities."

"Did she say something to you?" Luke demanded.

Callista smiled at him. "I'm not a princess," she replied but her tone and smile gave no offence to Leia or Amethyst. "I think I can handle myself with a drunken ... lady." She looked at Amethyst. "How was your lesson?"

Amethyst blushed but nodded.

"She was great," Leia insisted.

"At least she isn't going to ruin Luke's boots with those dainty little slippers," Han cracked.

Everyone was still laughing as Carkson Whitlinger approached their table.

"May I join this merry group?" he asked.

"Of course," Luke said holding out a chair for the Ambassador. "After all, you are the initiator of this festive occasion."

"Actually, watching you young people all evening, I felt a sudden longing for my wife. She loved to dance," he added with loving smile. "I was wondering, Star Marshall, since you have such an abundance of lovely ladies, if I might borrow one of your wives for the next dance."

Luke chuckled, "You're welcome to either one, but Callista would probably be the easier on your shoes."

Amethyst swatted Luke's shoulder. Everyone was so surprised at her aggressiveness they laughed out loud.

"That's it!" Luke exclaimed in mock indignation, "back to the dance floor with you!"

The couples returned to the dance area.

At the end of the evening, as they returned to their rooms, they all agreed it had been a wonderful night.

"Luke? Are you asleep?"

"Hmmm," he replied as he lay beside Callista in his sleeping area in the suite where they were staying.

"Do you know why Am was acting so strange?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Why?'

"Luke!" She shook his shoulder. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," he replied.

"Do you know why Amethyst is so ... so ..."

"Pensive?"

"Does that mean that you know?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Luke! What's wrong with Am?"

He took her in his arms and drew her tightly against him. "There is nothing wrong with Amethyst."

"She hasn't acted like herself since we got back to the suite tonight. Why?"

He sighed. "Has she ever talked to you about the last time she saw her mother and father together ... the ball they held for their anniversary?"

"Yes, she has."

"She told me while I was trying to teach her to dance ..."

He stopped his sentence and chuckled in the darkness as he remembered Amethyst's numerous mistakes on the dance floor.

"You're mean," Callista told him. "She was trying."

"She certainly was!"

"Ouch – bad pun. Maybe she just needed a better teacher."

"Touché. Anyway, she said that tonight reminded her of that night."

Callista sat up suddenly. "If she's sad, she shouldn't be alone."

He pulled her down beside her. "She said they were good memories. While you were getting undressed, I asked her if she wanted to join us – I didn't think you'd mind."

"Of course not. What'd she say?"

"That she thought she'd like to be alone awhile."

"She thought? Do you think I should ..."

There was a gentle knock on the sleeping area door.

"Ask her to join us?" Luke asked with a smile. He raised his voice, "Come in, beloved."

"May I sleep in here tonight?" Amethyst asked.

"I was just on my way to get you," Callista told her as she and Luke moved so there was room on the bed for Amethyst.

He felt each wife as they settled into sleep, one on either side of him. Through the Force, he touched each of them. He felt a faint echo of the Force from Callista, as he able to do some times when the three of them were together. Happiness and contentment emanated from her. Amethyst slept with a sense of security and peace. Luke smiled to himself.

From the moment he had first seen her, Luke had made a vow to himself that he would dedicate his life to provide a haven for Amethyst so she could feel safe after her many years of abuse and imprisonment.

The fact that Callista was happy with her life also pleased him. When she returned from the other side to be with him, he had his doubts that he would be able to justify her decision.

But the emotions he felt from each of his wives delighted him. For the first time since his marriages, Luke felt as if he were truly fulfilling his role as a Jedi Lord. For the first time since he had interjected himself into their lives, he felt he was consummating his duty to both of them.

And the first Jedi Master of the New Order of the Jedi, the first Star Marshall of the New Republic, the first recognized Jedi Lord in 200 years, Luke Skywalker, fell asleep, totally content with his life, completely in love with his wives.

Senator Bamha Praylar stood quietly watching the small ship that had just landed. He waited for the ramp to be lowered and then he and his two companions hurried on board. A tall man waited for them at the top of the ramp.

"I spent hundreds of man-hours and a great many credits organizing a foolproof campaign to make sure that Luke Skywalker's marriages would be deemed illegal – that he would be an outcast. In a few short minutes, you allowed all of that work to be destroyed."

"It was Mon Mothma ... there was no way to stop her ... there was no way to guess that she'd be so persuasive."

The dark man cocked his head. "But that is what you were being paid for – to know." He nodded to one of the men who stood behind him.

A man, dressed all in black with a floor length cape, took a step forward. He raised his hand and slowly closed his hand into a fist. Senator Bamha Praylar began to gasp. He brought both of his hands up to his throat. Slowly his face turned a vibrant red as he crumpled to the floor. The two men that had entered with the senator took a step back away from his body. The tall man looked threateningly at them.

"We will begin the next phase of my plan. This time we will dispense with the subtleties. And this time I do not expect to fail!"

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 35**

**PERIL**

"Amethyst!"

The two wives of Luke Skywalker were supervising the setting of the table for the trio's evening meal. Both of them looked up at the angry yell from Luke's private suite.

"He's calling you not me," Callista said with a gesture that indicated she wanted nothing to do with whatever had caused the normally unruffled Jedi to bellow in rage.

Amethyst looked around the patio. "Where's Sassy?"

She was asking about an energetic puppy that she had brought home a couple of days earlier. She had talked Luke into allowing her to keep it with the stipulation that she keep it out of his way until it was trained.

"Amethyst, get in here now!"

"I'd say," Callista told Amethyst, "that Luke has found her."

Amethyst hurried into Luke's suite. He was standing in the middle of his sitting area. In his right hand, he held a wriggling ball of fur by the scruff of its neck. In his left hand, he held an expensive hand tooled leather boot. The top of the boot was now partially frayed.

Amethyst gathered the puppy into her arms.

"Thank you, Luke. I'd wondered where she'd gotten off to," she said brightly.

She turned to go back to the patio.

"Nice try, Amethyst," he said evenly. "Turn around here."

Slowly Amethyst turned back to Luke. She cuddled her face in the puppy's fur and looked enticingly up at Luke.

"Did you want something else?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you try that with me," he warned about her flirtatious attempt to distract him from his anger. "We had an agreement about that dog. It did not include her eating my best pair of boots."

"Luke, you said those boots didn't fit right anyway. I'll have a new pair made for you."

"They just needed to be broken in – and we're not going to just throw money away because you can't control that thing." He shook a finger at her. "You get a cage."

"No, Luke!"

"Yes. Listen I talked to Wedge. He use to keep dogs. He says the best thing to do is to have a cage. Think of it like a play pen for a baby. When you aren't watching her, that's where she's suppose to be." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Do it tomorrow."

"Okay ... if Wedge really said that."

He smiled. "Yes, he did. Is supper ready?"

"Two minutes. I'll lock her in my sleeping area while we eat."

Callista and Luke laughed at Sassy as she fought with Amethyst over a pull toy. The fluffy gold colored animal released the toy, let out a loud yelp and grabbed the toy again. Smiling, Amethyst released the toy. The pup rolled over backwards as the momentum of her pull sent her sprawling.

"You've had that silly thing for a month and I think instead of you training her, she's getting you to do whatever she wants. I'm not going to sit here all night and watch you and that crazy dog play. I'm going to bed," Luke announced rising to his feet.

He held out his hand to Amethyst. "Are you going to spend the night with me or with the dog?"

"I don't suppose you'd consider allowing her to sleep with us?" she asked taking his hand and rising to her feet.

"Sleeping, yes. But when you talked me into that last week, we spent the whole night picking her off the floor when she cried, being pounced on and then listening to her fall off the bed onto the floor again."

Callista chuckled. "I'll take care of her."

Luke leaned over and kissed her lips. "Good night, Cal. See you in the morning."

Luke sat up suddenly. He looked around in the darkness. Beside him, Amethyst moved.

"Luke?" she questioned sleepily.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked.

She muttered a negative sound. "Just you," she added, sleep still heavy in her voice.

She felt the air stir above her and she knew Luke had used the Force to cause his lightsaber to fly from the top of his work desk to his hand. She sat up, abruptly awake.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure. Stay here. Let me go check on Callista."

Luke moved assuredly through the darkness, the Force allowing him to move as if his way were brightly lit. Silently he moved across the hallway and into the women's area. The door to Callista's area stood open and he entered her area. With the dim light that filtered in from her windows, he was able to see her form in the bed. He watched as her silhouette moved with her gentle breathing. He went out into the women's sitting area. He stared out the patio door, looking over the grounds. He reached out with the Force but could detect nothing unusual.

After a moment, he returned to his own sleeping area. Amethyst had lain down again and had the blanket pulled up around her neck. Luke lay down beside her. She nuzzled against him and then shivered delicately.

"You're cold," she protested but did not move away.

He chuckled and put his arms around her. "You can warm me up."

She made a nuzzling motion against his shoulder and sleepily muttered something he was unable to understand.

He smiled, kissed her forehead, laid his cheek against the top of her head and followed her back into sleep.

Amethyst nuzzled against Luke and kissed his cheek. He chuckled.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" he asked as he gathered her tightly in his arms.

She kissed his mouth. "I will never have enough of you," she answered.

They kissed passionately for a long moment, the pre-dawn disturbance forgotten. Luke released her.

"Nevertheless," he told her lightly, "It's late and I have work to do. Go see if Cal has breakfast ready, will you? I'll be out just as soon as I check with Hodges on the com-link," he said referring to his senior ensign.

Amethyst hummed gently as she crossed from Luke's suite to the women's area.

"Morning, Callista," she greeted her sister-wife.

Callista smiled at her. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked.

Amethyst shook her head. "I thought it was your morning to order it."

Callista looked up at her. "Yeah, it is. I just figured since you've been up awhile that you probably were hungry and had ordered it."

"I just got up." She went into her own suite. "Where's Sassy?" she called across the sitting room the two women shared.

Callista had come to stand in the doorway of Amethyst's private suite.

"I thought she was with you," Callista answered. "I woke up a few minutes ago and came to take her outside. She was gone, so I thought you were up already."

"Great! Luke'll scream if she chews anything else. Look around in here – I'll go see if she's in the living area."

Luke and Callista met in the hallway as they both started towards the living area at the same time.

"Good morning," she greeted her husband.

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"And how are you this morning?" he asked responding to her with a deep kiss.

Before Callista could respond, they were interrupted by a blood curdling scream from Amethyst. They both ran toward the living area. Luke's lightsaber flew from his suite and landed in his artificial right hand as they reached the doorway.

Amethyst was on her knees in front of the glass wall that looked out onto the patio. Her hands were covering her mouth and she was sobbing. Motioning for Callista to stay back in the hallway, Luke ignited his lightsaber and moved so he could look past Amethyst.

As Callista watched, she saw his face grow pale. He shut off the lightsaber and slowly lowered his hand to his side, staring over Amethyst's head. Callista took a few steps and came to stand beside Luke. She gasped.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed.

"Get Amethyst out of here," Luke ordered harshly.

Callista took hold of Amethyst's shoulders and caused her to rise to her feet. Luke's dark haired wife looked at him with horror.

"Why?" she whispered as Callista lead her past Luke.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, his eyes sad.

"I don't know, darling. But I will find out."

The two women left and Luke walked closer to the glass wall.

On his patio was a wooden tripod approximately five feet tall. Hanging in the centre of the tripod, a rope around its neck, was Amethyst's dog. After hanging it, someone had disemboweled it.

Han and Lando sat in Luke's office. Both men had been to Luke's home before Luke had allowed the dog to be removed. All three were quiet for a long time.

"That was just sick!" Han said finally.

"And what was the purpose?" Lando asked.

"Someone came into my home, into one of my wives rooms, removed a pet from a cage and mutilated it outside my living area door. I'd say the purpose is to let me know I'm not safe in my own home!"

Luke pounded his fist on his desk with the last word and then angrily began to pace the room. The men left Luke alone for a few minutes and then Han stood up.

"Listen, buddy, I know you're angry. I don't blame you. But the answer is to try to figure out what the point of the terror is. Obviously they don't want to kill you or they could have done that last night."

Luke regarded him for a moment and then nodded. "That makes sense. Then what is the point?"

Han lowered his eyes from Luke's and shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, we'd better find out," Lando stated, rising to stand beside his friends. "We need to know if this is directed against you or your whole family."

"And if it's not just me?" Luke asked.

Lando shrugged. "Then I'd say our assassins are back."

"And up to some new tricks," Han added.

Callista greeted Luke at the door of their home. He could see her anxiety and the fact that she was very nervous. He gathered her in his arms. She clung to him tightly.

"You're trembling," he said.

Her only response was to tighten her arms around his waist and to nod her head as it lay against his shoulder. He stroked her light colored hair.

"You're safe. No one else will get into the house," he promised her.

She stepped back and looked into his eyes.

"I know," she said flatly. "I saw the armed guards."

Luke lowered his eyes and sighed. He pulled her back into his arms.

"I have to protect you and Amethyst first. Then I can be free to find whoever invaded our home." He ran his hand up and down her back. "How's Amethyst?"

She snuggled against his shoulder again. "Not good. I haven't seen her this despondent since she lost the baby."

He stepped back and reached out to caress her cheek. "I need to go see her," he said.

She nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek before she stepped away from him.

Luke moved slowly down the hall toward the women's area. Amethyst lay on the bed, her back to the doorway. He sat down and began to rub her back.

"Amethyst ... what can I do?" he asked.

The only answer was a soft sound, something between a sob and a hiccup. Feeling something unusual from Amethyst, he picked her up in his arms and held her tenderly. He stroked her hair as she began to cry again.

"I could understand them doing it," she told him, her face buried in his tunic. "I could understand it as a warning. But why didn't they just kill her? Why did they make her suff ... suff ..." Her last word was lost in a sob.

"I don't know why they made her suffer like that," he told her.

He used the Force to try to soothe her tormented spirit. He was still unable to discern the feeling that came to him from Amethyst through the Force and the comfort he tried to send to her was blocked as if there were a wall between them. They sat for a long time. Finally, Amethyst pushed away from him. She lay on the bed, looking up at him.

"Luke, you are my husband and my Lord. I love you dearly ... more than my own life."

He took her hand and lifted her fingertips to his lips. "I know that," he acknowledged.

"That first night, when you found me in the prison and then you took me to the Falcon – do you remember what you said to me?"

Luke turned away, unable to meet her eyes. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look into the violet eyes that he loved so much.

"It will take a while. But you'll learn not to be afraid. If it takes the rest of our lives, I will see that you feel safe again," he repeated his words from that long ago night.

"Luke ... I'm afraid," she whispered.

Suddenly he understood the strange feelings he had experienced from her. They were humiliation and remorse. She was ashamed that she blamed Luke for how she was feeling. She felt guilty over her inability to control such feelings.

He knew what it cost her to say those words. She had been trained to manage his home, love his body, and ease his soul. The biggest difference between his two wives was that Callista treated him as an equal, Amethyst treated him as her liege lord – someone to whom she had been bonded, body and soul, since her birth.

His hand was trembling as he reached out to stroke her hair.

"I know you are and ..." his voice broke. "And," he continued after a moment, "I don't know how to fix it."

He stood up and walked out of the room.

Callista watched as Luke walked passed her as she sat in the women's sitting room. She was shocked into silence by the expression on his face. In the few minutes he had been with Amethyst, he had appeared to age twenty years.

She went to the door of Amethyst's sleeping area. The dark haired beauty was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. There was no response when Callista spoke her name. After a moment, Callista ran after Luke.

Luke as standing in the living area, staring out the glass wall to the spot on the patio where they had found the puppy that morning.

"Luke!"

At the fear he heard in Callista's voice, he turned to face her. She ran across the room and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hold me!" she cried.

Luke laid his head on her shoulder and held her tightly.

"What happened in there?" she asked finally. "You two are frightening me. What did she say to you?"

He led her over to the couch and they sat with Luke's arm around her shoulders.

"The night I found Amethyst," he shook his head. "You've heard how mistreated she was. Her hair was matted with her own blood. I reached out to brush it off her face and she pulled back away from me. It was an instinctual reflex on her part. She was sorry she'd done it. I told her I understood. I told her that it may take a long time but I swore to her that she'd feel safe again." There was a long pause and then he added. "She just told me she was frightened."

Callista stroked his cheek suddenly understanding the pain she was seeing on his face.

"Rest ... I'll bet you haven't eaten all day. I'll get the droids to serve something to eat." She leaned toward him and lightly kissed his lips. "And then I will send you out to make the galaxy right again."

He shook his head. "You don't understand."

"I think I do," she assured him. "But you listen to me. You may be a great Jedi Master to your pupils, and you may be Amethyst's lord and master, but to me, you are my husband. You are a man – a great man – but just a man. And right now, your wife says that you need to stop and rest and have something to eat."

He smiled sadly, "Okay."

"Better?" Callista asked as she and Luke sat in the living area an hour later.

The multi-colored lights of the sunset came into the room and blended with the abstract pastels that made up the living area. The result was the soothing effect of a gentle rainbow.

He pushed the tray that held the remains of his supper away and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, you were right. I do feel better," he said as he stretched out his legs.

"You ready to go do battle?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Actually, I'd kind of like to tuck my tail between my legs and slink off to my bed."

She giggled. "That would be a first."

He opened his mouth to respond, but before he did he sat up suddenly and turned to look down the hallway that led to the sleeping areas.

Amethyst came to the door of the living area.

"May I join you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you may," Luke told her.

Callista patted the couch beside her. "Come sit with me."

Amethyst glided gracefully across the room and lowered herself to the couch. She glanced, involuntarily, out the glass wall and then lowered her eyes to her hands folded in her lap.

"Amethyst."

At the loving sound of Luke's voice, she raised her tear swollen eyes to look at him.

"What can I do?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know," she answered simply. "I know that you are doing everything you can think of ... I know that you'll do anything I ask of you ... I ... I just don't know."

"I can still feel your fear."

"I'm aware of that. I'm sorry, I simply cannot control it."

"You have to surrender the fear to the Force. You have to use the Force to allow you to return to a state of tranquility."

She nodded and lowered her eyes again. Suddenly her head jerked up to look at Luke.

Callista reached out and touched her hand. "What is it?"

"His anger," Amethyst breathed softly. "It is so dark."

He rose to his feet and walked over to them. With each hand, he stroked the hair of one wife.

"But I won't use it to act," he promised.

Amethyst stood up. She tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes.

"I perceive that you are aware of the danger and can control it," she assured him.

"Then tell me what feelings you're still trying to keep from me?"

"It is shame, Lord."

He caressed her cheek. "Why?"

"I'm ashamed to be the cause of your conflict."

He took her in his arms. "It isn't your fault. It's the fault of whoever violated our home."

With one arm around Amethyst he held out the other hand to Callista. He led them to the glass wall. As they approached the wall, he could feel Amethyst shiver. His arm tightened protectively.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Luke, it's not just Sassy."

"I know it," he told her soberly. "Callista's already complained about the guards." He glanced from one to the other. "I don't know what else to do right now," he told them. "I'm open to any suggestions. No one seems to have any idea what the point of the dog's death could be. That's what is so upsetting."

There was a knock on the door of the house.

"Are you expecting someone?" Callista asked.

"Yes, Lando and Han."

"We'll leave you to talk," Amethyst told him.

"No ... wait. If it's what I think it is, it concerns both of you."

Luke hurried across the vast room. A moment later he came back across the entrance way. Han, Lando and six men followed him. The six men lined up across the room and snapped to attention when the two women turned to look at them.

"These are the best men we could find," Lando told Luke.

Han waved toward them. "Every single one of them has been vouched for by someone that we've all known since the rebellion."

Luke walked along the line and studied the men intently. The two women exchanged puzzled looks. Amethyst leaned over and whispered to Callista.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Why would he be using the Force to search each of these men?"

"I don't know," came the whispered answer, "He didn't say anything about this."

"Do you men understand the duty you're being asked to assume?" Luke asked the men.

"Yes, sir," they all answered.

Luke looked over at Lando expectantly. Lando walked over to the man closest to where he and Han stood.

"This is Ensign Darman Plushner. He's been with the security section for two years. He's trained in the use of blaster rifles and concussion weapons."

Lando stepped over to the next man in line. "This is Ensign Vincent LaMott. He's been with security for five years. He's trained in hand-to-hand combat.

"Ensign LaVarr Kramer, three years, strategy.

"Ensign Buster Gordon, two years, small weapons.

"Ensign Walton Arden, four years, hand-to-hand.

"Ensign Kirk Nimoy, six years, hand-to-hand."

Luke nodded his approval of Lando's selection. "And their new duties have been fully explained to them?" he asked Han.

"I did it myself," Han assured him.

"Do any of you men have any questions?" Luke asked them.

"If I may, Star Marshall?" Gordon took a half-step forward.

Luke nodded to him.

"After General Calrissian and General Solo explained everything to us, we six had a few minutes to talk together. I believe we all understand what's expected of us. We're all in agreement that we volunteer for this assignment, if volunteers are what you are looking for."

He stepped back into line, the other five nodded in agreement.

"Volunteers, yes," Luke told them. "But I'm looking for even more than that. You are going to be my wives' bodyguards. Unless they are in the women's area or with me, one of you is to have them within your sight every minute of every day. If I find either one of them alone, I will court martial the entire detail."

His eyes swept the group. He continued, his voice lowered to a dangerous tone.

"If anything happens to either one of my wives and her guard survives, he will wish he had not. Make sure you understand, if anything happens to either one of them, I will not be tolerant, I will not be charitable, I will not be merciful. Injury to either one of them will result in the swiftest, most severe, and totally uncompromising retribution you can possibly imagine."

He walked down the line, staring hard at each of the men.

"If any of you wish to withdraw from this detail, there will be no questions, there will be no reprisal," he informed them.

The men glanced at each other but no one made any move to leave.

"This is your last chance," Han announced. "If any of you have changed you minds, go now. Once General Calrissian and I leave you here you'll no longer be considered a part of the New Republic Fleet. You'll become personal attachés to a Jedi Lord. You'll be completely under his jurisdiction."

He paused a moment, but still no man made any move. Han shrugged.

"I guess that's it." He turned to Lando. "Let's get out of here."

With brief waves to the women, Lando and Han left the house. Callista and Amethyst stood shocked, staring at the six men that had invaded their home.

"Gentlemen," Luke said, "these are my wives. This is my first wife, Callista."

Callista gave a small wave of her hand.

"This is my second wife, Amethyst."

Amethyst acknowledged with a slight nod of her head.

"I'll expect you to move your belongings in here tomorrow," Luke instructed. "There'll be an addition built onto the service wing of the house. When it's completed, it'll service as a barracks for you. For now, you may stow your belongings in my work area. You'll bivouac out back of the house. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Star Marshall," they answered in unison.

He nodded. "Go set up your tents."

He walked over to the glass wall and pointed to the section of the yard where he wanted the tents. The men nodded and left.

"Luke?" Callista asked as the young men left the house.

He turned to look at them.

"I have just one question," she stated.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Have you lost your mind?" she exploded.

Amethyst lowered her face quickly so Luke could not see her smile. As usual, he didn't miss a thing. He turned to her.

"And do you agree with Cal?"

"I think this is something that should've been discussed," she answered cautiously.

"Shit, Amethyst!" Callista turned on her. "You don't like this any better than I do. This is no time to pull that lord and master crap. He's nuts!"

Amethyst bit her lips but said nothing. Luke smiled indulgently.

"You listen to me, Luke Skywalker," Callista told him shaking an index finger in his face, "I am not going to be followed around day and night by some kid in a uniform."

"Callista," he said calmly, "I – a Jedi Master and the highest ranking member of the New Republic military – have just threatened these six young men with their lives if you two are not followed day and night. Do you want to be responsible for their deaths?"

"I'm going to kill the first one that gets in my way," she stated as she stormed off to the women's area.

Luke smiled after her and then turned to Amethyst. "Work on her, will you?"

"Yes." She paused and then spoke his name tentatively, "Luke?"

He looked at her intently. Through the Force, he felt a rush of anxiety from her. He walked over to her and took hold of her shoulders.

"What is it, Am?"

"Why?"

He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know. Maybe some more assassins from the group that tried to kill us right after we were married – but then why didn't they kill us last night when they were in the house. Maybe someone who doesn't approve of our life style – but then again, why didn't they kill one or all of us while they had a chance. I think there has to be a deeper motive."

She looked up at him. "Luke, I felt no disturbance in the night."

He hugged her tighter. "I know ... I didn't either ... that's been bothering me more than what happened."

"Someone who is undetectable to a Jedi Master performing an irrational act with no perceivable motive," she murmured.

"What did you say?" he asked sharply.

"Someone who is undetectable ..."

He gave her a hard, fast kiss. "Amethyst, you are brilliant!"

"Droids?" Han asked the next morning.

"You want restraining collars on every droid on the base?" Lando questioned.

"Of course," Luke told him as if they were missing the obvious.

"I don't get it, Kid," Han – the only person in the galaxy who would still call Luke Skywalker kid – told the Star Marshall.

"Amethyst is the one who made me realized what we were looking for." He looked at first Han and then Lando and then quoted, "Someone who is undetectable to a Jedi Master."

Slowly the other two men began to nod.

"Of course," Lando stated, his tone one of a man who felt he had been hit on the head by the obvious.

Han shook his head. "After the stuff with the assassin droids last year, that should've been the first thing we thought of," he agreed.

"It had to be either a droid," Luke continued, "or it was ..."

"Was what?" Lando asked.

"Another Jedi," Han answered rising to his feet. "You think there's Dark Jedi, a Sith, don't you?" he confronted Luke.

"Maybe," Luke told him. "The first thing we do is eliminate the possibility of droids. And then ..."

Han rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, we'll get started on it immediately."

"But there are hundreds of droids," Lando cautioned. "It may take several days to get collars on them all."

Luke nodded. "Start with the domestic droids. They'd more likely to have access and the ability to do what was done."

"Anything else?" Han asked.

Luke smiled slowly. "Yeah, as a matter of fact. Is there anyone scheduled to go to New Republic City and back in the near future?"

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 36**

**RULES**

Two angry women greeted Luke when he returned to his home in the afternoon.

"This is intolerable!" Callista exclaimed.

"I will not endure this!" Amethyst declared at the same time. "Dismiss the guards."

A puzzled look crossed Luke's face but he signaled the two guards who had been in the living area when he arrived that they should leave. Then he turned to face his angry wives and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I realize I am a great Jedi," he joked, "but may I have a few more clues before I rule on this point?"

"This isn't funny," Callista told him in a measured tone.

He sat on the couch and patted a cushion on either side. Slowly the two women came to sit beside him.

"Now," he started, using an even soothing tone of voice, "What's the problem with the guards."

"They're constantly underfoot. They're intrusive. They're a general pain in the butt!" Callista erupted.

"Their instructions have not been properly explained," Amethyst offered.

Luke shook his head. "No, I can't agree with that."

"I told you he wouldn't listen," Callista told Amethyst as she surged to her feet to pace the living area.

Amethyst sighed. She took hold of one of Luke's hands.

"Luke, one of them followed me into my bath. I don't believe that's what you had in mind when you requested that the bodyguards not let us out of their sight."

"Your bath!" he exclaimed. "Which one was it?"

She smiled. "It has nothing to do with which one. It has to do with the fact you threatened these young boys with their lives if they didn't guard us every second of the day and then didn't define their boundaries."

"I told them they weren't to bother you when you were in the women's area," he defended himself.

"But did you bother to show them where the women's area began?" she questioned gently.

A mortified look crossed his face.

After a moment, he looked up at Callista. "I think we need to talk."

Several hours later, the six men stood in front of Luke. The two women sat on the couch behind Luke.

"Gentlemen," Luke began quietly, "Last night, everything was done in a rather hasty manner – and I didn't have time earlier today to go through more detailed instructions with you. Perhaps I should point out some specific rules regarding this assignment."

One of the men blushed a bright red and Luke knew immediately which one had interrupted Amethyst's bath. The man glanced hastily at Luke. Luke used the Force to send a message of reassurance to the man so he was not as flustered.

Luke explained how he wanted the men to set up a schedule so that each wife had at least one guard at any given time.

"Nimoy, since you have seniority as far a time goes, I'm going to put you in temporary charge of this detail. You'll be responsible for setting the schedule and seeing that the assigned duties are carry out. Now, if you gentlemen will follow me," he headed out of the living area and down the hall of the sleeping area suites.

Luke stopped at the point in the hall where his suite branched off from the women's. He pointed to the closed door of the women's area.

"This is the women's area of this house. It is inappropriate that any man be beyond the sitting room of the area with my wives. Whenever one of you is guarding one of the women and she wants to retire to her own suite, you're to leave her at this point. If my other wife is not already in there, you're to first enter the area and search every room while my wife waits in the sitting room."

Luke proceeded to show the men the double suites and where he wanted them to search before the women where left alone.

"The windows are being barred tomorrow, so there should be no way for anyone to enter this area except through the main house or this patio door. There'll be grounds guards. It will be their responsibility to see that no one enters by this manner."

He told them that the door of the sitting room was to be kept closed but that if one of his wives wished to go out to the patio she was to notify her guard and he was to accompany her through the sitting room out to the patio.

"When you search the rooms if my other wife is not already present, or when you escort one of my wives onto the patio through this sitting room is the only time any of you should be beyond this doorway."

Luke shut the door behind him. He pointed to his private suite. "This is my suite. Unless you're ordered by me to enter, under no circumstance are you to follow one of my wives into my private suite." He motioned to the darkened area in which they now stood with both suite doors closed.

"I've ordered that additional lighting be installed at this end of the hallway. It should be available some time tomorrow. There'll be chairs placed here along the walls," he motioned to the wall space just past the two suite doors in the direction of the living area. "While my wives are in the women's area, you're to be on duty out here. You may sit in the chairs, you may read, you can play cards ... anything as long as you're alert and as long as you don't fall asleep, even during the night shifts."

He walked back toward the living area. Flanking the doorway to the hall, two new chairs had been added to the living area furniture.

"Whenever I'm in my private suite or in the women's area, you'll relocate to this area and remain here until I leave, at which time you'll move to the door of the women's area, or until the wife you're guarding leaves and you accompany her." He turned to his wives. "Ladies, is there anything else you wish to add?"

They shook their heads.

"Did I cover everything we had discussed?"

They nodded their heads.

Luke motioned for the men to follow him back to the front of the couch.

"There is one other point I wish to make,"

Luke stated staring pointedly at Callista before he turned to face the men.

"As I stated last night, you're responsible for the safety and well being of my wives. If either one of them does not cooperate, for instance going into the women's area and then leaving through the patio door without notifying you, you are to locate me and bring it to my attention immediately. It will be handled."

"Doesn't this bother you?" Callista asked as she and Amethyst sat alone in the sitting room of the women's area.

She shook her head. "I spent the first six years of my life constantly surrounded by retainers. I was never alone until the day I ran away to find my mother after the Imperial assault." She smiled ruefully. "And trust me, there's no privacy in prison."

Callista considered what she had heard. "So you're saying that I'll get use to it?"

Amethyst shrugged. "I don't know if you will. You've never lived like that. But there isn't any reason why you shouldn't ... especially now that Luke's actually established rules for the guards."

"Won't it seem strange ... I mean being with Luke when we know they're just at the end of the hallway?"

"We built the house very well. There's no way they could possibly hear what's going on in any of the sleeping areas from that position."

Callista slumped in her chair. "I don't care ... I think It's going to be strange."

Luke held Callista in his arms, but she felt stiff and unyielding. He rubbed her back trying to relax her obvious trepidation at being with him with other people in the house. She sat up suddenly.

"Why don't you just go into Amethyst?" she said out loud.

Still lying on his pillow, Luke reached his hand out and rubbed her naked back.

"Callista, if you don't want to be with me," he told her, "I'm certainly not going to force you to be here against your will. If you don't want to be with me because of the guards, that's something we're going to have to handle."

She turned around to look at him. "Really? How?"

"I don't know. I guess that'd depend on why they bother you so much."

"Luke! We're trying to make love and there are people right outside our door."

"No, there isn't. You know that you can't hear me and Amethyst when we're together and the guards are a lot farther away. There's my sitting room, a door and long hallway and another door between us and the guards. If you' would call out to them, they probably wouldn't even hear you. Do you want to try?"

She sighed. "I don't know. If they know that I'm in here with you, would they come even if they heard?"

He chuckled in the darkness. "Not if they have any upbringing."

He reached out and caressed her breast as she sat facing him. She swatted his hand away with a feeble gesture. He gave the breast he held a gentle squeeze.

"That didn't feel very serious to me," he commented.

Using her breast, he gently pulled her to him until she lay onto of his chest. His hand ran down her back and played over her buttocks.

"If I sense that they're the least bit aware of our activity, we'll stop and I'll move them somewhere else. I promise you," he stated.

She leaned over and kissed his mouth. "The slightest tremor in the Force," she warned.

He laughed and slid one hand around her thigh and stroked between her legs. Moments later, she no longer cared if anyone could hear her as she cried out in pleasure.

Amethyst and Callista ran down to the dock, jostling with each other as they raced to the diving platform.

"No fair!" Amethyst yelled as Callista dove into the lake without removing the short jacket she wore over her bathing suit.

Amethyst was pulling off her jacket as the two guards on duty reached the dock as they followed the women. Suddenly she swung around to the lake.

"Callista!" she yelled in horror.

The two guards looked at her in amazement. At the same moment, Callista came to the surface from her dive. She was screaming in pain.

"Grab her," LaMott shouted to Plushner as he saw Amethyst prepare to dive into the water to help Callista.

"Let me go! I have to help her!" Amethyst struggled against the guard.

"Get her to the house and send me some help," LaMott ordered as he grabbed an oar from the pleasure barge in an effort to reach Callista without entering the water.

Amethyst was hauled bodily to the house and stood in the patio doorway, a firm, strong arm preventing her from getting any closer to the dock where she could see the other five bodyguards surging around the dock. Her fingers gripped the uniform arm of Plushner so tightly, her nails tore the material as she heard Callista's screams of agony.

The men were now attempting to carry Callista up to the house as she thrashed wildly.

Amethyst tucked on Plushner's arm. "Darman, please run ... go get Dr. Brenner ... in the name of the gods hurry! And tell Luke to get here right away."

Plushner took off on a dead run. To his surprise he met Luke at the gate of the compound wall.

"Star Marshall!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Luke demanded. "What's happened? And where are you going?"

"To get the doctor. Please, sir, I have to go. Madam Amethyst wants you in the house."

To Luke's surprise, the young man tore out of his grasp and ran on towards the palace. Luke, his heart cold, ran into his home. The entrance and living area were empty. The patio door was standing open. Just as he was about to call to his wives, he heard Callista's scream.

He ran down the hallway. There was a knot of the bodyguards in Callista's sleeping area. Roughly Luke shoved the guards out of his way.

"Get out of here!" he ordered.

"Someone go wait for Ralph," Amethyst looked up with wide frightened eyes.

Luke was already forcing himself to ignore the emotions and turmoil around him.

"Get them out," he whispered to Amethyst as he tried to control his emotions and then his body.

Amethyst motioned for the bodyguards to leave the room as she shut the door. The last thing the men saw was Luke laying his fingertips on Callista's temple and a sudden reduction in her convulsions. She let out one loud, exhausted sob and then lay quiet as the guards closed the door.

"Let's get her in the shower," Amethyst told Luke as she hurried into the bathing area and started the water running.

Luke elevated Callista into the tub.

"Get back, you're dressed," Amethyst reminded him as she climbed into the tub with Callista. She removed the short jacket but hesitated to touch her. "I need to get her bathing suit off."

Using his lightsaber with a precision that surprised even Amethyst, Luke sliced the suit from Callista's body. Her skin was mottled with a combination of multi-colored skin, scales of skin that looked like it belonged to an ancient being, and small lesions.

"What the hell happened?" Luke demanded.

"Luke?" Callista whispered between exhausted sobs.

"I'm here, darling," he assured her reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She roared in pain.

"Don't touch her skin," Amethyst told him. She was trying to support Callista by touching only where her suit or jacket had been.

"Luke? Callista? Amethyst?"

They heard Ralph Brenner's voice in the sitting room. Luke jerked the door open.

"Ralph, in here."

Ralph pushed past Luke in the small quarters and knelt beside the tub. He looked over Callista's skin and motioned absent mindedly for Luke to turn on the lights.

"This looks like a chemical burn," he muttered. He nodded to Amethyst. "You have the right idea. Let's get this shower going." He turned the water on and adjusted it so Callista was being bathed in a cool stream. He looked up at Luke. "What happened?"

"She dove into the lake," Amethyst answered. "She was still underwater when I felt her agony. It was as if she was on fire."

Luke jerked the bathing area door open and looked across the sleeping area. He could see the bodyguards still huddled in the sitting room. He walked out to them.

"Gordon, Arden," he pointed to the two closest to him, "go guard the lake. No one's to go near it until Lando arrives. Nimoy, find the leader of the grounds security. Tell him he'd better bring me information about who has had access to the lake in the last standard day. Kramer, you go get General Calrissian. Tell him I think a chemical has been dumped into my lake and I want it analyzed." The four men left the suite.

"We'd like to present ourselves to you for disciplinary action," Plushner stated as he and LaMott snapped to attention.

Luke could feel their fear at having to confront him. He laid a hand on each of their shoulders.

"At ease. It doesn't to appear to have been anything you could've prevented," he assured them. "From what Amethyst said, someone must have put something in the lake water."

"We should have checked the water before they went in!" LaMott exclaimed.

Luke could feel the young man's anguish. He shook his head. "It's something I wouldn't have even thought to check."

He could feel the two men relax slightly.

"The grounds security should've seen that nothing happened to the water." Luke's eyes hardened. "I want to know just as soon as Lt. Collins arrives," he ordered referring to the head of the grounds security detail. "You two go wait in the living area. One of you come and get me when they find Collins."

Callista lay on her stomach on her bed. She was naked. Amethyst was applying a medicated lotion as tenderly as she could. Callista bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Maybe if you took another of the pain pills Ralph left," Amethyst suggested to Callista.

Luke watched the two women. "Amethyst, pour some of the lotion onto her back," he instructed.

Using the Force, he manipulated the lotion over Callista's skin. She emitted a sigh of relief. She opened tear filled eyes and looked at Luke gratefully. With a sad smile, he knelt beside the bed so he was eye level with her. He caressed her hair that Amethyst had pinned up so it would not touch Callista's shoulders or back.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"No, Luke ... just stay close."

"Is that better?" Amethyst asked. "Ralph said there was something in the lotion that would relieve the burning."

Callista managed a slight nod. "Yes, it is better."

"Do you think you can sleep?" Amethyst asked. "That'd be the best thing for you."

"I don't want to be alone," Callista pleaded.

Amethyst smiled at her. "You know you won't be. I'll be right here – I'll just go into the sitting room so I won't bother you. I'll leave the door open. If you want me just speak my name."

Luke leaned over and kissed the top of Callista's head. "And have her call me if you want anything. I'm just going to castrate a grounds security officer."

"Give him a slice for me," Callista joked weakly.

Turning off the light of the sleeping area, Amethyst and Luke went into the sitting room. The door was opened and from down the hall Amethyst could hear the voices of many people.

"Luke, look!" she exclaimed.

They both walked to the patio door of the women's area. Floating on the top of the lake were dead fish and ducks. Amethyst looked up at Luke and took his real hand tightly between both of hers.

"Do not do this, my lord."

He looked down into her eyes. After a moment, his eyes softened, he laid his other hand along her cheek, shook his head and smiled.

"How could I be tempted by the Dark Side when I have someone like you to love?"

"Luke?" she questioned softly.

"I'm all right, really – thanks to you." He looked toward the door. "I have to go."

"I want to stay here," she told him and he nodded in agreement. "Do I feel Leia? Is she here?" she asked him.

He smiled, proud of her growing ability to use the Force. "Yes, you do – she's in the living area."

"Ask her if she wants to come back here. Tell her she'd be welcomed. I really don't want to see anyone else."

"Anything else?"

"A servi-droid with some food and drinks? Cal and I haven't had anything yet this evening."

He kissed the back of her hand. "As always, your wish is my will."

She chuckled and followed him to the door to shut it after him. A few moments later, there was a gentle tap on the door.

"Leia?" Amethyst asked from her favorite chair.

"Yeah, it's just me. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Leia came in followed by a servi-droid. "Luke assured me I'd be welcomed if I came bearing food."

Amethyst gestured for Leia to sit down. "Let me just look to see if Cal's still awake."

She went just inside the sleeping area and then back out, pulling the door shut part way.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked.

Amethyst nodded as she sat down again, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Just frightened." She looked Leia in the eye. "Do you know what Ralph said? He told us that unless she stayed in the water for an hour or so ... something that would've been impossible because of the burning sensation ... she couldn't have died."

Leia shook her head. "Then why?"

"I don't know. It's as senseless as what happened to Sassy."

Leia rose to her feet and walked over to look out onto the lake. "What's going on here? No one would do these things without some kind of motive!"

Amethyst shivered, set her tea down and wrapped her arms around herself. Leia turned to study her.

"What?" Leia asked, feeling the fear that flittered through Amethyst's mind.

"I don't know what they think they're doing – I know the only result I've seen so far."

"What's that, Amethyst?"

"I've seen my husband look at me with a stranger's eyes. I've felt the darkness swirl around him. Even more, when I've touched him, I felt like it was sucking me in, too."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 37**

**RECOVERY**

Luke slept on the floor beside Callista's bed for the next three nights. As he started to lay a blanket on the carpet the fourth night, Amethyst entered the sleeping area.

"I don't think so," she said gently.

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned.

"I mean, that first of all I'm demanding my marital rights. Secondly, Callista said she couldn't sleep last night because you snore when you sleep on the floor."

He laughed softly. "I do not!" he protested.

"Can we take a vote?" Callista asked.

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Luke said. "My injured wife is requesting that I leave her alone and my uninjured wife is requesting that I don't leave her alone."

The two women laughed at his feigned hurt expression.

He leaned over and kissed Callista's lips. "It's good to hear you laugh again," he told her. "Would you really rather sleep alone tonight?"

"It's still too painful for anyone to touch me." She grinned mischievously. "And you do snore terribly when you sleep on the floor."

He picked up the bedding he had been laying on the carpet. "All right – Amethyst, it looks as if you're stuck with me tonight."

Since Callista had been burned, Luke had ordered the lieutenant that was in charge of his grounds security demoted and removed from the base. He had also insisted that the grounds security force be tripled. Still he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he had not done everything possible to protect his wives.

As Amethyst prepared for bed, Luke walked out into the living area. He heard the two guards stirring in their chairs as he approached.

"Don't get up," he told them as he came through the doorway.

Nevertheless, Arden rose to his feet. "May we get you something, Star Marshall?"

Luke walked over to gaze out on the lake he no longer enjoyed. He laid one forearm on the glass and rested his forehead on the arm.

"The assurance that my wives are safe. The knowledge that these grounds are impervious to outside intrusion. The guarantee that I've done everything necessary to protect my family." He turned and smiled at the two guards. "A cure for guilt," he added with a shrug.

The two men looked at each other but remained silent.

"Is there anything you need in your assignment?" Luke asked them.

"Well, sir ... did Ensign Nimoy see you this evening?"

"No, sit down ... it's all right, really. I haven't seen Ensign Nimoy today, why?"

"Not meaning to overstep Nimoy's authority, we were all talking this afternoon. He thought he might see if you'd consider adding a few more men to the bodyguard detail."

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"Ensign Nimoy has a proposal that explains everything we talked about," the young man stated. "I'd hate to forget an important point or mis-state something."

Luke patted the ensign on his shoulder as Luke went back toward the sleeping suites.

"You're a good man. I'll see Nimoy in the morning."

Luke walked slowly back to his suite. He opened his door and inhaled deeply.

Amethyst stood in the doorway of the sleeping area. There were several candles burning behind her in the sleeping area. She wore a sleeping robe of sheerest silk. It was opened in a V down to the belt. What did cover her was only a transparent robe that allowed Luke to see her body but made it look as if it where hidden by a cloud of smoke.

He closed the door and leaned against it. She took her arm from the door frame.

"No," he whispered. "Put your arm back. Just let me look at you," he requested.

A smiled touched her lips and she returned to her lounging position against his door frame.

"Don't move," he told her when he finally approached her.

Barely touching the robe so the material grazed gently against her skin like an imitation of a touch, he moved his hands all around her, as he crossed behind her. Then one hand came around from behind her. It flitted lightly over the front of the robe and then he possessively brought his hand up to seize her breast.

Her breath hissed out as she leaned back against him. His other hand came around, slid down her stomach and slipped into the robe's opening. Lightly his fingers played in the hidden moisture between her legs. She trembled and wrapped her arms around his upper arms for support.

Against her buttocks she could feel as his organ became harder and harder. Her breath was coming in harsher gasps. She was clinging to him, no longer able to support her own weight. With a moan, he swept her into his arms and buried his lips against the hollow of her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

They collapsed onto the bed, tearing at each other's robe. Their hands and mouths moved frantically over each other until they were able to fulfill their passion with an intense, mutual climax.

Callista smiled as she entered Luke's private suite. He glanced up from his desk but offered no word of welcome. Forcing herself to keep the smile on her face, Callista moved over behind him and put her arms around his neck, pressing the side of her cheek against his.

"I've missed you," she told him. "I want to stay with you tonight."

He moved his head as if trying to get away from her touch. "I'm busy, Callista."

"Luke," there was a hurt tone in her voice as she straightened. "We haven't been together for three weeks – not since before I was burned. I miss you."

He surged up from his chair. "I've told you, I am busy."

"It seems like you've been busy a lot these last couple of weeks. I notice that Amethyst is in here on all of her nights."

"What I do with Amethyst is none of your business," he replied.

She took a step toward him and forced herself to hold her anger in check.

"No," she agreed softly, "but what you do with me is my business. And ever since I was hurt, we haven't been doing anything."

"I'm rather absorbed trying to save your life. Now I'm not going to tell you again: I am busy!" He said the last three words very slowly and very distinctly.

"Luke," she pleaded, "can't we just spend an hour or so together."

She walked over to him and laid her hands on his chest. She smiled invitingly.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find out you aren't so tired after all."

Callista blinked and stared up at Luke as she lay on the carpet. It took her a moment before she felt a strange sensation at the corner of her mouth. She touched the back of her hand to her lips and then looked in amazement at the blood she saw on her skin. She turned astounded eyes up at Luke. It was several more moments before she could actually rationalize the fact that Luke had struck her hard enough to knock her off her feet.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression for a long minute. Without a word, he turned and left the room.

The next morning, Callista was late coming out for breakfast. Amethyst looked at her in surprise.

"What happened to your lip?" she asked.

Callista smiled and shrugged. "I was trying to see if I could use the Force. I ended up hitting myself in the face with a book."

"Did you put some ice on it?" Amethyst asked, concerned. "Let me have the droid bring you some?" She gave the proper command then she turned back to Callista. "Where's Luke?"

"Oh," Callista lied, "he had to go to the office early. He didn't want to wake us up."

"Are you okay?" Amethyst asked. "I feel a ..." she shook her head. "... a sadness," she finished softly.

Callista gave her a sad smile. "I have a really bad headache. I'd hoped to spend some more time with Luke today but I don't feel like it. That's all."

Amethyst lay beside Luke, listening to his breathing as it became deeper and deeper. When she was sure he was asleep, she rose from the bed. She walked over to the window and stood staring out at the woods.

She knew that Luke was aware that his lovemaking had been harsh and unsatisfactory – just as it had been the last several nights she had spent with him. He was aware of it, but not concerned by her dissatisfaction.

She brushed away a tear that slid down her cheek. She turned and watched him as he slept. She tried to reach out with the Force to touch him but what she felt confused her. It was as if she was feeling other people's feelings from Luke – as if Luke had been replaced with a group of strangers. She wished she was further along in her training to have better control of the Force. Recently she had felt strongly that she needed the Force to understand what was happening to Luke.

She scrutinized Luke for a long time. Finally she decided to return to her own suite. She had never left during the night before.

The next morning when Luke greeted her with a smile and kiss on the cheek it was as if he had not noticed her middle of the night departure.

Callista and Amethyst sat on the patio eating breakfast, their guards watching them from the first level out of the house. The women watched as the men moved over the dry lake bed.

Luke had ordered the underground spring dammed. He had then had the lake emptied and was having the ground chemically treated to make sure that the acid that had buried Callista was totally neutralized.

"I heard them say it'd be a month before the level of the lake would be up to where is was," Amethyst commented.

"Maybe I'll be up to swimming again by then," Callista shot back.

They were silent for some time and then Callista looked up to see Amethyst staring at her.

"What? Ralph said my skin looked normal," she quipped.

Amethyst smiled. "You've looked beautiful for days now," she assured the other woman.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Cal ... I don't mean to pry but ... can I ask you something?"

Puzzled Callista nodded. "I thought we agreed there'd be no secrets between the three of us."

Amethyst moved her chair so she was closer to Callista. She leaned over so their heads were closer still.

"How has Luke been with you ... on your nights with him?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess."

Amethyst could feel a hesitation in the answer. She took a deep breath.

"About three weeks ago, after you'd been hurt. Do you remember that first night Luke didn't sleep on your floor?"

Callista smiled. "Yeah ... I couldn't believe how he snored sleeping on the carpet."

"That night we had a wonderful evening."

"Lucky you."

Amethyst raised her eyebrow as she felt a slight touch of bitterness. "Exactly," she responded. "Since then, we've only made love a couple of times. And then it wasn't ... right."

Callista stared at her. "I thought it was a problem between he and I, because Luke was so upset about me being injured – or something. We haven't made love since I was burned." She paused. "And have you noticed how he looks recently?"

Amethyst nodded. "So pale ... so thin."

"I hadn't wanted to say anything to you ... I know how you feel about physical abuse. A few days ago, when I told you I'd been trying to use the Force and hit myself with a book?"

Amethyst nodded.

"I'd been talking to him about how he'd been too tired to make love and he ... and he ..." Her face crumpled and she began to cry.

"Luke hit you!"

Amethyst stood up and put her arms around Callista.

"He just left me lying on the floor," Callista continued. "He didn't say a word. I don't know where he went. I don't know where he slept. He was gone the next morning, and that evening it was as if it hadn't happened."

Amethyst took hold of Callista's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Callista asked.

"To see Ralph. There's something wrong with Luke and we're going to find out what to do about it."

It had taken four of the bodyguards, but eventually Luke had been subdued enough for Ralph to take a blood sample. While he analyzed it, Amethyst tried to soothe Luke.

"The fact that you couldn't call on the Force should make you realize that something isn't right," she tried to reason with Luke.

"I want you to get away from me and not show your face until I order you into my presence again," he snarled.

"You don't mean that, Luke," she said softly.

"If I see your face again, I will divorce you and sell you in the slave markets!"

"Luke! Don't say such things!" she pleaded.

"Away from me!" he roared.

With a sob, Amethyst rose and ran from the living area. Callista started after her, but Ralph's voice brought her back to his side.

"Got it!" Ralph announced.

"What?" she demanded.

"Toxins."

Callista sat on Amethyst's bed.

"Leia's with him now. Ralph said it was a slow acting poison. He thinks Luke has been ingesting it since before my little dive in the lake."

"So how is he?" she asked.

"Not too good right now, but Ralph says he can totally detoxify him. He should be able to come back to the house in a week."

"Good."

"Amethyst, you have to go see him."

"I can't."

Callista sighed. "Am, you know that what he said to you was while he was in an intoxicated seizure brought on by the poison. It would be like me holding a grudge because he hit me."

"I am not holding a grudge."

"Then why won't you go see him?"

"Because he ordered me from his presence."

"Amethyst, you can't live your life by this centuries' old feudal system."

"Callista, it's the way I was raised. It's what I believe in. The knowledge that I belonged to a Jedi Knight and that he would claim me one day is what gave me the strength to survive my imprisonment. I will not forsake everything I was raised to respect because it's not convenient."

Callista sighed. "So you don't want to see him at all?"

"I want to see him desperately. And as soon as he wants to see me, I'll be at his side."

Luke opened his eyes and slowly looked around.

"Leia?"

In an instant his sister was on the edge of his bed.

"Luke? Do you recognize me?"

He blinked at her as if he was not sure she was in her right mind. "You are my sister aren't you?"

"Today. Yesterday you were calling me your mother."

"What?" He looked around. "Where am I? It looks like a security cell."

"It is," she confirmed.

"Am I under arrest? What happened?"

She smiled. "Only in a manner of speaking. You've been out of your head. This was the only place that would hold you."

"What are you talking about? Where are my wives?"

She placed her hands on his chest and held him down as he started to rise.

"Just lay still. Ralph says you were being slowly poisoned. Lando finally found a gas canister in your inner office. Ralph thinks it was there since before Callista was burned. It's had a slow acting toxic affect on your system."

"So why am I in security?"

"Do you remember the bodyguards having to hold you down so we could get the blood sample?"

"No," he sighed. "How long ago was that?"

"Four days."

"Where are Callista and Amethyst? Are they all right?"

"They're fine. They're at the house with their guards. Callista'll be here in a little bit. She couldn't sit here with you day and night by herself."

"Herself? What's wrong with Amethyst?"

"Nothing," she said slowly.

Luke looked at her suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Luke, look ... rest. Callista'll be here shortly. I wasn't there ... I don't know exactly what was said. Can't you just wait a few minutes?"

He was struggling to sit up when the door opened and Callista came into the room.

"Luke Skywalker, if you don't lie back down in that bed I'm going to have you chained!" she exclaimed.

He laid back and smiled. "I'm not going to die. Even Callista wouldn't be that sharp with me if I was dying."

Leia laughed. "I told you so." She kissed her brother's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Luke held out a hand to Callista. She sat beside him and kissed him.

"It's so good to see you alert," she told him as she laid her head on his chest for a moment.

She sat up again and smiled.

"Leia wouldn't tell me why Amethyst isn't sitting with me part of the time. Is she ill?" Luke demanded. "Has something happened to her?"

"No, Luke. She's fine."

"Then where is she?" he demanded. "I want to know."

"Luke, do you remember the last week or so?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what you mean? Leia asked me something about the bodyguards having to fight me to allow Ralph to get a blood sample. I don't remember that."

"Do you remember hitting me?" she asked quietly.

"What!" He sat upright and immediately regretted the hasty move.

"Luke! Lay down," she ordered gently helping him to lie back against his pillows.

He lay back breathing shallowly for a few moments and then he opened his eyes and gave her a chagrined smile. He reached up and touched her cheek.

"You know I didn't mean it. I am so sorry."

She held his hand and shook her head.

"Don't be silly. Of course, you didn't know what you were doing. Don't you think I know you better than that?"

He had slowly closed his eyes. Now they snapped open.

"Did I hit Amethyst?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"No – I swear to you. You never raised a hand to her. But ... there is a ... problem."

"Is that why she's not here?"

"Yes. It was when they were taking the blood sample."

"What happened? I need to know."

"You said some terrible things to her."

"But doesn't she understand that I wasn't responsible?"

She nodded. "She does. And she's not angry and doesn't hold a grudge about what you said."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Because you told her to get out of your sight and that if you saw her without asking for her that you'd divorce her and sell her."

Luke sighed deeply. "She surely doesn't think I'd really do that, does she?"

Callista gave a small laugh. "With her, who knows? I don't think she thinks you would really do it, it's just ... Luke, you know that crazy way she was raised."

He smiled. "Holding me in honor and respect – listening when I tell her something? You could take some lessons from her."

Callista gave him a knowing look. "Is that so? Well, Mister Lord and Master, your second wife has cloistered herself in her suite of rooms. She hasn't been out of doors for four days. She's taken all of her meals in there. She won't see anyone except me – not even Leia. And she will not come out until you send for her. Do you still think it's so damn funny?"

"No, I don't," he admitted in a much more sober tone. "What do you want me to do?"

"I tried to get her to come with me today. I told her you would apologize and rescind your statement. But not her. She'll remain out of your sight until you send for her. I sometimes don't know which of you is the more stubborn."

"Tell her I asked for her," he told her.

"I would ... but I'm afraid she'll think I'm just doing it. What if you send a hologram to her from R2D2?"

He nodded. "All at once, I feel really tired. Would you make arrangements for R2? I'll do it as soon as I've rested a little."

Amethyst looked up in surprise as the door of her suite was opened. In the doorway stood C3PO.

"Madam Amethyst Skywalker, my counter part, R2D2 has a personal message for you. May he play it for you?"

"Yes," she responded.

The little cylindrical droid rolled into her sleeping area. He whirled and beeped and then a hologram displayed before her.

She gasped as she saw it. It was a picture of Luke, propped up in bed. He looked pale.

"Am, I don't remember much of the last week," he stated softly. "Callista and Leia have told me about the poison. And about some of the terrible things I did to both you and Cal." She could see him pause as if trying to gather strength. "I don't remember what I said to you. The only thing I know is that I'm not able to come to you. I want you with me. Please come to me."

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed to the droids. "Please leave immediately so I can dress.

Luke looked up and smiled.

Callista stopped reading the reports Hodges had sent for her to read to Luke. "What?"

"Amethyst is coming."

She stood up and opened the door. She smiled at Amethyst. "He felt you coming. Go on in, I'll take a break."

Amethyst went into the room where they had moved Luke. She went over to the bed and sank to her knees.

"You sent for me," she said softly, bowing her head.

"I can't reach you, Amethyst. Please, come sit on the side of the bed," he told her.

She moved to sit beside him.

"Did I hurt you badly?" he asked gently.

"At first ... until Ralph explained what had happened. Then I understood."

He took one of her hands in his. "Then why wouldn't you come to me?"

"You had ordered me from your presence. You may have been ill, but you gave the order and you gave it in front of others. It wouldn't have been appropriate for me to disregard that order."

He smiled at her and shook his head slightly. "I love you so much. Come here and let me kiss you."

She leaned over and touched her lips to his. As she sat up, he sighed deeply.

"Now, I can get better. With you and Callista taking care of me, I'll be well in no time."

Luke allowed two of the bodyguards to carry him from the security cell where he had been recuperating. Ralph followed as they carried Luke toward his home.

Luke looked over his shoulder. "I am perfectly capable of moving under my own power, Ralph."

"I was asked under what conditions I'd consider releasing you into your wives' care. Number one – which you all agreed to – was that you wouldn't have any physical excursion until I authorized it. You need to allow your body to heal."

"I didn't say anything about physical excursion," Luke replied as he elevated out of the hands of the bodyguards.

"Luke Skywalker!"

Luke smiled and lowered himself back into the bodyguards' hands. "Ah ... the loving timbre of my wife's voice," he joked as Callista hurried across the gardens to meet Luke and the bodyguards.

"If he pulls that again," Callista cracked to the bodyguards, "just stick him with a long pin. It breaks his concentration."

"Easy, my love," Luke joked back. "We'll have trouble keeping our guards ... they'll be running away in search of marital bliss. Hey!" he yelped as one of the guards almost dropped him as they both struggled not to laugh.

"Is it too much to request that you deliver him into his bed without inflicting additional injuries?" Ralph asked.

Amethyst was standing at the front door of the house as the group arrived.

"Welcome home, my Lord," she said as they angled to get him through the doorways. "We have your rooms ready."

"Don't get too gushy," Callista told her. "He was just elevating out there."

"Luke!" Amethyst exclaimed as she helped the guards settle him into his bed. "You must not overexert yourself." She caressed his cheek. "We need you well again." She turned to the bodyguards who had carried him inside. "Thank you. Callista and I can take care of him now."

With brief nods, the two young men left the suite.

"Don't coddle him too much," Ralph warned Amethyst. "It's very important that he follow my instructions or that toxin isn't going to get completely out of his system."

"Don't worry," Callista promised, "he's going to follow doctor's orders."

Luke took hold of Amethyst's hand. "You will stay to protect me from her, won't you?" 

She smiled. "Only if you follow doctor's orders!"

Luke and Leia sat on the patio of the palace having breakfast.

"Are you really all right now?" she asked.

"Yes," he assured her. "Ralph just checked yesterday. He assured me that every bit of the poison is out of my system."

She reached out and touched his hand. "But have you been able to figure out why?"

He let out an angry breath and surged to his feet. He paced a moment and then turned to face his sister.

"None of it makes any sense. Why mutilate Sassy? Why burn Callista? Why make me crazy?"

She shook her head. "Han and I have gone over and over it. There just doesn't seem to be any point to any of this. It's so deliberate, it looks like whoever's responsible would let you know what he or she is trying to accomplish."

He turned to stare at her. "I've been rendered totally ineffective in my role as a Jedi. Perhaps that's it."

She shrugged. "Maybe ... but there doesn't seem to be anything going on anywhere that would indicate your presence would make a difference."

He slumped down in the chair beside her. "Then I don't know. If it's just someone who's trying to protest our life style, there has to be a better way to demonstrate."

She shook her head. "No ... this has nothing to do with your Household. I'm sure of that."

"Then what!" he slammed his fist on the table.

Soothingly she laid her hand on top of his fist. "Not with anger, Luke – never with anger."

He lowered his head, nodding. Slowly, under her hand, his fist unclenched.

The ten men sat around the table. They stared at the stranger in their midst. They were all dressed in black military styled uniforms. Two of them also wore floor length black capes and helmets. The visitor wore a Colonel's uniform of the New Republic. His insignia indicated he was a member of the command staff. He stood in front of the room and stared evenly at the darkly clad men.

"If any of you are uncertain as to why I've asked to be able to talk to you, let me make it perfectly clear. It's time that the galaxy be united under one man. With your help, I will be that man."

"Why should we follow you?" one of the black men spoke.

"What can you provide that we cannot provide for ourselves?" another questioned.

The visitor smirked. "I can provide a right hand for myself and a leader for you that you don't have access to."

"And who might that be?" the first man asked.

"The one man in this galaxy who stands between you and your destinies as the New Order of the Sith. The one man who can stop my plans."

There were whispers and murmurs among the group. The visitor heard the name of Skywalker. He smiled broadly.

"Yes ... Luke Skywalker. As long as he supports the New Republic, we won't be allowed to fulfill our destinies."

"And how do you purpose to eliminate Skywalker. Several assassin attempts have already failed."

The speaker raised an eyebrow in appreciation. "I had no idea you had such an excellent spy network. Yes, it's true, there were assassination attempts ... however … they weren't designed to kill Skywalker."

"Who then?" came a question.

The man shrugged. "His sister, a wife, a friend. It really didn't matter."

"If you have a plan," a man who had not spoken before now walked to the front of the group, "then stop these games and speak to us openly."

The visitor gave a slight bow of his head. "What made the Empire strong and the Emperor secure was Vader and his presence in the Empire. I intend for Luke Skywalker to become my Vader. By turning Skywalker to the Dark Side, I will provide a leader for you and an ally for me."

"And what makes you think," the new voice spoke again, "that you can succeed where the Emperor failed?"

The visitor's grin reminded everyone in the room of a smiling skull.

"Because the Emperor tried to turn Skywalker against his friends by turning him on himself. I will use his wives as the instrument of his destruction. By the time I'm finished with Luke Skywalker, his anger will be uncontrollable. And once he turns to the Dark Side, you and I will provide the only haven available to him."

The Sith Lord who had spoken last turned to look at his companions. Slowly he turned back to the visitor.

"If, as you promise, you can deliver Skywalker to lead the Sith, we will support your attempt to unite the galaxy."

Luke entered Callista's suite.

"Busy?" he asked.

"Of course not."

She hurried to him and pressed against his chest. His arms came protectively around her. He held her tightly for a long moment.

"How are you feeling this evening?" she asked.

He shook head as he followed her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay," he sighed. "I just left Amethyst. She's worrying about who's behind all the things that have been happening."

She smiled at him. "Maybe she just needs relief from all of this pressure – like we all do. Tomorrow, you start planning the belated honeymoon you owe Amethyst."

"I can't leave you alone!" he exclaimed.

Callista laughed. "Alone? I'm currently living with more men than I've ever had around me in my whole life. I think that a dozen men plus half of your base can adequately protect one lone woman."

She could tell he was considering her words. She smiled brightly and reached out to take hold of his hand.

"Let's go have breakfast with Amethyst. We'll tell her together. As soon as you can arrange it, you and she are going to take that honeymoon ... and you're finally going to collect the Jedi Chronicles and deliver them to Javen 4."

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 38**

**CHRONICLES**

Luke and Amethyst landed on the planet that Amethyst and her parents had guarded all of their lives. The planet was totally deserted. It was covered with a dense jungle filled with Force strong predators that made landing a dangerous proposition.

Amethyst directed Luke to a small clearing on the far side of the planet. Within the clearing was a castle-like structure. Luke landed directly in front of the building. The structure, while shaped like a castle, was in fact only four rooms plus a subterranean chamber where the Chronicles were located.

Luke hurried Amethyst from the ship into the building.

"Where are they?" he asked as soon as they were inside.

She giggled. "Is it all right if I turn on the lights and take off my jacket?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry ... I just ..."

She took both of his hands in hers. "I know. The end of my destiny ... the true beginning of yours."

It was a few moments later that she had secured the building, reactivated the security system and opened the subterranean entrance.

They walked down a seemingly endless circular flight of stairs and stood in a small, round room with walls of solid rock that rose from where they stood, straight up to the top of the staircase. It was so small that Luke could extend both arms and rest each hand flatly on a wall on opposite sides of the room. He looked up the shaft. There were no doors, no windows, and the stones were fitted so tightly together, there were no visible cracks.

He turned and stared at her.

"What now?"

She smiled. "You go through the door," she said simply.

She turned toward a spot on the wall, touched a stone that was slightly smaller than the others, and stepped through the wall.

"Amethyst!"

"It's all right," she told him.

"Where are you?" he demanded. "I can't see you."

"Come through the wall," she stated.

There was a bumping noise.

"I can't," he told her.

"Did you see where I touched the wall?" she asked. "Follow my movements exactly."

A second later, Luke stood beside her.

"That was incredible. Who designed it? How does it work? What's the power source ..."

Luke's voice trailed off in stunned silence as Amethyst touched a panel and lights flooded a huge library chamber.

Row after row after row of holo-cubes, datapads, datacards, and computer cylinders filled the large room from floor to ceiling. Directly in front of them was small desk with a single computer panel.

"What do you want to know first?" she asked touching a section of the panel that activated the computer station.

"I ... I don't know," he admitted.

He turned to her and his arms swept the room. "All of this?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes ... and unlike the information you say you already have, this is all catalogued and cross referenced."

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"This is incredible ... it's amazing ... it's more than I ever hoped for." He released her and cupped her face in his hands. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Stay here with me for a few days. It use to be a place of happiness. I'd like to leave it for the last time with joyful memories."

He kissed her lips. "It's the least I can do for you."

Luke and Amethyst spent five days at the secret castle. During that time, Amethyst showed Luke how to retrieve data. They had looked up several generations of theirs and Callista's families.

It was late the fifth evening, after dinner that Amethyst handed Luke a small box. He had seen it sitting on the mantle of the fireplace the first night they had been on the planet. It had been gone the next morning. He had assumed Amethyst had put it on the shuttle to take back with them.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure."

He smiled. "Then why are you giving it to me? Afraid it'll blow up when you open it?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing that dramatic. A few days before my father was captured and killed, he ..." she sighed, "he began to talk to me in a strange manner. I know now that he had foreseen the probably of his death and that he was telling me things that he wanted to make sure I knew, that I would remember."

She took a deep breath and caressed the top of the box.

"The last thing he did before he left the planet that day was to hand me this box. He told me to give this to you when I gave you the rest of the chronicles."

Luke took hold of her hand and looked at her tenderly. "Do you want to listen to it with me?"

He could see her hesitate. Finally she shook her head.

"No ... if he wanted me to know what was in it, he would've told me to listen to it. He didn't. He told me to save it for you." She stood up, bent over and kissed him. "Listen to it ... I'll wait here for you."

Luke put the cylinder into the reader and waited for the hologram to materialize. It showed a middle aged, elegant looking man. He was dressed in the robes of a Jedi Master. His face showed lines of deep despair and the eyes of a kind and loving father. There was a mechanical noise and the image spoke:

_If you are listening to this, Luke Skywalker, a number of things have occurred._

_First, I have met my death at the hands of your father._

_Second, Obi-Wan has been able to protect you from the evil Palpatine has unleashed on this universe. You are probably a great Jedi by now. And you have rescued my beautiful daughter from the tortures your father has inflected upon her._

_Third, the monster who sired you has died. I hope at your hands._

_And, finally, you and Leia have taken your places as leaders in the aftermath of the fall of the Empire._

_Of course the future may have enfolded differently than my vision, but these basic facts should be close to the truth or you would not be in this place with Amethyst._

_I would admonish you to take pride in the ancient heritage of the Jedi. You, almost single handedly, will determine how the New Order of Jedi will be formed. Our history is majestic and goes back before the recorded words of most of the civilizations that exist today. We come from a select group of people who have been given great powers – and equally great responsibilities._

_As the official historian of the Jedi, I hope you will take all of these records. Preserve them for the future generations of the Jedi. Use them to answer questions you have regarding training methods and to guide your decisions on how to establish and regulate the New Order of Jedi._

_As a Jedi Master, I tell you this: never forget that you are only a man. Even a Jedi can make mistakes. It is your duty to learn from them and use what you learn to avoid similar mistakes in the future. Also remember, you can only be responsible for your own actions. Do not accept the responsibility for the errors of your students. Train them to the best of your ability. If you teach them to use the Force properly, then even if you give them bad advise, it is their burden to follow what they know to be right. Bear in mind, this applies to your past as well as your future. _

_As a father, I can only imagine what your father must have felt when he learned of your birth. To know that you have a son with the potential for greatness who will either face the darkness with which you live or who will be responsible for the end of your existence, must have weighed heavily on Anakin. I'm sure it drove him to turn his back on all he had known and embrace the darkness of the Sith Lords with a totality you and I can only hypothesize. Do not try to shoulder his crimes. Do not feel that you are required to make amends for them – even to Amethyst._

_As your father-in-law, I charge you with the care and protection of my daughter. Since her mother's death, she has been the sole reason for my existence. I have forced myself to know the vision that shows the tortures and abuse she will suffer in the future. I cannot bring myself to say the words to her that will warn her. I know it is her destiny and I trust enough in the Force to believe that if she fulfils this portion of it, she will be granted the completion of her destiny. And that I will tell to you. If you both survive your trials, you will form a powerful union which cannot be denied. You and my daughter will give birth to the hope of the Jedi – for their continuation. With the Academy you will establish, there will be new Jedi trained. With the knowledge you are here to retrieve, all of the past traditions and heritage of the Jedi will be returned to the galaxy. My grandchildren will continue to train future Jedi, to serve the galaxy and to record future history so that the greatness that was the Jedi will be preserved for all time._

_I was not pleased when Obi-Wan brought Yoda's espousal gift for Amethyst. I had told him that I would never allow my daughter to be with the son of Skywalker. He convinced me that it was not my place to attempt to alter the destiny of another. You will always have to fight this desire within yourself. You will have to learn to accept today, and live today, and serve today – and allow the future to handle the future. It took me a long time to be able to do this myself ... in this way, we are much alike._

_Before I go, there is one more thing I wish to say to you. As you have been told, the future is always in motion. But there are some visions that are more powerful than others. I hope the one I had last night is true. I hope you have found and rescued Amethyst. I hope she was wise enough to insist you marry Callista. I hope you have become the great Jedi which is your destiny. And I hope you will always love my daughter as much as she loves you._

_Kiss Amethyst for me and tell her I go to my death with peace in my heart knowing the great part she will play in future of the galaxy and the wonderful life you will have with your wives and your children._

_I salute you, Luke Skywalker, first Lord of the New Order of the Jedi._

The next day, Luke and Amethyst supervised droids as the library was disassembled and loaded onto the cargo ship Luke had borrowed for the trip back to Javen 4 and the vault that had been built to store the treasure they were preparing to deliver.

When everything was loaded and they were prepared to leave, Amethyst had asked for one more night at her father's retreat. They had decided to destroy the small complex when they left, so Luke agreed to allow her one last evening in the place that had cost her so dearly to maintain.

On their last evening on the planet, they had eaten a romantic dinner, taken a walk around the clearing under the bright starlight and made love on the spring grass that covered the yard outside the doors of the miniature castle.

Giggling, they had run naked into the building, shared a shower and settled in each other's arms to sleep one last night in the spot for which Amethyst's parents had died.

Amethyst rolled over onto her back. She opened her eyes half way and looked at Luke sleepily. He was sitting beside her, looking down at her.

"It's the middle of the night," she murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep." A wide grin spread across his face. Tenderly his hand rubbed her naked stomach. "Watching you both sleep."

She smiled. "You felt it?"

He sighed deeply. "It was incredible! I must have felt it the first time, but I didn't notice her until later. But tonight ... as soon as it happened ... I was laying beside you and ... and ..."

She could see the sense of awe that had left him without words to express himself when she looked into his eyes. She felt a wave of love that was stronger than anything she had ever known.

Luke laid his head where his hand had been caressing her. For a moment he laid with his eyes closed. She ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly, without moving his head, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"At first it was just the tinniest touch on my mind," he told her. "Then I realized that it was what I'd felt on our wedding night. That night, when we made love, I felt a connection to you that had never been present before. I'd guessed it must be more than just going through the wedding ceremony, but I couldn't image what it was. Then, later, when I knew you were pregnant ... and I felt her trying to grow stronger ... then I knew I had felt our daughter's presence."

She blinked drowsily at him. "But even in these first moments, he's stronger than she ever was."

He sat up with a look of total shock on his face.

"He?" Luke whispered in awe.

She reached out her hand and he clasped it between both of his.

"Lord ... I will bear your son," she told him quietly.

She watched as a wash of emotions flowed through his eyes. He leaned closer to her. One hand held her hand against his chest. His other hand stroked her cheek.

"My son?" he whispered.

She nodded. In the moonlight that flooded the room, Amethyst watched as Luke's eyes filled with tears. He squeezed his eyes closed, pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. She slipped her arms around him and clung to him.

They sat quietly for a long time. Finally, Luke released her enough that he could see her face as she leaned back against his arms.

He shook his head slowly. "I never thought I would hear those words," he told her. "I truly never did. Not even after ..."

"After what?" she asked when he broke off.

"I have something for you," he told her. Gently he kissed her lips.

She looked puzzled. "A kiss?"

"From your father."

She gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears. "I wondered if you'd tell me what was on the cylinder."

"Your father must have been a wonderful man."

"He was," she sobbed softly.

Luke held her tighter and rocked her slightly. "I won't tell you everything that was on the cylinder – it was a private message to me from your father. It covered several things. But he asked me to give you a kiss and to let you know that he went to his death willingly, believing that the vision he'd experienced the previous night was a powerful vision that he thought would come true."

"Did he tell you what he saw in the vision?" she asked.

She could hear a smile in his voice. "You know, I don't think he told me everything. Maybe he recorded the rest somewhere else for us to find later. He was very powerful."

"Yes, he was," she whispered.

"He knew a lot of what you were going to have to go through before I found you. He was afraid that if he said anything it would alter your destiny."

"Oh!" she exclaimed sadly. "That must have been very hard for him."

"Uh-huh. He had tears in his eyes when he related it to me." He kissed her forehead as he cradled her. "He knew about Callista – by name – and said that he hoped you would convenience me to marry her also."

"I was right!"

He chuckled. "Yes ... you were indeed."

She reached one hand up to soothe his hair where she had ruffled it.

"I love you," she told him simply.

"No ... love is too small a word to contain all that I feel at this moment. There's no word that can tell you how much you mean to me – what my son makes me feel."

"Then do not speak words to me," she told him as she pulled his lips against hers.

The next morning, Amethyst woke locked tightly in Luke's arms. As she moved to rise from the bed, he sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked still half asleep.

She smiled. "I'm going to get some breakfast." She leaned over and kissed him. "I'll bring you some, too."

"No! You lay down. I'll go get it."

She stood up. "That's okay ... I don't mind," she assured him.

"No!" he ordered harshly.

She turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"I don't want you to do anything," he told her. "You just lie down and rest."

"Rest? Why?"

He took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "This time, nothing's going to happen."

She gave him an easy smile. "Luke ... I'm not going to spend nine months in bed. I'm fine."

He shook his head. "You are if that's what Ralph tells you to do. You're not to do anything that will put the baby in danger. This time, you're going to follow Ralph's instructions to the letter, if I have to hire an entire staff of medical personal."

Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled away from him.

"Am?"

She ignored him, walked over and stared out the window, keeping her back to him. He walked over to her and caressed her shoulders.

"What is it? Why do I feel distress from you?" he asked.

She turned to face him, tears slid quietly down her cheeks. "You blame me for the death of our daughter."

With a jolt, he realized that what he had just said sounded as if he did blame her.

"No, darling ... I don't blame you," he assured her. "I blame both of us. I blame the unusual circumstances."

He smiled sadly as he cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush the tears for her cheeks.

"I blame the universe for what happened. But I don't hold you responsible," he swore.

She nodded as she understood what he was saying to her and she laid her head against his chest. His arms closed protectively around her.

"I just meant that this time I want both of us to do everything we possibly can to see that nothing happens to the baby. If Ralph says you're to spend nine months in bed, then I'll see that you're waited on hand and foot."

She pushed away from him and smiled at him. "You'd better get me a padded sleeping area because I'll be stark raving mad after spending nine months in bed."

He laughed and hugged her again.

"We'll let Ralph make the decisions," he promised her. "But this morning, go back to bed. I'll bring breakfast in here for you."

She wagged her finger at him. "Just this morning."

"Promise."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 39**

**ATTACK**

Luke landed the ship and lowered the ramp. Immediately a large group of his students hurried to meet them. Luke went down the ramp and greeted them. He explained that the ship was to be guarded with their lives and that the future of the Jedi was within the ship.

As he finished his instructions for the unloading of the cargo, he realized that many of his students were looking past him, at the ship. He turned to see Amethyst coming down the ramp.

"Many of you know my first wife, Callista, from the time when she stayed here trying to reconnect to the Force. Now I'd like you all to meet my second wife, Amethyst," he told them as he took hold of her hand and lead her over to where his students stood in a semi-circle. "She's the daughter of a powerful Jedi Master, Emil Quintilian. He was the official historian of the Old Jedi. He and his wife died to protect this treasury of knowledge from the Emperor. I know, that as my wife, you'll make her welcome. I further expect that she will be treated with the honor and respect due to the daughter of this great man."

Amethyst sat up in the darkness. Her harsh, sobbing breath echoed around the small cell in which she slept. Her scream for Luke still reverberated through the room. She looked around frantically. It took almost a full minute before she was able to realize where she was.

She had been sleeping in a retreat cell on Javen 4 – where she had been for a standard week. She was in the cell next to the room that Luke kept as a permanent room at his Jedi Academy. But Luke was not sleeping next door. He had gone to another area of the complex tonight to be with several of his advanced students.

Suddenly, like a flash of light in the darkness, Amethyst remembered what had awakened her. She again called Luke's name as she began to sob hysterically. She rose from the bed and hurried out the door of the small cell. A group of Luke's students had been awaken by her scream. They were gathering outside of her doorway. Ignoring them, she began running down the hallway. Several of the students called to her but she disregarded them.

Sobbing, her hands covering her face, she ran – physically blind – allowing the Force to take her to Luke. Before she reached the first turn of the corridor, she felt Luke's arms close around her. She clung to him. She knew that Luke's students, both the ones he had been with and the ones that had been outside her doorway, were beginning to gather around the couple.

A sudden flash of protective anger flashed in Luke's mind. He was surprised with his feudal attitude as he realized that there were men seeing his wife in her long flowing sleeping robe. Keeping one arm around her, Luke released his cape and wrapped her securely in its dark folds. He scooped her up in his arms.

"We have to go home. I want to leave," she sobbed.

"All right," he comforted her as he carried her back toward her cell. "First thing in the morning ..."

"No! Now! Luke, we have to go now – immediately!"

Luke stopped walking and looked at her.

"What are you feeling, Amethyst?" His demand was softly spoken but insistent.

"It's Callista. We have to go home ... now!" she emphasized. "Oh, Luke! There's such darkness around her. I'm so frightened for her!"

Luke looked around the Jedi. His eyes met those of the person he had put in charge of the Academy.

"Mannisu."

"Yes, Master?"

"Have my shuttle prepared for immediate departure."

"At once, Master Skywalker." The young man signaled to two others and they hurried off.

"Lord," Amethyst whispered as Luke carried her into her cell.

"What?" he questioned as he set her on her feet.

"They should call you Lord," she stated softly.

He stroked her cheek with the fingertips of his real hand. "When I'm ready for them to do so, they will." He turned his head. "Saraphine, Tosenya, will you step in here?" he requested.

Immediately the two young women entered the room. Luke pushed the door shut.

"Will you do a favor for me?" he asked.

"Anything, Master," Tosenya replied.

"Of course, Master," Saraphine said.

"I must attend to a few things before I can leave. I don't want Amethyst to be alone."

"We'll be glad to stay with her," Tosenya told him.

"We'll help her get ready to leave," Saraphine assured him.

"Thank you." He turned his back on them and smiled at Amethyst. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Hurry!" she whispered.

He took hold of her shoulders. "Can you tell me what you feel?"

"Terror," she told him softly. "Only terror."

Luke's arm securely around her, Amethyst leaned heavily against him as he led her to the shuttle. He felt her tremble and his arm tightened around her.

"It won't be long now," he promised. "We'll take off in just a few more minutes. She'll be all right. Leia and Han are with her."

Amethyst nodded but Luke could feel her doubt. He helped her up the ramp and saw that she was settled comfortably in the cabin of the shuttle.

"I'll close the ramp and we'll get started," he informed her.

Luke moved to the ramp controls of the shuttle. At the foot of the ramp stood Mannisu. 

"Master?"

"Yes ... is there anything else?"

Mannisu gestured to a group of five Jedi students that stood a few feet from the ramp.

"These are five of your best students. You don't know for sure what you're going into. Madam Skywalker mentioned darkness. As we were discussing earlier this evening, many of us have felt an increase of turbulence in the Force. May I respectfully suggest that you take these five with you?"

Luke hesitated a moment.

"If they aren't needed," Mannisu continued, "they'll have had the experience of visiting your command base and may return to tell the rest of us what they've seen. If they are needed ..." His voice trailed off.

"I don't want to wait to take off," Luke stated.

All five students bent over and picked up duffel bags. Luke grinned.

"Okay. Get aboard."

Amethyst, who had been lying back in her seat, sat up suddenly. She stared at the five people entering the cabin.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded sharply.

"Master Skywalker has decided we should accompany you to Fort Kenobi," one of the students stated.

Amethyst surged to her feet and hurried back in the shuttle to the ramp.

"Why are you taking these people?" she asked of Luke, her voice so low that only he could hear her.

"Mannisu suggested that if the darkness you feel has to do with the increased turbulence in the Force, we may need additional Jedi help."

"But why these five?"

Luke stared at her a moment. "They're five of the most promising students that are here."

"But there are other promising students. Why did you pick these five?"

He shook his head. "I didn't. Mannisu did. Amethyst, is there a problem?"

"The two women ..."

"Saraphine and Tosenya?"

"I don't want them near me!"

He looked at her in surprise. "Why in the galaxy not?"

"They are in love with you and jealous."

Luke laughed. "You're imagining things!"

"Both of them feel, in their deepest hearts, that if you are going to have more than one wife that there's no reason they shouldn't be members of our Household."

"Darling," he caressed her shoulders, "you're distraught and not thinking clearly. They are only students."

"My mind is filled with Callista's terror. I can feel nothing but the raw emotions of the people around me. You, my husband, are trying not to upset your students and are trying to reassure me, but you are tormented by what we may find at our home."

He sighed and lowered his eyes. "Yes ..." he looked into her eyes, "I am."

She shook her head slightly. "I'm not trained in the Force. I don't have your ability to detect the subtleties of people's minds. I am now open to the strongest, basest feelings. I do not want these women with us."

He kissed her gently. "Then I'll keep them away from you, but I think we need them with us. Why don't you go lay down in the back. As soon as I get the Nava-computer set for Fort Kenobi, I'll come back and stay with you."

Leia and Han jerked upright. She grabbed hold of one of his arms as they heard the furious pounding on the front door of their suite.

"Stay here," he ordered tersely.

Cautiously Han opened the door just enough to look out into the hallway then he threw the door completely open.

"Leia! Get some help!"

Nimoy took a step into the room and swayed. His right arm was hanging limp at his side, badly burned. Blood dripped onto the floor. Blood flowed into his right eye from a gash on his forehead.

"I'll get Ralph," Leia stated.

Nimoy's unwounded arm shot out and grabbed her as she started out the door.

"Forget me!" he hissed. "They've killed at least three of the body guards and the security force has been decimated! They have Callista! I could hear her screaming as they drug her out of the house ... but I don't know where she is."

Han swore as he surged to the door. Leia helped Nimoy sit down in the closest chair. She could hear Han yelling as he ran down the staircase, alerting the base.

Leia ran into the bathing area and returned a moment later with towels. Tenderly she wiped the blood out of Nimoy's eyes. Nimoy looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. He took hold of her hand.

"Thank you, ma'am. Not every man can say he died with a genuine princess attending him. Tell the Star Marshall I'm sorry we failed him."

He gasped once, his hand spasmed once and then it fell away from her.

"Oh!" Leia exclaimed tenderly as she felt his life Force departing.

She was just closing his eyes, her own terror growing when Chewbacca came roaring into the suite.

"The children!" Leia ordered. "Make sure the children are safe – whatever it takes!"

With a rough bark, Chewy hurried to the nursery suite.

There were the sounds of men running and yelling throughout the palace and then the sounds spilled out into the gardens. Wedge Antelles came running into the suite. He carried a field medi-pack.

"We won't need that," Leia told him quietly.

Leia and Wedge exchanged a look. Leia sighed.

"Has someone notified Luke?" Wedge asked.

Leia shook her head. "Does anyone know where he is?" she asked.

Wedge shrugged. "Last we heard, he's still at the Academy." He shook his head. "We don't know if he's left yet."

There was sudden silence from the direction of Luke's estate.

"I'll be dressed in a minute. Check on the kids for me," Leia ordered. "Wait for me to go over to the compound."

"You won't be out on your own tonight," Wedge agreed.

Leia and Wedge were met just inside the compound by Han and a security detachment.

"I knew you'd insist on coming over here," Han greeted her. "It's not pretty."

"I didn't think it would be," she retorted. "Is there any sign of Cal?"

"Not yet. They've just secured the house. I'm on my way there now."

Luke's two ensigns ran through the compound gate just as the trio turned towards the house.

"We've just received word from Javen 4," Hodges announced as he and Bailey fell into formation with the other three. "Luke and Amethyst are on their way. They've already made the jump to hyperspace. We won't be able to contact them until they enter orbit."

"If they're already on their way, we don't need to contact them," Han stated. "Javen 4 is on the same time cycle as this planet. If they took off in the middle of the night, I'd say they know."

The group was quiet as they continued toward the house. Kramer's mutilated body was on the lawn where he had fallen trying to get Callista to safety.

They went into the house. The bodies of two more bodyguards were on the living area floor. The bodies of grounds security personnel littered the various levels of the patio. There was another bodyguard in the hallway.

There were a group of men in the sitting room of the women's area. They were pulling the bodies of men, dressed in black robes, from both sleeping areas. They drug them out the patio door of the sitting room and piled them on the patio.

"Is there any sign of her?" Han demanded as they approached Callista's private suite.

Han and his group made their way through the assembly of troops that crowded the women's area. They entered the sleeping area and Leia gagged. The carpet, the walls and the furniture were heavily splattered with blood.

"Glad you could join us, old buddy" Lando said.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Han replied flatly, the standard reply the friends had used when they had found themselves in trouble over their long years together.

"Is there any indication what's happened to Madam Skywalker?" Hodges asked anxiously.

Lando shook his head. "You'd think with all of this blood that there'd be tracks. They go to the edge of the patio and stop. It's like they stepped off into air. What about Luke?"

"He's on his way," Leia assured him. "I can feel him now."

Lando nodded. "I'm not surprised

Luke's shuttle touched down on his private tarmac. The ramp was not fully extended before he and Amethyst ran from the ship. They both came to an abrupt halt. They stared in astonishment at the destruction around them.

There were two breaches in the compound walls. Three guards stood at each opening.

At first, they thought that the house was dark. Gradually, Luke realized that the windows had been boarded shut. Without speaking, he took Amethyst's hand and they started up the hill toward the house. As they approached, the door swung open and four guards, two on each side, came to attention outside the opening.

"Star Marshall. Madam Skywalker," one of the guards greeted them soberly.

"Where's my wife?" Luke demanded stepping inside.

He and Amethyst stood at the edge of the living area and took in the damage. Every smaller window had been blow out and was boarded over. Through the glass wall, they could see that their compound was covered by security guards. The men patrolled the grounds in groups of three, carrying security flares. The grounds were bright from the number of flares.

"The Princess Leia is waiting for you at the Command Centre," the guard responded.

"I didn't ask about my sister," Luke swung to face the man. "Where is Callista?"

Amethyst grabbed his arm. "She's not here. I can't feel her!"

Amethyst ran across the room and down the hallway.

"I wouldn't let her go in there," the guard suggested.

Luke studied him a moment, his eyes narrowed slowly and then he hurried after Amethyst.

Amethyst had crossed the sitting room she shared with Callista and turned on the lights in Callista's suite. Luke was right behind her, but he could not protect her from what she had seen.

Callista's sleeping area had not been touched since her disappearance.

Amethyst had quickly taken in the destruction. Like Leia, she gagged. She ran into Callista's bathing area with Luke following her. He held her long hair away from her face as she vomited. As she stopped, he took a small towel and soaked it in cold water.

"I left strict orders that Madam Skywalker was not to be allowed in here unescorted!" Luke heard a sharp voice command.

"I'm sorry, sir! She rushed passed me so fast that ..."

"Excuses are not acceptable! Report to your squad leader – now!" the voice ordered.

Luke stroked Amethyst's hair. "I'll be right back," he told her softly.

Luke went through Callista's suite into the joint sitting area. He found Arden, alone, leaning heavily against the door jam.

"Star Marshall!" he exclaimed trying to straighten.

Luke shook his head and reached out to help Arden. He took in the heavy bandage that was obvious under Arden's tunic and the bandage around his head.

"I'm fine, sir!" Arden insisted forcing himself upright. "My apologies that Madam Amethyst was allowed in by herself. I thought I'd ..."

Luke smiled. "I heard. Sit down. Let me get Amethyst ... and then we will talk."

Luke went back to where Amethyst continued to sit on the floor of Callista's bathing area. He helped her to her feet. With an arm around her, he led her back to the sitting room. As they entered, Arden started to rise to his feet.

"Sit still," Luke ordered. He studied Arden a moment, reaching out with the Force. "My guess is that you've been ordered to bed."

"I'm fine, sir," Arden replied.

"What happened?" Amethyst asked. "Where is she?"

Arden looked at her sadly. "I don't know ... no one does."

"Where are the other bodyguards?" Luke demanded.

"Dead, sir. The only reason I survived was because when I was shot I fell against the door frame and," he gingerly touched the bandage around his head, "I hit my head. They must have thought I was dead." He drew a deep breath. "There was a crashing sound – the front door being broken down – and a cry from Nimoy – he was on guard duty for Madam Callista. Before we could make it from the other end of the house ..." He waved vaguely in the direction of Callista's suite.

"The ground's guards?" Luke asked.

Arden shook his head. "I don't know. Since then, I've learned that 15 were killed outright. At least another dozen were wounded ... some have died since the night of the attack." He looked at Luke intently. "Sir, this attack was planned by someone who knew this house."

Sitting beside Luke on the couch, Amethyst shivered. He slid a comforting arm around her.

"What happened to my wife?"

"I don't know ... we sealed the base ... we've been investigating – searching building by building."

"What's the current status?" Luke questioned.

"I honestly don't know, sir."

"And why don't you?" For the first time, Luke's tone took on an edge.

"General Solo took immediate charge of the situation. He's suspicious of me."

"Because you survived?" Amethyst asked softly.

"I believe so, ma'am."

She reached out and touched his hand. "I'm not," she told him. "I'd like you to continue as my personal guard."

The young man's jaw worked as his eyes filled with tears. He blinked quickly. "Thank you, ma'am. But I believe the Star Marshall will have other plans for me."

Luke smiled at him. "You risked your life to defend my wife. You lived only due to an accident. You defied doctor's orders to try to protect Amethyst from being upset. I trust my wife's judgment completely. Unless you want reassignment, I'd like you to stay on and head the Household security."

The young man surged to his feet. "If you still trust me ... I would be honored to stay in your service!"

"Luke's here!"

Leia ran from the Command Centre to meet her brother. The twins hugged each other tightly.

"Are you and the kids all right?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Leia answered. "There's been no indication that we're being targeted." She turned to her sister-in-law. "Are you all right, Amethyst?"

The beautiful woman nodded, but hugged herself against Luke's side.

"The staff's waiting for us in the Command Centre," Leia told them.

"Go get Han and Lando and let's go to my office," Luke instructed. "We need to talk privately first."

Leia looked at him for a long moment and then agreed.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 40**

**FOUND**

"The first thing I want to know is where Callista is," Luke stated as everyone settled in his inner office.

"We don't know, Luke," Han answered.

"We have been turning this base upside down for three days," Lando reported. "We know she isn't in any of the primary buildings. She isn't in the palace. She hasn't left the planet."

"What's being done to find her?" Amethyst asked.

"Every place that hasn't been checked is being searched," Lando replied.

"Once an area's been searched, we're posting guards so whoever has her can't use the area," Han added.

"We've sealed the base," Leia told them, "but the truth is that we don't know for sure if she was taken off the base before we did that."

"She is close."

Everyone turned to stare at Amethyst.

"How clearly can you feel her?" Luke asked.

"I can feel her very clearly."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she reached out for Luke. As he pulled her close, she began to sob.

"Tell me," Luke ordered. "Tell me what you feel."

Clinging to him, she shook her head violently. Luke took hold of her shoulders and held her away. He gave her a gentle shake.

"Tell me!"

"She wants to die!"

In stunned silence, Luke pulled Amethyst back into his arms.

"She feels that someone in whom you've placed trust has betrayed her. Whatever has been done to her has ..."

Leia had been pacing the office. She walked over and knelt in front of Amethyst. Gently she touched the other woman's hands.

"Tell us, Am. Maybe we can fix whatever's happened. Maybe with yours and Luke's love she can recover. But you have to tell us everything. You're the only one who can feel the Force in her. Reach out to her. Let her know we're trying to help."

Amethyst looked up at Luke and bit her lower lip. He smiled gently at her.

"Do you remember before we were married? Do you remember the one rule we made? No matter who it hurts, the three of us will always be honest with each other." He paused. "She feels that I've betrayed her, doesn't she?"

"No! Honestly!"

"But ..." he prompted.

Amethyst sighed. "But ... she feels abandoned. She doesn't think you'll come to save her in time."

Luke hugged her tightly. "Well ... she's wrong."

Leia, Han and Lando stood on the far side of Luke's office. All three were breathing as quietly as possible. Amethyst lay on the couch. Luke sat on the edge of the couch, holding both of her hands in his. Luke's three male students stood close to the couple.

Luke was speaking softly to Amethyst, giving her instructions on how to direct her untrained Force sense so she could reach out to Callista. Everyone was silent for a long period. Then, softly, dreamily, Amethyst began to speak.

"It's cold ... it's dark ... it seems familiar but I don't think she knows where she is ... it's so dark ... just like the prison ... the cold is so chilling ... it's like my cell ... 'Luke, where are you?' ... such evil ... such darkness ... such coldness ... 'Why can't I die!' ... Callista! ... the cave! Luke, she's in the cave. She was unconscious when we were there before ... but she's there."

Amethyst sat up. "I know that's where she is!" she insisted. "The sense of the prison ... the terror of being trapped there ... I'm sure."

Luke stroked her shoulder. "I'm sure you're right."

"Then we have to go get her!" Amethyst insisted.

"Not headlong," Lando stated.

"That's why _we_ picked it," Han agreed.

"Leia, is my entire staff in the Command Centre?" Luke asked.

"Most of them," his sister replied.

"The first thing we have to do," Luke stated standing up, "is to make sure that we know where every single member of my staff is located. If Callista feels that someone she should've been able to trust has betrayed her, it makes sense it would be a member of my staff. Lando, I want you to tell them that we're going to have a meeting in the Conference Room in half an hour. Make sure everyone is there."

Luke turned to the three young Jedi.

"You will assist General Calrissian," he instructed. "You'll go with him to the barracks and you will use your Jedi skills to help him locate a security squad. Your job, Lando, will be to keep all of the officers in the Conference Room."

"No matter what it takes?" Lando questioned.

"No matter what it takes," Luke agreed.

Lando nodded solemnly.

Luke turned to Leia and Han. "We three, along with Amethyst, will go get Callista."

"Right, buddy," Han agreed.

The two couples moved cautiously toward the entrance of the cave. They stopped in surprise, still hidden by the undergrowth. As they looked down the pathway toward the cave, they could see that a tree had fallen and was blocking the entrance of the cavern.

"I don't feel anyone, do you?" Leia questioned.

Luke shook his head. "Amethyst, do you feel Callista?"

"She's very close," was the answer.

Han and Luke exchanged a look. Han shrugged.

"Let's go in," Luke decided.

All four stepped onto the path and slowly approached the cave.

"I'll send for some equipment to remove this," Han stated.

"Callista!" Amethyst exclaimed softly and turned to Luke. "We can't wait."

Luke ignited his lightsaber. He began to hack at the truck of the tree.

As Luke worked, Han walked to the end of the trunk. He motioned for Leia to join him.

"It was deliberately put here!" she exclaimed.

Luke stopped in mid-swing and turned to look at her. Han nodded.

"It's very evident that this tree was deliberate cut down to block the entrance," Han stated firmly.

Luke's face paled slightly and then he renewed his efforts on the tree. It seemed to the other three that his strokes were more intense.

Without a word, Leia drew her lightsaber and joined her brother. In a very short period of time, there was a loud crack and the tree split in two. Before anyone could speak, Amethyst ran into the cave.

"Light the lantern and follow us," Luke ordered swiftly as he moved after Amethyst.

He carried his ignited lightsaber into the cave after Amethyst. The greenish glare gave the cave an eerie atmosphere. Moving through the darkness of the cave, Amethyst ran almost as assuredly as if the cave was brightly lit.

"Cal!"

Luke heard her soft cry ahead of him in the darkness of the cave. He increased his speed. He found her kneeling beside Callista.

"Callista?" he asked anxiously.

There was no response. Han and Leia came to stand a few feet away from the trio on the cave floor. Han had sat the lantern beside Luke and then taken a step back.

Callista had been savagely beaten. She lay on the stone floor of the cave in the sleeping robe she had been wearing when the attack on the house had occurred. She was shivering. Leia removed a blanket from the field kit she carried and handed it to Amethyst who in turned draped it around Callista.

Amethyst let out a soft cry and tenderly pick up one of Callista's hands. In the dim light, the others could see what had caused Amethyst's exclamation. Callista's fingernails were broken and the skin of her fingers was torn.

"She tried to dig her way out," Han said.

His voice carried the admiration he felt for her valiant, though futile, efforts.

"We have to get her out of here and back to the medi-area," Leia said.

"Home," Amethyst responded.

"But, Amethyst ..." Leia protested.

She broke off as she saw the look her brother and Amethyst exchanged.

"It's closer," Luke commented.

After a second, Leia nodded. "Han, why don't you go on ahead and ask Ralph to get over to Luke's immediately."

As gently as possible, holding Callista, Luke stood up. Amethyst picked up his lightsaber and the lantern. She led the way out of the cave.

Once outside the cave, Han took off at a jog. Leia and Amethyst walked hand-in-hand behind Luke. As they walked up the hill of Luke's compound, the door of their house was thrown open by four security guards.

"Can we help you, Star Marshall?" one asked as two men reached out to help him.

"We will take care of her," Amethyst stated as she gently but firmly pushed the four large guards out of Luke's path. "Doctor Brenner is on his way over. Direct them into Lord Skywalker's private suite," she instructed.

Luke carried Callista into his suite and laid her on his bed.

"Take care of her," he ordered tersely as he started out of the suite.

"Luke?"

Amethyst's soft voice caused the Jedi Lord to turn around and stare at his second wife. Unable to stop himself, his gaze slipped past her to the broken body of his first wife. He forced his eyes back to Amethyst's face.

"I am going to find out who did this," he said evenly. "If I have to interview every person on this base, if it takes the rest of my life."

Without another word, he turned and walked out.

Luke walked into the conference room where his staff was being held.

"What's going on here?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Do you think you're above the law?"

His staff members jumped to their feet and verbally assaulted him as he walked into the room.

"I apologize to every one of you who is innocent," Luke told them. "I hope you'll be able to forgive me when you understand why you've been held here this afternoon." Luke turned to look at Lando who stood in the doorway behind him. "Where's Hamilton?"

Lando shrugged. "We couldn't find him. It appears that he went off planet some time yesterday."

Luke sighed and turned back to face his friends. "I hope you can understand. We have found Callista."

There was a mummer of congratulations.

"She's still unconscious. The only thing we do know for sure is that she was trapped in the cave in the wilderness area – deliberately – and that it was done by someone she thought she could trust."

Heads around the table began to nod. A couple of the men returned to their seats.

"And your staff is suspect?" Forquet questioned, a current of anger in his tone.

"And his staff is the only group his wives would trust without hesitation," Wedge Antilles responded.

Luke nodded silently. "We knew where Cal was and we knew we had to get to her before she could be moved again. I didn't have time to talk to each of you, so I ordered all of you held here until I could make sure she was safe."

"How is she?" Sikes asked.

"I don't know for sure," Luke told them. "Ralph hadn't reached the house before I came over here. I wanted to make sure that none of you were held any longer than was necessary."

Tyler had sat down again. Now he stood up and walked over Luke. He laid his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Then you'd better forget about our wounded egos and get back to your wife."

Luke gave a single, curt nod of appreciation, unable to trust his voice.

Ralph was just coming from the Luke's suite when Luke entered his living area.

"How is she?" Luke demanded as soon as he saw the doctor.

Ralph was looking grim.

"I'm very worried about her," he admitted.

"Why?" Luke asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been badly beaten ... really worst than Amethyst had been when you first found her. The Imperials had wanted to torture Amethyst. Whoever did this wanted to kill Callista ... or at least didn't care if he did. Add to that the fact that she was imprisoned in that cave ... no food ... no water ..." The doctor spread his hands and shrugged.

Luke crossed to the doctor and took hold of his shoulders. "What are you telling me, Ralph? She's going to recover ... isn't she?"

"I ... don't know. I do know that she needs immediate surgery. Her spleen appears to be ruptured. I honestly don't know why she isn't dead now."

"Then operate!" Luke exclaimed.

Even as he yelled at Ralph, four body guards came down the hallway carefully caring Callista on a litter. Behind her came Leia and Amethyst.

"What's going on?" Luke demanded.

"I can't risk the surgery here," Ralph explained. "I'm taking her to the Medi-area. As soon as I'm sure she's stable, you can bring her back."

A forlorn Luke merely nodded and watched as his wife was carried out the door of his home.

Amethyst paced the hallway. Luke watched her anxiously. Leia and Han came down the hallway and he walked to greet them.

"How's she doing?" Leia asked.

Luke looked at her for a long moment. "I don't know. It's already taking longer than Ralph had anticipated." He turned to Han. "Any word on Hamilton?"

Han shook his head. "We were able to trace his first two jumps but ..."

"When he's found, I want him arrested and brought back here for Trial by Combat instead of the court system."

"I don't think that's legal any more," Han commented.

"Hamilton attacked my home. He's probably responsible for the death of Amethyst's dog, my poisoning and the campaign against my family – maybe even those assassin droids. He beat Callista with a deliberate attempt to kill her. He trapped her in a cave to die – cold and alone." Luke pointed toward the door of the Medi-Area. "She's in there now being operated on in an attempt to repair the internal damage she received at his hand."

With a soft exclamation, Leia slumped against Han. Han's arms closed tightly around her. He squeezed his eyes closed trying to block the image that sprang into his mind of Leia instead of Callista being abused.

Luke pounded his fist into the wall. "I have taken two wives – to protect them, to care for them. One is terrorized in her own home and now feels so threatened she's afraid to be alone. The other is beaten and kidnapped on my own base. One is having her insides surgically repaired. The other's beginning her second pregnancy with enough stress to cause another miscarriage." He spun around to glare at Leia and Han. "I make one hell of a husband, don't I?" he demanded before he strode down the hallway.

Callista was aware that someone was holding her hand. Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled.

"Luke," she whispered.

The pressure on her hand increased.

"I'm right here, darling," he told her.

She nodded slightly.

"Will you open your eyes?" he asked her.

"Why ... they're just plain old green." Her voice was still slurred from the drugs. "Not violet ... just run of the mill green."

"I still love to see them," he told her.

Her eyelids flickered but closed tightly again.

"No," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Too bright ... don't want to."

Luke smiled. "But I want you to," he told her.

She moved her head in the slightest shake of disagreement. "No."

"Callista ... I want you to open your eyes," Luke ordered gently.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want you to come home with me ... and Ralph won't let you out of here until you open your eyes."

She smiled slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you," Luke told her.

"I love you, too," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Luke took a sliver of ice from a glass and slipped it between her lips.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"I didn't think I'd ever be home again," she whispered.

The fear he heard in her voice tore at his heart.

"Callista, I love you so much. I swear to you, this will be avenged. Amethyst and I both have missed you desperately on this trip. We have so many things we want to share with you. I want you in our home just the second Ralph says I can move you."

She reached up a hand to touch his cheek. He held it against his face and smiled at her.

"I want to come home, Luke. I've never wanted anything else more in my life."

Amethyst looked at the servi-droid with disgust. She turned away from it with tears in her eyes. She stopped short as she saw Saraphine standing just inside the living area. Amethyst came from the patio into the house.

"Is anything wrong?" Saraphine asked.

"I ..." Amethyst sighed deeply, not wanting to discuss her problem with the female student whom she distrusted. "The droid did not prepare what I had intended for supper."

"Oh? What did you want?"

Amethyst told Saraphine what she had meant to be served.

"I can fix that."

Saraphine opened the door to the patio. She gave a few commands to the droid and then turned back to Amethyst with a smile.

"That should take care of it ... and in time for when Master Skywalker is ready to eat. I'll see you later."

Amethyst watched Saraphine walk across the room as she headed in the direction of the guest suites, where the students were staying.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 41**

**RETRIBUTION**

Amethyst entered Luke's suite. Luke turned to smile at her as she approached.

"Is supper ready?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he asked when she did not answer.

"Yes, supper is ready," she replied.

Luke stood up from where he had been sitting at his desk. He walked over to her.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he ordered gently.

"It's only ..." She turned away from him.

Luke took her shoulders and turned her back to face him.

"Tell me," he repeated.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I'd ordered the wrong menu for supper. Saraphine had to correct my mistake."

He smiled tenderly at her. "Your inability to order domestic droids has nothing to do with how much I love you – or how important you are to me. Don't you know that by now?"

"Yes ... it's just ... I want to be a real wife to you. I want ... I want to be able to function in your world."

Luke caressed her cheek. "I know you do. But I can find dozens of people who can program the droids. You are the only person I can trust to care for Callista."

"I'll sit with her while you eat."

"I have to go over to see Leia, too."

"I'll stay and take care of her until you return."

"If she wakes up, make sure she gets anything she wants."

She smiled in gentle admonishment.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry." He gave her a quick kiss. "I know you will."

"You go do what you have to," Amethyst told him.

Luke went through the women's area to the patio. His students had gathered for supper.

"It's hard to believe that she can't even order a domestic droid," Tosenya stated.

Saraphine shrugged. "Well ... she couldn't order supper."

"I've had to program all the droids for the housekeeping chores," Tosenya admitted.

"As beautiful as she is," Keithneau, one of the male students said, "I wouldn't care whether or not she could recognize a droid."

"Much less program one," agreed another male student, Nealleath.

"Master!" Garth, the third male student, exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

The five young students stood looking embarrassed. Luke let them squirm for a long moment. Slowly he walked over to the table.

"Sit down," he spoke softly. "Tosenya, will you please serve supper. Amethyst is sitting with Callista this evening."

The table was unnaturally quiet as the food was served and everyone began to eat. After ordering a droid to take Amethyst a plate of food, Luke was silent for the rest of the meal, leaving his students to their own thoughts. After he had eaten, he rose to his feet, motioning for them to remain seated.

"I must go talk to my sister. Hold your evening mediations without me."

He turned to leave, took a few steps and then stopped. Slowly he turned back to face the table.

"Perhaps during your mediations you should consider what your lives would've been like if you'd spend most of your childhood secluded from the rest of the universe with only two old men as company – and all of your adult life as a prisoner in an Imperial prison. It's conceivable that you wouldn't understand the simplicities of everyday life either."

Without waiting for a reply, Luke turned and left his self-conscious students.

Amethyst sat with Callista the entire time Luke was gone. It was the middle of the evening when Callista had awakened. Immediately, Amethyst ordered the servi-droid that had been standing by to bring a tray of food. She sat beside Callista, and slowly fed her small bites of her favorite foods.

"That's all, Am ... really, I'm full."

"You haven't eaten much."

"Later ... okay?"

Reluctantly, Amethyst sat the plate aside.

"You seem to be feeling better," Amethyst commented.

Callista smiled. "I do. Where's Luke?"

"He went to talk to Leia and Han. Shall I send for him?" She started to rise.

"No ... just stay with me."

Amethyst squeezed Callista's hand. "Always. You know that. I'm just so happy that we have you back with us."

Callista nodded. "I'm glad Ralph's letting me recover back here."

"It's so much easier to heal in your own home."

Callista chuckled, "We both have too much experience in that area."

Amethyst laughed softly in agreement.

"So tell me," Callista said.

"Tell you what?"

"I don't know what? Whatever you're keeping secret."

Amethyst shook her head. "Nothing ... really ..."

"Yeah, come on, Amethyst. What's going on?"

"Why don't we wait a couple more days ... until you're stronger. You've only been home a few days."

"You don't want to make me sad." Suddenly Callista smiled. "You're pregnant!"

Amethyst blushed and nodded.

"You are so sweet to worry about my feelings," Callista told her. "But I'm happy! Does Luke know?"

"Yes, this time he felt the conception."

"And?"

Amethyst smiled. "And he is very happy."

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Cal," she whispered, "it's a boy!"

Callista let out a shout of joy.

"So ... have you thought about names yet?" Callista asked.

Amethyst laughed. "I think I have a while. Luke insisted that Ralph check me over the day after your surgery. He couldn't even confirm that I was pregnant yet."

"If I remember right, we never completed the nursery. Looks like we're going to have to get busy."

The two women hugged each other.

"Just as soon as you are well enough," Amethyst assured her.

Amethyst walked into the women's sitting area. She heard a noise in Callista's suite. Cautiously she walked into her sister-wife's private suite. She stopped and stared at Saraphine and Tosenya.

"What are you doing here?" Amethyst demanded.

Both women looked up in surprise.

"I asked you a question," Amethyst stated.

"We're cleaning up this area," Saraphine replied.

"Who authorized this?" Amethyst asked.

"Authorized?" Tosenya questioned. "No one. We just thought we'd help out."

"You are in the zenana of a Jedi Lord's Household. You have no right to be here. Leave immediately!" Amethyst ordered.

"We just wanted to ..."

"Get out!" Amethyst interrupted. "Tell them to leave, Lord," she added without turning.

Both young women looked surprised as Luke suddenly appeared behind Amethyst. Luke stepped to Amethyst's side and took hold of her hand.

"I felt your distress," he told her quietly.

"I found them in here," she said.

"Why?" Luke asked his two students.

"We'd noticed that no one had cleaned up the suite yet," Saraphine responded. "We wanted to help."

"Remove them," Amethyst ordered.

Luke raised her hand to his lips. "Let them finish the work. I'm sure the thought was well meant." He turned to the young women. "So you'll know in the future, this area is for my wives. It's highly improper for anyone outside of my Household to be in here."

"We're sorry," Tosenya said. "We meant no harm."

Luke nodded. "I understand. Thank you for preparing Callista's suite. Just remember to either ask permission or not to enter here again."

He put his arm around Amethyst and led her to his suite. Once they were out of sight of the two students, Amethyst began to cry softly. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"They're right," Luke stated. "It's time the room was cleaned up."

"They think I am incompetent," she sobbed.

He comforted her tenderly. "I embarrassed the five of them. They were talking about you this evening."

She took a step back and looked up at him with fiery eyes flashing.

"What did they say?" she demanded, her distress forgotten in her anger.

He chuckled. "The boys all think that you're so beautiful that you shouldn't have to know how to program a droid. And I agree with them."

He drew her back into his arms.

"I suggested," he told her, "that this evening they should mediate on how well they'd be able to function if they'd been raised in hiding and then spent years in prison." He nodded his head toward the women's area. "I think that was intended as an apology."

She looked up at him. "Do you think so? I don't agree with your assessment. They think you deserve better. They want you to take them as wives – especially Saraphine."

He kissed her deeply. "You and Callista are all I want in this universe. You don't need to be jealous of other women," he assured her. "There's no one who will ever be able to take your place – or even share it." He smiled tenderly. His hand moved from her back to stroke her stomach. "Please, be at peace. You must take care of our son. And you've had nothing but unhappiness since we returned. I'm sorry I can't protect you from this pain."

"Kiss me."

He drew her tight and again kissed her.

"Stay in here with me and Callista tonight," he asked.

"All right. Let me prepare for bed and I'll return. Does Callista need anything?"

"I don't think so. Just hurry back."

The next afternoon, Leia came out of the women's area meeting Luke as he was coming toward his suite. The twins smiled at each other.

"I was just coming to see how Callista was feeling," he told her.

"She's asleep right now."

"And Amethyst?"

"She was feeling a little tired so she went to take a nap. I sat with Callista until she fell asleep. I left a droid to notify me when she wakes up."

Luke nodded and started walking his sister back toward the living area.

"Do you have time for a drink?" he asked.

She nodded. "Something cool ... out on the patio."

A few moments later, Luke and Leia settled into chairs overlooking the restored lake. She gave Luke a broad smile.

"Amethyst says there's something you want to tell me – but I think you mentioned it a couple of weeks ago."

Luke looked puzzled a moment and then he nodded slowly. "While we were waiting during Callista's surgery." He smiled. "Yeah, Amethyst is pregnant again – a boy!"

"That's wonderful, Luke. I'm so happy for you."

"Yes," he answered slowly, "and Callista's getting along very well." He sighed, "They're both doing much better than I'd thought."

Leia reached out and squeezed Luke's hand. "It's over ... you know who was responsible ... he's under arrest and you'll soon deal with him. Enjoy your wives ... enjoy your son. Luke, it's time. The war is long over. It's time to live in peace."

"Luke, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Han questioned.

Luke turned hard eyes to look at him.

"Look, buddy, it's your wives ... it's just ... aren't we getting a little outside of New Republic laws?"

Luke shook his head. "It's up to Hamilton. I've done a little research into his background. He's lied to us from the very beginning. I'm offering him a way to avoid a court martial. It's up to him whether or not he takes it."

Luke, Han and Lando walked out of the palace and into the front courtyard. Many of the base personnel had gathered around the edges. Rumors had been circulating around the base for the six weeks Hamilton had been imprisoned. Luke had refused to act until Callista was well enough to witness what he had planned.

Luke glanced over his shoulder. At one of the upper windows stood Leia, Amethyst and Callista. Handcuffed, standing alone in the centre of the courtyard was Hamilton. Off to one side sat a table with a variety of weapons.

Luke advanced slowly until he stood beside Hamilton. He turned slowly, addressing the base personnel.

"For generations, it has been the right of the Jedi to hold Trial by Combat. This ancient rite is only used when a court case will bring additional suffering to a person's victims. I've ordered Hamilton arrested for a malfeasance against my family. I will have him court marshaled if he insists. I will see him imprisoned for the rest of his life. Or I offer him a chance for Trial by Combat."

Luke waved his hand and the handcuffs fell from Hamilton's wrists.

"I don't recognize your right to do this," Hamilton snarled. 'I will not participate."

Luke shrugged. "It's your choice, of course, if you prefer a full court martial."

Hamilton smirked so only Luke could hear, "You'll never do that. You can't afford to make it all public. If anyone ever learned that the Sith are reorganizing, there'll be panic."

"I will," Luke assured him softly. "Because your dark secrets can't survive in the light of the truth."

He raised his voice so others could hear, "Just as I'm going to make your background public. I know the history Hamilton has related to all of you. But I've done some research. Hamilton knows so much about what we all did in the rebellion – not because he worked with us, but because he worked in intelligence ... for the Emperor."

There was an angry murmur from the crowd.

"He joined the Empire after he had betrayed his home world to the Empire. Then he betrayed the Empire to us when he realized the Alliance would win. Now he has betrayed me by trying to revive the Sith Lords."

There were outcries from the spectators as tension rippled through the group.

"He will not succeed in his plans," Luke's voice took on a Jedi soothing vibration as he continued. "His is a man who is incapable of loyalty ... a man who has betrayed anyone who has ever tried to get close to him. A man more despicable than Vader."

Hamilton let out a roar and leaped toward the weapons table but stopped short of picking up a weapon. He turned his back to the table but reached back with both hands to grip the edge of the table. He raised his head to watch Luke. Luke spun around and fixed Hamilton with his cold, grey eyes. He crossed until he was only inches from Hamilton's face.

"You are unfit to hold public office," Luke snapped at him. "You are unfit to serve the New Republic. And I will see that you spend the rest of your life in prison if you leave this spot."

Desperately Hamilton reached behind him without looking. He grabbed the first weapon his hand touched. His face paled as he brought his hand around and saw he had a Jedi's lightsaber.

A smile was playing on Luke's face. He knew now that the Force was with him in this trial. Hamilton ignited the weapon and swung at Luke. At the attack on the unarmed Luke, there were angry shouts from the crowd.

Ignoring the distractions, Luke did a back flip six feet in the air to avoid the laser blade. Hamilton took the saber in both hands and swung sideways at Luke. With the slightest movement, Luke was not were the blade slashed. He reached out his hand and, from the weapons table, his own lightsaber flew into his hand, igniting as it came. Luke parried the next swing to allow himself to close on Hamilton.

Softly, deadly, Luke told him, "But this is not for your betrayal of your public trust." He lowered his voice and hissed, "This is for my wife."

In desperation, Hamilton swung the lightsaber once more. Luke parried the blow and sliced once with his lightsaber. Luke stepped back turning off his weapon. Hamilton patted at his chest feebly once, twice. Then he fell down in two pieces, sliced completely in half.

Luke walked wearily to where his wives and sister now stood waiting from him at the main entrance of the palace.

"Let's go home," he said to his wives.

"Are you all right?" Leia asked.

He gave her a sad smile. "I will be, Leia ... I will be."

With an arm around each wife, Luke went to his own compound. After they had left the palace grounds, as they were approaching their home, Luke's grip on Callista tightened. None of the three of them spoke.

They entered the living area, Callista took a step away from Luke. Holding his hand, she sank to her knees.

"I know why you did this," she told him softly. "And I want you to know that I will never forget the justice you gave me today, Lord."

Luke felt a strange sense of elation when Callista used his title. Although he had considered it after he had listened to Emil's cylinder, Luke had never officially acknowledged his acceptance at being called Lord. And only Amethyst had ever used the title in their home. But Callista's use of the title made him feel, for the first time, that he was actually beginning to reach the level where it was appropriate.

He bowed and kissed her hand.

That night, alone in his suite with Callista, he held her tightly.

"What is it, Luke?" she asked, sensing that there was something he wanted to tell her but was not exactly sure how to do so.

"I just want you to know," he told her hesitantly, "this afternoon … when you knelt to me … when you called me Lord … I know what that meant." He paused. "I know that Amethyst means it when she calls me that. I also know that she doesn't fully understand the reality of that title – not in this day and age. You do." He hugged her tighter. "When you did that today ... for the first time ... I truly felt like I might become a Jedi Lord."

She moved her head so she could kiss his cheek.

"I'm a warrior, not a member of a court," she told him. 'I'm not naturally inclined to protocol. But never doubt that you are not only a Jedi Lord, you are a great Lord. That I don't give you the respect that's due to you is my commoner upbringing."

She sat up and caressed Luke's cheek.

"Centuries from now," she continued softly, "your name will be remembered with reverence as the Lord that saved the Jedi. Never doubt that, Luke. Never take your greatness for granted. Never assume that you are less than what Amethyst tells you that you are. And forgive me for not giving you the veneration which is due to you any more often than I do."

He drew her into his arms. He kissed her temple as he held her firmly against his chest.

"I love you so much," he told her. "I never wanted to be a great lord. You know that. I wanted a wife and a home of my own. While I love Amethyst dearly and I know that she's the one who'll provide me with the children I long to have, you are the wife I'd allowed myself to dream of."

He held her quietly for a long moment before continuing.

"You're an equal who's willing to share my life as it is. You're a warrior who's willing to help me accomplish whatever is necessary. You're the helpmate who's able to make me face the negatives I want to ignore."

He paused again and then kissed her temple.

"Today – when you knelt to me, here ... privately ... honestly … you gave me a tribute that I will never forget. I will treasure it the rest of my life."

She shifted so she could kiss his mouth. She felt the tears on his cheeks and a wave of love swept over her.

"Make love to me," she whispered, her voice heavy with desire. "Tonight, I don't want to be Luke's wife. Tonight, I want to be possessed by a Jedi Lord."

She kissed his lips. Slowly his hand slid up her naked back and entangled itself in her hair. Gradually their passion increased until they were consumed with a hunger that overwhelmed their senses. When Luke entered her, it was with deep driving thrusts that seemed to pierce the centre of her being. Her final climax was a combination of pleasure and pain that left her clinging weakly to Luke as he released his own passion in a throbbing rush.

Afterward, he was cradling her gently when he suddenly sat up and stared down at her anxiously.

"Callista! Did I hurt you?" he demanded. "I'm sorry ... I forgot that Ralph hasn't released you."

She smiled at him and gently pulled him back down beside her. "I don't care," she told him softly as she settled against his again, his arms securely around her again. "I'm sure that if I'd kept any of the appointments he tried to get me to all week he would have."

He hugged her quickly. "You constantly surprise me," he told her.

She made a nuzzling motion against him. "As it should be ... Lord."

He chuckled as his arms tightened securely around her and he felt her drifting happily into sleep.

The following morning, Luke met with his students for a long time and then sent them back to the Jedi Academy. He knew that what they had witnessed the previous evening would be a topic of conversation for many months. He knew that some students would disapprove and leave Javen 4. He could only hope that none of them would turn to the Dark Side.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 42**

**REMINISCES**

"How long will you be gone?" Amethyst asked. "It's only been a few weeks since the Trial. Don't they think you're entitled to a rest?"

Luke had just told his wives about an assignment that he had received from the Inner Council.

"Well ..." he began cautiously, "the actual mission should take two days plus travel time. It's just a question of delivering the artifact and attending the presentation ceremony in the name of the New Republic."

"What is this thing?" Callista asked. "A rock? Is it worth anything?"

Luke chuckled. "My wife the pirate. Yes, it's a rock. No, it has no monetary value. The Pleassenees used the rock face to engrave the symbol of their first ruler. It's the symbol of their planet, their culture, and their history. The Emperor had removed it just to punish them. When it was discovered in Imperial City it was decided to return it immediately. But the Pleassenees wanted a formal ceremony and all kinds of pageantry. They requested that I be sent with it. They're a very symbolic people. A Jedi returning the symbol of their own culture would mean a great deal to them."

"I think you must go," Amethyst agreed. "So what is the travel time?"

"I'm not sure," Luke admitted. "I think just two days."

"So you'll be back in about a week?" Callista asked.

"That depends," Luke told her.

"Are you going to the Academy on the way back?" Amethyst asked.

"No." Luke turned to Callista and took hold of her hand. "I promised you a trip to all your old haunts. Would you like to make this trip with me? We could take a little vacation before we come back."

Callista looked at him in amazement. "I thought you'd forgotten you'd told me that!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Just been too busy to want to try it. Well? Do you feel up to it?"

Callista glanced at Amethyst and then turned back to Luke. "I thought you weren't going to attend any ceremonies without both of us."

He shook his head. "I said I wouldn't attend any ceremonies where both of you weren't welcome. Amethyst and you have both been invited. She can come with us to the ceremony and then return while we go off on our own. Although," he turned to Amethyst, "I'd prefer that you not travel."

She nodded. "I know. Ralph's already spoken to me about restrictions. He said that I could travel, but that he'd prefer that I not make any light jumps."

Luke looked back at Callista and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's your pleasure?"

Amethyst giggled as Luke carried her into the living area. He was nibbling on her ear lobe as he moved through the doorway.

"This is no fair!" she exclaimed. "You know that drives me nuts and I can't get away with you carrying me!"

"If you don't stop wiggling, I'm liable to drop you," he warned and then feigned releasing her.

She squealed and clung to his neck.

"You two are making enough noise to cause a security scramble," Callista told them coming into the house from the patio.

Luke smiled broadly. "But it's good to hear her happy again isn't it."

"Yes, it is," Callista admitted happily.

"Cal, I believe I left something going in my work area," Luke said as he settled Amethyst on the couch.

"I'll check on it," she told him.

"Have you had a chance to meet any of the new bodyguards?" Luke asked.

Amethyst laughed. "You know I've had the flu and Ralph has made me stay in my sleeping area for almost a week. Is this a trick question to learn if I allow men into my suite when you're not with them?"

He chuckled. "No, I just figured that you did what ever you wanted when I wasn't here to check on you."

"Is this what you wanted?" Callista asked as she came into the living area carrying a large basket.

"Possibly," Luke told her. "Let Amethyst see if she thinks it can be of any use."

Callista placed the basket on the floor beside Amethyst's feet. Puzzled, Amethyst glanced at Luke and then at Callista.

"What are you two up to? You both look too happy with yourselves to be just ..."

A small noise from the basket caused her to break off and look at the basket with surprise. She opened the lid and then began to cry.

"Oh, Luke! She's beautiful," she exclaimed.

He knelt and lifted the puppy from the basket and handed her to Amethyst. She hugged the puppy fiercely and buried her face in its fuzzy coat as she began to cry.

He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"She's a little older than Sassy was," he told her. "But I had her trained before I brought her home," he added with a smile.

Laughing, Amethyst looked up at him. "Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much." She looked up at Callista. "Did you know?"

She smiled. "Yeah ... he told me about her when he had her shipped from New Republic City to Javen 4."

"Why did you have her shipped to Javen 4?" Amethyst asked.

"So my students could train her, of course. What's the good of being the head of an academy if you can't exploit your students?"

"I can't believe you did all that," she whispered as she cuddled the little dog against her face again.

"She can keep you company while Cal and I are gone." He gave her a kiss. "And as long as you're happy, it was worth every bit of the trouble. Besides, I don't want to lose another pair of dress boots. I hate breaking in new boots!"

Luke felt Callista move her head as it lay on his shoulder. He looked down to see her smiling at him. She stretched her neck so she could kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for Amethyst. I know you didn't like Sassy all that much."

He chuckled. "Did you know that one night when we were making love that Sassy started licking the side of my leg?"

Callista laughed. "No, Am hadn't told me that."

They were both quiet a moment.

"Can I ask you something, Cal?"

"Of course."

"Do you and Amethyst ever talk about me?"

She rose up on one elbow and looked at him. "Insecure?"

"No," he smiled, "just ... curious. Do you?"

"Of course. You are our lives."

"No ... that's not what I meant." He pulled her against him again. "I mean ... for instance, will you tell Amethyst about this conversation? Do you discuss the different ways we make love?"

She nuzzled against his shoulder. "We don't purposefully keep secrets from each other. But we also realize that we each need some personal time, some special time with you. One tiny bit of our lives that we don't share ... that we don't resent the other having also." She paused a moment and then asked, "Why?"

He didn't answer for a long time.

Finally he asked her, "What you said about me being your lives ... what would you do if I were killed?"

She jerked away from him and sat up suddenly in the darkness trying to study his face.

"Have you had a vision? Do you know something?"

"No," he soothed her pulling her back into his arms.

"Luke?"

"I swear ... Nothing like that. It's just something Leia said to me once."

"Really?" she asked.

He could still hear the fear in her voice. He held her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong," he assured her. "Leia said something to me about Han one time when we were talking. She said that she didn't know what she'd do if anything ever happened to Han." Tenderly he caressed Callista's body as he continued, "She has the kids and her career. It made me think ... what would you two do if something happened to me?"

She shivered and pressed closer to him. "I don't know ... I can't conceive of being here without you," she admitted. "And as far as Amethyst goes ... I don't know what she'd do. I don't think either one of us have ever considered being apart from you. I know we've never talked about it. I can't even imagine how I could survive without you – without both of you."

She hugged him and his arms tightened around her. He kissed her forehead.

"When this is all over," he said softly, almost to himself, "I have to help you both expand your lives beyond the walls of this compound. I can't let you spend your lives cloistered away, serving me like a harem. You have to have your own lives ... it's wrong to treat you like you're an extension of me."

She kissed his skin as she lay cradled against his chest. "We are an extension of you. We're both bonded to you, linked to you in ways that most people will never be lucky enough to know. You are our destines. This we have discussed, this we both know."

She rose up as he could see her face.

"This is what we both want ... what we both are grateful to have ... we have no greater desire."

He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. He reached out to her through the Force and allowed them to exchange the feelings that they could not be put into words. They exchanged their passions freely as they exchanged their physical touches and kisses.

Suddenly he crushed her tightly against his chest almost as if he wanted to take her away from any possible harm ... almost as if he wanted to make her completely part of himself. She understood what he was feeling and she allowed him to hold her for a long time. Finally, she moved her head enough to kiss his jaw line.

"Sleep, Luke," she cooed to him. "Be at peace. Let me rest in your arms. The three of us are united in the Force ... let the Force take care of us."

"Dalmos!"

The elderly man sitting alone at a table in the back of the bar looked up. He stared as Callista and Luke approached him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded.

"It's me – Callista," Cal stated.

He regarded her in silence for a long time. "The only Callista I knew died over 20 years ago."

"Closer to 30," she corrected. "But it's me," she insisted.

"May we sit down?" Luke asked.

"And who are you? My long lost brother?" the old man growled.

Holding a chair for Callista, Luke smiled easily at the man as he also sat down. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

"The Jedi?" The older man turned to stare at Callista again. "You do look a bit like Cal ... but you're way too young." He sighed. "Her daughter maybe," he allowed.

Callista shook her head. "Jacob and I were killed 30 years ago ... but not my spirit."

"If I may ..." Luke interrupted. Quickly he related what had happened to Callista from the time of her first death until he had found her on the Eye of Palpatine and she had returned in another's body.

Dalmos looked at Callista, tears in his eyes. "Is it really you, Cal?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "Do you want me to fix you your favorite breakfast of stargeogs waffles?"

"Cal!"

The old man, moving faster than Luke would have thought possible, jumped from his chair, pulled Callista to her feet and drew her into a bear hug. Luke watched as the two friends patted each other's backs. Finally, Dalmos released Callista.

"Sit down, sit down! Tell me what you've been doing?" he demanded. "Why didn't you let any of us know you were alive? What are you doing with Skywalker, here?"

Callista laughed and held up a hand to stop his questions. "Coming back from the dead was a new experience for me. I wasn't sure what the protocols were."

Dalmos laughed. "Like you would have followed them anyway."

Luke chuckled.

"What've you been doing?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. I was hooked up with the rebellion for most of that action. But then I guess you missed that being locked in a computer for 30 years."

"Every minute of it," she confirmed. "What're you doing now?"

"Ah ... well ..." The man glanced nervously at Luke.

Luke gave him an easy grin. "Smuggling? Pirating?"

"Yeah ... something like that," the man agreed hurriedly.

Luke studied him. "Slaving?"

"No! Never that!" the man assured Luke quickly.

Luke gave him an easy nod.

"What about Davistom? And Wasslier?" Callista asked.

"Dead ... Vader. Everyone we trained with except for those like me who washed out."

Callista hung her head a moment. "All of them?"

Dalmos jerked his thumb toward Luke. "Didn't your boyfriend here tell you? He's the last of them – well – and now you."

She shook her head. "I lost my ability to use the Force when I crossed back." She smiled at Luke and then turned back to Dalmos. "And he's not my boyfriend. He's my husband."

"Husband! By the moons of Endore! You married?" Dalmos slapped his thigh and laughed so hard he choked. "It'd take a Jedi to control Cal, here," he managed in Luke's direction after a minute.

Luke smiled and nodded. "It does indeed."

Luke woke up and rolled over. His hand touched the empty bed beside him and sat up. He looked around the darkened room but could not see Callista. After dressing quickly, he left the room to search for his wife.

Callista stood on top of the building, looking out over the city. It had been a huge metropolis. An Imperial training facility had been established during the Empire. When the Emperor died, the city had emptied quickly. The few people who had remained were people who were too poor to afford passage off the planet. People without money meant that the smugglers had no reason to call. The planet was too close to regular shipping lanes to make a good hideout for smugglers or the few Imperials that remained.

Luke opened the door to the building roof and walked over to where Callista stood by the edge. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're sorry you came, aren't you?" he asked.

Nodding, she laid her head against his shoulder. "I wish I'd just remembered it the way it was the last time I saw it."

Luke kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it'd changed so much or I would've tried to talk you out of this stop."

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him for comfort. His arms closed around her, drawing her tight.

"You mean out of this trip. Nothing's what I'd expected. I knew all of my friends would be 30 years older," she told him. "I just didn't realize what that'd mean – how much they've changed."

"It's not just the years. The rebellion changed almost everyone, one way or the other."

"And I knew that ..." Her voice caught with tears. "I knew that all of the Jedi were dead. It's just that ... I mean I never thought ..."

Luke hugged her tighter. "But you still thought that you might be able to find some of them."

"I don't know!" she admitted, tears falling softly. "I guess I thought that if I'd somehow survived ..." She pulled back and looked up at him. "Everyone I trained with – except Dalmos – is dead. I should be dead ... or at least 60 years old with grandchildren. I should be ... I should be .."

Luke drew her tightly against him again. "You should be right where you are – here in my arms. I know it must be hard to know that everything you knew, everyone you knew, is gone. I can't change that." He gestured out to the city. "I can't return your family to you. I can't restore your home world to how you remember it. I can't do anything more to change your past than I could do for Amethyst. All I can do is tell you how happy I am that you're in my life. And how very much I love you."

Callista walked around the deserted kitchen of the homestead where Luke had been raised on Tatooine. She ran her fingertips over the tabletop and looked at the deep lines she had made in the sand.

The sand seemed to be everywhere. The entire planet seemed to be the color of the sand. Even the sky seemed to reflect a golden tan color.

"You grew up here?" she questioned with a grin.

He returned the grin and nodded. "This is the garden spot," he assured her.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. You should see the waste lands."

"Pass!"

He chuckled. "Well, you wanted to see it and you've had the guided tour: Obi-Wan's hut, the Pit of Formus, Jabba's deserted palace. But we need to get headed back. It's dangerous to stay here after dark. I want to get back to Mos Isley."

They returned to the skimmer craft Luke had rented at the space port and they proceeded back to the only city Luke's home world boasted.

"Do you want to stay in this colorful locale?" he asked as they pulled up in front of the canteen where he had rented the craft.

She smiled. "No ... you've proved your point. I think I'd just as soon stay aboard the shuttle craft out in space somewhere."

Luke and Callista lay on the single bunk the shuttle offered. "It's not been much of a trip for you, has it?" he asked her gently.

"Yes and no. It's not what I expected. But I think I needed to see it. I know that my old life is completely gone now. I know that my real life started the minute you opened the escape pod after we destroyed the Eye of Palpatine." She nuzzled closer to him. "And I'm completely at peace with that now."

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why don't you let me take you to a few places just for a vacation?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Let me surprise you."

She turned so they were lying face to face. "And what are we going to do there?"

With a smile, he slipped his arms around her. "I think we can think of something. Would you like me to show you a few of my ideas?" he asked as he tugged on her sleeping robe, pulling it off of her shoulder.

"Yeah ... maybe I'd better check this ..." 

Her reply was cut short as he covered her lips with his. A moment later, her sleeping robe fell to the cabin floor. Almost immediately, his followed. It was quite a bit later before they finished their discussion.

"I've never been any place like this!" Callista exclaimed as she walked down the shuttle ramp.

She stared out at the dense foliage of the Forest Moon of Endore. She turned around slowly taking in all of the greens created by the hundreds of plant varieties. She turned around a second time, more slowly, looking straight up as if trying to see the tops of the monstrous trees that made up the forest.

"I can't image this place as a battleground," she told him.

He smiled and took hold of her hand, leading her into the forest. "Well, it was. One of the worst of the entire rebellion – certainly the most important. Hurry up 3PO," he called to the golden protocol droid coming reluctantly down the shuttle ramp.

The droid had been grumbling ever since Luke had sent for 3PO to meet them.

They walked in silence for a while. Callista was continuing to look around at the strange life forms she saw. Suddenly Luke stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Callista asked.

"Nothing ... it's just, we're not alone," he told her.

She looked around. "The plants?"

He grinned. "The Ewoks."

With a gesture around the small clearing in which they stood, there were rustlings under the oversized plant leaves ... and then, one after another, large furry heads on small furry bodies appeared.

"Luke! They're adorable!" Callista exclaimed.

The Ewoks walked over to Luke, chattering happily in their own language. They bowed to him, pointed at Callista and chattered louder.

"They want to know," C3PO translated, "why you have brought this woman instead of Princess Leia."

Luke nodded in greeting to several of the Ewoks. "Explain to them that I have brought my wife to meet them."

3PO emitted a series of chattering sounds. Suddenly the Ewoks became even more excitedly. Two of them bounded over to either side of Callista and took hold of her hands, leading her into the forest.

"Luke?"

He chuckled. "You're okay. They just get a little excited. I'm right behind you – don't worry."

It was late that night by the time the Ewoks would allow Luke and Callista to go to bed.

"Well?" he asked. "How do you like the Ewoks?"

"They're wonderful ... just like their world. No wonder you enjoy coming here. I've never seen anyone who's so full of happiness."

"I know," he agreed holding her lovingly. "It's hard to believe that they can be such fierce fighters."

"They defeated a group of Imperials?"

"An entire legion – of the Emperor's best troops," he confirmed.

"They are strange little characters."

"I know. I can hardly wait to see what they have planned for tomorrow."

Mon Mothma handed Callista a cup of coffee and motioned for her to help herself to a plate of small cakes.

"I'm so glad that you had time to stop by and see me," Mon Mothma told Callista. "When I heard that Luke was in the capital, I was surprised. I hadn't known he was coming."

"We didn't know we were coming," Callista explained.

"You didn't know you were coming here? Then how did you ...?"

Callista laughed softly. "I mean we didn't decide until just before we headed here that we were coming. We've been on a ... a ..." She smiled brightly. "I guess it's a vacation."

Mon Mothma smiled. "Good. Luke never gets enough rest. I'm glad you were able to get him away. Where have you been?"

"We went to some of the places I remembered from before."

"Before?"

"My ... first life."

"Oh ... of course."

"But ... 30 years and a rebellion ... things were ..."

"Changed."

"Yeah," Callista agreed, a sad tone in her voice, then brightened. "Anyway, Luke said he wanted to show me a few places he thought I'd enjoy more. We've been to his home world, and ..."

"Tatooine!" Mon Mothma exclaimed. "I'd hardly consider that a pleasure planet."

Callista laughed. "True. We were only there a day. He just wanted me to see it. And then ... have you ever met the Ewoks?"

Mon Mothma laughed. "A delegation. They're adorable, aren't they?"

"It was wonderful. We spent a few days on the Forest Moon. And then Luke picked up the message that he was wanted here, so we thought we'd stop on our way home."

"And how is Amethyst? I've heard about Luke's announcement at the ceremony explaining her absence. The Pleassenees were highly honored that he chose their world to announce his expected heir."

"Amethyst is fine. She's doing quite well with this pregnancy. Ralph has her on very restricted activities. Luke had been promising me this trip for some time so we thought we'd better take it before she reached a point we didn't want to leave her alone."

They were silent for a few moments and then Callista smiled at Mon Mothma. 

"What?" she asked.

Mon Mothma looked uncharacteristically flustered. "I am so sorry! I was starring. I'm normally not that rude."

"It's all right. Obviously you want to ask me something. What is it?"

"I'm afraid what I was thinking is almost as rude as my staring."

"I find it very hard to believe that you could ever be rude. Ask your question. If I don't want to answer you, I'll just say so."

"All right. I was just thinking how hard it would be if I had to share my husband with another woman. I wonder how you and Amethyst manage it so well."

Callista laughed. "That's not rude. That's the number one question everyone asks."

"And do you answer them?"

"Usually we just say it makes us happy. But for you, I'll be a little more specific ..." 

"No ... not if you don't want to."

"I know how much Luke respects you. I know that you realize how important he is to the New Republic. I think you have a right to know."

Mon Mothma gave a nod of her head, acknowledging the honor Callista was granting.

Callista took a deep breath before she continued, "A thousand generations ago, it was imperative that the Jedi grow stronger – both in the Force and politically. By forming politically astute marriages, they were able to become known to more and more cultures. By taking multiple wives, each of the few Jedi Lords that existed could form several valuable alliances. In addition, they could produce more future Jedi. It was a very logical and accepted custom."

"I understand that. But what about now? Don't you find it difficult?"

Cal shrugged. "I was born over 50 years ago. There were still living Jedi Lords with multiple wives. Amethyst was raised as a Bride of the Force – with traditions that go back millennium."

"And you've always both agreed to this ... always been at peace with this arrangement?"

"Because of her position as a Force Bride, it was imperative that Luke marry Amethyst. But he was feeling very guilty over the idea of deserting me. It was Amethyst who suggested the old fashioned arrangement. It seemed so right ... it made us all so happy. When I first met Amethyst ... it was like we'd known each other all of our lives. She was the only person who could feel me through the Force – even Luke can't touch my life Force directly. After spending just a few days together, neither one of us could imagine ever living away from each other. That's exactly how both of us felt about Luke. Once she convinced Luke and me that the multiple household made sense ..."

"Convinced? It wasn't Luke's idea?" 

"Heavens, no! At first, he was very much opposed to it."

"I had no idea. When I came to talk to him about his marriages, I had assumed that he ... that it was his ..."

"No," Callista assured her with a smile. "It took Am several days to convince Luke and me that it was a perfectly proper situation. Even then Luke insisted that we all live together for a couple of weeks to see if it'd drive us all crazy."

"And did it?"

She laughed. "For a while, later on. After the weddings, Amethyst and I did go through a bad time. It was the adjusting to the new lifestyle all at once. Usually wives are only taken one at a time with several months or even years between the marriages. Before Amethyst was rescued, Luke and I had been going through a rough time in our relationship. Then, within just a few months: he found Amethyst, he married both of us, and Amethyst was pregnant."

"I don't know how any of you survived."

"There were a few days when it was touch and go ... but after that, everything has been fine – at least between the three of us."

Mon Mothma nodded sagely. "Yes ... the rest of us have not been as kind, have we?"

"I meant no criticism of you!" Callista exclaimed. "I know that when you attended the weddings that you didn't really approve, but that you were there to show support for Luke's choice of lifestyle. And he's told us about the wonderful speech you made in the senate regarding their recognition of the Jedi Codicil."

"And the fact that I ask him to never take both of you to formal engagements?"

Callista smiled in gentle understanding. "It took Leia a little while to come around, too. We don't hold it against her, either."

"You are most generous."

"And one of the two most beautiful women on this patio."

The women turned to see Luke coming from the building to join them. He bent and kissed Callista's cheek.

"How are you, Mon Mothma?" he asked as he seated himself in the chair to which she gestured.

"Quite well. And yourself?"

"Just great. I was afraid I was being summoned for some mission out to the galaxy fringes."

"And?" Callista questioned.

"And ... they just want me to mediate a trial tomorrow."

"For the case where ..."

"Excuse me, Mon Mothma," Luke interrupted. "I'd prefer to hear nothing, not even the names, before tomorrow."

"Of course ... I've become so use to barristers I've forgotten how the Jedi dispense justice. Can you stay a while?"

"As always, I am at your disposal," Luke replied gallantly with a roguish smile.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 43**

FUTURE

Luke and Callista watched Amethyst as she went into the house.

"Will you get out of my way!" she snarled at her bodyguard who had sprung forward to open the door for her. "Nushi, move!" she ordered as her small dog jumped around her feet as she maneuvered through the door.

"She's in a good mood," Luke commented dryly.

"She was up almost all night," Callista told him.

"Why?"

Callista sighed. "Maybe because she's eight months pregnant, retaining water, sore, miserable, hot and tired of having her stomach sticking out three feet."

"Her stomach isn't sticking out three feet," Luke retorted.

Callista raised an eyebrow. "You tell her that."

"Can't Ralph give her something so she can sleep?" Luke asked.

"He's worried it could cause a problem with the baby."

"Well, we should have something that will keep her quiet when she's like this ... she could be dangerous!" he quipped.

Callista chuckled. "No, Luke ... just like he couldn't give her anything for morning sickness during the first three months, or anything for her depression the second three months. It's just part of being pregnant. There's nothing that can be done without putting the baby at risk."

She looked up toward the house to make sure Amethyst had made it completely into the coolness of the house.

"Maybe you could try spending some more time with her," she suggested.

"She's thrown me out of her suite the last three nights," he protested.

"She doesn't want you to sleep with her ... but maybe if you just offer to sit with her until she's asleep." She reached out and touched his hand gently. "She was crying last night and wouldn't talk to me either. We have to do something to help her through this last month."

"I'm going to bed," Amethyst announced soon after supper that evening.

"Let me walk you to your suite," Luke offered as he stood up.

"I can make it," she snapped.

"But I'll feel better if you'd let me go with you," Luke insisted.

With his arm around her waist, Luke walked Amethyst into her suite.

"Good night, Luke," she said as they entered her sleeping area.

"I'd like to stay with you."

She sighed deeply. "Luke, I've told you the last three nights that I don't sleep well with you in here!"

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep in here," he told her gently. "But can I be with you until you fall asleep."

She looked up at him and suddenly she was crying. Luke gathered her awkwardly in his arms. She pushed away from him with an angry sound.

"You can't even get your arms around me! I'm so big and ugly!" She threw herself on the bed.

"No ... you may be big," he told her sitting on the bed and taking her in his arms. He rubbed her swelling belly. "But you carry my son – and are more radiant than you've ever been." He smiled tenderly, "Except our wedding day," the feelings of love very evident in his voice.

He moved his hand up to stroke her cheek. "And you will never be ugly. You are so beautiful ... now, more than ever."

He kissed her deeply and then pulled back with a slight smile. His hand returned to her stomach.

"But junior does make it a little hard to get as close to you as I'd like."

She smiled at him through her tears.

"That's better," he told her. "Get ready for bed. I'd like to stay with you a while, if you don't mind."

She nodded and went into the bathing area to change. When she was settled in her bed, Luke laid down beside her.

"Amethyst, I know you don't feel well ... I know you're uncomfortable. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"My back hurts so badly," she told him.

He rolled her more on her side and began to massage the small of her back. As he used his hands, he also directed the Force into the pain she was experiencing.

It took several moments, but gradually she let out a sigh of relief. Luke could feel the tightness relax and knew that some of the back pain had been released. In a few more minutes, Amethyst nuzzled against Luke's shoulder, her back still toward him. As he continued to rub her stiff back, she drifted off to sleep.

Carefully putting pillows to hold her as he had been doing, Luke rose from the bed. Amethyst stirred slightly in her sleep. He gently stroked her forehead with his fingertips and she immediately returned to deep sleep.

The next morning, she was smiling when she came out onto the patio for breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Callista asked.

"Much better!" She looked at Luke. "I don't know what you did, but that was the best I've slept in days."

He smiled at her. "Silly ... why didn't you tell me what was wrong sooner?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"From now on," he told her, "I'll do that every night until the baby's born."

"I don't understand why you have to go to Javen 4 now," Callista told Luke when, a week later, he announced that he would be leaving the following morning.

Amethyst looked at him with big, wounded eyes. He sighed as he felt her grief through the Force. He knelt in front of her and took hold of one of her hands.

"Amethyst, the message said I must come. I'll go, see what the problem is and come right back. Ralph says you aren't due for another two or three weeks. I'll be back before then."

"You want to be with her!" Amethyst accused him.

"Her? Who?"

"That horrible child!"

"You mean Dorcine?" he asked incredulously. "If I wanted to be with her, I'd bring her here."

"You told me you'd rub my back every night until the baby arrived," she pouted.

He hung his head a moment and then forced himself to look up at his angry wife. "I can show Callista how to rub your back. Or I'll send a healer from the Academy, if you want."

She pulled her hand out of his and tried to surge to her feet. Seeing her struggle, Luke put his arm around her and helped her to her feet. She collapsed against his chest, sobbing.

"I don't want Cal – I want you!" she cried.

He sighed and tried to comfort her. "Am, please don't do this. You know how important the Academy is to me. I'd never leave you if I didn't think it was necessary. I'll be back in ten days at the latest!"

She nodded and pushed away from him. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"As you will, Lord," she whispered, then turned and left the room.

"Damn!" Luke swore savagely.

Callista came over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. His arms closed around her and he rested his head against hers.

"She is so jealous of those two female Jedi that stayed here when you'd been injured," he told her.

"And Dorcine," she added.

Luke smiled. "Yes ... and Dorcine. I think it's amazing that you two are never jealous of each other."

"That's because she and I belong together ... with you."

He sighed. "I just hate leaving her when she's so upset. She's been so irritable these last few weeks."

"Don't worry," she told him. "I'll talk to her after you've left. It's just the pregnancy."

Luke kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "You are so wonderful. I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of her. I would've never made it through this pregnancy without going nuts if it hadn't been for you."

He tipped her face toward his and kissed her lips.

"You're marvelous ... and I love you so much." He kissed her again. "Let me see if Amethyst'll let me rub her back and help her get to sleep. Then I'll come in and sleep with you, if that's all right."

She smiled. "I'd enjoy that."

Callista held Amethyst's hand tightly in her own. Even though the labor had lasted a long time, Callista knew that this time was very different than Amethyst's first delivery. This time, she knew that her sister-wife would delivery a healthy child. Ralph's precautious of moving Amethyst to the Medi-Area had been unnecessary.

"Where's Luke?" Amethyst asked weakly.

"He's on his way," Leia told her coming up to the other side of the delivery table. She took hold of her sister-in-law's other hand. "We notified him as soon as you went into labor."

Amethyst nodded slightly. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped from the corner of one eye. She looked up at Callista.

"I wanted him to be here," she stated.

Callista released her hand, rinsed a wash rag in iced water and wiped her face. "I know, honey ... if junior here wasn't in such a hurry, Luke would've been back in time."

"I know," Amethyst said, unable to stop her crying.

Callista and Leia exchanged sad smiles.

"He sent a message just before he made the jump to light speed," Leia told her. "He'll be here any time now."

Amethyst could only nod. Callista wiped the tears from Amethyst's face.

"Hey ... he wouldn't want you to be upset," Callista chided her gently. "Let's just get him a healthy son."

Luke ran down the hallway to the door of the Medi-Area. He found Callista standing outside. He slid to a stop.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in there with her?" he demanded.

"Ralph told me I should leave," Callista told him.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Callista smiled. "Because your wife and your son needed some rest," she told him.

"My son ... really!" He grabbed Callista in his arms and swung her around. "Are they both all right? Can I go in? How's Am? Does Leia know?"

"Yes, yes, fine and yes – if I remember all the questions?"

"What?"

His look told Callista that he didn't even remember what he had just asked her. She laughed and gave him a happy kiss then she pushed him gently toward the Medi-Area doors.

"Get in there. Am's waiting for you. I'll let Leia and Han know you're back."

Luke went into the Medi-Area. A droid directed him to a side room. He hurried to the doorway and then stopped. Amethyst had been moved to a recovery bed. She was propped up slightly, covered from the waist down with a sheet. She was looking down at the wriggling bundle she held against her naked breast. She felt Luke's presence and looked up. She smiled weakly.

He walked slowly, as if trying to memorize every moment, every new picture his eyes framed as he moved closer to Amethyst and the baby. Finally he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Her brilliant smile answered his question.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she whispered in awe.

Luke looked at the tiny new-born. Tenderly he reached out and stroked the fuzzy hair. The baby continued nursing, giving no indication he even felt his father's touch.

Amethyst smiled as Luke turned his face back toward her and she saw the immense love that radiated from his eyes. She leaned slightly forward and they exchanged a passionate kiss.

They broke apart, laughing at the baby's wiggling in protest as his parents forgot about him and squeezed him during their kiss.

"I guess we'll have to get use to having him around," Luke told her as he straightened.

His hand caressed the baby's back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when he was born," Luke told her.

She nodded, but made no comment.

"Amethyst," he spoke her name softly.

She looked up. She gave him a shaky smile but he could see the tears in her eyes. She saw him watching her.

"Luke ... I'm still groggy from the stuff Ralph gave me ... this isn't fair ... I know you would've been here if you could've ..."

"If you hadn't jumped the gun," he teased her.

She smiled. "I just wish you'd been here,"

"I know, darling." He kissed her briefly. He smiled as the baby released Amethyst's nipple and yawned, his eyes closed tightly. "But it looks like you did an excellent job without me."

"My patients need rest," Ralph stated coming into the room.

"Sure ... I want to take the baby out to show him to Leia and Han," Luke said.

Ralph shook his head with a knowing smile. "Okay ... but just for a few minutes."

Luke took the bundle Amethyst handed to him. He stared in awe into the lavender-grey eyes that watched him intently.

"Look at him!" he breathed in amazement. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Amethyst smiled weakly. "Yes ... like his father."

Luke laughed and leaned over to kiss her lips. "No ... luckily he looks like his mother."

Holding the baby in one arm, Luke placed the tip of his index finger in the baby's palm.

"Look at him ... trying to hold my finger!"

Ralph and Amethyst exchanged an amused look.

"And I thought Han was the biggest idiot over new babies," Ralph teased gently.

Luke looked up at him, smiling broadly.

"I don't care," he assured the older man.

Ralph laughed. "And you shouldn't. Your beautiful wife has given you a healthy and beautiful son. You should feel exactly as you do now."

Luke kissed Amethyst again. "I'm going to show the baby to Leia and Han. I'll be right back," Luke told her.

"Okay," she answered, her eyes closing sleepily.

"No," Ralph interrupted. "She's had a baby and nursed him until he's satisfied and now she's going to sleep. I'll send the Nanny-droid out for the baby in a few minutes. You can come back tonight."

Luke, pushing the Medi-Area door open with his back, came out into the hallway. Immediately, his family rushed over to him.

"Isn't he beautiful!" Callista exclaimed.

"Look at his eyes," Leia said. "They're a cross between yours and Amethyst's."

"Great lookin' son, buddy," Han congratulated Luke with a slap on the back.

"Let me have him," Callista held out her arms.

Luke passed the baby to Callista and his sister. He turned to Han.

"I never knew ..."

Han grinned and nodded slowly. "Yeah ... I know ... It's quite a feeling, isn't it?"

Luke sighed deeply. "It sure is!"

The baby began to fuss and a Nanny-droid came rolling down the hallway to take the baby back to the nursery.

"From the self-satisfied look on your face, I take it Amethyst is feeling okay," Leia said.

Luke nodded. "She's fine. She's just a little tired. Ralph said he doesn't want her bothered any more until this evening."

"I've had the droids bring some late lunch up to our suite," Leia told Luke. "You and Callista come and join us."

Luke Skywalker stood in his living area looking out onto the lake that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Can I get you anything, Star Marshall?"

Luke turned to see Lieutenant Arden standing in the darkened room.

"No, Lieutenant ... you can go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Very good, sir."

The young man disappeared down the service hall.

Since the birth of his son and the death of Hamilton, Luke had rearranged the security in his compound.

Arden still lived on-site as did two Yeoman, one each assigned to Luke's wives. The compound walls had been built higher and were heavily patrolled outside the walls by base personnel. But the interior of the compound and the house no longer had the atmosphere of an armed camp.

Callista and Amethyst had both seemed happier and more relaxed than they had for several months. Luke sighed ... but for the first time in what seemed like a long time, it was a sigh of contentment.

He turned his head as he heard his son fussing in his nursery. A moment later, the nanny-droid came rolling through the living area, carrying the crying child.

"Let me have him," Luke told her.

"The child is hungry, sir," the droid replied.

Luke smiled. "I know. Let me have him. I'll take him into Amethyst."

Amethyst rolled over and blinked sleepily in the dim light Luke had turned on as he entered the room.

"Where's the nanny?" she asked as she propped herself up on her pillows and opened the front of her sleeping robe so she could nurse her hungry son.

"Rolling anxiously up and down the hallway," he told her with a smile.

Amethyst settled the baby against her breast and then looked up at Luke. She smiled as she saw the look of love and joy she saw on her husband's face.

"You just can't stand not watching him every moment he's awake," she accused gently.

He laughed softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's true," he acknowledged.

He was silent as he watched his son feed. After several minutes, Amethyst turned the baby around so he could nurse off of the other breast. Luke's fingertip tenderly brushed the red nipple the baby had just released.

"He's rough on you," Luke commented.

She smiled. "You've left a few marks yourself."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her free breast. "And look forward to doing so again."

She laughed.

"I want to name him after Obi-Wan," Luke told her.

"Obi-Wan Skywalker?" she asked dubiously.

He smiled. "I didn't know until just before I left Tatooine that his name was Obi-Wan. I grew up calling him Ben."

"Ben Skywalker," she said softly. She shook her head. "I don't like that either."

"What I was actually thinking of was Ben-Emil Skywalker."

She had lowered her eyes to the baby. She looked up startled. "Really?"

He nodded. "If you like it."

She smiled softly at him. "I love it." She leaned over and kissed the baby's head. "Ben-Emil ... yes ... that's his name."

Amethyst stood in the doorway and watched Luke. She turned and put her finger to her lips as she heard Callista coming down the hall from the women's area. The two women stood side-by-side in the doorway watching Luke. He was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. He had Ben-Emil lying on his chest. He was holding the baby's hands and talking softly to his son.

"There's your mommy and your aunt Callista," he said loudly enough for the women to hear. "Don't feel you have to tell them all of the things we've been talking about," he continued as Callista and Amethyst came in to sit on the couch. "You'll find," Luke continued as if he and Ben-Emil were both alone, "that they want to know what we're doing all the time, but some times the two of us will just have to be by ourselves."

Amethyst laughed and leaned over to pick up the baby. "Let me have my son before you corrupt him."

She sat back on the couch. Callista, sitting beside her tenderly stroked the baby's back as Amethyst laid him over her shoulder.

Luke gazed lovingly at his family. For the first time in his turbulent life, Luke Skywalker knew total peace.

The End

A/N: As you have probably discerned, there are some loose ends that could unravel into a new plot. I have started a sequel, but I found Luke's world turned very dark at the beginning and I haven't decided if I want to try to reclaim his happiness. Some day I probably will. Whether of not it gets posted depends on if I have any readers left at this point. I've been told the plot is unusual, and I don't have a problem with that assessment – in fact, the adjective usually used on me is weird so I found unusual to be refreshing. I hope you have enjoyed my look into that far away galaxy. I have enjoyed taking you there.

Page 14


End file.
